His Spoiled Princess
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: What if the Haruno's were royalty? What if some in the clan became shinobi? What if they went under cover and became just you're average run of the mill family and had to keep their royalty secret? The daughter of Head of the Clan Sakura is the princess to the entire Haruno clan legacy and encounters many problems. Non Uchiha Massacre Akatsuki are good guys, Shisui is joint sensei
1. Prologue

"Dear we have to do something it will only be a matter of time before someone comes along to try and kidnap our daughter" Mebuki Haruno whispered heatedly to the man at her side, both had their arms wrapped around each other as they stared at their six month old pink haired daughter.

The mansion they lived in was lavishly decorated but it was those within the walls that made it warm, a family of affection some might say but all in all the Haruno's were royalty in the small village they had settled in long long ago.

Kizashi Haruno locked gazes with his wife before nodding "Give it a couple more years my darling, Sakura deserves to live life as a pampered princess until we leave" he murmured with a chuckle and got cuffed on the back of the head by his angry wife.

"This is no time to joke Kizashi" Mebuki hissed softly so as not to wake the child in the crib "Though perhaps you are right, but we mustn't let her get to spoiled lest she make a nuisance of herself in the future" she raised a blonde brow.

Making a soft sound of agreement in the back of his throat, Kizashi took his wife's hand in his own and tugged her from the room they had given their little princess, "Do you think she'll have the gift of chakra" he wondered as Mebuki closed the door.

Laughing softly as they trailed down the decorated halls of their homes to their own bedroom Mebuki gave her husband a kind smile "That would be wonderful, it's been a long time since a shinobi has been born into the family" she whispered laying her head on the luxurious pillow.

"Yes, it would be a spectacular thing if our daughter were to be one of the chosen" Kizashi breathed curling behind the blonde woman he had fallen in love with what seemed so many years ago, but was really just a few and together the both of them fell asleep.


	2. Finding a Guard for the Princess

"Sakura Haruno" Mebuki started in warning at her eight month old daughter, the pinkette had just started learning how to crawl and was prone to disappearing for long amounts of times, though it was always to one place the garden still.

Sakura craned her chubby neck around and peered at her mother before letting out a angry huff, she was most displeased that she wasn't allowed to go to her favorite place in the house, "Oh don't you huff at me young lady now get back here" Mebuki pointed at the place before her.

Doing as her mother bid, on hands and knee's Sakura crawled back over to the blonde woman and was immediately hefted into her arms, "Now once we find you're ridiculous father then you can go see the garden" Mebuki rolled her eyes when the pinkette clapped her hands together and let out a ton of giggles.

She found him practicing with a sword and to her utter amazement Sakura watched with rapt attention, her emerald eyes that mimicked her own lightened considerably before settling back into her arms "We'll make a shinobi out of you yet" Mebuki smiled kindly at her only child.

Sakura giggled again snuggling into the warm arms while her parents chatted and soon enough she was placed on the wooden deck that led to the garden, a guard hanging around but invisible as usual as Sakura stared at the garden in wonderment, all the pretty flowers and everything.

A maid walking by dropped her basket of clothing, she didn't know that Sakura hadn't sneaked off this time "Princess" she snapped drawing the little pinkette from her staring "I can't believe you would sneak off again" the woman grabbed Sakura up and despite the girls squirming toted her inside.

Mebuki looked up from her sewing a new kimono for her daughter and frowned as she saw one of the maids handling her daughter none to gently "Is there a problem" she raised a blonde brow before her eyes widened when that woman set Sakura on her desk a little more roughly than was strictly necessary.

"Yes, I found this naughty princess outside in the gardens again I assume she sneaked off" the woman responded sending the pinkette a scathing glare, Sakura always caused her trouble as she was the one who had to go and find her whenever she crawled off to heaven knows where.

Setting her needle and thread down, Mebuki scooped her daughter into her arms and stood with a frown on her face, Sakura was abnormally quiet as she could feel her mothers anger in the stiffness in the way in which she held her.

"You assumed incorrectly, I promised Sakura she could sit and look at the gardens to her hearts content, now I expect you to apologize to her for how you just treated her, as she is you're princess" Mebuki lifted a corner of her lip and settled an unimpressed glare in her emerald eyes.

Embarrassed and thoroughly chastised at making such a mistake, the maid hurriedly bowed her upper half so that the ends of her long muddy brown hair touched the ground "I'm very sorry Princess Sakura, Lady Mebuki" she apologized before running off to complete her work.

Hearing the commotion five seconds after it had been settled Kizashi wandered from his office where he had been within completing paperwork and "Everything alright" he questioned light blue eyes taking in the sight of his subdued daughter and the countenance of his angry wife.

Bristling slightly at the nerve of the maid who had on more than one occasion come to complain about her daughter Mebuki set Sakura on the floor gently before moving over to her husband wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing his scent deeply to calm herself down.

"Fine, but if that woman so much as touches my daughter again she is gone" Mebuki snarled feeling all the anger that she had just pushed away come back like a storm, Kizashi winced before rubbing a soothing hand along his wife's back.

Calming considerably, Mebuki finally pulled away before looking to the floor where she had set her daughter only to find her not there, with a long suffering sigh "Would you go see if she's on the deck again" she stressed before sitting in her previously vacated seat and working on her task again.

Kizashi smiled and headed for the doors to look out them, sure enough on the edge of the wooden deck sat Sakura and she was staring at the garden with rapture in her emerald eyes, he wondered why she was so fascinated with flowers but he didn't think even Sakura knew the answer to that question.

"She's out there alright" he chuckled softly before heading back into his office to finish his work, there were a lot of things they had to do before they basically disappeared off the face of the earth and became normal people living in a normal village.

Mebuki sighed in relief before focusing all of her attention on the kimono she was going to gift her daughter on her first birthday, there were after all only four months left until then and she was determined to finish it with her bare hands.

Several minutes later, Kizashi trailed from his office again intent on getting one of his questions answered "What are we to do when she grows up" he asks simply ignoring the way his wife glowered at him for breaking her concentration.

"The only thing we can do find her a guard" Mebuki grouched fiddling with the needle and finally pulling it through the hole she had designated for the stitches in the kimono, if she didn't finish this now then she never would and Sakura wouldn't have a gift from her on her first birthday.

Blinking slowly in the face of his wife's anger Kizashi stroked his chin considering the idea "But who is good enough for the job, that's my next question" he said once again ignoring his wife's anger as she glared at him for disturbing her once again in the middle of her task.

"Kizashi" Mebuki started off sweetly before narrowing her emerald eyes "If you don't go find something to busy yourself, then you'll find yourself sleeping on the couch tonight and any day I deem it necessary" she ground out sending her husband one last glare.

Realizing that she was upset with him, Kizashi flew from the room and outside, he figured that later on when Mebuki wasn't so busy doing something that was when he would be able to broach the subject again, for now he would spend time with his precocious daughter.

The pinkette's emerald eyes lit up when she spotted him and with a chuckle, Kizashi situated Sakura into his lap comfortably enjoying the warm summer breeze together "My little princess" he murmured into her very pink hair getting a happy babble from the child.

An hour later, Kizashi heard the telltale sign of Sakura's stomach rumbling in hunger, so before the little girl could start complaining and throwing a fit as she was prone to doing, he stood gathering Sakura into his arms and headed for the kitchens where a bowl of smashed potatoes were made.

Mebuki who had also been feeling hungry just then wandered into the kitchen and spotting her husband and daughter sighed in content as the cook whipped them up a meal that she enjoyed with her little family until it was time to head to bed.

Sakura's maid took the pinkette away for her night time bath, the little girl wriggling her fingers at her parents and getting soft laughter in return just before she turned the corner and her parents disappeared out of sight, Sakura knew that she would see them again in just a short time.

Sure enough once she had been dressed in her nightie and settled into her crib, Mebuki and Kizashi appeared in her room and Sakura gurgled happily at them again getting smiles from both of her parents and kisses to the forehead and the nightly tidings.

Mebuki watched the pinkette drift away into a peaceful sleep before she and Kizashi silently crept from Sakura's room and to their own where Kizashi finally brought up the subject he felt was very important "Who is to be her guard" he questioned softly.

Emerald eyes locking with blue, Mebuki frowned "Perhaps we'll travel to the village and pick out someone suitable enough and then when we move have them meet and become friends so that way Sakura will trust whoever it is we choose" she suggested.

Eyes widening before "You're a genius" he quipped laughing heartily and getting another smack, Kizashi leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to his wife before they both settled beneath the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning the Haruno's packed a few things for their trip and set out into the vast world, Sakura staring at the scenery with curiosity in her emerald eyes, Mebuki smiled "She just enjoys everything doesn't she" she whispered quietly.

"Perhaps it's a sign my dear that she will be a shinobi, or it could be she's just curious about everything" Kizashi supplied, he didn't know quite what to think about his pink haired daughter but hopefully they would be able to find out soon if she had the gift of chakra.

It was a few days of travel before they made it to the nearest village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, which would ultimately end up being their new home a year or so down the road, the two adults signed in Sakura staring around with wonder in her eyes.

They passed by many people as one of the guards at the gates led them to the Hokage Tower, the trio had to wait for an hour as the Hokage was in a very important meeting and finally they were admitted in, Minato Namikaze sat behind his desk hands clasped before him as he stared at the family.

"So what brings you to my village, Lord and Lady Haruno" he questioned gently when he spotted the tot in her mothers arms, Minato knew all about the Haruno clan and their royal status in the world, he wouldn't piss them off intentionally by scaring their daughter.

Kizashi stepped forward glancing to the side at the silent shinobi before clearing his throat "In a year's time when Sakura turns two we'll be going undercover of sorts, we don't want our daughter to suffer in the case people come after her for her possible abilities" Kizashi started.

"What concerns us the most is that despite our doing our best some have learned of Sakura's birth and will most likely still hunt her when we hide away from the world, essentially we've come here looking for a guard for her to keep her safe when she grows up" he finished waiting patiently.

Along the wall, Fugaku Uchiha had been silently listening to the conversation and seeing as Minato's wife was on such good terms with his own, he cleared his throat and stepped forward "If I may Lord and Lady Haruno suggest a shinobi from my clan as you're daughters personal guard" he cut in smoothly.

Minato cut his eyes to the right at his stoic friend blue eyes narrowing suspiciously, Fugaku never offered anything unless he thought he could get something out of it, his intentions however were hidden well and Minato could only speculate for the time being.

Mebuki glanced between the two men silently before focusing on her husband "Perhaps dear we should accept his offer" she bit her lip sheepishly when Kizashi sent her an incredulous look apparently he wasn't as oblivious as he liked to seem sometimes and had seen the interaction between the two men just as she had.

Hiding his glee well Fugaku bowed his head low before the two royals "If would please follow me this way I will show you to my clan's compound" he opened the door for the two once he had straightened, before he left though "And Mikoto wants Kushina-san over for dinner" Fugaku reminded.

Minato blinked and resisted the urge to slam his head on his desk, he had no idea what the Uchiha Head was thinking but whatever it was couldn't be to good, he could count on one hand the amount of times Fugaku had physically gotten involved in something and that was only for the good of his clan.

Kizashi and Mebuki followed the man down the crowded streets to the other end of the village filled with nothing but dark haired people all wearing the same symbol on their backs "Pardon my lack of manners, my name is Fugaku Uchiha" he introduced himself startling the pinkette.

Her emerald eyes focused on him briefly before her attention shifted to stare at the other people they passed by some stopping to greet the man as they walked to the very back of the compound and into a very large home, though not as large as her own.

Mikoto blinked in surprise as her husband walked through the door inviting a family of three in, she eyed him with some suspicion as he remained polite the entire time "Please make yourselves comfortable" Fugaku gestured at the cushy looking couches.

Sakura's attention however was riveted to the backdoor where she caught a glimpse of some flowers, tugging on her mothers hair, she gestured at the door, Mebuki backed up a few steps and sighed in exasperation "Hang on a minute sweetie" she smiled before focusing on the other woman.

"Would you mind if my daughter sat and looked at you're flowers ma'am" Mebuki bowed her head, Mikoto jumped back in alarm not having expected the people her husband had brought to their home to be so well mannered.

Waving her hands wildly Mikoto hurriedly tried to assure the blonde that it would be fine "It's of no matter to me, my two sons are out back and I'm sure Itachi-kun wouldn't mind watching her" she rushed out and breathed in relief when the blonde relaxed and the pinkette clapped her hands.

Stepping to her husband quickly, Mebuki whispered to Kizashi that Sakura would be outside in the garden so that they could speak without little ears listening to the conversation at hand, it would be difficult to explain if Sakura heard about what they were planning.

Itachi blinked his dark eyes and looked to his mother "Who is she mother" he asked politely when all the pinkette did was focus her complete attention on the flowers in their backyard, Mikoto smiled sheepishly before shrugging.

"I believe her name is Sakura, watch her for me will you sweetie, she's the daughter of you're fathers guests" Mikoto warned before jumping into the house to make some snacks and tea for the two that Fugaku had brought home with him.

When she was finished, Mikoto sat the tray down before seating herself primly next to her husband listening intently to the conversation, it only took a moment to realize what he was plotting and she sent him an exasperated look that Fugaku ignored.

'Of course it would only be to improve the standing of the Uchiha clan, if that girl were to marry into the clan then we would essentially become royalty' she sighed feeling pity for the girl and who ever her husband decided to thrust her on.

Onyx eyes widening, Mikoto shot a warning look at her husband, he better not be thinking what she thought he was thinking or he was going to be sleeping on the couch for the next several days never mind that he was the head of the house.

This time Fugaku didn't ignore his wife and sent her a puzzled frown, when he figured out what she was thinking his frown deepened "You're daughter can stay here if you'd like with my wife and I'll take you around to the Uchiha and let you choose" he finished his conversation with the Haruno's.

Mebuki and Kizashi shared a quick look before Kizashi cleared his throat "Please, I'm sure Sakura will be happy to gaze at the flowers all day if we let her" he paused to let out a chuckle and got a smile from Mebuki "We would be honored if you took us around Fugaku-san" Kizashi finished.

With that the trio stood from the couch and headed for the door, Mikoto puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms 'That man' she seethed silently before fixing her face into a more kind expression and headed for the back door to see what the children were doing.

Itachi was playing with Sasuke seemingly forgetting all about the little girl she had tasked him with watching, but Mikoto was smarter than that and she caught the furtive glances he kept throwing the pinkette as her gaze stayed locked onto the flowers she had only planted yesterday.

Apparently, Mikoto thought idly that the pinkette's father wasn't joking about how his daughter would be happy to sit and stare at the flowers all day, since she seemed to be so focused on them, it was a little disconcerting but at least Sakura wasn't causing trouble.

She was just about to turn and head into the kitchen when a black and blue blur streaked into her backyard, Mikoto panicked and raced to the door and threw it open stepping out just in time for her eyes to focus properly on her sons best friend Shisui the other prodigy of the clan.

"Auntie Mikoto" Shisui tilted his head to the side in confusion, he had never seen the woman so ruffled before, a gurgle drew his attention to the adorable little pinkette "Auntie how come you didn't tell me" he accused heading towards the girl.

Sakura's attention on the flowers was broken the minute a strange boy appeared before her eyes, "Hello there cutie, my names Shisui Uchiha" he introduced himself and got a blink before a giggle escaped from between her lips.

Mikoto slumped her shoulders in relief "She's not mine Shisui-kun, she's the daughter of the guests of Fugaku's" she patted the boy on the head "I trust that you'll watch her along with Itachi-kun, as Sakura-san is of very important standing" Mikoto warned heading back in to make dinner.

Shisui swiveled his eyes to the pinkette and eyed her warily, he couldn't believe this girl was of royalty but looking over her very flashy attire it was entirely plausible, his attention shifted when she reached for him and pinched his cheek with her chubby hands.

"What is it cutie" he cocked his head to the side when she started jabbering and waving her chubby arms about her person, Shisui realized what she wanted a moment later as she jerked her hands at the flowers and he quickly moved out of her way blinking when she stared at the flowers intently showing no signs of paying him another moment of her attention.

Itachi wandered over to his friend Sasuke cradled in his arms "Yeah, she's been like that for an hour, you're the first person she's payed attention to since mother set her outside" he said, he understood how his friend felt, it hurt to be ignored especially by a little girl.

"Is she really a princess" Shisui asked and got a shrug "I guess you wouldn't know either" he sighed and ran a hand through his black hair before flopping down on the ground "Man that last mission was draining" Shisui complained to Itachi suddenly.

A chuckle was his reply and Shisui pouted getting a little giggle from the pinkette as she focused her attention on him again, "Oh did you find that funny little cutie" he smiled from ear to ear and got another giggle, content Shisui leaned back and locked gazes with the little girl.

It was then that two adults he had never met before dressed in expensive clothes came through the back door "Can't believe we couldn't find anyone after all" the blonde woman was complaining softly but Shisui's ears still picked up on the conversation as the man responded.

"I know dear perhaps Lord Hokage has a better solution and we'll find a guard for Sakura" the man stated bending to scoop the pinkette into his arms, at his reply Shisui jumped to his feet and cleared his throat to gain the man's attention.

Itachi tossed a confused look at his friend wondering what Shisui was doing, Kizashi however looked at the little boy before him and then to his daughter as she reached for the boy "If you were looking for a guard, I wouldn't mind watching over her" Shisui scuffed his shoe leaning forward to let the girl pinch his cheeks again.

Pausing at the little boys offer as Fugaku came out of the house, Kizashi focused on the Uchiha "How strong is this child" he questioned gesturing at Shisui, Fugaku looked and his eyes widened imperceptibly before clearing his throat.

"Alongside my own son Itachi, Shisui is hailed as one of the top in the clan, he graduated at age seven and is a jonin already at his extremely young age, I can assure you that the princess would be in good hands if Shisui were to be her guard" he sang Shisui's praises.

Mebuki and Kizashi shared one last look "And you Shisui are you sure that this is what you want to become a guard to our daughter and watch over her including sacrificing you're life in the case something happens" Kizashi inquired.

At that Shisui straightened his spine and looked the older male dead in the eyes, in the most serious voice he could muster "Yes sir, the princess won't find a better guard, I'll protect her with my life" he bowed low not quite understanding the vow he had made but soon he would.

And then it would be far to late, with the assurances, Mebuki and Kizashi gathered their things and left the Leaf Village behind until it was time to return and headed home to their mansion, both were glad they had found someone to protect their daughter.


	3. The Guard Visit's His Princess

Three months later, Shisui along with Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku and Mikoto came to visit the Haruno's at their mansion, to say Kizashi was surprised was an understatement as he hadn't expected to see any of them until they returned to the Leaf Village.

Fugaku however hadn't wanted to wait and had practically demanded two months off from Minato, "We come bearing gifts for the princess on her birthday next month" he started by way of explanation flashing the scrolls that held expensive presents for Sakura at the Haruno.

Kizashi blinked before moving aside "Please come in it's an honor to have the Uchiha head and his family in my home" he gestured them in and a maid shut the door before the guard moved back into place to ensure that no one would attempt to break in while everyone was busy.

Mebuki looked up from where she was trying to get her reluctant child to eat her vegetables and nearly dropped the spoon upon spotting the five Uchiha's "Welcome" she nodded politely before wiggling the spoon before Sakura's face again "Come now you stubborn child" Mebuki scolded when the pinkette refused.

Shisui saw this and slunk forward "If I may Lady Haruno" he held out his hand and was passed the spoon, Sakura's eyes lit up in remembrance and the minute she opened her mouth to gurgle out her greeting Shisui stuffed the spoon filled with pea's gently in her mouth.

Kizashi's chuckles filled the air when Sakura chewed the food slowly before opening her mouth for more, with a sigh Mebuki handed over the container of pea's to Shisui and let him feed the little girl who would become his charge in the future.

"Is he always like that" she whispered at Mikoto and got a nod from the raven haired woman in return, Shisui was extremely well behaved there wasn't much she could say about the boy except that he was an exceptional shinobi and a wonderful person to know.

Shisui grinned feeling accomplished as Sakura devoured nearly the entire container of pea's before she began to snub the food again as she became full, "Aw who's a cutie" he cooed at her tickling her chin and getting peels of laughter from the pinkette.

Unbidden a smirk worked it's way onto his lips and Fugaku nodded in satisfaction, if things went his way then the Haruno Princess would be married into his clan in no time and elevate their status to royalty, he would always honor the clan above all after all.

Itachi shot a surreptitious look at his father and reeled back in shock upon seeing such an open expression on the man's face, Fugaku hardly ever looked like that and now he was sporting that smirk for all to see and it was directed at, he followed his fathers line of sight and became further shocked Shisui.

Itachi wasn't the only one and Mikoto none to gently dug her elbow into her husbands ribs and shot him a scowl, the smirk fading, Fugaku cleared his throat, no man wanted to get in trouble with his wife and he was no different, Mikoto was very creative when it came to punishments.

All of this was missed by the two Haruno's, Sakura didn't count since she was currently being entertained by Shisui and Mikoto only thank her gods that they hadn't gotten suspicious yet, though when they got home she was definitely going to be giving her husband a stern talking to.

"Would you like to take her to the gardens Shisui-san" Kizashi asked gently drawing the boy's attention from Sakura who sulked and waved her arms wildly in hopes to garner Shisui's attention back onto her self, she was a princess after all and she deserved to be treated as one.

Shisui slid his eyes to the right keeping most of his focus on Sakura wiggling his fingers at her to let her know he was still paying her attention "Yes Lord Haruno I believe the princess would enjoy it" he smiled knowingly remembering the pinkette's love of flowers.

With that Mebuki took Sakura out of her high chair and settled her on the floor where she immediately started crawling off, Shisui followed her and soon the two were gone out the side door that led to her gardens the one Sakura enjoyed so very much and none of them knew why.

Two of the children missing now, Mikoto leveled her husband a look and opened her mouth before he could stop her "Itachi-kun, why don't you take you're brother and stick with Shisui and Princess Sakura" she ordered in a tone that brooked no objections.

Taking his brother in arms, Itachi scampered from the room and out the same door he had seen Shisui disappear through with the pinkette, there was no way he was going to stick around when his mother was in that kind of mood.

Fugaku shot his wife a look and took a couple of wary steps away from her, Mikoto was pissed and he had some suspicions it was his fault, he couldn't help the way he was but sometimes he did go a little overboard with his plans especially this one.

Shisui looked up from his book and started snickering at the frazzled looking Itachi "Let me guess Uncle Fugaku is in some trouble with Auntie Mikoto" he quipped and got a shaky nod from the boy as he set Sasuke down on the wooden deck.

"Father has been most troublesome lately, it's a wonder Mother hasn't done anything yet, she probably won't until we get home" Itachi creased his forehead and his onyx eyes strayed to the door half expecting the woman to come storming through it and punish him for talking about her behind her back.

The entire conversation between the two boys was missed by Sakura who was watching the flowers sway back and forth in the breeze and by Sasuke who had crawled some distance away from his big brother until Itachi realized and dragged him back towards him.

"Shisui why did you offer to become her guard anyway" Itachi asked the one question that had been bugging him since three months ago when he had first met the little princess to the entire Haruno Clan, Shisui looked up again before shooting his onyx eyes to the right at Sakura.

A snort then "I think she's absolutely adorable, who knows what kind of trouble the princess might get in if someone who isn't capable is guarding her" Shisui responded smartly before immersing himself once again in his book until Sakura reached out with her chubby hand and pinched his cheek.

"Yes Princess" he asked not looking up only to get another pinch, Shisui sighed and settled his book to the side leaving it open and focused all of his attention on the pinkette, at that Sakura gave him a toothy smile and went back to looking at the flowers.

Itachi shook his head, his friend was an idiot, and decided to play a game with Sasuke, it was the least he could do while they were stuck here having to watch over the little pinkette that was a princess and was Shisui's charge despite how weird it all sounded to him.

Shisui looked skyward and sighed inwardly before picking up his book to continue reading, Sakura was a strange child but he didn't think it would be to difficult to watch over her especially if all she did was stare at the flowers all the time.

Though somehow he didn't think it would be that simple especially when Sakura began growing and became older, then Shisui thought that he would have some trouble because of the angst that came with being a teenager and he was certain that Sakura would have a lot of it.

A few hours later when it was nearing lunch time, Shisui stowed his book away in his pouch and glanced around feeling eyes on him, that's when he spotted them the five guard hidden out of sight and keeping all their focus on the quartet of children.

Then a soft rumble met his ears and Shisui looked to the side and found Sakura looking unhappy, her face twisted in anger so he did the only he could do and that was scoop the little girl into his arms and charge into the house "Uh Lady Haruno, Princess is hungry" Shisui explained lamely.

Suddenly Itachi carrying Sasuke came barreling into the house, chest heaving with exertion and pinned his onyx eyes on Shisui, the older boy smiled sheepishly as Mebuki took Sakura into her arms and headed for the kitchen only stopping when she realized none of the children were following her.

"Are you coming" she questioned raising a blonde brow at the three boys, Shisui was the first to react to her words and sped towards her politely, Itachi on the other hand stood dumbfounded for another moment then silently trailed after her into the kitchen.

Folding himself neatly into a chair, Shisui waited for Sakura to be finished eating before eating quickly so as not to keep her waiting "Alright Princess" he smiled taking her into his arms again and heading again for the gardens that kept her occupied for the rest of the afternoon.

This went on for a month until Sakura's first birthday rolled around, Fugaku unsealed the gifts he had brought, which consisted of a kimono decorated in flowers for when she was older, a hair comb in the shape of a cherry blossom and an extremely expensive necklace from his own vault in the village.

When Mikoto saw it, she shot a sharp look at her husband and glowered at him, he was so going to get it when they got home and that was final, no matter how much he complained about getting kicked out of their rooms, Fugaku was going to be in the dog house for a good long while.

Kizashi thanked them politely for the gifts, though he felt they were a little over the top and soon the five Uchiha's were on their way home, Shisui paused when Sakura reached for him and knowing what she wanted leaned forward.

With a happy smile, Sakura pinched one of her favorite persons cheeks and wiggled her fingers at him as he left with his family, once they were gone she yawned tiredly face scrunching up, before she could really begin complaining Kizashi placed her in her bed and tucked her in, Sakura quickly fell asleep.

Back in the Leaf Village, Mikoto jerked herself from her husbands arms and pinned angry onyx eyes on him, Fugaku's face drained of all color as his wife stomped into their house a snicker escaped from Shisui before the boy spend off to avoid getting in trouble and Itachi remained silent.

Inside the house, Mikoto whirled on her husband "What the devil are you thinking Fugaku, it's bad enough that you're plotting something" she raged, Itachi took Sasuke and fled from the house claiming that he was going to find Shisui and stay with him for awhile.

Fugaku grimaced before opening his mouth to defend his actions "I am only thinking about the future of the Uchiha clan with that girl as part of this clan we can rise to..." he was cut off when Mikoto glowered at him angrily.

"Dear husband of mine consider yourself sleeping on the couch for the next several days and if you so much as even think about sneaking into our rooms, I'll fry you're ass with a fire ball" Mikoto said simply having had enough of her husband for the time being and headed for their bedroom.

Jaw dropping in horror, Fugaku made to go after his wife, but Mikoto was quicker she spun on her heel and jabbed an angry finger in his face before hissing "Don't even Fugaku, I'll make good on my threat" she warned before continuing on her way.

With a sigh of resignation, Fugaku flopped on the couch and put an arm over his tired eyes, he was so tired that he missed dinner and Itachi sneaking back into the house to go to bed, for three days he lay there on the couch until Mikoto finally relented and allowed him back into their rooms.

Though she had a few things to tell him "I don't condone your actions of using the Haruno's daughter, but I also see where you're coming from, if they catch on to you're little plot Fugaku then you are on you're own" she huffed before snuggling into him as they went to sleep that night.

The next morning things returned to a semblance of normalcy until Itachi spoke up at the breakfast table "Father why do girls have babies when it hurts them" he inquired innocently, Fugaku's eyes went wide so wide the whites were showing before grimacing.

Mikoto however covered her mouth with the back of her hand, trying oh so very hard not to laugh at her now extremely pale looking husband, her amusement proved to much and she broke down in giggles and Itachi just sat there looking between his parents in extreme confusion.


	4. Princess's Big Move

A whole year passes after that and finally the Haruno's pack up and abandon their home dropping off the face of the earth erasing all traces of themselves and head to the Hidden Leaf Village, where a small house had been set aside for them.

The other members of the clan would scatter to the winds much like flower petals and soon no one would remember the true legacy of the mighty Haruno clan and their special bloodline limit that very few possess in fact no one in the clan held the ability.

Mebuki sighed and glanced back at her home of many years, then to her sleeping two year old daughter, ultimately all of this was to protect Sakura and no one would stand in the way of a woman trying to erase all threat to their child.

"Don't worry dear soon Sakura will be safe and we won't have to worry Shisui will protect her" Kizashi rubbed his hand along his wife's back as they headed out into the world, the sun was just cresting over the mountain bathing the lands in a yellow light.

Feeling the sun on her face, Sakura stirred in her mothers arms and opened her emerald eyes to take in the scenery with the pure untainted eyes a child could only possess before "Mama pretty" she smiled wide showing off her teeth.

Features losing their sharpness, Mebuki sent a loving smile at her only daughter and brought her to her chest hugging her tightly and warmly "Yes, it is" she lifted her head to the sky before focusing her own emerald eyes on the distance, the distance that would become their new future.

Chuckles filled the air and Sakura's attention shifted from the scenery to her father "Love Papa" she murmured cuddling back into her mothers arms "Love Mama" Sakura grinned craning her neck around to peer into equally green eyes.

Kizashi's lips quirked up in amusement, they sure had an interesting daughter, at least for the most part she grew up slowly like other children and didn't learn things any quicker, they had both feared that Sakura would be a prodigy but that wasn't the case, instead the pinkette spent most of her time staring at of all things kami forsaken flowers.

He shuddered then and Mebuki sent him a knowing smile, Sakura missed the interaction between her parents as her attention was once again riveted to the scenery, she couldn't help it, the landscape was just so pretty and she loved watching it all the time.

Mebuki shifted her eyes down to her pink haired daughter, that hair of hers was going to get her in trouble someday but there was nothing she or Kizashi could do except prepare Sakura for the problems ahead of her and there were sure to be plenty of them.

"Ah there you are, I was just coming to visit Lord and Lady Haruno and hello Princess" Shisui body flickered before them and Kizashi nearly drew his weapon on the boy, he seemed to realize that his appearance had been unexpected and he hurriedly bowed low before them in apology.

Sakura clapped her hands and reached for the boy she adored "Sui-kun" she butchered his name but Shisui didn't mind, instead he encouraged it whole heartedly, Mebuki relaxed and Kizashi pulled his hand away from the hidden weapon on his arm.

Shisui leaned forward and got a cheek pinch from the pinkette it was something she always did and that was something he would encourage as well "The manor was empty so I feared for the worst" he told the pinkette's parents but kept his eyes on Sakura so she would know he was still paying her attention.

"Be more careful next time that's the only warning you'll get from me" Kizashi rumbled letting out a sigh of relief, for one tiny millisecond of a moment he had feared someone had come to steal his daughter, he would have died before anyone touched Sakura.

Regret clear in his onyx eyes, Shisui bowed his head low keeping his eyes locked with Sakura's "Forgive me, I was just worried for you're safety and the princess's" he apologized full heartedly, it wouldn't do to have the parents of his charge angry with him for an accident.

Mebuki yawned behind her hand and rolled her shoulders, Shisui popped back up upon seeing this and before anyone could speak "I'll carry the princess if you'd like Lady Haruno, it looks like you could use some rest from carrying her" he offered.

Smiling gratefully at the boy, Sakura was quickly transferred to Shisui's arms and together the four of them continued walking in the direction of the Leaf Village, for the entirety of the three days, Shisui carried Sakura never once complaining about the two year old being heavy.

Instead he spent his time chattering away to the pinkette and pointing out things as they passed by them keeping her entire attention on the scenery before them, both Mebuki and Kizashi were deeply impressed with the boy and knew Sakura was in better hands than either of them had imagined.

When the quartet arrived in Minato's office, even he was surprised to see Shisui with them as the boy had only asked six days ago for a two week vacation to go visit Sakura, but he cleared his throat and stood "You're home has been prepared and all traces of your presence here will be erased" he stated.

"Thank you Lord Minato, we would do anything to protect our precious daughter" Mebuki threw the sleeping pinkette a fond smile, it was the early morning hours after all and Sakura hardly woke early on good days, though bad days she was up at the crack of dawn screaming her head off.

Minato cast a furtive glance in the pinkette's direction and smiled fondly "She's much like my own son, he rarely wakes early" he chuckled softly determined not to wake her in case she became fussy, then his blue eyes trailed up to meet with onyx.

Shisui hadn't set Sakura down once since her mother had handed her to him, and he wasn't about to now not until he knew they were safe and sound within their new home, then a thought came to him and Shisui's face twisted into a frown.

Kizashi saw this and wondered what had the boy so disturbed "Lord and Lady Haruno, if I may set up some traps around your home to make it more safe for the princess" Shisui spoke up as they trailed from the office following after Minato who was leading them personally to the house he had given them.

Blue eyes snapping back to lock with onyx Kizashi had to applaud Shisui for thinking ahead "Please do, it would give me and my wife some extra relief, to know that Sakura is protected even while in her home" he said calmly and got a nod from Shisui.

"Thank you, I admit it would put me at greater ease to know that there were protective traps set up around you're home" Shisui added in a moment later before falling silent, if he kept talking he risked waking Sakura and he wasn't willing to deal with a cranky princess right now.

Mebuki craned her neck around to peer at Shisui, he really went above and beyond to make sure Sakura was safe everywhere she went, she remembered a couple months ago when he had been by and he had caught that one maid who liked to piss her off scolding Sakura for just sitting there on the deck.

Shisui had jumped right in without skipping a beat and sent the woman crying from the manor, when she had asked why he had done such a thing, his exact words were "Princess wasn't doing anything, but she however had not so good intentions" and that was the end of that conversation.

Mebuki snorted softly and rolled her green eyes upwards, whenever Shisui was around they hardly ever had need to worry because he always took care of Sakura no matter if it was the smallest of things, he was there by her side.

She had a feeling though that someday down the road Shisui was going to fall in love with her daughter and Sakura in love with him, when that day came, she had no idea what she was going to do or how she would handle it but that was a long ways off.

Kizashi caught his wife glancing back at their daughter several times and bit his cheek to stop himself from smiling, he could take a wild guess and say he knew exactly where Mebuki's current thoughts were because he was thinking the same thing only his thoughts were most likely a little different.

He thought perhaps that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Sakura ended up falling for her guard at least that way she would be protected long after she married, but Kizashi wasn't willing to tell that to his wife at least not yet, not when Sakura was still a toddler, maybe several years later then he would but not now.

Suddenly his attention was captured by a man wearing an eye patch over one of his eyes appearing in front of Shisui and started chattering away loudly, it was inevitable as Sakura sat up with a ear piercing shriek to begin crying.

Obito blinked before scratching the back of his head in confusion "Hey cousin who's pinky" he asked and getting a glare in return, he had no idea what he had done, Shisui heaved a long suffering sigh and turned the pinkette around in his arms.

When Sakura spotted one of her favorite people, she instantly reached forward and pinched his cheek "Sui-kun m'ning" she mumbled burying her face in his neck and sniffling softly as her tears abated, Shisui chuckled warmly drawing a giggle from her as well.

"Good morning Princess did you sleep well" Shisui smiled brightly as Sakura pulled away from his neck and nodded her head eagerly, at the affirmation he sighed in relief before settling his eyes on his much older cousin and sent Obito a little scowl for causing him trouble.

Face settled in a mask of anger, Mebuki charged forward and prepared to deck the man in the back of the head for scaring the daylights out of her daughter, Kizashi intervened "I want to see how Shisui handles the situation" he said simply before shifting his eyes to rest on the trio.

"Okay what did I do this time cousin" Obito sighed, he hadn't the foggiest why the little boy was angry with him, and unless Shisui started talking then there was no way he could go about fixing whatever it was he had done.

Shisui rolled his onyx eyes dragging another giggled from the pinkette "Hang on a minute princess so I can deal with my dorky cousin" he smiled getting more laughter "And you woke the princess, that wasn't very nice Obito and you better apologize" Shisui smiled a dangerous smile.

Obito leaned back before glancing at the little girl in his younger cousins arms and then back to Shisui "Very sorry" he murmured cheeks going red when the pinkette let out peels of laughter, it kind of stung to be laughed at by a little girl.

Seeing as that was the best he was going to get, Shisui moved around his dorky cousin "Sorry about the hold up Lord and Lady Haruno, Lord Hokage" he apologized bowing his head as low as he could without jostling Sakura to much.

Kizashi waved the apology off and Mebuki turned around that little spat had just further reinforced her beliefs that Shisui was going to end up falling in love with her daughter and so with a long suffering sigh the five of them continued on their way to a small home in the center of town.

It had a backyard that was filled with flowers, the minute Sakura saw them her attention was captured just as it always was "Sui-kun flower" she jerked her stubby arms as they settled in the backyard so that her parents could scope out the house alone.

"Yes princess pretty flowers for the pretty princess" Shisui smiled down at his young charge as she toddled forward on wobbly legs to get a closer look at the new flowers, these were ones she had never seen before so her fascination was to be expected.

He realized belatedly that he was going to have to limit his use of calling Sakura princess lest others find out about her true background, Shisui sighed softly and the pinkette turned worried emerald eyes on him, she just had this feeling he was upset about something.

"Sui-kun" Sakura toddled forward and fell forward as her legs failed her, Shisui was quick to his feet and caught her just before she hit the ground, she flashed him a smile filled with wonder and reached up to pinch his cheek as she always had.

Realizing that Sakura was trying to cheer him up, Shisui set the pinkette on her feet properly before sitting down, she didn't hesitate and crawled into his lap wrapping her little arms around his neck and squeezing as tightly as she could but not to tightly because she didn't want to hurt him.

"Spoiled" Shisui teased and got a toothy smile in return for his troubles, despite their wishes, Sakura had gotten extremely spoiled but the pinkette was also very humble and most often times would disregard her status and act as a commoner would, it bugged the hell out of her parents but they didn't say anything for fear of making her cry.

Her job done, Sakura removed herself from Shisui's arms and went back to watching the flowers, a few minutes later, Mebuki and Kizashi trailed from the house into the backyard of their new home "Alright Shisui-san if you would mind setting up the protective traps" Kizashi called.

Shisui turned around taking his eyes from Sakura for but a moment and nodded then he went right back to gluing his eyes to the pinkette before she even realized he had taken his taken off of her for even a second, then Shisui stood and gathered Sakura into his arms.

"I'll be right back princess" he murmured when she let out a cry of dismay and began reaching for him, Shisui smiled apologetically before heading in and working quickly it only took him twenty minutes to set up every single trap he could think off for added protection and head back to Sakura.

When she saw him, Sakura harrumphed, she was most displeased that Shisui had left her side "She's been huffing up a storm" Mebuki eyed her daughter with mirth in her green eyes, Shisui winced before moving forward to receive what Sakura had deemed as his punishment.

A sharp pinch to his cheek welting it easily, "I'm very sorry Princess that I didn't hurry" Shisui apologized taking the pinkette into his arms one last time before he head home for the night, he would be back around the next morning since Sakura lived in the same village.

Satisfied that Shisui had learned his lesson this time around, Sakura wrapped her chubby arms around his neck and squeezed him in a hug, she was quickly handed off to her mother and Shisui gave her one last wave and disappeared out the gate.

Later that night in the Uchiha compound, "So who was that little girl and don't give me that crap about how she's a real princess, she didn't look like one" Obito was drilling his little cousin, they lived in the same house after all since the both of them didn't have parents any longer.

Grumbling and shoving his plate away no longer feeling hungry and feeling much like his charge, Shisui glanced up into the lone onyx eye of his older cousin, the one that drove everyone up the damn wall in the Uchiha compound.

"I assure you cousin that Sakura is a real princess, the reason she doesn't look like one is because her whole family has gone undercover to integrate themselves in an average lifestyle all to protect Princess" Shisui ground out from between his clenched teeth, he was usually more happy go lucky but dealing with this particular cousin always left him feeling more than a little angry about everything.

Obito blinked and dropped the subject all the together, even he had the sense to stop pestering his little cousin, though he did have one last question "What were you doing with her in the first place, did aunt Mikoto arrange a marriage between you or something" he snorted derisively.

Eye twitching in agitation as his irritation level went through the proverbial roof, Shisui pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed evenly to calm himself down "I am Princess Sakura's personal guard, it's my job to protect her as she grows into a child, teenager, adult and so on" he stated.

It was then after his little speech that Shisui jumped from his chair and fled from the dining room up the three flights of stairs to his room, slamming the door shut for effect so that Obito would know to leave him alone, Shisui flopped down onto his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep the moment his head touched his single pillow.


	5. New Friends for Princess

The next morning Shisui showed up at exactly nine o'clock on the dot and knocked on the Haruno household door, it was swiftly opened by Kizashi who had somewhat expected him to show up so early and invited him into their home.

Before Shisui went to see Sakura, so as to avoid her crab apple attitude, he checked all the traps he had set up making sure none of them had been set off during the night and found them in perfect condition which meant no one had figured the Haruno's identity yet.

With a sigh of relief, the raven haired boy wandered into the kitchen "Sui-kun" Sakura squealed when she spotted him and like usual reached out her chubby hands knocking the spoon her mother had been using to feed her to the floor.

Mebuki blew a puff of air and bent to scoop the spoon into her hand "Kizashi be a dear and clean that up will you while I clean this spoon" she ordered moving out of Shisui's way so that he could greet Sakura and she could pinch his cheek.

Shisui smiled widely as his eyes clashed with hers "Is she finished Lady Haruno" he questioned without looking away, Mebuki shook her head in amusement, she was glad Shisui was the one protecting her daughter and no other.

"Not quite, if you don't mind finishing up" Mebuki offered the container of scrambled eggs and the just washed spoon to Shisui when he held out his hand silently and began feeding Sakura the remainder of her breakfast.

Kizashi watched all this with his over the top of his newspaper "So we'll be busy trying to find jobs to better fit in with the village, so do you mind taking her to the park" he questioned offhandedly and Shisui finally looked at him.

"Of course not Lord Haruno, and I promise to make sure prin...Sakura is returned to you in perfect condition" Shisui forced himself to call the pinkette by her name, he couldn't keep calling her princess otherwise people would start to get suspicious.

Blue and green clashed as they realized Shisui was a lot smarter than the average child, they then remembered that Fugaku had told them that the boy was a jonin which meant he had to be a lot smarter otherwise he wouldn't be a high ranking ninja already.

When Sakura started making sounds of discontent, Shisui's eyes snapped onto her wriggling form and she settled down "Sorry Sakura-chan" he tossed both Haruno's a sheepish look and got a nod of acceptance to the new way in which he called her.

Hearing her name slip from Shisui's lips, Sakura squealed loudly splitting his eardrums though he felt like they were going to start bleeding because of the loud volume, Shisui smiled and plucked Sakura from her high chair swinging her around gently so she didn't get dizzy.

Once outside, instead of taking Sakura to the park, Shisui made a beeline for the forest, and to the secret flower field he and Itachi frequented to get away from the burdens of shinobi life when they both felt it was to much for them to handle.

He figured Sakura would appreciate it much more than going to some silly little park filled with other kids, but Shisui also would take the pinkette there as well so that she might possibly make some friends her own age, hanging onto him alone just wasn't good for anyone's health.

Emerald eyes lighting up in childish awe, Sakura clapped her hands when she saw all the pretty flowers "Sui-kun pretty flower, pretty flower" she repeated over and over as they walked to a barren spot in the middle of the field and sat down.

Chuckling softly, "Yes Sakura-chan the flowers are very pretty and guess who's even prettier" he leaned his head around her tiny form so that they were eye to eye "You are" Shisui finished and Sakura dissolved into giggles that rang out through the entire field.

The two spent some time in the field just watching all the flowers until finally Sakura grew bored "Okay Sakura-chan we are going to the park" Shisui hefted the pinkette into his arms and trailed back the way he had come and into the center of town to the playground that was filled with other children.

Like usual Minato's wife Kushina and their two year old son Naruto were there, the red head pushing the blonde in the swing, Shisui half expected when he sat Sakura down for the pinkette to go running towards the adorable little boy, but oh no she took a right to the creepiest looking boys at the park.

Shibi Aburame's little boy Shino and his older cousin Torune were huddled around a single beetle trying to ward off anyone or any other child that might want to step on it, they were from a bug user clan after all and couldn't stand it when bugs were killed for the enjoyment of simply killing it.

So it was with some trepidation that Shisui watched his charge head full speed towards the two and then hurriedly make his way towards Sakura as she tripped over her wobbly feet and burst into a round of tears right before the two boy's eyes.

Torune glanced to the older kid then to the younger "Hello" he greeted calmly when Shino hid his face behind his high collared jacket so that only the rim of his sunglasses could be seen, his lips twitched upwards but he didn't laugh Shino was bad enough as it was.

"Aburame-san" Shisui greeted plucking Sakura from the ground and dusting her light blue yukata off and searching for any injuries thankfully she was without "Sakura-chan you're okay see" he smiled and received a gentle cheek pinch in thanks.

Growing curious just slightly Shino lifted his head to see a little better and came face to face with a pink haired emerald eyed little girl just before she wrapped her arms around his tiny body, he squeaked in fear and shot a look at his cousin who looked just as stunned as he.

"Sorry Sakura-chan's a bit different" Shisui said watching the two younger children carefully in case Sakura started crying again, but thankfully it appeared the Aburame heir had grown use to the pinkette's hug and was even somewhat enjoying it if the look of content on his face was anything to go by.

After several long minutes had ticked by, Sakura finally released Shino from her abrupt hug and wiggled her fingers at him in greeting, Shino's cheeks turned a dark red and he hid behind his jacket collar again not sure what to think about the little girl that stood before him.

Satisfied now, Sakura latched onto Shisui again "Sui-kun swing" she jerked her hand at the swings finally spotting the blonde face lighting up like a thousand suns and without waiting for her guard once again took off forgetting all about her previous incident with tripping.

Kushina gave a jerk in surprise as the Haruno princess tripped and landed face first in the wood chips that littered the area around the swings and let out a wail, Naruto by extension began crying and he hopped from his swing to latch on to the pinkette.

Tears slowing to a stop and finding herself in no pain, Sakura looked into sky blue eyes and her face lit up as she realized it was the boy she had been coming to see, Shisui skidded to a halt at her side just as she sat up and wrapped her arms around the blonde boy.

"Mine" she stated becoming much like the spoiled princess she was, Kushina blinked her violet eyes before frowning in concern, she glanced to Shisui and found him heaving a sigh so apparently this was normal for the pinkette to randomly declare people as her's.

Naruto peered around with wide blue eyes, he had no idea what was going on "Mama" he said reaching for the red head, the pinkette instantly released him and Kushina scooped him into her arms, glad that the Haruno princess had let him go.

Shisui chuckled silently before picking Sakura up from the ground for the second time in the span of five minutes "Okay Sakura-chan, what would you like to do now" he lightly ruffled her pink hair and she looked around noticing that the park looked a little empty now.

Her eyes alighted on the form of Shino and she pointed, Shisui sighed and pulled her into his arms "Sui-kun tired" Sakura giggled innocently, she knew that sometimes she ran the poor boy ragged but she couldn't help it.

Torune tensed just as Shino did as that little pink haired girl and the Uchiha wandered back over towards them, thankfully though the pinkette seemed to have calmed down enough where Shino became a little more curious peeking his head over his jacket collar to peer at her silently.

Sakura blinked her large emerald eyes before they wandered to the ground and she spotted the bug, so being careful not to scare it away, she flopped down belly first and scooped the insect into her hand "Cool" Sakura murmured one of the words she had heard Shisui use before.

This drew Shino out of his shell as he realized the little girl liked bugs just as he did, so he knelt down and sent Sakura a small smile just a corner of his lip lifting but it was all the pinkette needed to know that she was at least considered alright in his books.

"Yeah cool" Shino breathed in wonder shifting his gaze onto the tiny bug and watching it crawl around on Sakura's hand and the girl giggling softly as it tickled her flesh with it's pointy legs, by her side Shisui flopped onto the ground and leaned back pulling out a book.

Torune raised his brows eyeing the two children before doing the same "So who exactly is she Uchiha-san" he whispered maintaining a careful distance away from the boy, he didn't want anyone to get poisoned by his special insects after all.

Shisui's eyes met his "Sakura Haruno, I'm watching her" he said simply not elaborating, there was no need to tell everyone he met that the pinkette was actually a princess undercover, it would blow her identity and then he would be facing down her angry parents.

"Yes, but why are you watching her surely her parents can do that" Torune pointed out bluntly and got a weird look from the girl herself, though her attention was drawn back to the tiny bug in her hand and ultimately Shino as he started naming off different types of bugs for the pinkette.

Glancing up from his book again, Shisui sighed tiredly "Sakura-chan is special, Uncle Fugaku ordered me to watch her and I'm just going to leave it at that" he stated before immersing himself in his book before a slight pinch came to his leg and his eyes lifted to meet with emerald.

"Yes prin...Sakura-chan" Shisui asked gently pulling the girl into his arms when she gestured for him to do so, it only took him but a moment to realize what she wanted as every hair raised on the back of his neck upon feeling that tiny little bug crawling on his bare skin.

Carefully so as not to freak out though his face was twisted in obvious discomfort and Sakura was giggling at him as she had known this would happen, Shisui twisted his arm around his back and grasped the little bug gently before placing it in Sakura's hand and shooing her from his lap.

"Spoiled brat" he huffed when Sakura wiggled her fingers at him and turned back to Shino with a mischievous smile on her lips, Shisui leaned back fully until he was laying flat on his back on the ground, ten minutes later he lifted his arm and Sakura cuddled into his side with a sweet sigh.

A moment later her breathing evened out and Shisui chuckled, carefully so as not to wake her, he sat up and scooped the sleeping toddler into his arms "Well we'll probably see you again Aburame-san, and Aburame-san" Shisui smiled and in a flash using the body flicker technique was gone.

He arrived in the center of town before Sakura's new home and climbed the steps to the door, feeling no one within, Shisui unlocked the door himself and moved down the halls to Sakura's designated bedroom and settled her beneath the covers.

Once he was certain the pinkette would sleep for a good long while, Shisui went to lock the front door and then headed back to Sakura's bedroom making sure all the traps were set, then he pulled up a comfy looking chair and settled into it drifting off into sleep himself.

Shisui was awoken a couple hours later by Kizashi leaning over him and lightly shaking his shoulder, Sakura was still asleep "I'll take my leave then" Shisui bowed his head politely then running his hand through Sakura's pink longs body flickered home to get some more rest.


	6. Driving Someone Mad Princess Style

Ten months later when it was nearing Sakura's third birthday, Mebuki and Kizashi found their calling as merchants, traveling merchants that was and thus began a new regimen, they called Shisui over on the morning of their first official day.

"We are just beside ourselves, on one hand we want to take Sakura-chan with us but we know the dangers it presents, we also know we can't expect you to be there for her every day, and then on the other hand we can't just shove her off on some random person" Kizashi shared his fears with the boy.

Shisui listened to all of this carefully before opening his mouth "If you would like Lord and Lady Haruno, I can watch her for the two weeks you are gone every month, it's not that difficult and my aunt Mikoto is very good with children I'm sure princess will like her" he explained.

To further his point "There is also Lady Kushina and I know young Naruto has taken a liking to Sakura-chan as well" Shisui tossed in there after his initial statement, Kizashi and Mebuki shared a look with each other having a silent conversation before Kizashi turned back to Shisui.

"Well then Mebuki will gather Sakura's things and she'll go to stay with you where ever you live in that compound for two weeks, please for our sanity though send messages as often as you can" he smiled sheepishly, he was Sakura's father so it was only natural he worry as much as he did.

The Uchiha boy smiled then "I promise Lord and Lady Haruno that Sakura-chan will be protected within the walls of my home, I won't let a single person touch her" Shisui vowed with a ferocity that somewhat scared Kizashi and enlightened Mebuki.

Sakura who had been asleep in Shisui's arms woke up then and stretched her little arms high in the air with a yawn, when her hand connected with warm skin, she craned her neck around and her face split in half by a huge smile before "Sui-kun" Sakura squealed pinching his cheek.

Lips curving upwards into a smile, Shisui glanced down to meet with emerald "Good Morning Princess" he greeted cheerfully, here in her home was the only place he called her that anymore, not that she minded as him saying her real name brought much more happiness to her than anyone thought possible.

Chuckles filled air just as rumbles from Sakura's stomach indicating she was hungry, before Kizashi could snatch his daughter from Shisui's arms, he stood and settled the pinkette in her high chair then sheepishly trailed over to the fridge to make Sakura breakfast and feed it to her as he was so use to doing.

Mebuki who had come back from gathering some things for Sakura while she and Kizashi were gone blinked before laughing warmly, each day Shisui did things that made her heart grow warm, it was only thanks to that boy that Sakura was mostly as happy as she was.

His happy go lucky mood rubbed off on all of them, though some people remained immune to the effects they didn't and it proved that they were a family of affection, if it were possible they would give Sakura a little sibling, but Mebuki thought sadly that her ovaries were damaged in Sakura's birth.

Whipping up scrambled eggs super quick for the fussing toddler, Shisui grabbed a spoon from the drawer he knew them to be in and headed for his little princess, she was his because he had been watching her for a few years now.

"Here you go princess" Shisui presented the spoon filled with scrambled eggs before Sakura's face and she quickly devoured them, Sakura loved eggs it was plain and simple, sure she ate meat from time to time with her eggs but mostly it was just the scrambled eggs by themselves.

Watching all of this Kizashi and Mebuki gravitated towards each other and wrapped their arms around their other half "What do you think Kizashi, should we speak with" Mebuki trailed off glancing furtively at Shisui before lowering her voice and whispering in her husbands ear the rest of her sentence.

"Fugaku-san and have him arrange a marriage between the two, I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that they will come to love each other" Mebuki bit her lip as she finished before pulling away to catch a glimpse of her husbands face.

Kizashi carefully hid his emotions behind a stoic mask as he eyed his daughter and the Uchiha boy with an analytic stare before finally he turned his head to meet the green of his wife's eyes "No, I think we should just let whatever develop, develop on it's own" he said calmly.

Seeing the indignant expression rising on Mebuki's face, Kizashi tugged his wife out into the hall casting one last look at the two children "We weren't in an arranged marriage either Mebuki, besides I'd rather not have Shisui grow to resent us if he were to learn of such a thing" he murmured.

Realizing that she was thinking way to far down the road, a charming flush rose to her cheeks and Kizashi kissed her lips "I'm sorry my dear, I just want the best for our daughter" Mebuki wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and deeply inhaled his scent to calm herself down.

It wouldn't do anyone any good if she were to lose control over her inner self and have it rampage down the streets smashing all that got in her way, Mebuki shuddered before pulling away "Now lets get in there and lave our daughter will all the love she deserves" she grinned skipping back into the kitchen.

Kizashi sighed and followed his happy wife over to their daughter who had long since finished her scrambled eggs and was being once again entertained by Shisui, not that he had to do much except for stand and stare at her, it was weird but it brought Sakura so much happiness.

"We love you our precious little princess" Mebuki cooed scooping the pinkette into her arms and squeezing Sakura to her bosom, the little girl squealed in joy at the movements and clutched onto her mothers shirt.

"Now you be a good girl for Shisui-san and when we come back you'll get an extra special reward" Mebuki talked soothingly to her daughter in a kind tone, Sakura didn't understand any of it, she was just happy to be in her mothers warm loving arms.

Next Kizashi plucked Sakura from Mebuki and she sent him a scowl that had Shisui covering his mouth to stop any and all laughter from coming out "Yes, I love you my sweet little cherry blossom" he rubbed his nose against Sakura's narrowing his blue eyes in fondness for his daughter.

All to soon though Sakura was transferred over to Shisui along with a scroll filled with Sakura's belongings and the two Haruno's left to start their venture and build a new wealth for themselves as average people trying to get by in the world.

Both gone now, Shisui sighed "Okay princess it's time for you to meet my dorky cousin again" he said with a grimace Sakura clapped her hands in merriment putting a goofy smile on his lips as they walked through the Haruno house shutting off lights and locking windows and doors.

As they headed from the house, Sakura began chanting two words that Shisui knew by heart "Mine, bug, mine, bug, mine, bug" she said over and over until the boy turned down the streets heading in the opposite direction of the Uchiha compound and to the house that held one of the people Sakura wanted to see.

Kushina answered her door with a smile on her face, but when she looked down it became awkward, there on the other side of her door was that pink haired girl that had claimed her son as an object "Mine" Sakura reached for her.

"She's talking about Naruto-san, Sakura-chan doesn't mean any harm and I doubt the term is as possessive as it sounds" Shisui cleared his throat awkwardly as he explained to the Hokage's wife what his charge mostly meant.

Face melting into an understanding smile now, Kushina plucked Sakura from Shisui's arms and once again the little girl squealed in joy "Aw you're such a little cutie aren't you" Kushina tickled Sakura's belly getting peels of laughter.

Shisui grinned, though he was prepared just in case, because he knew the minute Sakura was finished visiting with Naruto it would be off to the Aburame compound to visit little Shino "How is it you understand her" Kushina questioned beckoning him in to her home.

"Ah that would be because I've been around her a long time, ever since she was only nine months old" Shisui exclaimed proudly, he was closest to the princess other than her parents and that thought brought him immense satisfaction.

Kushina blinked her violet eyes before a small smile pulled her lips upwards, children were just so cute and the minute she could convince Minato she was going to have another one, her attention was drawn to the pinkette in her arms as she let out a squeal upon seeing her son.

"Mine" Sakura grinned garnering the blondes attention, he dropped his blocks and struggled to his feet to waddle over to them and clasp his mothers leg "Mine" Sakura repeated reaching downwards and finally Kushina set her on the floor.

The reaction was instantaneous, Sakura latched onto Naruto and his blue eyes flew up to meet those of his mothers violet, Kushina however stood back a little ways so that the two children could better acquaint themselves with each other.

Kushina covered her mouth with her hand as her son looked around in extreme confusion, he had no idea what was going on or why a little girl was literally glued to his side, though it made for the most adorable sight she had ever seen.

Shisui full on grinned, he hadn't thought Sakura remembered the boy at all since she had never once mentioned wanting to go see Naruto or Shino until today but still it was quite cute to watch Sakura giggle and jabber away as only a two year old soon to be three year old could with Naruto.

Soon enough when Sakura got finished with her babbling conversation she began chanting again "Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug" she said forcefully as she released Naruto from her hold and the blonde scampered over to his mother, Shisui scooped her into his arms.

"See you around Lady Kushina, Naruto-san" he flashed them a smile and was out the door before Kushina could offer him a cup of tea or even a cookie to take when the pinkette began to get hungry, she looked down into her sons blue eyes and found a happiness in them that hadn't been there before.

Shisui raced through the streets, Sakura still chanting the word that was going to drive everyone up the walls at the compound, especially his older cousin Obito, and headed for a straight path to the Aburame compound, hoping to the kami that Shino was there.

Some of the Aburame's littering the grounds watched as black, blue and pink blur raced passed them, soon enough though that blur backtracked as one of the members was Shino's father "Ah pardon the intrusion Lord Aburame" Shisui cleared his throat sheepishly.

Sakura was still chanting "Bug, bug, bug, bug, bug, bug, bug, bug" the word was getting drawn out longer and becoming extremely annoying to some of the Aburame's but Shisui just kept smiling even as Sakura began waving her hands to punctuate her next set of words.

"But is Shino-san around, I'm afraid Sakura-chan won't stop until she see's him" Shisui calmly inquired not reacting to the angry hand waving of his charge, Shibi narrowed his brown eyes behind his sunglasses before pointing to the forest.

Eyes wide, Shisui let out an exasperated sigh "Thank you Lord Aburame" he flashed the older male a smile and like before became a black, blue and pink blur as he raced forward into the forest in hopes to find Shino so that Sakura would stop chanting like a crazy person.

Ten minutes in, Shisui nearly sped passed Shino and his cousin Torune "Thank kami I found you" he panted and set Sakura down where she got to her wobbly legs and toddled over to Shino and like she had before wrapped her little arms around his tiny body and squeezed.

Shino gave a start in surprise and his own brown eyes hidden behind his black sunglasses widened as he came face to face with the little pinkette that had tripped and then hugged him all those months ago, he hadn't seen her until now but he had never forgotten her either.

Torune smoothly clamped a hand over his mouth and snorted quietly, Shino sulked and pouted enough as it was and he definitely didn't need to add to the little boys long list of antisocial problems, it wasn't their fault most people got creeped out because they used bugs.

"Bug" Sakura squealed happily squeezing the boy to her small frame tightly, "Cool" she whispered finally pulling away to look around at her surroundings, before they had been going fast but now that she had a chance to see properly her emerald eyes lit up in wonderment.

Seeing this Torune careful not to touch the little girl leaned forward "Yeah it's pretty amazing isn't it, would you like to see a cool trick" he asked and got a nod from Shisui as Sakura's attention was riveted to him from the moment he began speaking.

"Bug, bug, bug" Sakura chanted clapping her hands and plopping down on her little butt right there in the dirt, Shisui snorted in laughter just as Torune had a moment ago only this brought more laughter from Sakura as she joined in as she was so prone to doing.

Shino faced his cousin with a pout but that pout was soon wiped from his lips as the pinkette on the ground grabbed his hand and dragged him to her level, he shot the girl a quick look but quieted down as Torune became using one of their clans jutsu's to bring bugs from all over.

Shisui spotted the curiosity and sat back to enjoy the show, it wasn't often Sakura found something other than flowers or the scenery to enjoy so he figured he could relax for a bit, 'Or not' his mind supplied as she struggled to her feet and toddled over to him.

"Sui-kun home now" Sakura demanded her princess attitude coming to the fore as it usually did when she was tired, her head tilted to the side and she stared at Shisui in puzzlement when he shook his head but gathered her into his arms anyway.

"Not this time Sakura-chan, you get to come stay with me for a couple of weeks" he stated and got a screech of happiness from the young girl in his arms, to know that she was happy about the arrangement was enough to bring another smile to Shisui's face.

"See you around Aburame-san, Shino-san" he waved and like that body flickered from the forest not wanting to waste time or bother anyone else as he raced from the forest and across their grounds again, soon enough the both of them made it to the Uchiha Compound gates and were let through.

On the other side was Itachi getting ready for a mission with his genin team, when he spotted his best friend and the pinkette he sighed running a hand through his bangs, it was ridiculous, Shisui shouldn't have to babysit the girl all the time but he did and that left very little time for Shisui to hang out with him.

Shisui walked confidently through the streets of his compound some of the elders coming out to greet him and cooing over the little pinkette in his arms "Yes, she is adorable isn't she" he would say to some while others "I'm watching her for her parents" Shisui smiled.

Soon enough they made it to his own home in the compound, the one he shared with Obito, Shisui wanted to groan, before they headed in he adjusted his grip on the little princess and confidently opened the door, Obito raised a brow only to wince as Sakura screeched at him.

Apparently she remembered him from the time he had woken her up with loud noises "Hey it's okay kid, I'm leaving for a mission anyway" Obito held up his hands and grabbed his pack, with that he was out the still open door, Shisui shut it behind him with a snicker.

His cousin was going to be in for one rude awakening when he came back and realized Sakura was staying with them for two whole weeks, Shisui looked down into emerald eyes just as a rumble filled the air "Guess it's time to feed you huh princess" he whispered poking her tummy gently.

A giggle escaped from her as they walked into the kitchen and Shisui unsealed the high chair to make her lunch, it only took ten minutes for him to make some eggs and sausage this time and begin to feed it to her, Sakura ate almost everything before getting full.

Shisui smiled and cleaned the dishes he had used before pulling Sakura from her high chair, her eyes were drooping in tiredness as he wiped her mouth clean with a wash rag and headed up the three flights of stairs to his room.

By the time he was finished tucking Sakura in her eyes had closed and she was emitting soft snores signaling she had fallen asleep, this suited Shisui just fine as he made sure his room was protected and then he went about setting up Sakura's things for her two week stay.

Several hours later, the door swung open and Obito came through covered in mud and soaked through to the bone since it had started raining, this was all done so quietly he thought that Shisui had gone to bed early, his guess was entirely wrong as he entered the kitchen to get something to eat.

And got a now empty bowl thrown at his head, Obito swiveled his eyes around and met glaring emerald then to mirth filled onyx that matched his own "Uh Shisui what is she still doing here" his eye twitched as Sakura harrumphed at him and her glare deepened.

Amusement laced thickly in his voice, Shisui informed Obito gleefully "Well cousin, Sakura-chan is staying here for two weeks with us while her parents are out on the road" he grinned before grabbing Sakura from her chair and hightailing it up the stairs, he would come back down in a moment.

Face twitching, Obito sulked and pulled open the fridge only to cringe upon seeing several containers filled with nothing but vegetables, the fridge was slammed shut and a snicker escaped from the reappeared Shisui "Yeah, Sakura-chan only eats vegetables" he informed his cousin again.

"Where's all the ramen" Obito pouted childishly and Shisui pointed at a cabinet before picking up the bowl and spoon Sakura had thrown and heading to the sink to wash the dishes he had used to feed Sakura her dinner with.

"Goodnight cousin" Shisui announced happily and got a flinch in reply, it was going to be so much fun screwing with his cousin and there was nothing Obito could do about it, he headed back up the stairs and found Sakura pouting at him.

"Sorry Princess, I had to go deal with my cousin" Shisui said rubbing her forehead, then together the two of them fell asleep, for the next two weeks, he and Sakura drove Obito mad so much they hardly saw him until it was dinnertime.

His reasoning was that no matter how much he thought Kakashi was a bastard it was still better to hang out with his teammate than be driven insane by a two year old girl and his little cousin who had so graciously offered to let the pinkette stay with them.

So when Mebuki and Kizashi returned, Shisui was already waiting outside their house Sakura sleeping in his arms as it was the early mornings, but what was most surprising was Obito who was happy to see her go back to her parents for a good long while.

Little did Obito know was that in the middle of each month for two weeks, Sakura would be staying with them, Shisui wasn't going to point that out and as he and Obito headed home his thoughts turned mischievous, it was going to be so much fun.


	7. Birthday and Fun for Princess

Two months later, Sakura's third birthday rolled around, the Uchiha's went as usual bearing expensive gifts as usual that Mebuki and Kizashi were starting to get suspicious over but not really minding, Sakura looked around her crowded living and didn't spot the two people she wanted there.

Shisui spotted the disgruntled expression on his charges face and frowned looking around to see what she saw, or didn't see as was the case "Hang on Princess" Shisui smiled when Sakura opened her mouth to wail or chant or both at the same time.

Kizashi watched Shisui body flicker from the their home and wondered what had happened usually Shisui didn't leave Sakura's side at all, the pinkette looked extremely upset and then Kizashi had to wonder about that as well.

Shisui headed first to the Aburame Compound "Excuse me Lord Aburame, but is Shino-san available it's Sakura-chan's birthday and unless I'm mistaken I believe she wants him there" he explained to the Head of the Aburame Clan sweating nervously under his probing dark brown orbs.

Shibi sighed and called for a maid to gather his son leaving the Uchiha strict instructions to return him the minute the party was over, and a bug case that had a single bug in it for the pinkette that was one of his son's very limited friends.

With a reassuring smile, Shisui gathered Shino awkwardly into his arms and body flickered from the compound and to the near vicinity of the Hokage's home, both Minato who was taking a short break for lunch and Kushina heard the knock, but it was Minato who opened the door.

"Ah young Shisui-san and Shino-san" Minato creased his forehead in confusion when all the little Aburame boy did was stare at him, he turned his blue eyes onto the Uchiha "What brings you here to my home" he inquired.

Again Shisui cleared his throat awkwardly "Sakura-chan wants Naruto-san at her birthday, she was most upset when she didn't see Shino-san or Naruto-san" he explained sheepishly hoping that the Hokage didn't get at him.

Minato blinked before chuckling "Sure, let me just get Naruto and a gift for the little lady" he moved further into his home leaving Shisui standing on the landing, a moment later Minato returned carrying his own toddler and a small flower, he had heard of Sakura's love of flowers after all.

"Thank you Lord Hokage" Shisui bowed his head as low as he could while holding onto two nearly three year old toddlers, and then taking the flower, he body flickered back to the Haruno house where upon seeing him and his two extra guests, Sakura let out an ear piercing shriek of joy.

A smile worked it's way onto Mebuki's lips as she watched the three toddlers together, "So that must have been why Sakura was so upset and why Shisui left" she spoke to Kizashi in a whisper and he nodded his own smile upon his face as he watched his daughter enjoy her big day.

No matter what, Sakura was and would always be royalty but she would also become a shinobi as they had both found out she had chakra reserves, in three year's time they would enroll Sakura into the academy where she would grow up in the ninja world completely.

"Okay everyone it's time for dinner" Mebuki stepped away from her husband cupping her hands around her mouth to gather everyone's attention before leading everyone to her backyard where the food was set up like a buffet.

Before Kizashi could even think about picking his daughter up, Sakura was in Shisui's arms, right along Shino while Naruto was clutched onto his back, and together the four of them went outside Shisui being ever so careful with his precious cargo.

Once everyone had eaten, Fugaku stood and unsealed the scroll he had sealed Sakura's gift in "For Princess Sakura I present this kunai made by one of my clan's weapon makers, it will protect her further in case Shisui-san isn't able to get to her in time" he presented the smooth black kunai.

On it was a jutsu formula that would allow Sakura to be transported to a safe haven that had been built for her just by pushing chakra into the kunai, it would go around her neck much like a necklace and wasn't to be used for anything but jewelry unless it was absolutely necessary to use.

Impressed by the Uchiha Patriarch's foresight, Kizashi took the kunai in hand and relished in the feel of it, it wasn't sharp like a regular kunai so it wouldn't hurt Sakura any when she came of age to be able to wear it upon her neck as it was meant to be worn.

He passed it over to Mebuki who ran a critical eye over it before nodding in seeming acceptance "Thank you Fugaku-san for a wonderful gift for our daughter, I'm sure there will come a day where Sakura has to use it but until then all we can do is thank you for thinking ahead" she spoke evenly.

Mikoto was next "I made this with my hands for Sakura-san" she smiled kindly and pulled out the dress, it was gorgeous and covered in flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors, unlike the kunai this drew Sakura's attention and she smiled brightly upon seeing it.

Mebuki shot a look at her daughter and shook her head in amusement of course her daughter was captivated by the dress and not the kunai, with a grimace she realized that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to lavish Sakura with all those girly things but it was much to late now.

Next, Shisui presented Sakura with the two gifts that he had been given to give her by Naruto's and Shino's fathers "Here Sakura-chan" he smiled widely when she stared in awe at the tiny bug in the plastic container it was in.

Then her attention was riveted to the single flower and she clasped it in her hands gently running a finger down the petals "Sui-kun" Sakura giggled happily reaching up to pinch his cheek in thanks, his onyx eyes lightened glad he had been able to make her so happy.

Soon though it was time for both Naruto and Shino to go home and with assurances he'd be back to Sakura, Shisui gathered the two toddlers into his arms and raced from the Haruno home dropping each off with their parents and then raced back to Sakura's so she wasn't left waiting for to terribly long.

Her emerald eyes focused on him and she got to her feet waddling over to him "Sui-kun love" she murmured the sentiment she gave her parents every morning, Shisui's cheeks flushed beat red and he got a pat on the back from Kizashi.

"She's saying love you as in family" he explained through the chuckles before moving around the backyard to pick up the trash that had been left over and any extra food so that it could be stored in the fridge to be eaten later on during the day.

After his enlightening conversation, Shisui cleared his throat and willed his flush to go away, when his cheeks were back at their normal pale white color he bent and rubbed his nose against Sakura's "I love you to Sakura-chan" he returned her sentiment.

He felt weird saying such girly things, but deep in the pit of his stomach Shisui knew that somehow when he said it, it meant something much different than how Sakura meant it and he knew then that someday down the road he would end up falling for the pretty little princess he was charged with guarding over.

A week later, Shisui packed Sakura's things for their daily two week drive Obito mad session, this time he followed after Sakura's parents as they headed for the gates so that Sakura could wave them off as she wanted, she didn't need to say the words for him to just know.

Once they were gone, his onyx eyes traveled down to meet mischievous emerald "Ready Princess" he whispered with a chuckle, and as eagerly as she could Sakura nodded rapidly long pink hair flying about until it was messed up from the movements.

Obito dropped his fork as he heard that kami awful giggle "Obi-kun" came next, hurriedly stuffing his mouth with the rest of his food, his plate was cleared soon but Obito wasn't fast enough as the pink haired terror came around the corner and spotted him.

Sakura charged forward an impish smile on her lips and wrapped her arms around Obito's legs so that he couldn't escape like she had caught him in the act of doing, Shisui followed and his face twisted in amusement upon seeing his obviously disturbed cousin staring down at Sakura panic in his lone eye.

Seeing his younger cousin, Obito's glared but all that did was increase Shisui's mirth until he was leaning heavily against the wall holding his stomach fighting down the chuckles at his predicament "Shisui this is not funny" Obito whined like a child causing Shisui to laugh all the more harder.

"Oh yes it is cousin, all those years of driving everyone crazy, is being returned to you tenfold by Sakura-chan" Shisui snickered out completely enjoying the situation playing out before his eyes, what made it all the more fun was that Obito couldn't upset the pinkette or he would bring the wrath of Fugaku down upon his head.

Lips turning down in a pout, Obito groaned, he knew he had been annoying but still had he really been that bad to have a little pink haired girl torment him every month for two damn weeks, it was ridiculous and not any fun at all to be picked on especially by a little girl.

Just then Sakura chose to speak up "Obi-kun" she tilted her head to the side smiling innocently, Obito had no choice but to flick his eyes down to her lest he get pinched again, those pudgy little fingers twisting his skin painfully frightened Obito more than anything Shisui could do to him.

"Yes" Obito swallowed back his reluctance to talk to the pink haired terror, Sakura smiled widely at him and finally though he hid his sigh of relief removed her arms from around his legs and scampered back to Shisui, Obito chose this moment to disappear from the house.

Kakashi looked up from his book when his teammate came speeding onto the training field, Minato had decided to bring them all together for a day of practice, the blonde thought they were getting rusty but with how much Obito had been seeking him out lately, Minato was sure to get a shock.

Rin narrowed her brown eyes in concern "Obito-kun is everything alright" she asked in her soft voice drawing the Uchiha's attention onto herself, he was pouting she realized belatedly and she had to struggle not to burst out laughing.

"No, nothing is alright, that damn little pink haired terror" Obito started complaining, Kakashi having heard this rant several times over the last year simply turned a page in his book and continued reading, they had all met up earlier than Minato had stated so they would be waiting awhile.

Blinking her brown eyes "Who's got pink hair, aw can I meet her Obito-kun" Rin squealed and Obito sent her and betrayed and hurt look that only increased her mirth, her brown eyes sparkled as Obito proceeded whine and stomp his foot all while ranting and raving about a pink haired terror.

That's how Minato found his team, Kakashi leaning against a tree ignoring his two teammates and reading, while Rin fought down giggles and Obito he was waving his arms about his person wildly ranting madly about something or another.

Blue eyes gazing around the training field, Minato frowned when none of his team noticed he was there, it was like they were all in their own little worlds "What happened to my cute little genin team" he joked and that sprung them into action.

Kakashi shoved his book away, Rin shoved all of her mirth aside and Obito stopped ranting as they all spun to face their blonde haired blue eyed sensei "Ah Minato-sensei' Rin came forward like a good little chunin should and bowed low.

Obito crossed his arms as his thoughts soured again, he knew that earlier had only been the beginning of his two week torment session "Is something wrong Obito" Minato caught the pout on the boys face, that little question opened the floodgate it seemed.

"Yeah something is wrong that little pink haired terror is trying to terrorize me, I can't even sleep in my house for fear of her coming and pinching me in my sleep and Shisui would just watch her with that creepy smile" he rambled before slapping a hand over his mouth.

Biting the inside of his cheek as he realized just what the problem was with Obito, Minato swallowed thickly trying not to laugh "Well let's put aside our personal problems and get to training" he said against the rising urge to break out in chuckles, Minato knew it would only cause the teen to agonize over it even more if he did.

Across town back at the Uchiha compound, "Do you want to go visit Ita-kun" Shisui asked bending down to lift Sakura into his arms when she asked, Sakura paused before nodding rapidly sending her hair flying about again.

Mikoto looked up when her front door opened "Hello Aunt Mikoto" Shisui greeted, then her onyx eyes strayed down to see the Haruno princess situated comfortably in his arms, she smiled and got a wide toothy one in return.

"Hello Shisui-kun, Princess, Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun are out back" she pointed at the door, she giggled when she heard the squeal that came from Sakura when she spotted all of her new flowers, ones she had just planted not even two days ago.

Itachi glanced up from his scroll and his eyes went wide upon seeing his best friend, then he deflated when he spotted who else was with Shisui "Must you bring her all the time" he asked feeling a little upset that he couldn't have a single moment of his friends time to himself.

Shisui grimaced and sat Sakura on the edge of the stone steps so that she could toddle off and watch the flowers as usual, the backyard was secured and childproof so he didn't worry "Sorry Itachi, her parents are out on their two week sales run" he shrugged in apology.

Sighing, Itachi felt bad "Sorry Shisui, it sucks that she takes up all you're time nowadays" he apologized to his friend before turning back to Sasuke when the little boy tugged on his black shirt, then Itachi realized that maybe this was how Shisui felt.

Shisui watched the understanding fly across Itachi's face and then glance up and look him in the eyes, the two boys shared a silent conversation before Itachi turned away to pay attention to Sasuke and he to Sakura when she pinched him lightly on the leg.

"Sui-kun pretty" Sakura smiled running a finger across a single flower it was her favorite by far, it was a dark purple tulip and there was only one of them planted, Shisui followed her eyes to the flower before filling with that warmth she was so use to "Sui-kun love" she murmured climbing into his arms.

"Yes princess I love you to" Shisui returned the pinkette's sentiment cradling her to his chest as her eyes closed and she took a nap right there in his lap, Itachi sat down carefully next to him a puzzled look on his face.

"Why would you say something like that" was asked a moment later, though it was in a gentle voice to avoid waking the two children that were currently napping, Itachi saw Shisui smile fondly at the little girl before looking to him.

"Well it's something she says to her parents as well, more of a family love than for the other reason, she started saying that today" Shisui rubbed the back of his head sneakily so as not to jostle Sakura and wake her up, no one wanted to deal with a fussy princess after all.

Itachi blinked his onyx eyes rapidly before leaning back, something he just didn't understand and this was one of them, the other he was never going to get an answer to because whenever he asked his mother broke down in giggles and his father went pale before disappearing from the room.

"Hey Shisui, why do girls have babies when all it does is cause them pain" Itachi sat up again carefully at that and focused his gaze on Shisui, who suddenly went just as pale as his father usually did and swivel his eyes to meet his.

With a grimace, Shisui stood "That's not something I can answer" he hurriedly said making his way for the door, there was no way he was going to stick around when Itachi was asking questions that the adults should answer for him.

Itachi frowned deeply as he watched his friend escape from his presence, he knew it was because the question he had asked, but really what was the big deal, all he wanted was a simple answer was that to much to ask apparently it was.

Twenty minutes after Shisui arrived in her home, Mikoto spotted the boy hurriedly making his way to her front door again and guessed aptly "Itachi asked the question didn't he" she called out and Shisui froze and looked at her guiltily.

"Oh don't worry about it Shisui-kun" Mikoto lowered the heat on her stove and took off her apron to pull the boy into a hug being mindful of the sleeping pinkette "It's kind of a difficult question to answer, but it does bring quite a lot of amusement to the dinner table" she snorted softly.

Onyx eyes widening as he realized that he wasn't the only one who had gotten that particular question, Shisui bit his lip and fought down the chuckles "Itachi-kun is clueless sometimes" he smiled kindly before adjusting his grip on Sakura and heading through the door back down the streets to his home.

Obito looked up when he heard the door opening, he had just gotten back from his sensei's training session from hell and curious as they were both Kakashi and Rin had followed him, they were about to meet the little pink haired terror Sakura.

Rin nearly squealed when she spotted the tiny pinkette but she clamped her jaws shut when she saw that the toddler was sleeping "Aw she's so cute, what's her name" that didn't stop Rin however from asking questions firing them off rapidly and staring at the boy carrying Sakura.

Shisui blinked and turned his attention on the teenage girl, then back to Sakura and then back to the older girl again before grimacing, that's what he had to look forward to when his charge grew up and became a teenager, he didn't think he could handle it.

"Ah it's Sakura Haruno, don't mind me I'm just going to put her up in my room so she's not awoken accidentally" Shisui bowed his head politely before flying up the steps to his room and placing Sakura in the crib he had bought with his pay so the one as Sakura's home didn't have to be moved every two weeks.

Kakashi's onyx eye trailed to meet his teammates before he shook his head "You said she was a terror, even I will admit she's quite cute" he chuckled and got an offended look from Obito who scoffed at his assessment of Sakura.

"Trust me when she's awake you'll get to see her true self" Obito grumbled and stuffed his face full of ramen, he had to find it whenever she came here because Shisui moved all of his food out of the fridge for Sakura's vegetables, seriously why would someone want to eat nothing but vegetables.

Apparently he had asked that question aloud and Shisui who wanted to mess with his cousin a bit whispered in his ear "Because Cousin, Sakura-chan is a healthy growing child, she needs the nutrients the veggies give her plus she loves them" he snickered when Obito gave a jerk in surprise and sent him a hardened onyx glare.

"See that's what I'm talking about that pink haired terror and Shisui is always gaining up on me" Obito whined throwing his hands in the air fed up with his cousin at the moment and stomped from the kitchen to cool off in his bedroom.

Rin blinked before snorting "No wonder he's been ranting and raving all day" she quipped dryly in amusement, she really did try not to laugh but it was just so hard and soon her giggles filled the kitchen and she was joined by Kakashi who chuckled and the still snickering Shisui.

"Sakura-chan doesn't do anything to him per say, the first time she met him was when she first moved here and she remembered him waking her up, that was the first time she came to stay here" Shisui got out between his snickers, but he wasn't done not by a long shot.

"She threw her bowl and spoon at him narrowing missing his head, and after that she's just pinched him a couple of times, I don't know why Obito get's so worked up but it's hilarious to see him escape every time she comes around" he finished before leaning against the wall as he was overcome with more snickers.

Rin slapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes trailed to the doorway of the kitchen before letting loose, instead of giggles she was laughing like a hyena, "Oh my god poor Obito-kun" her breath hitched as tears of laughter trailed down her cheeks, it was just so hard to stop laughing.

Even Kakashi was laughing, though he was doing it silently Shisui picked up on the subtle signs of the teens shoulders shaking with the force of his laughs, by the time Obito returned everyone had stopped laughing and Shisui fled up the stairs when he heard the call of Sakura.

"Hello Princess" Shisui plucked her from the bed and swung her around gently so she didn't get dizzy "Want to meet some new people" he asked though he was already headed for the stairs, Sakura tilted her head to the side before nodding slowly.

Worried somewhat, Shisui frowned, usually Sakura was more eager about her responses, "Sui-kun not feel good" she cried just as he came to the stop at the bottom of the long flights of stairs, he stared at her in horror before pressing his hand to her forehead.

Shisui pulled his hand away "No, I don't suppose you would be feeling any good with that fever" he frowned deeply, in all the time he had taken care of Sakura not once had she gotten sick, so what was going on, he thought back through their morning and finally figured it out.

She had been fine this morning but the only reason she'd be sick now is if she'd eaten something bad, Obito noticed something wrong when Shisui raced through the kitchen looking for their stock of medicine, the pinkette that terrorized him now looked extremely pale.

"Damn it" Shisui cursed softly so that Sakura didn't pick up on his language and start repeating every thing he said "I'm heading to the hospital, I think Sakura-chan is sick" he said cradling Sakura closer and preparing to body flicker to the middle of town.

Rin jumped from her seat "Wait, I am a medic you know" she said gesturing to herself, Shisui settled his onyx eyes on her and they filled with relief "Don't worry Shisui-san, I'll make Sakura-san all better" she assured him taking the pinkette into her arms.

By now silent tears were streaming down Sakura's cheeks as her stomach rolled uncomfortably "Hang on little one" Rin smiled calmly running a soothing green hand across her body, the pain in her stomach went away and her skin returned to it's normal color.

"I would suggest having her take this with whatever it is she drinks during the night" Rin handed Sakura back over to Shisui along with some crushed herbs "Just sprinkle it in" she shrugged not finding a better way to explain.

Shisui slumped to the ground and clutched Sakura to him "Thank kami you're alright" he sighed in relief the pinkette blinked her large green eyes dazedly before clasping Shisui's shirt in her hand refusing to let go.

"Sui-kun love" Sakura murmured burying her face in his neck and letting him remove the last traces of her pain, she knew she was safe in this boys arms no matter what, Shisui returned her affection with a kiss to her hair.

Obito watched all this with a frown, he hadn't realized that Shisui actually cared for the girl to an obsessive degree and so before Shisui could stop him "She's really a princess then and it wasn't just some crap you and Fugaku-san made up to get me to be nice to her" he scratched his head.

Shisui blanched and his face went white "Obito" he breathed angrily rising to his feet Sakura cuddled in his arms, her breathing even again "Sometimes cousin you really need to learn how to shut you're mouth" Shisui hissed storming from the kitchen.

The three teens left in the kitchen watched him go before Kakashi turned his attention on Obito "What the hell are you talking about, that little girl is a princess, like I believe that idiot" he snorted and got a wince from Obito.

Eyes shifting back and forth between her two male teammates, Rin saw the expected blow up but could do nothing to stop it as Obito laid into Kakashi "Of course she's a damn princess, and you better not go around telling anyone either, she's undercover or whatever that means" he flopped down in his chair with a groan.

"Point taken" Kakashi said duly "Come on Rin, I think we've intruded enough" he grimaced behind his mask and together he and Rin left the Uchiha compound heading to their separate homes to think about all they had learned that day.

It took a solid week of Obito begging on his hands and knee's for Shisui to accept his apology "Just don't do it again" the boy warned and Obito nodded his head rapidly, he didn't like the silent treatment anymore than anyone else did.

The rest of the week passed by and soon Sakura was returned to her parents, the pinkette pinched Shisui's cheek as always before she was toted off in her fathers arms this time back to their home across town to rest up.


	8. Little Princess's Adventure

The next month flew by and before Shisui knew it, it was time for him to watch after Sakura for two weeks again, only this time he had a bit of a problem, the day before the Hokage had called him to his office where Jiraiya was waiting.

"This the one Minato" the sage had asked running beady onyx eyes along Shisui's body as if assessing his physical prowess, like a good ninja Shisui had stood there hands clasped behind his back, spine straightened and most of all silent.

Minato let out a sigh and ran his hand through his blonde locks "Yes Jiraiya-sensei this is Shisui Uchiha one of the best Jonin in the village besides Kakashi" he finally said blue eyes focused on the boy as if waiting for his reaction.

"He's perfect" Jiraiya nodded decisively "Listen good Uchiha boy, you and I along with Kakashi Hatake will be going on a mission tomorrow for three weeks..." before the sage could get out anymore Shisui's mask of silence broke and he could no longer remain silent.

"But Lord Hokage, I'm due to watch Sakura-chan tomorrow" Shisui let out in a long suffering sigh, he most certainly didn't just whine, ninja's didn't whine like children after all, Minato pressed his lips together and amusement filled his blue eyes.

"Ah it seems I have forgotten, perhaps the little lady's parents wouldn't mind letting her tag along with you for the extra week" the blonde suggested and Shisui's eyes widened, Minato frowned "Or is that not a good idea" he sighed feeling cornered.

Jiraiya mimicked the blondes actions and frowned, he hadn't the foggiest idea what was going on "Someone mind cluing me in on as to who Sakura is" he asked looking between the Uchiha and Minato as they had a staring contest, finally Minato sighed.

"Does Shisui necessarily have to go on this mission with you Jiraiya-sensei" Minato pulled his eyes from Shisui and rested them on the white haired male, judging by his indignant expression, yes Shisui did have to go on the mission.

Feeling the oncoming headache Minato rubbed his temples and pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve some of the pressure "Okay there is only one way to handle this little problem, Genma send this message to Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno" he ordered scribbling a short message and handing it over to the teen boy that was one of his personal guard.

Several minutes ticked by as the trio in the office waited before Genma appeared alone "I'm sorry Lord Hokage, but none of them were home, there was a note though it said they'd gotten permission from you the day before to spend the day outside the village" he panted lightly hands on his knee's.

That headache came back full force as Minato idly remembered giving the Haruno's permission to leave for the day and go wherever "Alright everyone out of my office this will be dealt with tomorrow" he slapped his hand on his desk sending his shinobi and sensei scrambling.

Shisui grimaced that had all happened yesterday, so now he was on his way to send the Haruno's to Minato's office so that they could all agree on something, Mebuki sighed when she spotted Shisui speeding towards them a trail of dust kicking up after him.

She paused in her movement of lifting Sakura when she spotted the resigned expression on the boys face "Shisui-san is everything okay" she asked in concern, due to her daughter being so close to the boy they meaning she and Kizashi got to know Shisui on an extremely personal level.

"Not exactly, Lord Hokage wants to see you in his office before you and Lord Haruno leave for you're business trip" Shisui hunched his shoulders and flashed the Haruno leaders a tight lipped smile, he just knew that the meeting wasn't going to go over well.

Kizashi frowned and stroked his chin wondering what had Shisui so obviously upset this morning "Very well, we do have some time we are due to leave" he nodded in acquiesce and gestured for Shisui to lead the way, the boy did so with a sigh of resignation.

Minato looked up when Shisui trudged into his office followed by Mebuki holding Sakura, Kizashi and Jiraiya "Good you're all here, now let's get down to business" he clasped his hands before him leveling his sensei a look to make sure the man wouldn't open his mouth and make things worse.

Suddenly Kakashi slunk into the office and stood against the wall silently making the office more crowded, thankfully Sakura was still asleep or it would just a nightmare all over "Lord Hokage why is it you have called us in here" Kizashi stepped forward wanting to get to the bottom of all this awkwardness.

Minato's eyes flitted downwards and watched Shisui rub his eyes looking tired for a boy his age "There's no point in dragging this out so I'm just going to be blunt with you, Shisui has to go on a mission for three weeks today" he looked at the Haruno's again tensed in preparation of their reaction.

Mebuki's face twitched feeling the urge to bash someone's skull in, but she tamped the urge down and breathed deeply pressing herself into Kizashi's side to inhale some of his masculine scent, it was the only thing that stopped her inner self's violent tendencies.

"What" Kizashi said numbly in shock, that's what all this was about "And what is the rank of this mission" he questioned figuring out what it was the Hokage had in mind and not finding it to terribly upsetting, all this trouble over a simple request.

Eyes looking down at the scroll that held the mission details, Minato skimmed it for a moment and found what he was looking for "D rank, it could turn into a C rank" he explained in a slightly warning tone and Kizashi stepped back.

"And just what are you getting at" Mebuki having had enough of all the pauses and silence snapped hotly some of her anger from her inner self leaking into her words, Minato's eyes flew to hers and grew wide and wary.

The blonde cleared his throat and sent Jiraiya another look when the man started shifting uncomfortably "I was thinking that maybe if you didn't mind that is if Shisui would be allowed to take Sakura along on this three week mission" Minato breathed out before holding his breath.

Mebuki blinked before laughing softly "That's the problem, all of this awkwardness, oh Shisui-san why didn't you just ask us we would have said yes because it's you" she pinched his cheek as she had seen her daughter do many times and the boy turned a bright cherry red in embarrassment.

Scuffing his shoe "I'm sorry Haruno-san, I was unsure because something like this has never happened before" he looked at the blonde woman regret clear in his eyes, if he had another choice he wouldn't be going on the mission period and everyone knew it.

"Silly boy" Mebuki smiled warmly at Shisui and settled Sakura into his arms "Just take good care of her that's all we ask, and now without further ado, Kizashi and I really must be on our way" the two Haruno's bowed and soon they were out of the office.

Shisui cradled Sakura against his chest holding her closely, "Just wait Master Jiraiya, so that I can tell my cousin and gather some things for Sakura-chan" he halted the white haired man's urgent footsteps and body flickered from the Hokage's office.

Obito gave a start when Shisui appeared in the kitchen of their living space and then a pout came to his lips upon realizing that today was the start of his two week torment, then he glanced to the pinkette and found her still sleeping.

"You don't have to worry this time Obito, Sakura and I are going out on a mission together for the entirety of the two weeks I'm watching her and an extra week as well" Shisui chuckled seeing the relief upon his cousins face and finished packing his and Sakura's belongings.

Before Obito could respond, Shisui and Sakura was gone most likely to the gates, Kakashi raised his head from his book as the Uchiha appeared before him "Ah" he greeted and Shisui settled his ebony gaze onto himself.

"Hello Kakashi-san" Shisui replied a moment later as Jiraiya came skidding around the corner a gaggle of women hot on his heels, the white haired man streaked pass the two younger yelling over his shoulder to get their butts in gear.

Both boys shared a smile of amusement as Shisui situated Sakura onto his back in the carrier so that in the case they ran into any trouble on the road it would be easier for him to deal with the problem, thankfully Sakura was still sleeping.

"How's the little princess today" Kakashi asked as they sped down the dirt path after their older mission companion, Shisui turned his head and eyed him "Don't worry haven't told anyone else" Kakashi assured the protective Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan is still sleeping, sometimes she wakes early sometimes she doesn't" Shisui shrugged carefully, they finally caught up with Jiraiya who had slowed down significantly as they got further away from their village.

Hearing the tail end of the conversation, Jiraiya looked down at the two younger boys, to be specific the one carrying the three year old pink haired girl "So you and Minato never explained exactly who she is so want to tell me now why she has to come on this mission" he pouted.

Behind his mask Kakashi grimaced, his sensei's, sensei was a bit on the barmy side and extremely perverted, to be honest he didn't even know how Minato-sensei had handled training underneath the white haired toad sage.

"This is Sakura Haruno, I've been tasked with watching her and for two weeks out of the month I watch over her the entirety of that time, that's all I'm saying Master Jiraiya" Shisui commented before his sensitive ears picked up on Sakura's shifting.

Just before she came awake completely, Shisui sneakily situated the sling across his chest so that the first thing her eyes were to see was him, the breath taking smile that spread across Sakura's lips brought a smile to his own just before she reached up with her little fingers and gently pinched his cheek in greeting.

"Sui-kun" Sakura squealed drawing a soft chuckle from Kakashi, her emerald eyes shifted to the side and the boy got closer for her to see him, her lips turned down in a frown and Shisui saw this not quite sure how she was about to react.

A moment later Shisui recognized her expression, Sakura didn't remember Kakashi because the day she had met him was when she had been sick "Ah Sakura-chan" he murmured drawing her attention onto himself "This is Kakashi-san" Shisui introduced her.

"Kaka-kun" the pinkette clapped her hands gleefully, drawing another chuckle from Kakashi and a pout from Jiraiya, he huffed grumpily and Sakura looked to him before her lips pulled down in another frown and Shisui snickered.

"That's Master Jiraiya" he prompted and Sakura blinked her emerald eyes in confusion, when the pinkette remained silent not giving the white haired male a nickname like she had with just about everyone else, Jiraiya crossed his arms and pouted further.

It was also about this time that Sakura realized that they weren't in the village any longer and she wiggled to sit up in Shisui's arms to peer around "Sui-kun pretty" she gave a wide smile upon seeing all the different surroundings.

"Yes, it's very pretty isn't it Sakura-chan" Shisui grinned as her attention stayed focus on their surroundings as they walked at a moderately fast pace to wherever they were going "Master Jiraiya where is this mission anyway" he cleared his throat sheepishly as he finally asked for the mission details.

Jiraiya's white brows shot to his hairline as he realized that he hadn't briefed either of his chosen mission companions on the mission itself "My old students from the rain village three orphans are having a bit of trouble and I offered to come help them out" he shrugged simply.

Black brow twitching in silent irritation, Shisui puffed up his cheek angrily, he could have just stayed home after all Jiraiya was just a loon and a pervert if the scene before they left the village was any clue to his true personality.

Sakura didn't like this at all and so reached up and sharply pinched Shisui's puffed up cheek her forehead creased into a frown and her lower lip wobbling, she couldn't stand it when her Sui-kun was angry and it showed in her actions and expressions.

Ebony eyes shot down to stare at his charge with an incredulous expression on his face, "Sorry Sakura-chan" Shisui finally said, the pinkette satisfied that he was no longer upset about something turned her head back to stare at the scenery as they walked by it.

Four days later the quartet arrived at the Rain Village gates, Jiraiya stood waiting and finally his red haired student appeared "Jiraiya-sensei" Nagato greeted inclining his head politely before doing the same with the two others, he about turned when he spotted the bundle on one of the boys back.

Purple ringed eyes blinking in confusion Nagato cast a look at his sensei "I didn't realize you would be bringing along a child, this mission could get pretty difficult" he rubbed his throat as he coughed out sheepishly, the situation had taken a turn for the worse after all.

Shoulder's tensing at the implied words, Shisui straightened his spine and spoke in a clear voice "You don't have to worry sir, Sakura-chan here won't get in the way and I'm more than capable of defending myself and her at the same time" he assured easily bouncing the pinkette and getting a giggle.

"Trust me the boy is more than capable, we ran into a little problem along the way a bandit tried to rob us and take off with the girl, but Shisui moved so fast and well needless to say that man is now dead" Jiraiya shuddered in remembrance.

A smug smile worked it's way across Shisui's lips, people needed to learn to fear him, he was like a mama bear over Sakura, she was his cub and the person who touched her would be damned to live out the rest of his days in hell.

Kakashi's lone onyx eye shifted to the side and behind his mask his face twisted in an uneasy frown, apparently Shisui was one heck of a fighter, a shiver of fear ran down his spine as they followed after the red head and moved through the rain village at a slow pace.

Finally the five made it to the place the Akatsuki had been using as their base "Yahiko and Konan should be waiting in one of the rooms" Nagato mumbled to himself as he tried to remember exactly where his two friends said they would be when he returned.

Shisui sighed if they didn't hurry Sakura was going to get fussy, her stomach was already rumbling with hunger and it was only a matter of time before she started screaming "I know Sakura-chan, just be patient a moment longer" he bounced her again but this time her face twisted in obvious upset.

Nagato whirled around when an angry shrill scream pierced the air and his eyes narrowed on the pinkette in Shisui's, as he had been introduced as earlier, arms, Shisui lowered his head and tried to get the little girl to calm down and wait just a bit longer.

It was obvious his attempts weren't working, so seeing as it was the logical thing to do, Nagato swung around and sped down the halls the three leaf shinobi and the crying girl hot on his heels, he finally found Yahiko and Konan.

Konan's amber eyes swiveled upwards as a boy carrying a screaming little pink haired girl came through the door after Nagato and sat down digging through his pack for a scroll and hurriedly opening it to begin feeding the pinkette.

Wails fading, Jiraiya sighed in relief, at least he thought idly that Shisui really did seem to know what he was doing and what it was the pinkette wanted at certain times "How long have you been watching her" he questioned when it was obvious no one else would speak up.

Shisui started in surprise and his onyx eyes lifted to meet with onyx eyes "Well Sakura-chan is three now and I've known since she was nine months old so two years and three months, it wasn't until she was two that I really started watching her like this" he explained stuffing a bit of eggs in Sakura's mouth when it opened for another spoonful.

A soft whistle came from Yahiko and Shisui winced as Sakura abandoned eating for a moment to look around, her attention wasn't focused on the orange haired man like Shisui thought it would be but instead on the blue haired woman and the paper flower in the woman's hair.

"Pretty flower, pretty flower" Sakura clapped her hands joyfully before reaching for the woman, Konan however smiled uneasily having never really dealt with children until just now so she was unsure what the little girl wanted.

Seeing this Shisui opened his mouth "Sakura-chan loves flowers, she likes the paper flower you've got in you're hair" he supplied, Konan's amber eyes filled with understanding and she finally bent to scoop the pinkette into her arms.

Predictably, Sakura reached up and patted the paper flower with a gentle hand oohing and awing over it, fascination satisfied, Sakura wiggled and Shisui took her into his arms again to finish feeding her the eggs he had stored in a storage scroll.

Once her belly was full, Shisui sealed away the remainder and pushed the scroll back into his pack before gathering Sakura into his arms and situating her in the sling, seeing this Jiraiya stepped forward "Well Yahiko, Konan, Nagato let's get down to business" he stated turning serious for the moment.

A plan was hashed out and the group headed outside to begin, but it all came to a stop when Konan realized that Shisui was intending on taking Sakura along with them "Why don't you leave her here, I'm sure someone wouldn't mind watching her" she said patting his shoulder gently with a kind smile.

Shisui shrugged her hand from his shoulder and stepped away "Sorry but Sakura-chan has to stick with me I'm her gua...babysitter and it's my responsibility, thank you for worrying but she'll be fine and I can handle myself" he flashed her a smile before catching up with Kakashi.

Hand still raised in mid air, Konan cursed softly cheeks growing hot as anger passed through her, she breathed deeply getting a handle on her temper before spinning on her heels and speeding in the opposite direction Yahiko trailing after her.

Kakashi glanced to the side at his assigned partner "Are you sure it's wise to bring her into the fight, it will be much more than just one bandit this time, we are going to be dealing with ninja" he said smoothly though his voice belied the worry he felt over the little pinkette.

"Don't worry Kakashi-san, I won't let a thing happen to Sakura-chan" Shisui murmured situating Sakura onto his back in her sling so that she could watch the surroundings, she was low on his back so he had enough room to move around or swing his sword without hurting her.

"Well you still have me and I won't let anything happen to the little princess either" Kakashi vowed softly, he could deny it all he liked around his friends and acquaintances, but that first day meeting Sakura the little girl had grown on him, it was only because she drove Obito absolutely insane, but still.

Shock sped straight into his eyes and Shisui looked up at Kakashi, the silver haired teen shrugged but didn't elaborate further on what had made him promise such a thing "Thank you Kakashi-san" Shisui said after several long moments and got an eye crinkle in return.

Two hours later after searching the downtown area of the Rain Village for their targets, both Shisui and Kakashi came up empty "We should find the others and get some more details" Kakashi suggested as they headed in the direction they felt Nagato's chakra.

"Good idea" Shisui replied, for the last twenty minutes he had felt in the pit of his stomach that something was about to happen, then he realized "Wait a second wasn't Master Jiraiya supposed to be with Nagato-san" he breathed out.

Chest tightening in panic Kakashi gave a jerky nod before speeding up exponentially "Nagato-san" he called drawing the red heads attention, his purple ringed eyes widened in relief and he hurried his pace over to them.

"Thank kami the three of you are alright, Jiraiya-sensei just disappeared and when I went looking for Yahiko and Konan they were just gone as well" Nagato rushed out hoping the two boys would come up with a plan to get their comrades back.

Shisui clicked his tongue in irritation "I need to get high up.." he paused as a reluctant look settled into his eyes "Kakashi-san would you hold Sakura-chan" Shisui looked to the silver haired teen onyx eyes begging with the lone one of Kakashi's to do as he requested.

Shocked and a little eager to hold the pinkette Kakashi quickly nodded and Sakura was passed over to him, she was sleeping soundly in the sling, he had just enough time to look up and watch Shisui use the teleportation jutsu and disappear before their eyes.

Atop the highest building in the rain village, Shisui activated his sharingan and scoped out the entire village looking for their missing comrades chakra, he found it in the downtown area he and Kakashi had searched thoroughly.

Ten minutes after Shisui had left he returned and Nagato blinked his eyes as the boy quickly took the toddler into his arms again situating her comfortably to rest across his chest in her sling "I found them" Shisui commented a moment later once Sakura was just right.

"People should learn to never underestimate the Uchiha" Shisui grumbled as they trudged through the muddy street's back in the direction he and Kakashi had originally come from, by his side Kakashi shivered slightly and threw Shisui a look.

The tone in which Shisui was using to grumble was full of bad intentions for whoever it was that was messing with them, Kakashi sighed, this mission was proving to be quite interesting for sure but still maybe it had been better if it had only been himself and Jiraiya on the mission.

Before the four of them went into the building Shisui strapped Sakura across his back making sure her sling was secured tightly before grasping the hilt of his blade, his shoulders were tight with tension and his sharingan blazed to life as he nodded and Nagato blew up the door with a paper bomb.

This startled Sakura awake "Don't worry Sakura-chan everything is alright" Shisui assured her in a deep voice, calming instantly upon hearing Shisui's familiar tone, Sakura relaxed unworried, she knew that nothing would happen Shisui would make sure of that.

Amber eyes widened as the boy with the toddler attached to his back, Shisui her mind supplied streaked through the blasted open door and took down one of the seven enemy in the room with a simple swing of his tantou sword.

Nagato and Kakashi followed and soon the enemy that had captured herself, Yahiko and Jiraiya by surprise at that, were killed off, the little pink haired girl giggling happily as Shisui situated her sling across his chest so that she could see that he was alright.

"Everything's okay now princess" Shisui whispered so softly so that the only one who could hear the slip up was Sakura herself, the pinkette clapped her hands and pinched his cheek with her still slightly chubby fingers "I promised" he murmured pressing a kiss to her forehead as he had seen her parents do all the time.

"Sui-kun love" Sakura stated seriously eyelids drooping in tiredness, her nap had been interrupted after all, Shisui's onyx eyes sparkled and he returned the sentiment just before her eyes drifted close and she fell into another restful sleep.

When her bindings were loosened, Konan stood up rubbing her wrists to soothe away the aches "Why are you so protective over her, she obviously is of no relation to you" she questioned settling her amber eyes on Shisui.

Shisui turned around to face the blue haired woman feeling slightly offended "I told you I'm her babysitter, it's my job to watch over Sakura-chan no matter what" he huffed glad Sakura wasn't awake at the moment or he was sure to get another sharp pinch to his cheek.

"I don't mean to question, it's just you're protective proclamations are a little over the top for being just a babysitter" Konan raised a brow in Shisui's direction, she was determined to catch the boy in a lie and drag the truth from him no matter how hard it is.

Onyx eyes narrowing and brows furrowing, Shisui settled his features into a stoic mask, one he had seen his uncle wear many times when he didn't want anyone to find out what it was up to, though most often times Mikoto found out anyway.

"That's not something I can tell you" he said simply before turning on his heel and stalking from the house, it wasn't his job to clean up the bodies this time and he was feeling much to irritated at the moment to even think about helping.

Yahiko snapped his head in Konan's direction when the woman stomped her foot, face morphed into an expression of fury and shuddered, he had no idea what had happened but he wasn't willing to find out and have Konan's anger directed onto himself, the bluenette was quite vindictive.

Nagato however watched Shisui leave before he looked around the room with his purple ringed eyes, seeing how Jiraiya and Kakashi had everything figured out, Nagato sneaked through the door and followed after Shisui "Sorry about my friend" he offered apologetically.

"It's alright but there are certain things I can't tell anyone about Sakura-chan here, it's forbidden after all" Shisui said looking to the older male "All I can reveal is that I was tasked with watching her and that's what I'll do for as long as I live" he supplied in the awkwardness that followed.

A day later, mission completed much sooner than any of them had anticipated, the leaf shinobi left the Hidden Rain Village and headed back home by the time they reached the Leaf Village there was only a few days left of Shisui watching Sakura so he headed to the Uchiha compound.

Obito's head snapped up from where he had rested it on the kitchen table, he got excited maybe Rin had decided to come visit, his hopes were dashed as his cousin and that pink haired terror came around the corner and into the kitchen.

"You're back already" he said crossing his arms over his chest pouting, he had been so happy to hear he wouldn't have to deal with having Sakura there for the two weeks Shisui was tasked with watching Sakura twenty four seven.

"Yeah, they weren't all that strong" Shisui grinned just knowing what his cousin was already thinking about his presence and especially Sakura's presence "Don't worry she'll only be here for a few days then she'll go back to her parents" he assured Obito.

Feeling slightly guilty Obito slumped his shoulders "Sorry" he frowned before heading for his room, Shisui blinked before looking down into wide emerald eyes a giggle escaped from Sakura and brought a smile to his face in her happiness.

The next few days passed by relatively easily, Sakura being nice to Obito for once, the older Uchiha finally warming up to his charge and finally Shisui took Sakura back to her parents when he felt them entering the leaf village.


	9. Academy Day's for Princess

After that adventure, three years passed and Sakura grew into an exuberant six year old, three day's after her birthday, Kizashi decided that it was time and daughter in arms and Shisui trailing behind he enrolled the pinkette into the academy.

On the morning of her first day, Sakura pouted until Shisui showed up "What's the matter Princess" Shisui asked his dark eyes taking in the sight of her down turned lips and tear's gathered in her usually bright emerald eyes.

"Don't want to go to the academy" Sakura stopped her foot throwing a temper tantrum, Mebuki cringed and Kizashi let out world weary sigh as she jumped up and down long silky pink tresses flying about unbound for the moment.

Shisui however had a different reaction and patiently waited for his charge to stop throwing her fit, once Sakura had finished and plopped down on her butt before him, Shisui crouched down and brushed her angry tears away.

"I know Princess, it's scary but think about it Naruto-san and Shino-san will be there as well" Shisui murmured to the upset pinkette, though the minute he said the name of her only two friends at the moment, her anger faded and was replaced with her usual exuberance.

Reluctance disappearing Sakura jumped up and wrapped her arms around Shisui's neck "Naru-kun and Shino-kun will be there, you're certain Sui-kun" she jutted out her lip, she just had to be sure, Shisui nodded and Sakura squealed loudly in the Uchiha's ear.

"Now let's see if I can't do something with that hair of yours" Mebuki flashed Shisui a grateful smile then took the six year old into her arms and sitting her on the couch so that her shiny pink hair could be put in some kind of hair do so that it wouldn't get in the way during the day.

Sakura felt up the back of her head curiously and her eyes widened in awe as she realized that the hairdo her mother had done on her hair had made it extremely short "Thank you Mama" she gave the woman a pretty smile and hugged her leg.

Kizashi smiled and pressed his hand to Sakura's head being careful not to mess up the braided hair "Now you be good for you're sensei and don't cause him any trouble" he warned crouching down to be eye level with the tiny pinkette.

Shisui smiled as he watched his charge interact with her parents, it was always something to see, she loved them more than life itself, but Sakura's favorite thing remained as always flowers, why he didn't know but at least she didn't cause trouble whenever she was around flowers.

"Love you Mama, Love you Papa" Sakura waved as she latched onto Shisui "Ready now" she asked looking into his onyx eyes, Shisui saluted her parents and led her down the stairs of her house and into the vast village on a straight path to the academy.

"Princess" Shisui tilted his head down to Sakura when she started sulking, "Is something the matter" he crouched down as tears filled her eyes once again, only this time he had no idea what the problem was at least until she told him which he was certain she would.

"Won't get to see you all the time now" Sakura sniffled softly lower lip wobbling as the tears dribbled down her cherubic cheeks and onto the cobblestone streets, she had been with this boy everyday of her life since she was one and it hurt to be parted from him.

At that Shisui's onyx eyes filled with understanding "Don't worry so much Sakura-chan, we've come up with a plan, and to ensure that I'm still with you unless I have a mission, Lord and Lady Haruno have decided to let me explain to you're sensei you're true origins" he explained putting Sakura's fears to rest easily.

Fears put to rest, Sakura scrubbed at her eyes to get rid of the rest of her unwanted tears until her arm was grasped gently and pulled away from her face "You shouldn't rub at them like that Sakura-chan, you could end up getting something in your eyes" Shisui scolded softly.

"K, I understand Sui-kun" Sakura blinked and Shisui let her arm go so that it rested at her side, he stood and she grasped onto his hand instead as they started walking again "What's the academy like" Sakura asked as they got closer to the building.

Shisui chuckled having expected such a question "Well it's where you learn the ninja trade, you have lessons on all kinds of different things, math and history to name a few to broaden you're intelligence" he started making sure Sakura was listening and she was.

"Then as you get into the year, you'll learn a few academy jutsu's like the clone jutsu or the escape jutsu, also there's weapon training and stamina training where you run around a track a certain amount of times" Shisui continued and Sakura was irrevocably lost in his explanation.

He wasn't done though "And as you go from year to year, you'll learn the theory of jutsu application and all the shinobi rules, then there's genjutsu and chakra control but those are in the later years along with kunoichi classes and learning all about the properties of flowers" Shisui finished for effect.

Sakura's emerald eyes were wide as the knowledge Shisui had just imparted on her was absorbed "I can't wait" she squealed leaping forward and doing a little spin causing Shisui to chuckle softly at her eagerness now that her initial reluctance had passed.

Soon enough they reached the academy gates and Sakura jumped back to Shisui's side clutching onto his hand again "Don't worry Sakura-chan, everything will be fine" he assured her, no matter what it was his job to make sure the pinkette was happy in the academy.

If things didn't work out and Sakura ended up unhappy with the arrangement her parents were going to search for personal instructors for the pinkette and when it was time for her to graduate she would come to the academy and go through the testing.

Shisui was hopeful though that since Naruto and Shino were in the academy as well that Sakura would be fine, he was counting on it in fact, that way in the case he was called away on a sudden mission Sakura wouldn't be left alone.

Iruka looked down at the pink haired girl that was one of his newest academy students from the new batch of six year old's and then to the dark haired Uchiha that had graduated several years ago "Shisui-san" he greeted kindly.

"Hello Iruka-sensei, this is Sakura-chan, before the others get here there are somethings I need to tell you about, Sakura-chan say hello to you're sensei" Shisui nodded politely at Iruka then gently ordered Sakura to greet the older man.

Sakura huddled into Shisui's side feeling shy all of a sudden and wiggled her fingers at him in greeting "Hello Iruka-sensei" she greeted in a soft voice, her usual exuberance deserting her at the moment, Shisui chuckled and she pouted at him.

"Why don't you go explore the classroom Sakura-chan" Shisui gestured and the girl took off to the far end of the classroom, then he turned his dark onyx eyes on Iruka "There's no reason to drag this out, simply put Sakura-chan is a princess, she's true royalty" he stated bluntly to the brunette male.

"I'm her guard and her parents want me to watch over her while she's in the academy" Shisui finished crossing his arms and casting a furtive look over his shoulder at the pinkette that was staring out the window and watching as all the other children converged on the academy to begin their lessons.

Iruka floundered for a moment and his grip loosened on his clipboard, he hadn't expected something of that degree to happen when he had first woken up that morning "Okay" he said "Just stand along the wall or sit next to Haruno-san" Iruka coughed feeling awkward.

Shisui sighed "Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I promise I'm not here to cause any trouble, I'm here for Sakura-chan and that's it" he assured the man before turning to face Sakura who had finished her exploration of her classroom.

"Are we going to sit now Shisui-kun" Sakura asked latching onto the older boy again and got a smile at her antics, Shisui nodded and she led him to her chosen seat, but when the dark haired boy sat close to her she turned and in a slightly angry voice.

"That spots for Naruto-kun, and this ones for Shino-kun" Sakura gestured at either side and Shisui blinked his ebony eyes at her before letting out a laugh patting her head gently and then moving to the side so that Shino or Naruto would have room to sit.

The true fun began as Sakura's classmates started filing into the classroom, the pinkette jumped up when she spotted her two friends "Shino-kun, Naru-kun" she screeched softly wrapping her arms around both boys and then tugging them back to her chosen seats.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto was exuberant in his greeting of the pinkette while Shino merely hid his face behind his high collared jacket, during the years the three of them had played together on more than one occasion so the blonde and pinkette were use to this.

Sakura thought knew exactly what to say to get the Aburame heir talking "Bug cool" she repeated the words she had told him several times over the years and the floodgates opened and Shino gave her the greeting she desired.

"Hello Sakura-san" Shino grumbled before facing forward in his seat and blinking his dark brown eyes behind his sunglasses, at least he wouldn't be without friends, and then things got even more interesting as a little purple haired girl sat in the row below them and turned around spotting Sakura.

"I didn't know there would a pink haired big fore-headed weirdo" Ami Himekari stated casually expecting her words to generate a reaction in said girl, but in true princess fashion Sakura stuck up her nose and completely ignored Ami not giving the purple haired girl the time of day.

Beside Shino, Shisui covered his mouth with a hand and inwardly howled with laughter, that was Sakura in a nutshell, she couldn't stand it when people picked on her about her pink hair or larger than life forehead and she usually ignored them except when it was Obito, then she retaliated.

Naruto shot his pink haired friend a look as she sniffed delicately resolutely ignoring the girl that had just insulted her and called her a mean name, but if Sakura wasn't bothered then he wouldn't be either at least she wasn't letting the words get to her.

Shino blinked his dark brown eyes before frowning, he felt unsettled for some reason, he wasn't sure if what just a reaction to the purple haired girls words or what but he definitely didn't like it that Sakura was the one getting insulted and not him as usual.

Iruka sighed "Alright settle down class, now when I call you're name raise her hand and say here" he ordered going down the list of academy students before he finally got to "Uzumaki, Naruto" Iruka stated looking up.

In true Uzumaki fashion the blonde jumped onto his desk waving his arm madly in the air "HERE, I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY" he ranted causing several of his classmates to giggle or snicker at him.

Iruka blinked "Thank you now would you please take you're seat" he coughed and Naruto sat down next to Sakura again, with that he finished off roll call before starting up with the first lesson of the day, this continued all the way up to lunch.

Shisui stretched and stood waiting for Sakura to file out from the seat "Ready for lunch Sakura-chan" he asked preparing to body flicker with the girl and take her wherever since she hadn't been given a lunch that morning since both of her parents were leaving on the two week trip.

"Uh huh Sui-kun" Sakura smiled somewhat tiredly, she wasn't use to sitting in the same spot all day long, she was about to latch onto the boy when that purple haired girl slid between herself and Shisui and Sakura's cheeks puffed up angrily.

"Nobody dares ignore the great Ami Himekari you little pink haired weirdo, now get the hell out of this classroom" Ami pointed at the door expecting the pinkette to do as she said, but what she didn't expect was for the boy behind her to grasp her shoulder and move her out of the way.

Sakura's eyes widened and she leaned back as Shisui faced her tormentor at the moment "Now listen well little girl, Sakura-chan has just as much right as you do to be in this classroom, and she can ignore you all she wants" he leaned over to peer into her eyes.

Ami froze not having expected someone to come to the pinkette's rescue, she stuttered and fumbled before huffing and storming off her friends from the playground trailing after her as they headed for lunch, she was certain that she would catch the pinkette by herself at some point.

And when she did that's when Sakura would be sent home in tears, Ami would make sure of it, what she didn't know was that the little boy that had confronted her just now would never let her make Sakura cry but that was for a later time.

"Now Sakura-chan where would you like to go, you're wish is my command" Shisui bowed low, he had seen the wariness in those emerald orbs, that wasn't his intention to make Sakura afraid of him, he had only wanted to talk to that little girl and intimidate her a little bit.

Sakura gave a start "Oh um well Sui-kun I don't know" she stated lamely after a moment she usually had lunch made for her so she didn't know any of the restaurants around town to go to, thankfully Shisui did and that's what counted.

"Very well then Sakura-chan, how about curry and dango" Shisui suggested and like he thought Sakura's face lit up before she peered at him curiously, he realized just then that in his protectiveness over her his sharingan had activated.

Her emerald eyes stared into those bloody red pinwheels until she reached up and traced around Shisui's eye, they were scary, Sakura shuddered at the thought "Can the curry have veggies" she asked when the red receded to reveal that ebony she was so familiar with.

"Of course Princess" Shisui murmured in a low voice for her ears only and softened his eyes to make Sakura feel a little more at ease, he had just remembered that it was her first time seeing his sharingan so he was certain she was little freaked out.

After lunch, the duo headed back to the academy and the rest of the day was finished without further incident "Where to now Sui-kun" Sakura questioned as she skipped alongside the boy as they walked through the village.

"Well you're parents are off on their trip so it's to the Uchiha compound for us" Shisui explained hoping that Sakura wouldn't be to put out, he breathed in relief as she smiled a mischievous smile "You thinking what I'm thinking Sakura-chan" he whispered through snickers.

"Uh huh, want to tease Obi-kun" Sakura said in a tone filled with mischievous intent, her emerald eyes lit up and her head most likely filled with all the little pranks she could pull on the teenage boy all while knowing she would get away with them.

"Though not to bad, Obi-kun okay" she stated a moment later, she remembered his dislike of her in her younger days and the older boy had finally warmed up to her, the bottom line of it all was Sakura didn't want Obito to go back to not liking her because she pulled one to many pranks on him.

Shisui grinned behind his hand, "Of course Sakura-chan, we won't tease Obito-kun to bad" he replied to her warning, he didn't want to get pinched after all, as Sakura grew the force of her pinch had become strong and she now no longer did it unless she thought he was ignoring her.

And that's how Sakura spent her first two weeks as an academy student, learning all she could about being a ninja, sticking to Shisui's side like glue, hanging out with her friends during lunch avoiding Ami Himekari and above all pulling a few pranks on Obito here and there to get her fun in.


	10. Taking Care of Bullies Princess Style

It wasn't more than four months later after his little charge had gotten use to going to the academy that he was inevitably sent off on a mission, that would take an entire week to complete, so after receiving his orders, he marched off to the Haruno's.

To walk his charge to the academy for the last morning for a week "Sui-kun" Sakura squealed as soon as she spotted one of her most important people, and launched herself off the top step at the Uchiha, who caught her with both arms held open wide.

He'd been expecting it "Hello Princess are you ready to go to the academy and see Naruto-kun and Shino-kun" Shisui tickled her sides until Sakura was giggling and laughing up a storm, her parents at the top of the steps watching on in amusement.

"Mhm are you gonna be there again today Sui-kun" the little six year old pinkette hummed in the sweetest voice, sliding down her bodyguard until her feet touched the ground and she was standing in front of him.

Shisui blew out a breath "I'm very sorry Sakura-chan, I have a mission I can't get out of that will last for a week, I will be back in time for the annual two week stay at my place and I won't be going on any extended missions for awhile after that" the Uchiha explained carefully.

Immediately the little girl started pouting up at him as her parents came down the steps "We wish you luck Shisui-san and that you return without incident" Mebuki couldn't resist hugging the Uchiha who had protected her daughter for six years without a single complaint.

"Are you still walking her to the academy or are you unable" Kizashi inquired pressing his hand down on his daughter's head with shocking pink hair, that was tied back in a braid to keep it from getting in the way constantly.

The Uchiha nodded "Of course a promise is a promise after all and I'll be back before you know it Sakura-chan" the raven haired Jonin turned to his charge and scooped her up in his arms again and squished her to his chest.

A few minutes later the pout faded "K so long as you come back soon Sui-kun" the little Haruno princess sniffled and he wiped her tear away, then she turned to her parents bid them farewell and then the two of them started down the streets to Leaf's Academy.

Not more than fifteen minutes later they were stood outside the gates of the academy and never would he admit how hard it was to part from his charge "Well I'll be back in a week Sakura-chan, be brave for me and try not to cause to much trouble without me" Shisui winked.

She didn't hesitate in throwing her arms around his waist "Good luck Sui-kun love you" Sakura sent him off with familiar words, then turned resolutely to the academy and walked through the gates on her own for the first time since she'd started.

It was equal parts amusing and sad watching her go as she tried to be brave, she'd almost made it to and then suddenly she was running back to him, Shisui couldn't blame her, especially not with that little demon Ami in the classroom.

Even with him around, that little brat had made it her life's mission to upset the princess as much as possible, when she was in range Shisui scooped her up and she buried her face in the crook of his neck "There, there it's okay Sakura-chan" the Uchiha soothed holding her close.

"I don't want you to go what if something happens to you and you don't come back" the pinkette cried and spoke in the most heartbreaking voice he'd ever heard her use and damn if it didn't tear at his soul and jerk his heartstrings like never before.

Shisui sighed inwardly and rubbed a soothing hand down her back "Listen to me Sakura-chan, I promise, I promise that come heck or high water that I will return and that I won't let an enemy put a single scratch on me" Shisui swore.

The little girl raised her head and tear filled emerald met softened onyx "Can we pinky promise" Sakura looked down shyly and held up her pinky finger, a fond smile formed on his lips and he linked pinkies with the Haruno Princess.

Before setting her down on the ground, this time she didn't turn back and within five minutes she was in the academy building, most likely sitting down between her only friends Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame, only then did he head off to pack and sign out at the gates to begin his mission.

In Iruka's classroom, still a little lost on how she was going to manage a full week without her Sui-kun, Sakura was huddled between Naruto and Sasuke "Where's Shisui-ni" Naruto looked around but didn't spot the Uchiha that accompanied his best friend.

"Was he unable to come today" Shino turned both of their thoughts taking a turn for the worst as she looked more and more upset by the minute, especially when Ami that little demon entered the classroom and stormed up to their row.

And in the most annoying voice she could muster "Just a bunch of freaks especially that pink haired weirdo" Ami chortled to the other two girls that were her friends, cruelly tormenting the girl who hadn't done a single thing to her other than ignore her.

Her eye twitched but not a word came out of the other girls lips "Iruka-sensei is here" Sakura finally said completely ignoring Ami, and the girl let out a growl of frustration, but she and the other two girls stomped their way to their seats.

"Good morning class, today we'll be starting with history, so open your books to page 110" Iruka greeted his students, subtly noting the missing Shisui, before instructing his class to open their books so that he could begin the lesson.

Everything went well clear up to lunch and a little after when they'd started on physical lessons, they'd just finished laps and were starting on the taijutsu spars when it happened, Ami got fed up with being ignored.

When Iruka took his eye off the girl she stormed over to the ever poised Sakura and full on slapped the girl "NOBODY IGNORES THE GREAT AMI HIMEKARI" the purple haired girl shrieked in fury.

It was dead silent as Sakura stood there in shock as her cheek throbbed, Naruto and Shino really thought she was going to cry "Leave Me Alone" the pinkette spat equally as furious and before Iruka could intervene punched the purple haired girl full on in the face.

A loud crunch filled the air and the other girl reeled back holding her nose, blood dripping down to the ground "Himekari started it" the Aburame Heir interrupted before Iruka could scold his friend for defending herself.

"Yeah, yeah she slapped Sakura-chan first" the blue eyed blonde nodded his head hurriedly gesturing to the swollen cheek with hand shaped bruise, not wanting his friend to get in trouble or be put in detention.

Iruka sighed "For instigating Ami, you have a week of detention, you are going to the principles office and he will get in touch with your mother about your behavior and Sakura go to the nurse have that checked out, " the brown haired chunin handled the situation quickly.

Both girls went off to where they'd been sent and he resumed lessons, twenty minutes later, with an ice pack attached to her face the pink haired princess returned and sat down looking completely upset if the depression wafting from her in waves was any indication.

He knew it had something to do with Shisui not being there "Where is Shisui-ni anyway Sakura-chan" Naruto plopped down next to his best friend once his turn at spars were over, he'd had to fight against Sasuke again.

"Mission, he'll be gone all week" Sakura answered sourly not happy in the least, the minute Shisui's gone look at what happens and now she had a swollen cheek, at least it wasn't fractured, only bruised and swelled beyond belief.

The Aburame eyed the ice pack "At least you took care of that bully Sakura and I think you broke her nose" Shino didn't like seeing his only friend hurt or upset and what Ami had done had definitely been unfair.

Sakura graced him with a very small smile before wincing and holding the ice pack closer to her cheek it throbbed horribly and Iruka subtly didn't try to get the girl to participate in the rest of the physical lessons.

Until it was time for them to go in and the ice had melted and was no longer helping, he sent her back to the nurses office for another and then had his class open their mathematics book before sending the children all home with homework.

To say Mebuki and Kizashi were outraged when they found out another child from the class had attacked their daughter was putting it mildly "Do you want us to take you out of the academy Sakura-sweetie and find you instructors" the blonde woman asked her daughter.

"What do you want Sakura-chan" the pink haired male questioned not wanting to force the girl into making a decision that would inevitably hurt her, the girl was so sensitive to everything after all, which wasn't a good thing.

She fidgeted uncomfortably "Can I think on it Mother, Father" the pinkette mumbled quietly, sea foam eyes meeting the matching ones of her mother and then the dark blue of her father, she didn't want to hurt Naruto or Shino if she could help it.

They both smiled and patted her on the head before heading off to do their own thing and she set up on the couch to do her homework until dinner time, then tried to finish up her work, before going to take a bath and get dressed in a sleeping yukata before going to bed.

When she showed up in class the next day there had been no Shisui walking her and it was doubly difficult to enter the classroom especially with that little purple haired demon sitting in the row below her and her two friends but she braved it anyway and sat down between the two boys.

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan" Naruto slid back into the seat once she was settled and had pulled out her books and homework to be turned in with everyone else's, her cheek still looked pretty bad if he was being honest.

But Ami looked worse as her nose had indeed been broken and there were black bruises going across the bridge of her nose "Do you need to go get an ice pack" Shino quickly asked before his friend could answer.

And she graced him with a smile "I'm fine Naruto-kun, and no need my Mother gave me some ibuprofen Shino-kun" Sakura announced, still wishing Shisui was there, but accepting that it would probably be happening again someday down the road.

The two boys relaxed and she felt guilty for not sharing her thoughts with them, Iruka entered the classroom and started the lessons and for the entire day Sakura struggled with telling her two friends that she might possibly want to be tutored outside the academy until they could become genin.

Until it was time to go home and for the next five days tried to tell them but was unable to, because she didn't want to hurt them and before she knew it Shisui was back from his mission, her parents took her to the village gates to see him return.

Like he'd promised there wasn't a single scratch on him or tear in his clothes and before he could even really sign in had an arm full of Sakura "What happened to your cheek" the raven haired male immediately noticed the purple and green bruise in the shape of a hand.

"Ami slapped me so I punched her and broke her nose" the pinkette admitted not guilty in the least it had been Ami who'd instigated after all and she'd only been defending herself, as much as he wanted to laugh he didn't and instead ruffled the girls hair.

Shifting her into one arm and leaning over so he could sign in properly "Have you been thinking on what we asked as well Sakura" Mebuki questioned her daughter as they all began their trek to the Haruno House to gather their things for the annual two week trip the next day.

"On whether or not you want to be taken out of the academy and tutored" Kizashi prodded when his daughter lowered her gaze, apparently she'd been thinking on it a little to much as she refused to speak the entire way back to the house.

It disturbed the Uchiha to the point he was visibly frowning and without really thinking about her actions his little princess charge reached up and like she use to gently pinched his cheek, his onyx eyes shot down to meet tear filled emerald.

He knew the reason for her hesitance on the subject "You don't want to hurt Naruto-kun or Shino-kun huh Princess" Shisui lowered his voice on the last word, she nodded her head quietly and he let his gaze soften.

"Cause their my bestest friends in the whole wide world Sui-kun and I don't want them to think I don't want to be their friend anymore cause I want to be tutored outside the academy" Sakura finally admitted.

Mebuki and Kizashi shared a look that was full of fondness for their daughter "Have you told them Sakura-chan or do you not know how to" the Uchiha guessed and Sakura lowered her eyes once more proving him right.

A few minutes later "It's so hard to tell them and every time I try no words will come out" the Haruno Princess said as they entered her house and she was set down on the couch, it appeared she'd truly been agonizing over the entire thing.

The Uchiha passed a hand through his raven locks trying to come up with a solution "Okay Sakura-chan how about tomorrow I take you, Naruto-kun and Shino-kun to the park since it's a Saturday and you tell them that your dropping out, but that they'll still get to see you whenever they want" Shisui offered.

Her emerald eyes lit up and he knew the idea had never entered her head "That's perfect thank you Sui-kun" Sakura squealed launching herself at Shisui and he caught her with ease, it was familiar and he hugged her gently.

"Now you best finish up your homework even if your going to be dropping out" the Haruno Matriarch commanded and her daughter scrambled back up on to the couch and pulled out her homework not wanting to disobey her mother.

While Shisui got comfortable at her side and helped her with a few things until "Sakura, Shisui-san dinner is ready" the Haruno Patriarch called from the kitchen nearly two hours later and the duo hurried into the kitchen to sit down and eat.

Afterwards Shisui left after promising to be there in the morning, Sakura took her bath like usual before dressing in one of her many sleeping yukata, then finally crawled into her big comfy bed and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

The very next day just a little before breakfast the Uchiha showed up as promised "Here I am Sakura-chan and I've already gotten permission from Hokage-sama and Aburame-sama to take Naruto-kun, Shino-kun and you to the park to spend some time together" Shisui exclaimed.

His charge was ever so happy, it was as if he existed solely to light up her world, which he kind of was after the vow he'd made to always protect the Haruno Princess with his life when he'd only been ten, but he'd accepted it fully.

As had his friend finally considering he focused so much on his own little sibling "Mother would you do my hair after breakfast so I can go play" Sakura turned to her mother, who nodded and then the Haruno Family sat down to eat.

Once they were done, Mebuki did her daughters hair up into a braid like usual, before she and her husband grabbed up their things, bid farewell to their daughter and left on their usual trip to sell their wares as traveling merchants.

Sakura had long since accepted that her parents were gone two weeks because she adored staying at Shisui and pestering Obito, though she'd definitely tamed down quite a bit since she'd been little, Shisui chuckled and took her hand as they walked.

Picking up Naruto and Shino along the way until they were at the park and the three friends were playing tag with each other, it was nearing noon and Shisui could see the contemplative looks Sakura kept giving her friends.

It was only a matter of time before she burst and told them the truth, though not in the calm manner she was hoping "I'm dropping out of the academy" Sakura blurted, viridian eyes wide in horror at how she sounded.

"But why Sakura-chan have we done something or is it because of that bully" Naruto looked horribly upset as predicted and the raven haired boy at his side didn't look much better, considering the pink haired six year old was the only girl who would get close to him.

She pushed down her own feelings "No, it's just I'm not really suited to sitting in a classroom, but you guys can see me whenever you want after academy lets out or on the weekends we can come here and play the entire day" the Haruno Princess blurted out the next bit.

And the two boys calmed down "We can really see you whenever we want" Shino prodded and his only female friend nodded, Shino considered his options before both he and Naruto turned to talk over the newest situation.

When they turned back to their only friend in the academy "Okay Sakura-chan so who's gonna be teaching you until it's time to be a cool genin" the blonde chattered a mile a minute, knowing that his friend spoke the truth, she always felt restless.

Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement "I don't know, but I'm gonna stick these next couple of weeks out until my parents come back and decide on someone" the pinkette exclaimed glancing as subtly as she could in the Uchiha direction, hoping it was him that was going to tutor her.

"My Father if I asked him would probably send someone over to teach you things as well" the raven haired boy said suddenly not wanting to be left out of the conversation, Sakura smiled widely and then the three six year old's, resumed their earlier game.

Shisui sat back on the bench giving himself a large mental pat on the back that he'd found the perfect solution to his little charge's problem, though and as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want anyone else teaching her but him and that was a whole other matter.

That could be dealt with later as he took the three children to the tea shop for lunch, before allowing them to play to their hearts content for another hour afterwards before taking the two boys home and then walked his charge home so they could gather some things.

Before going to the Uchiha Compound and the house he shared with Obito, who must have been out on a mission that day, dinner was made, baths were taken and finally the two settled down for the night to get some sleep.


	11. Princess's Decision

Like usual the two weeks that the Haruno Princess stayed with him passed by in it's fast paced manner, Obito as it turned out was gone for four of those days and wasn't surprised when he came home and found the pink haired six year old there for the annual two week stay.

And as she'd promised she'd stuck the last two weeks in the academy out until her parents came back from their trip "Ready to see your parents Princess" Shisui asked, peering around his room to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

Not that it would matter, she'd be back in a month for another two week stay "Mhm and finally get out of the academy and be tutored" Sakura hummed sweetly situating her pack on her shoulders, emerald eyes bright.

The other person in the house frowned "You sure dropping out to be taught without the restraints of the academy is what you want brat" Obito questioned, Sakura didn't hesitate in nodding and he couldn't really tell her what to do.

Shisui chuckled under his breath then lifted the six year old onto his shoulders and took off running, they almost ran into Itachi and Sasuke "Where are you off to Shisui-san" Itachi blinked eyeing the pack situated on the young girls shoulders.

"HEY YOUR THAT GIRL WHO BROKE AMI'S NOSE" Sasuke shouted as he realized who was sitting on his cousins shoulders, looking as if she was having the time of her life, Sakura nodded quietly eyeing the two new Uchiha's a little warily.

Barely remembering them since it had been a long time since any other Uchiha besides Obito had interacted with her and what Shisui did on his own time was none of her business and she didn't try to pry either.

The Uchiha that she was being held by laughed "I'm taking Sakura-chan home, her parents are due to be back from their trip selling their wares" the older raven haired male admitted turning to talk to his friend.

Sakura nodded along again "Yeah and I always stay with Shisui-kun for the two weeks their gone" the pinkette giggled holding tightly to her guard's head, even if she was slowly forgetting the reason he was watching over her, he would always be important to her.

Itachi tilted his head to the side in acknowledgment "Do you mind if I ask why you broke one of your classmates nose" the ebony haired Uchiha Heir inquired curiously at the two six year old's hoping one of them would speak.

The boy at his side jumped in first "Cause Ami slapped her and she retaliated, it was awesome" the youngest raven haired boy cheered, in his eyes the girl sitting on his cousins shoulder was amazing because she didn't let anyone give her any crap and wasn't weak.

"Well we need to get going see you around Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan" Shisui whistled as the little boy gave him an almighty glare at the girlish suffix, even if his mom did the same, it didn't mean he wanted his cousin doing it.

Above him his little charge fought down the quiet giggles "Let go Shisui-kun" Sakura grinned instead eager to see her parents again after two weeks and with that the duo sped off down the streets, her squealing in excitement from the high speed, long hair blown back and eyes bright.

"Come along Sasuke, we should return as well" Itachi ushered his little brother along, still wondering why his friend had vowed his life to protect that girl, it truly baffled him, but he understood her importance in the world as royalty.

His brother pouted "Why does she have to stay with Shisui anyway Itachi-ni, kind of weird, why don't her parents take her on their various trips" Sasuke frowned in confusion as to why his cousin had to babysit his classmate all the time, Itachi had no answer for him.

Meanwhile the aforementioned duo had reached the gates just in time for the two Haruno's to step into view and after spying their daughter in her guard's arms hurried until they were within distance "Hello there sweetheart did you have a good time with Shisui" Mebuki smiled.

Plucking the girl from the teenagers arms and squishing her daughter to her bosom until her husband swiped her to Mebuki's chagrin "Hello my sweet little princess we got you something from our trip" Kizashi grinned.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up in excitement "What, what" Sakura was practically bouncing in her father's arms before settling as her parents signed in and they all began their trek back to the house to put away their things.

Shisui trailing behind them at a leisurely pace, but was one hundred percent alert, he would never allow anything to happen to his charge or her family "This came all the way from Lightning Country and they were popular down at the market in Hidden Cloud" the blonde woman said.

Kizashi watched his daughters expression carefully as he produced a pouch full of senbon needles "Surprise Sakura-chan, senbon needles that have the same coloring as you" the dark pink haired male exclaimed showing off the dark emerald and dark pink weapons.

Her eyes were rounded in happiness "I love them do you see what Mother and Father got me Shisui-kun aren't they pretty" the little pinkette hugged the pouch to her chest showing off one off the senbon needles to her guard.

He tilted his head "Not as pretty as you though Sakura-chan" the Uchiha teased and her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment and ducked her head sheepishly to hide to her parents amusement, if it had been anyone else she would have ignored the statement, but not her guard.

The teenager bit the inside of his cheek in order not to chuckle at how adorable the six year old was eight minutes later the five of them reached the Haruno House and entered through the front door and spread out to put away their things.

Before regrouping in the living room "Right so I'm going to bring up the topic from a couple weeks ago, are you sure dropping out and being tutored is what you really want" Mebuki broached the topic first once they were all settled on the couches opposite their daughter.

Who was sharing with her guard, she nodded "Mhm I don't really like sitting still in a classroom for several hours of the day and I feel like I can learn more if it was tutored" Sakura admitted quietly not wanting her parents to be disappointed.

"Now is the subject of who to hire in order to tutor you" Kizashi tapped his lip in thought, things were about to get really complicated since the only shinobi they really interacted with nowadays was their daughter's guard.

And despite how highly capable he was, they didn't want to drop their daughter's education in his lap, apparently he didn't get the memo "I'll do it, all I have to do is tell Fugaku-sama and request mission leave until she becomes a genin from Hokage-sama" Shisui said as if it was no big deal.

To him it really wasn't and Sakura's education was definitely way more important than anything else, Mebuki and Kizashi gave him matching shocked looks "You'd go that far for her Shisui-san" the Haruno Matriarch asked.

Shisui nodded/shrugged "Do you really think the Hokage would let you take six years off from missions though" the Haruno Patriarch questioned, at that Shisui became contemplative and he glanced to his charge.

"Probably not, there might be some missions I'll have no choice but to go on, during that time though I could leave her with instructions and things to work on until I return" the Uchiha suggested having thought on the subject way to much apparently.

Both Heads of the Haruno Family couldn't believe their ears, first the boy vows to protect their daughter with his life should the need for it ever come and now he's offering to tutor her because their daughter wants to be tutored, it was unfathomable really.

And they couldn't find anything to argue about, he'd covered every angle essentially "Does this mean Shisui-kun is gonna be my tutor" the Haruno Princess piped in curiously holding tightly to the Uchiha's sleeve.

Her parents shared a look before nodding "First though I have to go speak with a couple people" the raven haired teen stood gently removing his charge's hand and body flickered off first to the Uchiha Compound and to the Main Family House.

They were all there crowded around the table getting ready to eat lunch, it was a Sunday "Shisui-chan what brings you here, I thought you were with Sakura-chan" Mikoto paused in lifting her fork to eat.

Her nephew graced her with a smile before turning to the Head of the Family, who stood feeling the intense stare "What is it Shisui" Fugaku questioned once they were in the safety of his home office and behind a sound proofing barrier tag.

With a deep breath, he spoke "Would you mind terribly if I became Princess Sakura's tutor" Shisui didn't beat around the bush and asked his Uncle outright, Fugaku froze, mulled over the request before nodding.

Anything to improve their standing in the shinobi world after all "Not at all, does that mean you'll also be requesting leave from missions" the brunette guessed relenting a little to easily, but everyone was use to the man's scheming.

"Of course Fugaku-sama but only for missions that I truly don't need to go on, in which case it's a mission that I'm essential to I'll leave her with material and instructions to complete it before my return" he repeated his earlier statement.

Unable to argue, the two males left the office and the Uchiha waved to his cousins before heading out the door and hurrying down the streets to the Hokage Tower to get a meeting with the Fourth Hokage, and after a fifteen minute wait he was stood before the man in his office.

The blonde was eyeing him curious "What is it Shisui-san, has something happened, is the Princess alright" Minato gave up on trying to guess why the teenager was in his office, even if he had heard from his own child what had happened at the academy two weeks ago.

Shisui blew out a breath "Sakura-chan is well, Lord and Lady Haruno have returned from their merchant trip and no doubt you heard about the incident at the academy, due to that Sakura-chan has decided she wishes to be tutored" the raven haired male explained.

Minato narrowed his eyes figuring out what had gone left unsaid "And you've decided to take on that task and tutor her, which wouldn't leave much time for missions" the blonde finished and the teenager across from him nodded quietly.

"Yes I'm requesting mission leave until Sakura becomes a genin, if there is a mission however that needs my specific skills I'll take it" Shisui admitted, it was better than going six years without taking on missions after all.

Deciding that, that was the best he was going to get, and really he couldn't exactly say no since the girl and her family were royalty the fourth Hokage wrote out a missive "There you go Shisui-san and good luck" Minato handed it over.

It detailed the request and that he had full permission to teach the Haruno Princess until it was time for her to become a genin, he was to give it to Iruka tomorrow morning and then it was to be burned, Shisui bowed and left without another word.

Hurrying back to the Haruno House to give them the news that he was Sakura's official tutor, they all sat down to have lunch before he returned to his own home for the rest of the day seeing as his little charge wanted to spend time with her parents and didn't need him.

The very next morning though he showed up like usual to walk her to the academy "Ready Sakura-chan to enter a whole new world beyond the academy" Shisui inquired as they walked down the streets to the academy.

Her emerald eyes were bright and full of determination "Course Shisui-kun, cause this is my decision" Sakura grinned holding tightly to his hand and not letting go, Shisui chuckled inwardly agreeing with his little charge.

Inevitably what the girl wanted she got and not a single one of them dared deny her anything, though she never acted like a spoiled little brat and was humble, fifteen minutes later they reached the academy and walked through the gates and entered the building.

Then walked down the halls that led to her classroom and found the Chunin in charge there "Oh good morning Shisui-san, Sakura-chan" Iruka turned upon feeling their chakra and was immediately handed a missive "Is that what you want" the brunette asked.

"Yes Iruka-sensei, I want to learn more and experience all of that stuff for myself instead of waiting" the pinkette announced becoming animated, onyx eyes softened and the Chunin Instructor didn't argue.

And with that Shisui took his charge by the hand "We'll see you when it's time for her to take the graduation exams" the raven haired teen waved leading the girl away as they began their new adventure of teacher and student.


	12. Tutoring Princess Part 1

A couple months later after the start of their new adventure found Shisui and Sakura at the park, studying a cocoon "When do you think it will hatch Shisui-kun" Sakura looked up at her tutor, who was staring at it intensely.

"No idea Sakura-chan, but there's no way to know for sure if it's a butterfly cocoon either, maybe next time we can bring Shino-kun" Shisui offered, knowing that the little boy was a bug expert and would be beneficial.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up in excitement "Good idea, so what's next Shisui-kun, are we gonna do laps again or something even more exciting than that" the pinkette chattered endlessly as they walked away from the park to learn something new.

He chuckled and Shisui patted himself on the back, the last two months had been time well spent tutoring his charge "Let's see maybe we can go bother Itachi-chan and Sasuke-chan, have them demonstrate for us the use of elemental jutsu" the Uchiha offered.

It was considered for a short time before she shook her head, unruly pink locks flying about "Nu-uh you've showed me that already couple weeks ago" the little Haruno Princess exclaimed remembering vividly the fire ball that had been used and the size of it.

"Okay what about summons have I taught you anything about the various summons" the raven haired male suggested, his little charge devoured knowledge at an unbelievably fast rate, it was hard for him to keep up sometimes.

Clearly he hadn't as her eyes once again lit up "Nope what are summons Shisui-kun" Sakura tugged on his sleeve eyes boring into his imploringly begging him to tell her all about summons and their various uses.

With that he began the lesson "Alright summons are creatures that you can make contracts with, I've got crows for example…" he paused to summon one then continued "They have various uses, spying, fighting, even sending messages" Shisui explained easily.

Like usual Sakura listened to him with rapt attention not missing a detail "Ooh what other summons are there" she bounced along after him looking eager to learn more about summons as they easily enraptured her.

Shisui nodded "Right there's dogs, cats, slugs, frogs, monkey's, turtles, snakes and many more that I don't even know about, plus there are some that don't have summoning contracts" he listed for affect waiting for the question.

"Monkey's who has monkey summons Shisui-kun" the pinkette prodded wanting to know like usual and so he had no choice but to indulge her and answer her question as he led her down the streets, knowing that the man wouldn't mind a visit.

It only took a few minutes "Well Sakura-chan our very own Lord Third Hokage has monkey summons, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing us if you asked very nicely to see his summons" the raven haired male said.

Eager to learn more as they came upon a house and Shisui knocked, Sakura waited patiently at his side until the door was answered by a wizened old man and she couldn't help herself "Would you show us your summons pretty please Lord Third Hokage" the little Haruno Princess blurted.

Simultaneously curtsying and looking up at the old man with expressive jade eyes that were filled with so much hope "I'm teaching her about the various summons of the world and she expressed an interest in the monkey summons" the Uchiha explained.

When the former Hokage rested his brown eyes on him "Of course little one and for asking so politely I even have a snack for you while I summon one of them" Hiruzen smiled down at the little girl he'd heard plenty about as the Haruno Princess.

Giddy with glee the girl clapped her hands together excitedly, curtsied once more and politely took off her sandals "Thank you very much Lord Third Hokage" Sakura spoke in a respectful tone and her mannerisms were polite proving she'd been taught manners.

"Now, now Sakura-chan try not to get to excited or you'll trip" Shisui deadpanned in an amused tone of voice just as the girl went and did just that, he quickly helped her back onto her feet and dusted off the pale green kimono she wore.

A few minutes later they were seated in Hiruzen's front room, each with a small sandwich and a small glass of water in their hands "Just give me a moment" the Third Hokage assured biting his thumb to get a bit of blood and swipe it down his palm, before forming the hand signs.

It only took seconds before a plume of smoke filled the air and only a minute before it dissipated to reveal a lavender furred common marmoset "You summoned me Hiruzen-sama" a distinctly female's voice came afterwards.

Sakura's eyes widened and she lowered her sandwich while with her free hand reached out to tug on her guards sleeve insistently "Shisui-kun you didn't say summons could talk and what was that bit with the blood" the pinkette questioned.

Having expected this "Well Sakura-chan summons have the gift of speech to send messages like I told you and the blood is because you need a medium to summon them from their world" the raven haired male explained easily.

Anticipating what was going to happen next as the girl polished off the rest of her sandwich and water then popped up from the couch to wander near the monkey that had been summoned, who shot a look to her summoner in confusion.

"Relax Rei-san, Haruno-san is learning about summons and I decided to indulge her request since she asked so politely" the wizened old man chuckled lightly as the little girl came to a stop in front of the common marmoset he'd summoned.

Only to look the lavender furred monkey over "Are you interested in making a contract Haruno-san" Rei inquired gently though she doubted the girl was with the way emerald eyes just peered at her curiously.

She answered with a shake of her head "Nope I've only seen Shisui-kun's summons and I love learning more about the world and my village are there others like you in your world, what's it like, or are you forbidden from saying, have humans ever been there" the little Haruno Princess rattled off question after question.

Rei blinked her dark blue eyes never having met such an inquisitive child obviously "There are many like me, I'm a common marmoset so my kind is common, and it's like a jungle that's all I can tell you and yes humans have been there accidentally" the marmoset answered politely.

Just as the summoning wore off "That's another thing, the amount of chakra you use in the initial summoning varies the length of time the summons can stay in this world before it wears off and they have to go back" the Uchiha quickly explained before his charge got upset.

"I thank you for the visit" Hiruzen nodded politely once the duo had left probably on their way to ask someone else about their summons and he was right Shisui took Sakura around to those he knew who had summons before it was time for her to go to the park.

Where Shino and Naruto were waiting "Sakura-chan how are you" Naruto launched himself at his best friend and they hugged before dragging the silent boy into the hug, which he hesitantly returned because he just wasn't use to so much physical touch.

"Did you learn anything new today, why it's important that you learn something new everyday to keep the lessons interesting" Shino spoke in the same tone as usual as the three of them wandered the playground and did things together.

At their questions their friend didn't hesitate in answering "I'm doing great and yep Shisui-kun taught me all about summons today and I even got to meet Lord Third and one of his monkey summons it was so cool" Sakura chattered on and on to her friends amusement.

"That's great Sakura-chan that you found something that works for you and we still get to see you any time we want" the little blonde flashed a whiskered grin at the only girl in their group as they hopped onto the swings engaging in a small contest to see how high each of them could get.

Shino frowned behind his high coat collar "Perhaps you could come by the Aburame Compound someday learn more about insects, why because they are an essential part of our life" the little ebony haired boy mumbled.

Emerald eyes lit up "Great idea Shino-kun which reminds me, Shisui-kun and I found a cocoon but we aren't entirely sure it's a butterfly cocoon, it's here at the park in those bushes" the pinkette bounced up from her swing.

Leading the way to the cocoon, and gently pushing aside the bushes to see it properly, Shino eyed it carefully mentally going over all the insects he knew that produced cocoons and the unique way the cocoon was spun.

"Do you know what it is Shino" the Uzumaki in their midst asked impatiently when Shino was silent to long for his tastes, which was five minutes, he had a long way to go before he understood patience and everything.

It took the blonde to draw Shino from his perusal "Praying Mantis I believe, why because of the unique way the cocoon is spun, did you know that in a single cocoon over a thousand tiny little praying mantis are born" the Aburame Heir rattled off a fact of the insect.

Apparently neither had known "That's awesome Shino-kun, come on let's explore over there for a bit" the Haruno Princess dragged her two friends off and they spent that time playing until inevitably it was time for them to return to their homes.

Shino and Naruto were dropped off with their parents "Did you have fun Sakura-chan" Shisui questioned glad that he had such a studious charge, who loved learning new things, so it was easy to teach her everything he had to.

The girl nodded her head eagerly "Of course Shisui-kun, and you know what Shino-kun thinks it's a praying mantis cocoon, and he said that we should come by the Aburame Compound someday to learn more about insects" Sakura rambled on endlessly like usual.

Shisui sweat dropped only his charge would be excited about insects, the only girl he'd ever met who wasn't creeped out by them "I'll talk to Shibi-sama, but it probably won't be tomorrow" the raven haired male said.

His answer was all she needed "Thank you Shisui-kun" the pinkette wrapped her arms around Shisui's neck winding down for the day, with how much energy she'd expended after all the girl was bound to sleep ten times harder than usual.

A few minutes later Sakura was dropped off with her own parents "See you tomorrow Shisui-san" Kizashi waved as the Uchiha headed off to the compound he lived in, he waved back and the door was shut and locked.

"Ready for dinner my Sakura-chan" Mebuki appeared to swipe her daughter from her husband and head into the kitchen, she nodded tiredly proving that her guard did a good job of wearing her out, the family of three ate, baths or showers were taken and afterwards it was bed time.

The following week it was the annual two week stay at Shisui's, only this time Shisui had a mission he had no choice but to go on, Mebuki and Kizashi decided on a course, which was basically leaving Sakura with Obito.

Who wasn't very enthused "Eh why me, Mikoto is better with little kids, plus she might enjoy hanging around that brat Sasuke" Obito grimaced, they might be on better terms, but that didn't mean he wanted to babysit the girl who use to torment him.

It was definitely a thought "Obito she knows you and she won't be any trouble I swear" Shisui pleaded with his older cousin, glancing down at his little charge, who had a hand attached tightly to his sleeve.

Obito glanced down as well and heaved a sigh "I promise Obito-san and Shisui-kun gave me some books to read so I'll be quiet" Sakura promised, this was the first time she'd be left with someone else who wasn't Shisui.

"Fine and maybe you could come to practice later with me, I know Rin and Kakashi wouldn't mind having you around either" the older Uchiha slumped his shoulders, there was just no getting out of babysitting the girl.

Considering she was royalty and all that, Sakura looked excited at the prospect of seeing Rin and Kakashi again "Right well I'll be off, and I'll be back in about four to five days" the younger Uchiha in the house clapped his hands.

Sakura dislodged her hand before he could "Be safe Shisui-kun" the pinkette waved in a subdued manner and got a wave back, then the teen was gone out the door, it wasn't more than four minutes later that her hand was grabbed and she was led out the door herself.

And all the way to the training grounds "It's safer if you just sit underneath that tree, so no stray jutsu's get ya" Obito pointed to a tree that was large enough to protect the girl and hide her if a weapon did go sailing in her direction.

"Okay Obito-san" Sakura with books in arms skipped towards her chosen tree and plopped down to begin reading as her babysitter for the next several days leaned against a tree himself to wait for his teammates and sensei to arrive.

The Hokage was the first one "I see you were left in charge of Sakura-san" Minato spotted the little girl seated beneath a tree reading and not paying attention to her surroundings, Obito nodded with a quiet groan.

Minato chuckled and kept an eye out for trouble, all was calm for the moment, eight minutes later the only female student he'd had trailed onto the training grounds and predictably she let out a wide smile at the sight of the adorable little girl "What's Sakura-chan doing here" Rin asked.

"Shisui had a mission he couldn't get out of and it's the annual two week stay in the Uchiha Compound so I got put in charge of watching her" her raven haired teammate explained, shooting surreptitious looks to the girl.

Rin nodded in understanding "Because Shisui-san trusts you Obito-kun to protect her, plus she is really quite behaved" the blonde cleared his throat, that had been the sole reasoning Shisui had given him when the suggestion had been made.

Clearly the Uchiha hadn't been told and Rin giggled "Either way she's now depending on you Obito-kun to take care of her" the brunette warned, brown orbs trailing in the direction of the little girl who was happily reading the morning away.

Just then the last remaining member of their team poofed onto the training grounds "Yo good morning Minato-sensei, baka Obito, Rin" Kakashi greeted missing their extra until he turned and his lone onyx eye alighted on the little girl.

"And Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin waved calling out to the girl who lifted her head, raised her hand and waved back, before returning to her reading as the group got started on their training session which lasted clear to noon.

Then the Uchiha encountered a new problem as they all decided to go get lunch at the ramen stand, his charge for the next several days clearly didn't like it and he sighed "Could you put vegetables in it for her" Obito jerked his hand at the little girl.

Who nodded her head eagerly "Please Mister lots of them" Sakura announced sheepishly, never having been to the ramen stand before, since Shisui was a firm believer in keeping Sakura healthy and active, so she wasn't given ramen.

"Here you go kiddo" Teuchi happily relented to the request of lots of vegetables and soon the bowl was nearly filled to the brim with them, Obito paid for the extra amount grumpily but at least she was no longer complaining ever if she hadn't verbally.

Even if his teammates were silently laughing at him, if the way their shoulders were shaking were any indication "Your just a big softy, who knew you'd be so responsible" Rin collapsed in a bunch of giggles hardly able to breath she was laughing so hard.

Next to her, the Copy Ninja was in the same position "By the way I should warn you, Sakura-chan spends an hour every day after the academy lets out with Naruto and Shino at the park, then you have to take them home" Kakashi warned.

Obito nearly dropped his chopsticks in horror, Shisui clearly hadn't told him that and his reaction was extremely amusing "Your killing me here, you couldn't go a few days without seeing your friends could you" the Uchiha turned pleading eyes on the little girl.

Sakura shook her head "Nope I promised Naruto-kun and Shino-kun to see them everyday since I'm being tutored by Shisui-kun" the Haruno Princess announced munching on the vegetables and completely ignoring the noodles and broth.

"If you'd like Obito-kun, Kakashi and I could tag along to help keep an eye out" the brunette offered deciding that her teammate had suffered enough for the day and anymore would cause the teenager to lash out at the wrong person, which would end up being Sakura.

Kakashi didn't even try to get out of the sudden babysitting duty as Obito shot him an extremely pleading look "Alright it'll be easy, plus there's no way they could get into to much trouble" the silver haired nin shrugged.

This relieved Obito and he relaxed enough to enjoy the rest of his meal until it was just him and the six year old girl again, with three and a half hours before the academy let out and he had no idea what she liked to do.

"Could we go to the library Obito-kun, so I could look up stuff" Sakura tugged on his sleeve gently holding the books Shisui had given her to her chest with her other hand, deciding there were worst things he could do, he took her to the library.

And sat across from her as she scurried about looking for specific books "So what exactly is Shisui teaching you anyway kid" Obito questioned lazily reading from a book himself looking bored, but at least she wasn't making him run all over hell.

Sakura paused at the question "Lots of things about summons, the elements, different types of weapons, the correct way to hold them, throw them, wield them in a fight, the world and the other villages history, the different types of leaders like the five kage" the pinkette ticked off her fingers.

Obito blinked in surprise "Quite extensive, you sure you can remember all that" the raven haired male asked not trying to be mean and say she couldn't but that was a lot for just two months and chances were that she was going to forget some of it.

"Yep, cause Shisui-kun said I have a photographic memory and I can recite an entire book after reading it just once" the little Haruno Princess grinned proud that she'd been praised by her favorite person in the entire world.

His brows climbed high into his hairline "Well aren't you going to be just a little prodigy" the Uchiha snorted lightly flipping through a couple pages of the book in front of him, the conversation ended and the girl continued what she'd been doing previously.

Before they knew it, it was time to go to the park to meet up with her friends and after checking out a couple of the books that had interested her, they headed straight for the familiar park and found the other teens there waiting, though no sign of her friends yet.

So the pink haired six year old sat down on the bench and flipped open her book again "Just where did you disappear to for these last few hours" Rin questioned at the sight of the duo, who looked like they'd done absolutely nothing productive.

"Kid wanted to go to the library so I took her" Obito pointed to the newest books in the girls lap as she waited patiently for her two friends to arrive, Rin looked shocked that he'd physically entered the library without recoiling at the dusty book smell.

Obito rolled his eyes "Look here Naruto and Shino come Sakura-chan" Kakashi pointed out when he caught sight of the two boys, immediately the book was closed and set down on top of the others and the girl popped up from the bench.

"Naruto-kun, Shino-kun how was your day at the academy" Sakura launched herself at the two boys that were technically the only friends her age, Sasuke didn't really count because she didn't hang out with him constantly, he was just an acquaintance.

Both boys shared a look "Ami got suspended for picking on Hinata Hyuga, now that your gone, she's turned her attention on Hinata" Naruto sniggered, he didn't like Ami for certain reasons, and now she was suspended from the academy for a couple of weeks.

"Indeed, why because she called Hinata-san a very bad word that Iruka-sensei told us never to repeat" Shino added to the conversation and Obito was surprised the boy was even participating considering his clans anti-social tendencies.

Sakura shook her head not surprised "Sounds like you kids don't like this Ami character" the older raven haired male prodded in hopes they would talk more and not wander off to get in trouble, all three kids turned to him.

While Kakashi chuckled loudly and turned his head away, Rin eyed her teammate oddly before directing her gaze to the children "Care to share or do we have to guess" the brunette inquired hoping they would tell her the reason they didn't like a girl named Ami.

Once again Kakashi chuckled and swiped a hand through his hair "Himekari-san constantly picked on Sakura-chan, and during physical lessons a couple weeks before deciding to be tutored Himekari-san slapped Sakura-chan, so Sakura-chan broke her nose" the silver haired nin sniggered.

Sakura blushed beet red "It's true cause I ignored her attempts at trying to bully me" the pinkette exclaimed remembering how much her hand and cheek had hurt once it was all over and the ice pack she had to hold for hours on end afterwards.

Naruto and Shino nodded in agreement "Yeah she's just a big bully and hopefully with this she'll finally get the hint, or maybe not" the little blonde shrugged not caring either way, Ami wasn't even a blip on his radar.

"Agreed, why because she won't make it in the shinobi world, by the way my father has agreed to allow you and Shisui-san to join a lesson on different types of insects" the little raven haired boy announced as the three of them headed off to play for awhile.

Under the watchful eyes of Obito, Kakashi and Rin until it was time for dinner and Obito was once again alone with Sakura "So healthy right" the Uchiha wrinkled his nose up, he didn't cook that was Shisui and he wasn't going to attempt it either.

The girl nodded quietly "Mhm could we get sweet potato and vegetable rice and curry and green tea with no dango from the tea shop" the Haruno Princess requested knowing already how bad her current babysitter was at cooking.

With that the two of them headed for the tea shop and got takeout, though the Uchiha got a couple sticks of dango for himself, then they went back to the Uchiha Compound and ate dinner in the kitchen "You can take a bath by yourself right" Obito grimaced.

"Of course Obito-kun, I'm old enough that I don't need help anymore" Sakura quickly nodded not wanting her current babysitter to think he had to wash her, and finished off her meal, then disappeared up the stairs to the bathroom to do just that.

Not more than thirty minutes later she returned dressed in a sleeping yukata to bid the Uchiha goodnight "Hang on kid your sash is crooked" the raven haired male quickly saw the loose sash and tied it properly knowing how to.

Sakura smiled in thanks "Goodnight Obito-kun" the pinkette yawned softly, then vanished back up the steps to Shisui's empty room, which was full of protective traps, Shisui even in absence wanted to make sure she was safe and sound.

Glad that he hadn't had to do much beyond feeding her, Obito took his own shower then headed to bed it wasn't more than two hours later at exactly 2 in the morning that a cry filled the air and he jolted up out of his bed and into the room across the hall.

"Brat wake up it's just a nightmare" the Uchiha saw the problem right away and quickly, but gently shook the girl by her shoulder until she blinked awake, in the next moment the little girl launched herself into his arms sobbing.

Unsure of what to do he sat there letting her cry until he shook his head free of the cobwebs and tried to calm her down "I'm scared Shisui-kun is gonna get hurt" the little Haruno Princess sniffled explaining part of her nightmare.

He grimaced "Bound to happen kid, but that's what medics are for and I don't think Shisui would allow himself to get hurt to the point where he was stuck in the hospital" Obito soothed rubbing a hand along her back gently.

"Then someday I'm gonna be a medic so that whenever Shisui-kun gets hurt I can be there to heal him" Sakura suddenly vowed, emerald eyes burning with determination and Obito realized just how much the little girl adored his cousin.

Obito allowed his lone onyx eye to soften "You should tell him that when he gets back Kid so that he can get you the books you need to learn" the raven haired male suggested, in all he hadn't had to do much again and he'd been making a mountain out of a mole hill where Sakura was concerned.

She was probably one of the most behaved kids he'd ever met "Really that's a great idea Obito-kun" the pinkette yawned as the fear of her nightmare faded leaving her tired, her current babysitter chuckled.

And even went so far as to offer to let her come sleep in his larger bed so long as she kept to his side, with that the two went back to bed and once morning hit it was like repeat, he attempted to cook and managed just barely to make scrambled eggs and sausage for the both of them.

Before they headed out to explore the village and for the remaining days this continued until Shisui returned from his mission, not a scratch on him and looking the same as ever, his little charge was ever so happy to see him "SHISUI-KUN" Sakura squealed happily.

Launching herself at the fourteen year old and he caught her expertly in his arms "Aw did you miss me Sakura-chan" Shisui grinned looking her over critically and found nothing wrong with his charge, it seemed his cousin had made good on his promise to watch after her.

Sakura nodded her head "Mhm and you know what someday I'm gonna be a medic so that I can be right there with you should you ever get seriously injured and heal you" the little girl chattered on endlessly announcing her newest desire.

And Shisui wouldn't deny her "Then a medic you shall become, but first a little test to see if you read those books I left you" the fourteen year old smiled as they walked to the park, a hot spot for the both of them and he gave her the test, which she aced.

Later on after spending time with her two friends found Shisui and Sakura back at the house in the Uchiha Compound eating a home cooked dinner to Obito's relief and soon enough it was bath and then bed time and the house settled down to get some sleep.


	13. Tutoring Princess Part 2

Just a week and two days later after her parents returned from their annual trip outside the village on a Saturday of all days found Sakura and Shisui joining Shino at the Aburame Compound for lessons on five types of insects.

The lecture was given by Lord Aburame himself, with Torune sitting off the side of his cousin avoiding touching anyone like usual "Now as you know we have a couple of guests, so we'll start off with the Praying Mantis, as I've been told you've found a cocoon" Shibi spoke up.

One of his guests nodded "Mhm and Shino-kun thinks it's a praying mantis cocoon" Sakura jumped in eyes wide and full of excitement to learn more about the insect that would possibly be coming out of the cocoon she had found.

Shibi tilted his head to the side and his son did the same in acquiesce "Correct, why because it doesn't look like a butterfly cocoon and the few insects that do come out of cocoon don't look anything like what Sakura found at the park" Shino explained.

"Right then we'll start off with the sizes of the praying mantis, which of the two are bigger" the Aburame Patriarch questioned hoping that the little girl knew the answer and that his son wouldn't try to outdo him on the lesson.

Shino wisely didn't speak up as his friend mused the question over "Females are though I don't know why" the pinkette finally answered sure of her answer since she'd read it in a book awhile back and the information was retained.

"Very good Sakura-san, now can either of you tell me how you can determine gender between praying mantises" Shibi questioned, knowing that this was one thing his son hadn't been taught yet as he hadn't given a lecture on the praying mantis before.

Though Torune definitely knew the answer but was waiting on the two little ones to guess before answering "Antennae, why because the female's is shorter and thinner than the males" the little Aburame Heir guessed.

Shibi shook his head "Length of segments, the female has six while the male has eight" the Haruno Princess answered easily dredging up the information easily from her mind, her friend shot her a surprised look, while the fourteen year old shook his head quietly in amusement.

"Have you been studying" the Aburame Patriarch inquired gently of the little girl, who shook her head with a wide smile and her unlikely sensei sighed softly and chose to answer for his little charge so she didn't struggle.

"She has read a book a long while, I'm talking about over a year ago here on Praying Mantises, Sakura-chan has a photographic memory that let's her retain information and use it later on down the road" Shisui explained calmly.

Clearly not having expected that the man eyed the little girl sitting in front of him with a much more open expression which was basically smiling, then continued the lesson on praying mantises, followed by an extensive lecture on butterflies, beetles, moths and the elusive stick insects.

At the end of the lesson his impromptu guests stood and approached him "Thank you Shibi-sama for allowing me to join your lesson" Sakura curtsied as her mother had taught her being polite and proper cause she definitely wanted to learn more about insects someday.

Shisui chuckled and pulled the little six year old into his side with a smile "You are more than welcome to join Shino any time" Shibi patted the little girl on the head and spied his son who nodded in agreement to his statement.

"Of course I'll be here as well" Torune piped in having been mostly quiet during the lectures, since he already knew most of those things that had been taught and had allowed the younger ones to do the most participating so they would actually learn.

Sakura's expression brightened much like her eyes as she curtsied once more, hugged her friend and then allowed Shisui to pick her up "Come along Sakura-chan, it's time to take you back to your parents" the raven haired teen grinned placing her on his shoulders.

And taking off at a run being careful with his charge as he did so and using chakra to speed up twisting around tree's to her enjoyment "Shisui-kun, Shisui-kun can we do physical lessons tomorrow I want to learn about taijutsu next" the pinkette called over the noise in her ears.

"Course anything you want Sakura-chan" the Uchiha relented easily to the request, he knew that she would have soon expressed an interest after all, his little princess got curious about everything and he began mentally going over what he could teach her at her current age.

It was limited stuff really and soon enough she was dropped back off with her parents "Are you free Shisui-san" Itachi immediately found him as he walked through the Compound looking for things he would need for the next days lesson.

"Kind of if you don't mind going around with me while I get things for Sakura-chan's physical lessons" Shisui grinned picking up small two pound leg weights and a roll of dark green bandages, knowing the girl would go crazy over it.

Itachi sighed before realizing this was the best he'd get "Why Shisui-san did they ask you to tutor her or something" the Uchiha Heir questioned, wanting to get answers, it had been bugging him since he'd heard nearly three months before.

Shisui was the next to sigh "No I took on that task myself, you don't understand Itachi-chan, Sakura needs to be given the best education and trained right otherwise she'll never be able to protect herself out there when I can't be with her" the older Uchiha explained.

Just another one of those confusing answers "But what makes her so special that my Father would allow you to take on the role of her tutor, guard her I don't understand, why does she need protection" the ebony haired male looked completely lost on the matter.

"Come here Itachi-chan" the older raven haired male pointed to an empty aisle in the store "Now listen closely, Sakura-chan is royalty, a princess, you can't tell anyone you know, I trust you, and the need for protection people will be after her for her future abilities" he explained.

Obviously the young heir hadn't expected that and he paled considerably "I understand now, so physical lessons huh, are you going to teach her taijutsu" Itachi cleared his throat feeling as if he'd been acting foolish.

His friend nodded "Yep cause Sakura-chan has expressed an interest in it so I shall teach her" Shisui proclaimed grabbing two pound arm weights along with dark pink gloves that would fit the six year old and a book on kata's.

Itachi tilted his head to the side curiously "What all have you taught her so far if she's dictating the things you teach her" the Uchiha Heir inquired following after his friend as they left the store and headed for a clothing store.

Shisui lifted a brow then snorted "Many things Itachi, ranging from weapons, summons, world history, some history of the other villages, the five shadows, insects and elemental jutsu just to name a few" the older Uchiha announced.

Perusing a rack of young girl training clothes so that his charge wouldn't dirty up her kimono, he'd have to take it to the Haruno's afterwards but that was fine "Are you serious, it's only been 2 months and three weeks since you started tutoring her" the ebony haired 11 year old said in disbelief.

The older Uchiha gave him an exasperated look "That's because Sakura-chan is unbelievably smart and retains more knowledge at a much faster rate than normal children, got to remember Itachi-chan she's special" the raven haired fourteen year old winked hinting at the girls status.

Now there was a surprise "Is there a specific time you have to teach her physical lessons or is it the entire day" Itachi questioned watching his friend choose dark pink shorts and a short sleeved emerald shirt, along with little green sandals and dark pink socks as a beginner training outfit.

"Nope not in the least, though it can't be any time after 3:30, since Sakura-chan hangs out with Naruto-kun and Shino-kun at the park" Shisui warned knowing why his friend was asking and silently agreeing it would be a good idea.

To get his little charge to make another friend hopefully "Do you tutor her on the weekends" the Uchiha Heir prodded, Shisui raised a single ebony brow before nodding "Would you mind terribly if Sasuke joins the lesson, he needs to work on his taijutsu as well" he asked.

Shisui chuckled lightly "You two are more than welcome, since tomorrow is Sunday" the older Uchiha agreed easily to the request, grabbing up some hair ties and a headband along with a book on expanding ones chakra reserves, it was better to start now than later after all.

With that they headed towards the counter to buy everything that he'd gotten "Uh Shisui-san" the ebony haired 11 year old saw the weird looks his friend was getting considering it was girly stuff that the teen was buying.

"It's no worries Itachi-chan, I'm buying this for the girl I'm tutoring not because I have some weird fetish" the older raven haired male snorted ignoring the looks the other Uchiha were casting him, he knew it wasn't like that so it didn't bother him in the least.

A few minutes later with everything he'd bought they left the store and headed for the gates "Are you taking that stuff to her now" Itachi guessed realizing where they were headed the civilian section of the Leaf Village.

He supposed it was probably better they blend in with civilians if their royalty and undercover "Exactly because Mebuki-san has a habit of dressing Sakura-chan up in kimono's and that would just get in the way of training and get dirty" Shisui announced.

Coming to a stop in front of a two storied house and walking up the steps before knocking on the door, it was answered by the only male in the house "Well hello there Shisui-san and Itachi-san, what brings you over" Kizashi greeted the two younger males remembering the Uchiha Heir.

Shisui cleared his throat "Sakura-chan requested that we do physical lessons tomorrow, so I bought her a beginner training outfit" the Uchiha held out the bag full of things he'd gotten at the clothing store, minus the book and kept the other items to himself for the moment.

Kizashi nodded in agreement "Probably a good idea, you can't train in a kimono after all thanks Shisui-san" the Haruno Patriarch took the bag with a polite tilt of his head, silently thanking the fourteen year old for thinking ahead to avoid any complications the following morning.

Then directed his gaze to the 11 year old "My brother and I will be joining physical lessons tomorrow" the Uchiha Heir explained, earning a small smile before Kizashi bid them farewell and shut the door to return to eating dinner.

With that Shisui and Itachi returned to the Uchiha Compound to have dinner themselves, before heading to bed after a shower to get some shut eye for the next day, it was sure to be strange though they had no doubt they'd get through it.

The very next morning Shisui showed up at the Main Family House to pick up his younger cousins "Shisui-chan what brings you here this morning" Mikoto looked surprised considering the teen was always spending most of his time with the Haruno Princess since he was her guard.

"Ah Itachi-chan requested that he and Sasuke-chan join physical lessons with Sakura-chan today" Shisui announced waiting patiently for the duo to finish eating, though he got a glare for the girly suffix from the still six year old boy.

Who definitely didn't like being called by a girly suffix "Good idea, it will help shape Sasuke into a proper shinobi" even Fugaku agreed with the idea, so now the two had little choice but to join in on any future physical lessons.

"Right then lets go Sasuke-otouto" Itachi stood polishing off his breakfast, his little brother hurriedly did the same before they headed for the door to tug on their sandals, now it was off to the Haruno House to pick up the other six year old.

Half way there "How come your tutoring her anyway, wouldn't going to the academy be better" Sasuke was to inquisitive sometimes, but his brother didn't answer instead poked his forehead like usual making him forget all about his question.

Until they reached the Haruno House where his charge was waiting "Shisui-kun thank you very much for the outfit" Sakura squealed decked out in her training clothes and launched herself off the top step like usual.

Itachi's eyes widened in shock and he swore his heart skipped a beat in horror until his friend caught the little girl expertly in his arms as if he'd expected her to do that "Your welcome very much Sakura-chan" the Uchiha grinned settling her on his shoulders.

A moment later she caught sight of the extras "What are you doing here Itachi-san, Sasuke-san" the little Haruno Princess inquired not that she had a problem with them, it's just usually no one participated in her lessons.

Itachi smiled kindly "If you don't mind Sakura-san, we'll be joining your physical lessons" the Uchiha Heir questioned as they began walking in the direction of the training grounds to conduct the lessons that had been requested.

"Yeah cause Iruka-sensei takes it way to easy on us and I want to get stronger" the second Uchiha Heir blurted hoping that the girl wouldn't reject their presence, he wanted to impress his father by being able to complete these lessons.

It didn't look like Sakura minded in the least as they reached the training grounds and Shisui set her on the ground "Now for the remaining pieces of your training gear, two pound arm and leg weights, which will be hidden underneath this" the raven haired teen produced the extras.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up and she literally squealed at the color of the dark green bandage rolls "Just like my senbon needles that Mother and Father got me in Hidden Cloud" the pinkette held perfectly still so the weights could be put on her.

Next it was Sasuke's turn "Senbon needles huh and have you learned how to wield them yet" the ebony haired eleven year old questioned, the little girl shook her head, so it was something she hadn't asked to learn about yet.

Sasuke was curious as well "Aren't senbon supposed to be really hard to wield cause their thin and break easily if you don't adjust your grip properly" the littlest raven haired boy piped in with the information he knew on the weapons.

"Good job Sasuke your right, their also wielded by medics as well since their mostly used for striking an enemies nerves, unless wielded right you can't kill with a senbon needle" Shisui lectured drawing his little charge into the mini lesson on the weapon she favored.

Though he knew for a fact that the word medic would play a large part in learning how to wield senbon needles and he was just waiting for her to express an interest "Can tomorrow's lesson be on anatomy and wielding senbon needles" Sakura requested predictably.

Shisui relented easily having known "But first lets get through physical lessons" Itachi chuckled lightly, as he realized that Sakura was an easily pleased child and very curious about everything, kind of adorable.

"Itachi-ni's right come on Sakura, lets do three laps" Sasuke grabbed his hopeful new friend by the hand and they started running without instruction of the older males that were watching them to ensure nothing happened.

Halfway through the second lap Sasuke started slowing down so Sakura did the same with a smile, Shisui saw this and smiled fondly "She doesn't want him to get upset, so matched her pace with his so they'd finish together" the older Uchiha explained to Itachi.

Who'd been frowning lightly in confusion, but it cleared at the explanation "I see, what a truly kind child, what are you going to have them do next" the young Uchiha Heir questioned as the two six year old's trailed in their direction.

Though once again without instruction, obviously having done this before "10 sit ups and push ups" the little Haruno Princess chimed in knowing the lesson by heart, this wasn't her first stint on physical lessons, but this was the first time she'd gotten the most out of it.

Considering she wasn't wearing a kimono and had weights on, "Have you done this before Sakura" the second Uchiha Heir questioned struggling to complete three sit ups, while his new friend was already on her fifth and working towards her sixth.

She nodded her head eagerly, finishing off the sit ups, then flipped over to begin her push ups, when the two of them were done a thin sheen of sweat covered their skin as the sun bore down on them "Now that you've completed the initial warm up, time for kata's" the older raven haired male produced a book.

Sakura's eyes gleamed with interest as she and Sasuke were made to stand and were directed into several different stances, loosening up their muscles even more "And finally punching and kicking the dummy" the eleven year old ebony haired boy pointed to the dummy.

"You got it Itachi-ni" the youngest raven haired boy didn't hesitate in going over to the dummy Sakura on his heels and standing in front of her own, going through what she'd just been taught and attempting to properly punch and kick the dummy.

Until both six year old's were to tired to continue "Shisui-kun is it lunch time yet" the pinkette pouted feeling sticky with sweat and way to hot, though she was glad she wasn't wearing a kimono, the sun was finally getting to her.

Her guard smiled and not caring that she was sweaty scooped her up "Go ahead you two take a quick dip in the stream, it's cool and not to cold it will lower your body temperature so you aren't so hot" Shisui instructed lightly splashing his charge.

Who squealed in response and splashed Shisui back in retaliation, moments later the other six year old joined the water splashing war until the duo were sufficiently cooled down "That was fun, we'll have to do this again next Sunday" Sasuke flopped down tiredly.

"Mhm can I keep them on to show them off to Naruto-kun and Shino-kun" Sakura requested when Shisui kneeled to start removing the dark emerald bandages and the weights, he lifted a brow before relenting to the request like usual.

Off to the side the eleven year old in their midst couldn't help but smile "If you don't mind Sakura-san, perhaps Sasuke and I could join you and Shisui-san for lunch" Itachi requested himself, Sakura popped up eyes wide and full of happiness.

Proving that she did in fact not mind as they all left the training grounds and headed for her favorite restaurant, Shisui and Sakura got the same order of sweet potato/vegetable rice and curry, green tea and no dango, while Sasuke got tomato soup, green tea and a stick of dango.

And Itachi got regular rice and curry with green tea and three sticks of tri-colored dango "How come you didn't get any sweets" the Uchiha Heir frowned, his friend loved dango, so it was weird to not see the fourteen year old eating any.

Shisui chuckled lightly "That's because Sakura-chan won't eat any so I don't either during lunch, however breakfast and dinner are alright" the older Uchiha admitted ruffling his charge's bangs, the only thing free to mess with.

That she wouldn't get fussy about since they were easily fixed "Cause eating right is an essential part of being a shinobi" the Haruno Princess quipped reciting what she'd once been told by Shisui himself at the very start of their new adventure together.

Sasuke glanced down to his dango before his onyx eyes narrowed in determination "Here Itachi-ni, if I'm going to be a good ninja sweets won't help me" the second Uchiha Heir thrust his only stick of dango at his older brother and ate only his tomato soup, intent on being healthy from then on.

Which meant no more sweets, it was the oddest thing ever but soon enough the four of them finished eating and split up "Where to now Sakura-chan" the raven haired fourteen year old questioned since they had a few hours before the usually meet up with Naruto and Shino.

"Library of course Shisui-kun, cause I want to read some more books on different insects to be more knowledgeable next time we join a lecture" the pinkette grinned from ear to ear and so without further ado they went to the library.

And the spent three hours there just researching the different types of insects that tickled the girl's fancy before it was time to head to the park "Over here Sakura-chan come look what my Tou-san gave me" Naruto spotted her first holding a three pronged kunai.

While the little Aburame was silent until their only female friend was stood before them "My Father gave this book to me to give to you, why so that you'll be more prepared" Shino held out a book, before inevitably his gaze strayed to his friends new outfit.

Even Naruto looked extremely surprised "That's cool Naruto-kun and awesome Shino-kun, Shisui-kun got it for me and beneath these bandages are weights that will help me get stronger, I've been wearing them all day since after breakfast" Sakura chattered.

While her tutor sat down on the bench "You three have fun now" Shisui waved pulling out a book of his own to read while the three kids played and he kept an eye on them discretely, never would he let anything happen to the trio after all.

"Lucky Sakura-chan, my Mum won't let me have anything to do with weights, but anyway this is one of my Tou-san's kunai, he said that should I find myself in danger, all I have to do is push my chakra into it and it will bring me to safety, don't know how to use my chakra yet though" the blonde talked nonstop about the kunai.

Sakura and Shino eyed the weird looking kunai with appraising eyes "Probably for the best, why because you often find yourself in more trouble than the average person, perhaps you could ask your Mother to teach you how to use your chakra" the little raven haired boy suggested.

It was Sakura who had a better idea "Or when I start my chakra training with Shisui-kun you both could join the lesson" the pinkette offered wanting to include her best friends, who immediately shot looks at Shisui.

Who merely waved in acceptance of the offer "I have no problem with it, just have to ask your parents" the older raven haired male said in response as if he was use to having random children join the lessons he was giving his charge.

This caused the girl to clap her hands together excitedly "That's totally awesome Sakura-chan you know" the little Uzumaki flashed his best friend a whiskered grin, he had the coolest friend in the academy, who was a girl.

Shino looked as equally as surprised yet happy at the offer "I'll be sure to mention it, why because learning how to use our chakra is also essential to being proper Shinobi" the Aburame Heir shrugged hoping that he'd be able to convince his father.

Emerald eyes lit up "Awesome now lets explore" the Haruno Princess grabbed her two friends by the hands and drug them off to explore the park in all it's vastness until it was time for them to go home and she finally had the bandages and weights taken off.

Allowing her legs and arms to breathe, and after dinner she took a bath glad to be able to do so then bid her parents goodnight, climbed the stairs to her room, crawled into her bed underneath the covers and finally went to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast Shisui showed up for another day of tutoring Sakura, and as per her request they went to the training grounds where a straw dummy was set up with different points on it that showed different nerves on a human body.

"Okay Sakura-chan before you can learn how to hit a nerve with a senbon, you must first learn how to wield a senbon needle efficiently before learning to throw it" Shisui instructed holding out the senbon needle and anticipating what would happen.

As the girl took it within her grasp and remembering what her new friend had said tried to be extremely careful with how she gripped it "Ahhhh" Sakura groaned as it broke, just snapped in half and held out her hand for another.

Shisui was ready and handed the second one over and Sakura once again tried to adjust her hold to be just right only to have the senbon break again like it was nothing more than a twig, so she was given her third senbon to try again.

What never happened though was for the determination that flared brightly in her eyes never dimmed, Sakura never lost hope and nearly forty minutes and twelve senbon needles later, Sakura was able to hold the senbon needle without breaking it.

"Good job Sakura-chan, now comes learning how to throw the senbon needle, they are nothing like kunai or shuriken, they are the lightest of the three main weapons used by shinobi, so you must learn how to control the amount of strength you use while throwing" the Uchiha lectured.

Sakura blinked then eyed the senbon needle in her hand, before glancing to the target fifteen feet away from her "I think I understand Shisui-kun" the Haruno Princess finally said after a few minutes then took her throwing stance that had been established during an earlier lesson.

Before as carefully as she could threw the weapon, it sailed forward quietly and clipped the edge of the target, apparently understanding and doing it were two different things as Sakura was handed another senbon needle to try again.

Displaying the same determination as before until she finally managed to strike one of the inner rings of the target five times in a row, just a little after noon and adjusting her stance several times "Ready for lunch now Sakura-chan" the raven haired male inquired.

Knowing that they would probably be continuing this particular lesson for the rest of the week "Mhm and then afterwards may we go to the library so I can get a book on anatomy" the pinkette chimed in sweetly as they headed for her favorite restaurant yet again.

Having expected that, he handed over the book on anatomy he'd gotten and her emerald eyes lit up, now they didn't have to go to the library and she could read it while sitting on the bench in the park until it was time to hang out with her two best friends.

Afterwards he took her home to her parents and then headed for the Uchiha Compound to have dinner himself inwardly thinking that it could be awhile before his charge expressed an interest in anything other than anatomy and senbon needles, before going to bed after a shower.


	14. Unexpected Escapades for Princess Sakura

Belatedly he realized that his suspicions on the matter didn't do his little charge any justice because she kept on the subject of learning all about anatomy and senbon needles for several months straight, 3-4 times a week, with other little lessons for the rest and Sunday's dedicated to physical lessons with Itachi and Sasuke.

Until the little princess officially turned seven and he, fifteen then and only then did she finally turn her attention onto something else to learn "Chakra if I'm gonna be a medic someday, I have to learn how to use my chakra" Sakura announced expressing her newest desire.

Inwardly he was relieved because he'd exhausted all of his knowledge on senbon needles and anatomy trying to teach his little charge all she wanted to know on the subject "Gladly Sakura-chan, first is learning how to wield chakra" Shisui began.

Her listening with rapt attention like usual until she remembered the promise she'd made "Oh wait I told Naruto-kun and Shino-kun they could learn with me whenever I decided I wanted to learn about wielding chakra" the pinkette blurted out emerald eyes wide.

Shisui paused mid-sentence, trying to remember, before relenting, it was a Saturday "Then let us go talk to Hokage-sama and Shibi-sama" the raven haired fifteen year old held out his hand and Sakura took it with a large smile.

As they started down the streets first to the Aburame Compound, the Aburame's were now use to them appearing all the time so didn't bat an eye as the duo headed straight for the Head Family House and Shisui knocked politely on the door.

Waiting patiently until it was opened "Good Morning Uchiha-san, Haruno-san what can I do for you" Shibi was use to this himself and had suspicions, his son had been expressing an early desire to learn how to wield his chakra after all.

"You see Shibi-sama, Sakura-chan offered me up so to speak to teach Shino-kun and Naruto-kun how to wield their chakra, I have no problems with it at all, but it is up to you as you have final say" the Uchiha explained carefully.

Shibi glanced down to the little girl at the teenagers side, hand clenched tightly onto the Uchiha's sleeve, then to his own son, who looked about as hopeful as he'd ever gotten "Very well you may, it doesn't look like my boy minds it either so long as he's taught" the Aburame Patriarch relented.

Glad that he wouldn't have to wait for their sensei, the little bug obsessed boy quickly latched onto his first friend "Off to Naruto-san's, why because he was also offered to be taught" Shino guessed as they backtracked and left the Compound he lived in.

"Exactly Shino-kun, then we'll go back to the training grounds for your first lesson" Shisui ruffled the boys bushy hair gently as he led the way to the Hokage's House, Shino gave the teen a small smile and kept an even pace with his friend.

Who could hardly wait to get started on her newest lessons, so when the door to the Hokage Family House opened to reveal her friends mother, she spoke up before Shisui could "Might Naruto-kun come learn how to wield chakra with me and Shino please Mrs. Uzumaki" complete with wide eyes and a curtsy the Haruno Princess asked politely.

"Of course he can sweetie, how could I ever say no to such an adorable little girl" Kushina couldn't refuse considering the girl had asked politely, then turned to call out to her son, only to have a yellow and orange blur speed past her.

Having already heard of course since he'd been right there "Be back later Mum" Naruto flashed Kushina a whiskered grin, glad that he was being allowed, and that he wouldn't have to wait for Iruka-sensei to teach him now.

Shisui chuckled nodded his head politely at Kushina, then turned and led the three children back to the training grounds "So how does one use their chakra anyway" the blonde piped in confusion once they were stood on one of the fields to practice.

It was clear his two friends didn't know either "Must you be so impatient, why no doubt Shisui-san would have told us already if you weren't" the little raven haired boy, obviously a little impatient himself to learn.

"We're ready Shisui-kun" the pinkette blurted seeing the patient look on her tutor's face, he'd never snapped at her, and she definitely didn't want it to ever happen no matter what cause she adored the teenager.

With a shake of his head the Uchiha cleared his throat "First reach deep into the core of your being, find your chakra network then will your chakra into your hand, when it becomes covered in blue you have successfully manipulated chakra for the first time" Shisui instructed carefully.

Explaining in just the right way so that the blonde would be able to understand without getting to frustrated and giving up, with that the three children began their first attempts at wielding chakra, predictably the only girl was first.

And her whole hand became coated in blue chakra, next was the black haired boy and lastly the only blonde, a full twenty minutes after his two friends, making it a total of thirty minutes spent trying to manipulate their chakra for the first time.

Proud of them Shisui clapped his hands in praise "Now what, that was to easy" the Aburame Heir glanced down to his blue chakra covered hand with hazel eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, as the sun made his eyes sensitive.

"Do we get to learn an academy level jutsu now to help us practice using our chakra" the Uzumaki jumped up and down excited at the prospect of learning a jutsu way ahead of his classmates, who thought he wouldn't make it in the academy.

He was definitely going to show them "Or how about elemental, I wonder what kind of element I posses" the Haruno Princess, who was now seven eyed the visible chakra and wondered at all the things she could do to use it.

Shisui blew out a breath "I'll now teach you the transformation jutsu, memorize these hand signs first, then repeat after me and focus your chakra into the jutsu" the Uchiha explained going slowly through the few hand signs needed for the academy level jutsu.

Like he'd thought his charge got it right off the bat, using her photographic memory in order to memorize the hand signs at a faster rate than her two friends, surprisingly the little blonde was next and lastly the black haired boy.

Until they'd successfully managed to use a jutsu in conjunction of wielding their chakra and creating hand signs, it was then all three of them realized using chakra made them tired and with that came the end of the lesson.

Only two hours after it had begun, it was only ten in the morning by that point "Shisui-san is there anything one can do about running out of chakra so quickly" Shino frowned deeply behind his high coat collar, not liking how quickly he'd run out.

"Yeah cause I want to blow our classmates out of the water since Iruka-sensei hasn't taught us yet, he says we probably won't until a little later in the year" Naruto piped in flopping back on the grass tiredly, he didn't want to be left behind either.

The only girl in their group was contemplative on the subject "Ne Shisui-kun is it possible to enhance ones strength with chakra" Sakura asked completely out of nowhere and the teenager fought the urge to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

But he dutifully answered the question "Of course Sakura-chan, as for you questions Shino-kun, Naruto-kun, meditation and using your chakra everyday from this point on will expand your chakra reserves allowing you to do more" Shisui announced.

Handing over a book on meditation to his charge, who immediately flipped it open to begin reading it, and her two friends crowded around, not more than fifteen minutes later the three children attempted to meditate for the first time.

Reaching deep inside themselves to their core and chakra network and connecting themselves to begin the process of expanding their chakra reserves, for an hour and a half they meditated, Shisui keeping a close eye on them until it was lunch time.

They all popped up at his command "Could we go to the Barbecue Restaurant this time Shisui-kun for charred vegetables" the pinkette requested, Naruto gagged and Shino didn't so much as complain as they turned in the direction of said restaurant.

"Why can't we go for ramen" the blonde sulked, this always happened if they got together for lunch, but he always found something he liked at the restaurant that his friend chose, he knew that it was her choice anyway.

Didn't mean he wasn't going to complain "You always find something to eat, why because complaining gets you no where" the little black haired boy snorted quietly as they reached the restaurant and found a booth to sit at and ordered what they wanted.

In the end they all found something they liked "After this is there anything else you'd like to do" the older raven haired male questioned drumming his fingers on the table top waiting patiently for their order to come so they could start cooking it over the grill.

Which was set in the middle of the table, with more than enough room for plates, drinks and silverware "Hmm perhaps you could teach me more about the Lightning Shadow, he sounds pretty interesting and the Cloud Village is where my senbon needles came from" the Haruno Princess said.

Shisui tilted his head to the side at the request, he wasn't to surprised really "Eh you mean there's other Kage's out there like my Dad" the Uzumaki in their midst jumped in confused at the admission of having other Kage's in the world.

Even Shino was curious "How many are there and do they ever clash, why because it sounds difficult leading countries all trying to get stronger" the Aburame Heir questioned himself, the subject had never come up in class yet, so naturally he had to ask.

"There are five, our Hokage, the Raikage, Tsuchikage in Earth Country, Kazekage in Wind Country our sister nation and lastly the Mizukage in Water Country" the Uchiha ticked off his fingers launching into the lecture right there in the restaurant.

Just as their orders came and he set them up over the grill to cook, vegetables for his charge, and wings for the two younger boys and himself until it was all done and the four of them ate, afterwards Naruto and Shino were taken home.

And the remaining two headed to the park for another late afternoon lecture "Okay I want to know all about the Lightning Shadow" Sakura settled down next to her tutor waiting for the extensive explanation that always came.

He chuckled lightly then cleared his throat "Right, Lightning Shadow or otherwise known as the Raikage, is a Leader in the Hidden Cloud Village, the current Raikage is known as Unruly Ay, like his other three predecessors, something of an inherited title" Shisui began.

Sakura listening with rapt attention look usual, Shisui paused then continued "There's also a tradition known as the A-B combo, a deadly duo, the Raikage's brother is named Killer Bee and it's known that he's the eight tails Jinchuuriki, one of the massive chakra beasts" he listed.

Emerald eyes took on a gleam of curiosity but she didn't ask quite yet "It's said that whoever encounter the A-B combo don't survive as they are fast and powerful together, there was one however, who was faster than the duo from Cloud, our very own Hokage-sama" Shisui grinned.

"Wow so Hokage-sama managed to get away from the Raikage how was is that even possible though, doesn't Raikage-san incorporate chakra into his jutsu's to make him faster" Sakura rattled off the usual questions.

Shisui took a deep breath "Well Sakura-chan, Hokage-sama and Raikage-san weren't the Kage yet back then and Hokage-sama uses fuinjutsu, which he writes transportation seals on blank tags and wraps them around kunai to allow him speed that beats chakra speed" the Uchiha admitted.

Her eyes rounded even more in surprise completely into the lecture "And it's said that the transportation jutsu was made by our very own Second Hokage-sama, Tobirama Senju and Lord Fourth tweaked it to make it his own and it's said to be faster than the original jutsu" he said.

Sakura leaned forward waiting for more "What else Shisui-kun about the Raikage can you tell me" the pinkette wanted to know and Shisui indulged her, her curiosity was insatiable really but it made for some great lessons.

"Raikage-san is a strict person or so I've heard, doesn't get along well with others, hence the nickname Unruly Ay, and he's really strong, leads his village with an iron fist, doesn't allow for any goofing off amongst his shinobi" the raven haired fifteen year old announced.

At that the pink haired seven year old sat back mulling over the newest information she'd learned "I don't care if he's mean someday I want to meet Raikage-san" the little Haruno Princess vowed suddenly to her guards inward horror.

Never had he thought this would happen as Shisui took Sakura home a little while later so that she could have dinner "You look as if someone ripped your spleen out Shisui" Obito commented when the teenager entered the house.

"Might as well have with Sakura-chan vowing that someday she wants to meet the Raikage ugh I feel like such an idiot" Shisui flopped down at the kitchen table, setting down a couple boxes of takeout, not in the mood to cook at the moment.

Obito choked on a sip of water at the revelation "Are you serious where the hell did she get that idea, you know the man hates Leaf Shinobi or potential Leaf Shinobi" the older Uchiha choked out feeling trepidation pooling in his gut at the thought of something happening to the brat.

They'd bonded during those five days he'd been in charge of her as much as he didn't want to admit, but he didn't want her to get hurt and she would undoubtedly if she went around proclaiming she wanted to meet the Raikage only to find out how horrible the guy actually was.

Shisui put his head in his hands "I know and I don't know how I'm ever going to tell her no, I..I just don't want her getting hurt" the younger Uchiha looked completely torn up over the sudden problem that had popped up unexpectedly.

He didn't have to worry because the next day when he showed up to tutor his little charge, the inside of the house looked as if a tornado had struck and the Lord and Lady of the Haruno Clan were sitting in the living room with the Hokage of all people.

Faces stricken with grief it only took but four seconds for him to realize what had happened and his face turned thunderous "Shisui-san the worst has happened, Sakura-san has been kidnapped by an unknown shinobi, my former students and yourself are heading out in an hour" Minato stood.

Upon spying the fifteen year old "Please bring back our little princess Shisui" Mebuki looked completely broken, it had happened an hour before hand and before they could even grab their daughter she'd been taken right before their eyes.

"We're begging you here Sakura is an innocent child" Kizashi was pale faced, but there was fury burning away in his blue eyes, that was all it took and because it was their daughter the teenager would do anything to bring her back.

As he stood alongside his Hokage "Of course because it's Sakura-chan and I promised to always protect her, give my life for her should the need ever arise" Shisui stated, voice devoid of any telling emotions, he would save his anger for the man who'd dare touch what he protected.

Moments later he was gone from the Haruno House and back to the Uchiha Compound, then took to the rooftops to get home so no one could stop him, he needed to pack quickly or the situation could turn south before he could get to his little charge.

Who was completely dependent on him to protect her, teach her what she needed to know to be a proper shinobi the thought of anyone laying their hands on the girl infuriated him beyond belief and before he realized it he was at the gates of the village waiting as patiently as possible.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later that Rin, Obito and Kakashi came speeding towards him "We know the situation and don't worry we'll get her back" Kakashi, who cared a great deal for the little girl himself didn't hesitate in summoning his ninja hound pack.

Then had them sniff a ribbon that had been given to him, moments later the hounds took off after the scent of the little girl "And if she's injured I'll be there to heal her" Rin vowed, brown eyes determined as they raced after her teammates pack of hounds.

"Exactly and we'll utterly destroy the bastard who dared touch her" Obito scowled, this was what he'd been worried about while Shisui had been gone those five days when the girl had been six, but for it to happen while the teenager was in the village, was not a good sign.

Plus the kidnapper had an hour and a half or so ahead of them which meant more distance traveled and the four of them pushed themselves in order to catch up, it was quiet after that as they ran, none of them daring to waste their breath in talking so they wouldn't have to stop to catch it.

Meanwhile miles away and being carried uncomfortably over someones shoulder like a sack of potatoes, hands tied behind her back and mouth covered by a cloth to prevent her from speaking was the seven year old pink haired Haruno Princess, who was terrified out of her mind.

What was worse was that she couldn't ask her kidnappers as it turned out to be more than one once they'd grouped together outside the village what they wanted with her, because she definitely didn't remember that she was of royalty or that she was a princess anymore.

A few tears trickled down her cheeks and soaked into the white cloth that was tied around her mouth and she pleaded with the kami that someone save her, or rather a certain someone because he'd promised to always be there for her.

'Please Shisui-kun help me' Sakura sniffled inwardly, not daring to cry out loud, she wouldn't give these jerks the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she was going to be a strong shinobi that was a medic someday and shinobi definitely didn't show their tears on the battlefield.

Miles upon miles her kidnappers went taking her unwillingly with them until it was inevitable her stomach began growling in hunger only then did she hazard a guess that it was probably around noon and she still hadn't eaten yet having not been able to eat breakfast since they'd taken her.

Though at the sound of her rumbling stomach the four rogue shinobi skidded to a halt, emerald eyes widened as she was dropped unceremoniously on the ground and the cloth was untied from around her mouth only to have a loaf of bread shoved in her face.

"Eat brat we have a long ways to go before we get to the one who wants to buy ya" the man ordered shoving it harder against her lips until she reluctantly opened her mouth to take a bite and found the bread utterly disgusting tasting.

Her lips curled upwards in disgust and she wanted nothing more than to recoil but if she tried to cause trouble she would get hurt and she didn't want to get hurt so ate despite the nasty taste, once she was done a canteen of water was thrust in her face next.

With extremely reluctance she took several sips of the water before the cloth was once again tied around her mouth and she was hefted onto a shoulder again like she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes and she definitely wasn't comfortable in the least as they began to run again.

It was boring and she wished she could read a book or something but she wouldn't dare utter a word in their presence, even the scenery bored her as they passed tree upon tree upon tree only to repeat many, many times that it made her head spin.

Until night fell and all she could see was pitch black, her captors didn't even stop just kept running and she lay there limply and extremely uncomfortable, until she got hungry again, they briefly stopped, she was fed and given water and then they were running again.

To the point where she was growing very irritated, how the hell was she going to sleep if she kept being jostled and she once again inwardly pleaded to the kami that Shisui was on his way to help her out of this extremely irritating situation.

Finally in the wee early morning hours after they must have crossed some kind of border into a different country which would make anyone tailing her wary to cross, she was once again dropped and the four shinobi set up camp to get some sleep for awhile.

Not even bothering having one keep watch and so what did she do, take advantage of the situation and wiggle her hands in front of her body as quietly as possible, then grab the small dagger her father had given her and told her to keep hidden on her at all times.

Clumsily she cut the ropes binding her feet and hands, then on all fours crawled from the camp as sneakily as possible not daring to breathe as her heart thudded painfully in her chest until she reached a large group of rocks and found a little niche to hide in.

When three hours passed the four men woke to find their captive missing and chaos hit moments afterwards as they were searching for her, two shinobi sporting the Cloud Village symbol on their headbands struck and killed the four rogues.

She wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to reveal herself and she was just going to sit there until Shisui caught up, but one of the Cloud Shinobi must have sensed her chakra and so the duo started in her direction.

Her heart sped up as the duo neared until the blonde one kneeled to peer into the little niche she'd hidden herself in "Ah so your what caused them to come into our territory come on little girl we'll take you home to your village" he held out his hand.

And she shook her head resolutely "Shisui-kun is coming" Sakura mumbled quietly and scooted back further out of reach, she wouldn't go with anyone but Shisui, he'd promised to protect her should the need ever arise and she was going to hold him to that.

The blonde frowned at the familiar name "Must be from the Leaf Village if she's mentioning that guys name" the white haired male spoke in a deep voice to her quiet fascination, because she'd never met anyone with that deep of voice.

But she didn't so much as move an inch curiosity extremely subdued for the moment "If you say he's coming then wouldn't you like to wait out here with us, your probably hungry and thirsty right" the blonde tried to entice her out once again with the promise of food and water this time.

Sakura considered her options "They mentioned something about someone wanting to buy me, I know Leaf and Cloud aren't on good terms, how can I trust you" the pinkette murmured emerald eyes filled with distrust.

"Kid makes a good point, however we wouldn't be so cruel as to do that to a little girl" the white haired male answered giving the scared kid an easy smile, trying to make himself seem a little more trustworthy so she'd come out from beneath the rock.

With a quiet sigh she crawled out of the niche she'd hidden herself in underneath the large rock, then dusted off her pale yellow yukata covered in sunflowers "Would it help if we told your our names, I'm Cee" Cee introduced himself to the girl who couldn't be more than seven.

It was silent for a moment "And I'm Darui and as you've guessed we're Cloud Shinobi, newly turned Jonin" Darui greeted with a lazy wave as they started towards the border and she was ever so happy to be able to walk on her own two feet again and not be carted around like a rag doll.

"And I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm going to be a strong kunoichi and a medic someday" Sakura announced then slapped her hands over her mouth when she got nervous she rambled on endlessly and a couple of others had told her it was annoying.

Cee and Darui shared a look "Medic you say huh first you'd have to make it through the academy not to mention you'd have to have near perfect chakra control" the blonde explained with a quiet snort as they walked.

Sakura blinked "I'm not in the academy, Shisui-kun is tutoring me and he told me that I could do anything because I have beyond perfect chakra control, he said that since I asked I shall be a medic" she answered.

Darui eyed the small girl in surprise just as she tripped, and what was even more shocking was how she simply jumped back up on her feet without so much as crying "Oddball aren't ya Kid, usually kids cry when they fall" the white haired dark skinned male pointed out.

"Shisui-kun said that shinobi don't reveal their emotions and I won't cry cause I have to be strong for Shisui-kun" the little Haruno Princess held her head high, only to trip again, this time it was struggle getting back up on her feet.

She was exhausted and the white haired male took pity on her by kneeling down offering his back, her eyes expressed her relief and though she was hesitant climbed on before wrapping her arms carefully around his neck.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later that her breathing evened out and she was snoring softly in his ear, still several miles away yet, no where near the border were the group of Jonin tracking the now sleeping Sakura.

Though they themselves were getting tired and soon they had no choice but to stop and get some shut eye since they'd been running through the night, this also gave the pack of ninja hounds a chance to rest.

Only three hours of sleep they got before their bodies forced them to once again start tracking the kidnapped Haruno Princess, it was noon by that point and no matter how far they traveled it felt like they were getting no where.

"How much do you want to bet this is a fake trail and that we're never going to find Sakura" Rin grumbled, not really believing it herself, but with what seemed miles still between them and the little girl who was royalty she was going mad with worry.

Her statement earned a glare "I know your tired Rin, we're tired to and we're all worried about Sakura-chan and want to find her safe and sound" Kakashi intervened before an argument could start between the four of them.

By the two Uchiha "Right and when we find her I'm going to scold that girl so bad" Obito grunted, this was probably in some way her fault for expressing an interest in meeting the Raikage, he'd just known something bad was going to happen for it.

"You will do no such thing Obito, she will be scared out of her mind enough without you scaring her by trying to scold her" Shisui scowled at his older cousin, then sped up bypassing his current companions to keep pace with the ninja hounds.

In this manner several more hours passed and night was quickly descending on them when the four of them had no choice but to make camp to eat and rest so they wouldn't be to tired, they were getting close they could feel it.

Meanwhile in the care of Cee and Darui, Sakura had woken with a rumbling stomach "Just what exactly did they give you anyway" Cee questioned as they stopped for a little while to make an extremely late dinner.

"Nasty tasting bread and water, I was afraid they might have poisoned it, but nothing happened despite it being disgusting" Sakura curled her lips in remembrance and felt like gagging but didn't instead settled down next to the dark skinned male to wait patiently.

Brows rose up at the statement "You are on cautious kid, Kid why is that, or is it something that Shisui fellow is teaching you" Darui inquired handing her the cooked fish and a canteen of water, once the fish was done roasting over the fire.

Sakura nodded her head silently to busy eating for the moment to answer and since her mother had said it wasn't proper to talk with her mouth full didn't even try to do so until she'd devoured the entire fish that she'd been given and drank the entire canteen of water.

Proving that she'd both been thirsty and hungry, Darui handed her another fish and Cee scanned his surroundings searching for any nearby chakra "Four chakra signatures across the border that way" the blonde pointed in the direction of the Leaf Village.

The little girl glanced in the direction he'd pointed but knew better than to try and sense the chakra for herself, as she'd found out the blonde was a sensory type and could sense chakra much farther away and better than most shinobi could.

"I wish I could feel that far away but my senses aren't fully developed" the pinkette sighed after finishing off her second fish and wishing that Shisui was already there and she was back in the Leaf Village with her parents again.

Darui let his onyx eyes soften feeling for the small girl who'd been taken forcefully from her home "Don't worry Kid, we'll find out tomorrow if their here for you" the white haired male patted her gently on the head.

Not long after that she leaned fully into his side once again asleep and neither Cloud Shinobi dared wake her, it wasn't in them to be cruel to a child and when the first rays the sun bathed the land in light breakfast was made and she woke easily.

Then after eating the three of them started in the direction of the four chakra signatures by noon they were nearly upon them just as a brown and blue blur flew into sight followed by other ninja hounds and four familiar Jonin.

Unsurprisingly the first one to the seven year old Princess was the fifteen year old and he scooped her into his arms "Sakura-chan thank kami, are you alright did they do anything to you, what happened why are you with Cloud Shinobi" Shisui rattled off question after question.

Onyx eyes boring deep into his charges emerald eyes "I'm okay Shisui-kun dirty and no and Cee-san and Darui-san found my kidnappers and took care of them, then found me while I was hiding under a rock and brought me here" Sakura answered carefully.

In the next moment she was squished to his chest again as the three others came forward "We thank you for bringing her back to us" Kakashi ran a critical look over the young girl and found her uninjured to his relief.

"She's a good kid, entirely to cautious though" Cee shrugged, this was weird to be thanked for something so trivial, he was suspicious though wondering about the importance of the seven year old that four Jonin, the Hokage's students themselves would be sent to retrieve her.

But he didn't dare ask "That's probably Shisui's fault, he's tutoring her and so she picks up on his habits including being to cautious for her own good" Obito snorted relaxing as he found her unharmed and just dirty like she'd said.

Cee snorted himself "Right well just try not to get kidnapped anymore Kid" Darui waved and then the two Cloud Shinobi were gone, with that Kakashi, Obito, Shisui, with Sakura in arms and Rin turned in the direction of the Leaf Village.

"Are you sure your okay and not injured Sakura-chan" Rin couldn't help but ask, who knew what had been done to the girl after all that she might be to afraid to tell them about, but Sakura nodded her head silently.

Two days later they were back in the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hokage let the tension roll out of him at the sight of the Haruno Princess returned safe and sound "Good work you four" Minato nodded dismissing the Jonin.

Upon being dismissed Shisui took Sakura home, where she was wrapped in the arms of her parents, who were relieved and extremely happy that their daughter was home safe and sound back where she belonged.


	15. Tutoring Princess Part 3 (Continued)

Not more than two weeks later after being given the kunai that was to bring her to safety should she be kidnapped again, the Haruno Princess for the second time expressed her desire to meet the Raikage more insistently this time because she wanted to thank him for having such exceptional shinobi.

Who'd gone out of their way to return her to Leaf Shinobi despite their dislike "Sakura-chan it's a bad idea I'm telling you" Shisui sighed not sure why he was even bothering trying to dissuade the girl from her decision.

Considering she'd gone so far as to write the man a letter so she wouldn't forget everything she wanted to tell him "Even if it is I want to thank Raikage-san, Cee-san and Darui-san like a proper lady should when their saved" Sakura huffed stamping her foot not relenting on her decision.

Shisui rubbed a hand down his face tiredly inwardly going over his options on the matter "You couldn't just send it to the Cloud Village via messenger bird, your letter I mean" the Uchiha suggested hopefully.

It was considered for about three seconds before Sakura shook her head resolutely "No, I want to tell them in person, I just wrote everything I wanted to say down so I wouldn't forget it" the little Haruno Princess stated.

Realizing it was pointless to argue Shisui let out a long suffering sigh "Lets go talk to your parents" the raven haired teen announced leading the way back to the Haruno House, it was going to be a long day he could just tell.

Sakura grinned and skipped along after her tutor as they returned to her house and sat down with her parents "I want to go to the Cloud Village and thank the Raikage for having such exceptional shinobi" the pinkette blurted once she was seated on the couch.

Her parents shared a look, clearly having expected her to shy away from the outside world for a while "That what you really want sweetie" Mebuki questioned and her daughter nodded her head determinedly unruly pink locks flying about.

This was something she was not going to relent on apparently "Shisui-san come with me for a moment to the kitchen" Kizashi stood and headed into the kitchen the teenager on his heels with resigned expression on his face.

"Before you ask yes Lord Kizashi I've tried everything to persuade her from this decision, such a spoiled little princess" Shisui heaved another long suffering sigh, it was his fault for relenting to every demand she made of him, so she'd really become his spoiled little princess.

Kizashi chuckled lightly "So long as you have others with you, you may take her to Cloud if that's what she wishes and Shisui-san it's best if you tell Lord Raikage the truth of her status to avoid any trouble" the Haruno Patriarch suggested.

Shisui looked surprised before nodding in agreement "Right then looks like we're going to Cloud" the Uchiha wrinkled his nose up mentally going over everything they'd need on the trip "But first we should tell Hokage-same" he said in the next moment.

As they entered the living room again, Mebuki turned "Probably for the best and request escorts" the Haruno Matriarch added a condition of her own, "And never take that kunai off from around your neck" she turned to her daughter.

Who nodded sagely in understanding clutching the smooth black kunai that was dull and looped around a necklace to be worn "You don't have to worry Mother, I'm never gonna part with it" the Haruno Princess admitted.

To afraid of what might happen should she ever take it off and the next time someone might not save her in time "Come along Sakura-chan to Hokage-sama's" Shisui exclaimed trying to find some amusement in the situation but finding it difficult.

The girl popped up off the couch and took his outstretched hand "I promise to behave and not cause you to much trouble Shisui-kun" Sakura promised as they left her house behind and headed in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

Where the Hokage was surprised to see them "What can I do for you today Shisui-san" Minato asked to get it over and done with and hoped that it wasn't an impossible request, the duo shuffled in front of his desk for a minute "What is it" the blonde inquired cautiously.

"You see Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan wants to thank the Raikage and those two Cloud Shinobi for helping her back to us, in person, I've spoken to her parents and they've agreed so long as we have an escort" the raven haired teen winced as he spoke of the reason for their visit.

Minato's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the admission before directing the ocean blue irises onto the little girl giving her a pleading look which she definitely didn't get the memo "Please Hokage-sama a lady should always thank her savior, no matter how reluctant they might be" the pinkette pouted cutely.

It was impossible to tell her no apparently "Alright, alright, but my students will be going with you" the Fourth Hokage stated in an even tone, hoping she wouldn't object, Sakura seemed to enjoy his students presence so nodded in agreement.

Shisui looked uncomfortable "Right I'll be back after a bit, gonna get some things for our trip and pack" the Uchiha took his charge back to her house, Sakura waved as he headed off, then entered her house to do the same.

Less than an hour later he was back with their escorts, all four of them sporting packs "I'm ready to Shisui-kun see" the little Haruno Princess proudly showed off her own pack that was jam packed full of storage scrolls with things she'd need while traveling across the land to Cloud.

"Are you sure this is even wise, what if the Raikage reacts negatively and kills us" Obito scowled, this was the worst idea in history to enter hostile territory on the whim of a little girl, just because she wanted to thank the Raikage.

His statement earned an elbow to the ribs harshly "Shut it Obito, you'll hurt her feelings" Rin scolded under her breath even if she felt the same way as her teammate and thought it was the worst idea ever that anyone had come up with.

By her side her remaining teammate just tried to keep from smiling "Come along Sakura-chan, lets leave these negative people behind" Kakashi decided to keep his thoughts positive, because they were most definitely going to be surprised.

"Right see you when you get back from your trip sweetie and be safe, remember to listen and behave" Mebuki waved as the group of five, four jonin and one seven year old started down the streets, her daughter paused.

Then turned and gave her a wide smile "And do us proud" Kizashi waved earning a wave back from the little pink haired emerald eyed seven year old, things were in reverse to how they normally were and so it wasn't more than a moment later that she came running back.

And gave them hugs "Be back soon Mother, Father" Sakura announced and then hurried after the others and planted herself next to her guard as they signed out of the gates and started down the path in the direction of Lightning Country, it would be a long trip but hopefully it would be well worth it.

Predictably it took five days before they even crossed the border into Lightning Country and another two before they were stood outside the yellow wrought iron gates of the Hidden Cloud Village to the youngest member of the group's awe.

Lo and behold who was on guard duty were her two saviors, though they didn't see her at first "What the hell do you think your doing here you damn Leaf D…Sakura-san I didn't see you there" Cee redirected his statement after an elbow to the gut.

The little girl looked up at him with large emerald eyes the insult had probably flown over her head "Is there a reason you five are here" Darui inquired a lot more politely than his partner had, hoping the group didn't have any ulterior motives.

"Sakura-chan wanted to personally thank you two and Raikage-san" Shisui announced keeping his hands firmly pressed to the girls shoulders, Cee and Darui blinked at him with disbelief plastered all over their faces.

Just as the girl piped in "That's right cause my Mother raised me to be a proper young Lady, who thanks those who helps her" Sakura quipped not noticing the rising tension or so they all thought, but she was very aware of it and the almost insult that had slipped out of Cee's mouth.

Onyx eyes shot down to her again before redirecting to the older members of the group "Right so if you don't mind would you lead us to Raikage-sama" Obito grimaced doing his best to be polite inwardly hoping that they weren't killed on the spot.

Cee looked extremely reluctant, while Darui was a lot kinder to Leaf Shinobi than his partner "We'd really appreciate it if you did" Rin bowed her head politely and with that the two Cloud Shinobi quickly found temporary replacements so they could do as requested.

"Thank you it means a lot to Sakura-chan" Kakashi was the only one unconcerned of the potential problems they might face, in fact all he'd done as they'd walked was read his stupid orange book and his female teammate wanted to strangle him for being so calm.

Before the lot of them knew it they were all stood in the Raikage's Office and he was clearly very displeased to see them "WHAT THE HELL ARE LEAF SHINOBI DOING IN MY VILLAGE" Ay boomed in an angry voice.

Sakura gripped her guards sleeve tightly but despite the oppressive chakra bearing down on her didn't make a sound in complaint waiting patiently for things to calm down "Raikage-sama, this is the girl we returned to Leaf Shinobi hands approximately three weeks ago" the blonde answered.

Darui nodded when Ay glanced to him with beetle black eyes "And according to this lot she's come to thank us personally" the younger dark skinned white haired male admitted wanting to make things easier for the girl, who was way to polite for her own good.

Regardless of how she'd been raised, this was the craziest idea she could have ever gotten, Ay suppressed his chakra and the Leaf Shinobi let out a sigh of relief "Heh looks like the brats got a stronger backbone than four adults" the older white haired male snorted.

Eyeing the young girl who looked no more than seven "Or just oblivious to oppressive chakra" the older raven haired male scowled and grumbled under his breath, arms crossed over his chest as he shifted back and forth restlessly.

Rin was tempted to strangle both of her teammates now for that little comment "Floor's all yours Sakura-chan better say what you wanted to say now" the brunette directed a small smile at the pink haired girl who hadn't made a peep once they'd entered the office.

Kakashi hummed quietly "Before that happens I think Shisui-san has something he wishes to say" the silver haired nin spoke up stowing away his book and crinkling his eye at Shisui, who's eye twitched in frustration.

Before letting out a sigh and covering his charges ears "I have strict permission to reveal this, Sakura-chan here is of royal descent and the Princess of the Haruno Clan" the ebony haired fifteen year old admitted outright.

Ay, Cee and Darui looked as if they were about to have heart attacks at the revelation but didn't speak on the subject as Shisui removed his hands from over Sakura's ears and she gave him an exasperated huff.

"I wrote this speech cause I was raised to thank those that help me" the pinkette pulled out the piece of paper she'd written on and delivered the most impressive speech any of them had ever heard, then to their surprise curtsied afterwards.

The Cloud Shinobi were speechless and Ay had no idea what to say "Did the Hokage write that and tell her to say all that" the Raikage became extremely suspicious in the next moment, cause that definitely didn't sound anything like what a little girl wrote.

Shisui let out one of his long suffering sighs "You know that would have probably been better if Hokage-sama had unfortunately he had no part in this beyond letting us come here because Sakura-chan demanded it" the Uchiha explained.

His little charge stared up at him with a proud gleam in her emerald eyes "Uchiha-san is right Boss, the Kid isn't a normal kid" the younger dark skinned male in the office said, he could believe it alright because of how she'd reacted in a kidnapped situation.

The Raikage curled his lips and knowing what he knew now there was a chance that someone would retaliate should he not handle this situation with care "How long are you intending on staying" Ay finally spoke again.

Sakura glanced to the others with her "May we stay for a few days Lord Raikage Sir, I think the Cloud Village is one of the coolest villages I ever heard about and I want to learn more, everything I can actually" the little Haruno Princess requested.

Ay considered the request "Darui and Cee will be your escorts, you can stay as long as you'd like" he relented in the next moment, he didn't want the girls parents coming after him for being cruel, if what the Uchiha had said was true and she was indeed royalty.

Emerald eyes lit up and once again she was clutching her tutor's sleeve tightly "Where to Sakura-chan" Kakashi was right at her side in the next moment as they all turned to leave the Raikage office.

She tilted her head to the side a contemplative expression on her face and eyes darting from side to side gleaming with curiosity until her jade eyes alighted on a semi familiar building only recognizing it because of the sign.

"To the bookstore then, afterwards we should all get set up at a hotel" Rin suggested not able to relax completely feeling all the glares, she didn't know how Sakura could do it ignore the looks of contempt, but that was part of her charm.

Her head bobbed up and down and the lot of them turned towards the store and entered it, their escorts on their heels "Whats with the fascination of books" Cee couldn't help but comment as they started searching through the aisles, or rather the girl did looking for a specific book.

In the next five minutes she must have found something that really peaked her interest as she emerged from an aisle holding up a book "This one Shisui-kun of general information on Lightning Country itself" Sakura grinned from ear to ear.

And so the book was added to a basket "Oi you better set a limit or that girl will blow through all your money trying to buy out the bookstore" Obito hissed suddenly when Sakura disappeared to look for another book.

"Relax Obito, Sakura-chan knows her limit, besides Mebuki-san and Kizashi-san handed me some ryo to buy whatever she wanted as a souvenir" Shisui snorted lightly with a scowl, only to paste a smile on his lips when his charge returned with another book, this one on basic Cloud Village History.

The Cloud Shinobi were surprised when yet again the girl vanished to find another book "What's with the interest to learn about the Cloud Village" Cee couldn't help but be suspicious really, because this whole situation was way to bizarre.

Shisui sighed "Sakura-chan is a very inquisitive child and she devours information, learns things at a faster rate than normal children and I'm one hundred percent certain that once she learns all she wants to learn, she'll switch her attention onto another country and village" he groaned lightly.

Cee felt just a tiny bit of pity well up in him "Yes well this is what you get for deciding to be her tutor" Rin cackled she liked the little girl sure but Sakura was way to inquisitive and adventurous and got into to much trouble for her tastes.

Just then said child returned with her third and final book, a book that gave a partially detailed summary of the former Raikage and they all headed for check out, they were very nearly kicked out by the man behind the counter but a subtle shake of Darui's head made the guy pause.

Moments later they were on their way to a hotel "I'll share with Shisui and Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin, who'd been quiet thus far and thoroughly enjoying the antics of the others piped in knowing that the girl wouldn't want to be separated from her guard.

Rin shot him a reprimanding glare "Are you sure that's wise, she's a little girl, how about it Sakura-chan want to stay with me and we can talk about girly things" the brunette offered turning to the little girl in question.

Who predictably shook her head "I'd rather stick close to Shisui-kun" the pinkette admitted clutching Shisui's sleeve a little more tightly in response, any time she was separated from Shisui bad things happened after all.

"Okay who's sharing with who now" the older raven haired male sighed impatiently, almost certain that once they were set up they'd be heading out to explore again on the little girls whim, he'd had it happen to him several times after all while watching her.

Shisui blew out a breath then eyed their somewhat reluctant escorts "Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan and I will share a room, do you two have a problem with sharing" the younger raven haired male lifted a brow at the two older, who shook their heads.

Decided they got two rooms, one that had an extra bed and set down their packs only getting what they needed because as soon as they hit the streets again "May we go to the training grounds please" the little Haruno Princess requested yet again.

Left with no other choice but to do as asked, the group of seven headed for the training grounds "Heh these training grounds are pretty cool" Kakashi chuckled sitting down to watch as the youngest members of their group started forward and stopped a distance away.

"Is he really going to train her though" the blonde in their midst inquired in confusion, he got that the girl was royalty, but besides a few rogues here and there who might come after her if they even caught wind she was, did it truly warrant having a guard.

The brunette sighed "Yes because for whatever reason Shisui adores Sakura-chan, they've been together since she was what about eight months old I think he said" Rin deadpanned, she would have long since gone crazy spending that much time with a growing girl.

Just then two more blondes appeared on the training grounds "What the hell are Leaf Shinobi doing here" the male spat glaring at the Leaf Shinobi, who were in his village and not liking it in the least.

Darui intervened before an argument could start "Their Raikage-sama's guests, remember how we told you about helping a kid get back to her village, that's the girl and she came here personally to thank us and is staying for a few days" the white haired male explained.

Blue eyes shot in his direction "Oh really now that's interesting pretty gutsy little girl to come into hostile territory, Atsui by the way" Atsui introduced himself, before flopping down and focusing his gaze on the little girl being directed into several different kata's.

"And I'm Samui, we're siblings" Samui, the blond female followed her brother to the ground, blue eyes straying in the direction of the child and she couldn't help but wonder what was so special about the girl that the Raikage wouldn't kick the Leaf Shinobi out of his village after being thanked.

It was definitely weird "She's seven and I'm Kakashi Hatake, don't mind us we aren't here to cause trouble, Sakura-chan is very inquisitive about everything" the silver haired nin piped in yet again, acting for all the world as if he wasn't paying attention.

That's where they were all wrong, because at the first sign of danger he would be on his feet and would get Sakura out of range at a moments notice "Brat's a brat whatever you do don't let her wrap you around her fingers, I'm Obito" the raven haired male snorted harshly.

Clearly speaking from kind of experience, what no one knew was that he was thoroughly wrapped around Sakura's fingers himself, he just didn't want to admit "I'm Rin and over there is with Sakura is Shisui" Rin introduced herself last.

Not more than eight minutes later the pink haired seven year old came trailing in their direction and stopped directly in front of the silver haired nin "Ne, ne Kakashi-san I want to learn what my element is and Shisui-kun said you knew how to do it" Sakura chattered.

Once his eye was focused on her giving her his undivided attention, he stood "Well Sakura-chan you'd need one of these, it's a chakra nature sensing paper, you know how to use your chakra right" Kakashi reached into his storage pouch to retrieve said piece of paper.

She nodded her head eagerly "Uh-huh cause Shisui-kun taught me, Shino-kun and Naruto-kun and the transformation jutsu to, do I just gather chakra in it" the pinkette grinned from ear to ear pleased as punch that she didn't have to go through the process of learning how to use her chakra.

Kakashi ruffled her loose bangs with a light chuckle "Yep that's how you do it Sakura-chan, now there are five main elements, Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning, if it bursts into flames you have fire, rips in half wind, crumbles into dirt earth, gets wet water or crinkles you have lightning" he lectured easily.

Her eyes widened and she stared at the piece of paper before taking a deep breath "No matter what I have it's still gonna be awesome" she said gathering her chakra and pushing it into the piece of paper, where it immediately got wet, then crumbled into dirt.

Even Kakashi looked a little surprised "Guess what Sakura-chan I have those two chakra natures myself" he crinkled his eye at her and together led the little girl back towards Shisui so she could be taught a couple of academy level elemental jutsu.

"Dual natures now there's a surprise probably a good thing the kid didn't have fire or lightning, I shudder to think of the destruction that would come as she learned how to wield those natures" Obito shuddered suddenly as goosebumps rose on his flesh and he rubbed his arms.

Blonde brows rose high "She's going to be quite the prodigy when she grows up, you know I remember her mentioning something about becoming a medic in the future" Cee said aloud as the vow came into mind.

"That's right and she spent several months learning all about anatomy and wielding senbon needles in order to do so because it peaked her interest the most and what did Shisui do, indulge her of course" Rin nodded her head remembering the various training sessions.

Cee looked surprised himself and directed his onyx eyes onto the little girl, who was being taught the hand signs to her first water jutsu "Can I ask why Uchiha-san is tutoring her" Darui questioned suddenly as he got curious.

"Because she asked, plus there was an incident at the academy involving another little girl who was bullying the brat and slapped her clean across the cheek for no reason other than ignoring her" the older Uchiha explained.

Atsui couldn't believe his ears "That's kind of brutal, did the kid retaliate in anyway or did she get in trouble, what about the other girl" the blonde inquired himself, there was no reason to kick up a fuss after all since the Leaf Shinobi weren't causing trouble.

"Sakura-chan broke the other girls nose on reflex and Himekari-san was the one who got detention" Kakashi trailed in their direction and sat back down, having done his part for the moment and now Sakura was meditating.

There was just one thing that was bugging them "Has she you know ever cried, she looks pretty sensitive about things" Samui asked, shifting her gaze onto the Leaf Shinobi she and the others were sitting with the strangest thing ever really.

"Of course the brats cried, though not for any reason you think, she could probably break a bone and not make a peep or sniffle about it, but should anything happen to Shisui it's like a dam breaks and the waterworks begin" Obito grumbled.

Unfortunately Rin and Kakashi nodded giving truth to the statement for they knew how much the girl adored her ever present guardian "Like I said they've been together for a long time" Rin deadpanned once more.

Thankfully though it appeared said girl was done training for the afternoon and was ready for lunch "Cee-san is there a tea shop here in the Cloud Village" Sakura rested her jade eyes on the blonde she was familiar with.

"Is that where you want to go Sakura-san" Cee jumped onto his feet followed by the others, despite Obito's warning, he had a feeling he was already wrapped around the girls fingers, and definitely didn't want to upset her considering what she was to the world they lived in.

Sakura nodded her head politely in response hanging limply in Shisui's arms as he carried her, though she took in everything they passed with wide curious viridian eyes until they reached the tea shop that was in the Hidden Cloud Village.

And to their surprise she ordered the most healthiest meal she could find, without a single sweet "Don't you want something sweet Kid" Darui tried to entice her into eating a dango, but she shook her head resolutely.

"Nope cause eating healthy is an essential part of being a proper shinobi, so I'm never gonna eat sweets" the pinkette quipped in the most determined voice as she started eating her vegetables first to their amusement.

Obito rolled his eyes lightly "You can blame Shisui, he's had her eating vegetables and healthy things since she was just a tiny brat or well tinier" the older Uchiha snorted fully indulging his sweet tooth by eating two sticks of dango first before going for the main part of the meal.

This statement earned a mild glare "That's because Sakura-chan wouldn't eat anything else but vegetables or healthy things, believe me I tried to get her interested in a sweet, even a healthy one and she always rejected it" Shisui huffed.

His charge just content to eat her lunch without a single complaint and when she was done pulled out a book to read "So what's with that kunai around your neck, you know weapons aren't supposed to be worn as jewelry right" Atsui spoke up spotting the weapon.

Sakura raised her head to spy the blue eyed blonde "It's not meant for fighting, Fugaku-sama gave it to me on my third birthday and since the kidnapping incident my Mother and Father told me what it's use was for, to protect me" the little girl explained.

"Uh-huh and what makes you so special that the Head of the Uchiha would give you such a gift, an honor that normal people wouldn't get" the blond prodded but it was apparent she didn't know either or at least not anymore.

Because she shrugged lightly in response "All I know is that if I'm ever in trouble and Shisui-kun can get to me in time all I have to do is focus a little chakra into the kunai and it will take me to a safe house somewhere in the Uchiha Compound" she said politely.

Atsui's forehead creased into a frown, the only visible sign of his complete and utter confusion "May I ask what's so interesting about the Cloud Village for you, cause it's kind of colorless and extremely rough around here" Samui spoke up suddenly.

Drawing the little girls emerald eyes onto herself "I think all the lands and other villages are interesting and I want to learn all I can so that I'm prepared for whenever I become a genin, plus my senbon came from the market here in the Cloud Village" Sakura chattered on endlessly.

Then produced one of her dark green senbon needles from her weapons pouch, it was the only weapon she'd really gotten interested in using because it was used by medics "Bet she doesn't even know how to use them" a voice snorted from behind them callously.

Everyone turned to eye a random Cloud Shinobi, he had mud colored hair and boring brown eyes, Cee winced and shook his head in warning but the man ignored his actions "I can to use them" the little girl announced stowing her weapon away.

"How about a bet then brat, prove that you can and I'll teach you a trick, if you can't you have to give up those senbon, I tried collecting them all and those are the ones that I was missing" the man suggested missing the glare being directed his way.

The girl bit her lip, then glanced to Shisui, she didn't want to practice anymore that day "Meet on the training grounds tomorrow after breakfast then" Darui intervened on Sakura's behalf getting the feeling she was tired and didn't want to prove anything right at that second.

Cee's glare intensified and the man finally noticed and fled agreeing to the condition set "Is there anywhere else you want to go Sakura-chan" Kakashi inquired not commenting on the previous subject of conversation.

Sakura shook her head "May we go back to the hotel" all she wanted to do now was read in peace and not be bothered anymore that day, it had been a long trip to Cloud and her energy was all burned out for the moment.

Lunch was paid for and they all stood intending on doing as the girl asked and going back to the hotel when another dark skinned male that was bulky like the Raikage himself stepped in their path "Bro wants to see the Leaf Shinobi yo say ho wee" the guy rapped.

The statement was met with a disturbed silence "It's probably wise that you go see Raikage-sama" Cee sighed feeling for the small girl a little as they started in the opposite direction that she wanted to go, but there was no getting out of seeing the Raikage and she knew that.

And she didn't utter a word of complaint several minutes later the lot of them were crowded in the Raikage's Office again "So you came as I asked, hmm you lot are aware of the shinobi code of a repaying the favor right regardless of who it is" Ay narrowed his eyes on the leaf shinobi.

They nodded politely proving they did know that which he spoke of "Good only two of you are needed, we have had an increase of bandits, would you help my shinobi get rid of them" he said waiting for the cry of outrage.

But surprisingly not a single one of them complained "It's just as you said Raikage-sama, we should return the favor" Shisui knew that this would make his little charge insanely happy, it was a hopeful start for better relations in the future after all.

With an inward sigh "I volunteer willingly" Obito stepped forward first and his eagerness was seen the wrong way, Ay straightened and a little chakra leaked out in his anger, Shisui pulled his charge closer in shock and wariness.

"You better not be thinking of taking advantage of this situation, once the bandit problem is taken care of we'll be even" the Raikage warned, Obito blinked in confusion before it hit him how he'd spoken up so quickly.

He groaned quietly "Raikage-sama you got it all wrong, though I am taking advantage of the bandit problem to relieve stress that's been caused by the demon child there" the Uchiha jerked his thumb at the girl.

Said child gave him an impressive scowl "Your just sore cause I made you sit in the library for three hours, five days straight when Shisui-kun couldn't get out of a mission and you had to watch me" the Haruno Princess shot back without skipping a beat.

Obito threw his hands in the air with a groan to everyone's amusement including the Raikage's "And I'll help out as well" Rin got them back on track to what they were talking about, leaving her last teammate to keep an eye on the seven year old.

The Raikage nodded in acceptance, though there was an odd look in his beetle black eyes, no doubt thinking the lot of them were insane as they headed out the door and went straight for the hotel like had been requested of them earlier.

Upon waking the next morning after breakfast Obito and Rin headed off to complete their requested task, while the remaining Jonin went for the training grounds with the little girl in tow and found the Cloud Shinobi already there waiting for them.

Including the one who'd made that ridiculous bet "Alright little girl stakes are the same as yesterday, prove you can wield those senbon needles" the man ordered gruffly and the child pulled out regular senbon needles, not wanting to waste her favorite ones.

There was already a target set up and after settling into her throwing stance, judged the size of the target and the bulls-eye, anticipated the amount of strength she would need to throw at her current distance which was twenty feet away.

Before loosing her senbon all three of them struck dead center, the Cloud Shinobi stood stunned until he shook his head "Do it again" he ordered harshly not believing for a second that the girl had actually managed to throw the senbon.

She whirled on him "That wasn't the deal, you said that if I could throw them and successfully hit a target you would teach me a trick, you didn't say that I had to do it more than once and if I have to then the bet is off" Sakura said bluntly.

Atsui guffawed loudly in amusement "Kid's right you never specified the amount of times, just that she had to wield them properly and she did" Atsui pointed out sticking up for the girl who had done what had been asked of her.

On the loosing side the man grumbled "Fine I'll teach you one thing like promised, so I'll teach you how to wield your chakra" he turned to the child, who gave him an unimpressed look "What just be happy I'm teaching ya" he grumbled.

"But I've already learned how to wield my chakra and I know three jutsu, one water, one earth and the transformation jutsu" the pinkette sighed in exasperation as she listed all the jutsu's she knew so far, limited sure but it was more than before.

The man looked irritated "How about the tree climbing exercise, if you want to use your chakra properly in a fight you need to know how to do that much at least" he spied the tree's and came up with a trick to teach the brat on the spot.

Immediately her interest was peaked "Tree Climbing Exercise" she prodded curiously attention captured so thoroughly at the idea of learning something new, then as an afterthought glanced to Shisui who was considering it, before nodding.

"Yeah it's the most effective way to learn chakra control, just gather chakra into your feet, get a running start and run up the tree" the man instructed, leaving out several things, intending on telling the girl if she got to frustrated with her seemingly impossible task.

The onyx eyed blonde shook his head obviously disagreeing with the man's method of training Sakura as she gathered chakra into her feet and took off at a run, what none of them expected except for maybe Shisui and Kakashi.

Was for the girl to go straight up the tree and swing herself onto a medium high branch with a triumphant smile on her lips "If ya knew how to do that already then why the hell did you ask me to teach you" the man grunted not liking this development at all.

"Sakura-chan didn't know how to do the tree climbing exercise, however she does have beyond perfect chakra control, by the way are you gonna come down" Kakashi lifted his gaze to the tree the girl was sitting in.

The Cloud Shinobi watching swore for a second their hearts stopped beating when the girl stood and launched herself off the branch she had swung herself onto with a fearless laugh and was caught smoothly in her guard's arms.

Who gave her an exasperated sigh "Naughty Sakura-chan what would you have done if I hadn't caught you" Shisui scolded without any real heat behind the words, he would catch her as many times as she wanted him to really.

Sakura giggled innocently "Silly Shisui-kun you always catch me in time" the pinkette grinned as she was lowered onto her feet, in the next moment she plopped down on the ground and pulled out one of her newest books to read.

Just happy to sit there and do nothing but that for awhile, Shisui joined her in the next moment "Say Kid do you got any friends back in the Leaf Village that are your age" Darui prodded, it was something that had been bothering him.

"Mhm Naruto-kun, Shino-kun and recently Sasuke-kun" Sakura ticked off her fingers, Darui frowned lightly in response, then lifted a brow at Shisui, wondering if it was the Uchiha's influence that she only had male friends.

He shook his head "What about female friends Sakura-san do you have any of those" Samui inquired lightly still not sure why they were allowing the Leaf Shinobi in the Cloud Village, but there was no point in complaining.

Sakura shook her head "Nope, the only females that interact with me are my Mother, Mrs Uzumaki and Mrs Uchiha, girls my age don't like me cause….well I don't really know" the Haruno Princess shrugged uncaring, Naruto, Shino and Sasuke were all the friends she needed.

"Don't you want a friend that's a girl so that you can talk about girly things, like for instance boys you have a crush on maybe" Cee asked for the hell of it just to hear what kind of response she would have to the question.

It was considered for a few minutes "To much trouble, I'm not a girly girl and it would just annoy them when I don't want to go shopping or buy frilly outfits" Sakura announced, then returned her attention onto her book.

Shisui chuckled under his breath that was Sakura in a nutshell, a complete conundrum because one never knew what the girl was going to do or say, and for awhile they sat there allowing her time to read, because it's what she liked.

Hours later though after a late lunch which they ate at the tea shop again found them wandering the market at her request "Shisui-kun what do you think Sasuke-kun would like as a souvenir" his little charge was currently sifting through a bin at a souvenir shop looking for things to bring back.

"What about some shuriken, those blue-black ones look pretty nice, after all Uchiha are known for being Masters of the Shuriken Jutsu" Kakashi was the one to make the suggestion, pointing in the direction he spotted said weapons.

She turned sharply and quickly spied said weapons herself, a pouch full of fifty of them for only three hundred ryo, then turned pleading emerald eyes onto Shisui, who relented easily and the pouch with shuriken were added to the basket hung off his arm.

Next was a souvenir for Naruto and she knew exactly what to get the little blonde who was ramen obsessed, so what better than ramen related souvenirs, such as a ramen bowl key-chan and a book on ramen, both items were added to the basket, bringing the total to a whopping 600 ryo so far.

Lastly was the Aburame Heir she'd befriended and like Naruto, it was easy to find a souvenir for Shino in the form of an reinforced glass bug tank and a book on bugs found in Lightning Country, which when added to the basket made the total go up to 900 ryo.

With souvenirs found for her friends they headed for the check out "Wait a second what about you aren't you going to get a souvenir" the silver haired nin paused realizing that she'd only gotten things for her friends back in the Leaf Village.

"I'm counting my books that I got yesterday as my souvenirs" Sakura answered without skipping a beat and to ask for anything else would be seen as being selfish, her mother hadn't raised her to be that way.

Shisui let a fond smile form on his lips, before directing a look to Kakashi, who nodded in understanding, paused and then vanished in the opposite direction, by the time the other things had been bought and they'd left the shop, Kakashi was back.

And they headed off to another part of the market to simply explore, hours later after dinner time, Obito and Rin returned clothes ruffled, but no injuries to see, they all went to sleep, the next day was spent repeating the first and second day and then on the fourth they headed back to the Leaf Village.

Which took them an entire week to return home to their Village after bidding the Cloud Village, it's shinobi and the Raikage farewell, after announcing their return, Obito, Rin and Kakashi vanished to where ever.

Though the silver haired nin did pass over a scroll to Shisui behind the Uchiha's back "Academy should be out, want to go give your souvenirs to those three boys or do you want to go home and greet your parents first" Shisui inquired once they left behind the Hokage Tower.

"Home first then I want to give my souvenirs to Naruto-kun, Shino-kun and Sasuke-kun" Sakura decided in the next moment, having missed her parents, it had almost been three weeks since she'd last seen them after all.

And they were most definitely happy to see her home, safe and sound once again "Did you have a good trip sweetie" Mebuki asked after the four of them had sat down once the initial welcome home hug had been given.

Sakura nodded her head eagerly "Oh really and did you thank Lord Raikage like you said you wanted" Kizashi prodded wanting to hear all about his daughters adventure, she'd probably learned more than usual.

"Course I did and you know Raikage-sama is really, really huge and strong, his chakra was heavy to, not only that but I learned lots about Lightning Country and the Cloud Village, plus I know what chakra natures I have and I can do the tree climbing exercise now to" she chattered on and on.

To her parents surprised "Yeah we had quite the adventure while there, but nothing happened" the Uchiha at Sakura's side nodded answering the silent question that was being asked of him, for a little while they sat there and chatted until Sakura decided it was time to hand out the souvenirs.

With that they left the Haruno House and first headed to the Hokage Household "Well Hello there Sakura-chan, I see your back from your trip to another country, are you here to pick up Naruto-kun" Kushina like usual opened the door.

"You left me behind Sakura-chan" Naruto sulked as he came to see who was at the door and spotted his friend who had gone all the way to a different village and for whatever reason had been allowed to go.

Sakura's eyes lit up "Sorry Naruto-kun I just had to really say thank you, anyway I got you a couple of souvenirs" Sakura admitted holding out the book and ramen bowl key-chain, Naruto's eyes about popped out of his head.

"That is so cool your the best Sakura-chan believe it" the blonde forgot all about being left behind as he took the souvenirs his best friend had gotten him, who cares if he didn't get to go, getting a gift was the best thing ever.

Glad that he liked the gifts the two friends hugged to Kushina and Shisui's amusement and then it was off to the Aburame Compound "Ah I was wondering where you two disappeared to for nearly three weeks" Shibi answered the door predictably after hearing the knock.

"Cloud Village Shibi-sama, we came because Sakura-chan has a couple of souvenirs for Shino-kun" the raven haired fifteen year old explained the reason for their visit so late in the day, it was almost dinner time.

Shibi wasn't terribly surprised and ordered one of the maids milling about in the hall to retrieve his son "Sakura what are you doing here, why because I thought you were gone on a trip still" Shino blurted the moment he caught sight of his only female friend.

"I just got back Shino-kun, I got you a couple souvenirs from the Cloud Village, a reinforced glass bug case and a book on bugs native to Lightning Country" the pinkette held out the two items she'd gotten for the Aburame Heir.

Who definitely hadn't expected to get a souvenir let alone two "Thank you Sakura, why because you didn't have to get me a souvenir" the younger ebony haired boy shuffled awkwardly as he accepted the gifts with as much grace as possible.

Her eyes lit up "Course I did cause your one of my best friends Shino-kun" the little Haruno Princess exclaimed hugging Shino never having once been bothered that he was full of insects, because she loved insects.

After the hug, they left the Aburame Compound with promises to hang out tomorrow in the park and headed for the Uchiha Compound "Good heavens where on earth have you been for nearly three weeks" Mikoto nearly threw her fork at the fifteen year old.

Shisui held up his hands in surrender "Sakura-chan wanted to go to the Cloud Village and thank Raikage-sama for having such exceptional shinobi, who could overcome their dislike in order to return her to our care" he hastily explained.

Mikoto blinked her ebony orbs then glanced down to the little girl at her nephews side "Is there a reason your dropping by so close to dinner time" Fugaku prodded wanting the teenager to get to the point of his late visit.

"Yes, Sakura-chan here got Sasuke-chan a couple of souvenirs from the Cloud Village" the Uchiha cleared his throat and ushered his little charge forward, who was holding a pouch, that was filled with fifty shuriken in a blue-black color.

When the second Uchiha Heir caught sight of his souvenir it was like his birthday had come early "That's totally awesome Sakura-chan and I can't wait to practice with them" Sasuke cheered happily, glad that he hadn't been forgotten.

Her lips curved upwards into a wide smile "I'm glad you like them Sasuke-kun, will I see you at the park tomorrow after academy lets out" Sakura inquired clearly running on empty at the moment and about to fall asleep.

"We'll be there Sakura-san" Itachi did the honors and Sasuke nodded his head, with that Shisui picked up Sakura and took her home, where she had a later dinner with her parents a bath afterwards and finally she crawled into her bed beneath her big fluffy covers and fell asleep.


	16. Tutoring Princess Part 4

Three months later after gifting her with the souvenirs he'd gotten her from the Cloud Village, which turned out to be two stuffed toys that looked like the two and eight tailed beasts, probably a village novelty or something, found Shisui and Sakura outside the village yet again.

During the two weeks her parents were gone on their trip to sell their wares, this time though, he was teaching the seven year old girl how to be stealthy, they'd traveled quite a distance towards Water Country to make use of the mist that surrounded the small village of the Land of Waves.

"Come on Sakura-chan you can do it, just remember to suppress your chakra, slow your breathing and be aware of your surroundings" Shisui instructed, of course his little charge was also blindfolded to make the most of their lesson so it would be harder.

Plus it was also teaching her to use her other senses in case she couldn't rely on her eyes someday in the future "Got it Shisui-kun you go hide in the mist now" Sakura called back from the other side of a tree, Shisui chuckled and suppressed his own chakra.

Sakura took a deep breath and once she was certain that Shisui was no where near sneaked from her spot behind the tree and darted forward quietly, using her ears for any sounds of movement, this time she wouldn't fail.

Waiting patiently and feeling his charge running around in circles was Shisui, it was sort of amusing as the little girl tried her hand at being stealthy, though she still had a long ways to go on learning how to suppress her chakra effectively, but he was a patient fellow.

He'd lasted this long as her tutor after all and Sakura was immensely glad for it herself as she tried to get a feel for her surroundings again, but it was extremely difficult to find her tutor, the blindfold for one and the mist were just obstructions and she wasn't use to the training.

It had only been going on for a couple days by that point making it three they'd been gone from the village, Sakura sighed and backtracked determined to at least complete part of her goal to find Shisui even if she was no longer suppressing her chakra.

Just then the air shifted around her and without truly thinking her actions through lunged only to be grabbed out of mid air by her foot and hung upside down, thank kami she was wearing shorts under her training kimono or her undies would be showing.

That was besides the point though as she ripped off her blindfold her emerald met those of dark brown "Do you think she's an orphan Zabuza-sama like me, could we bring her with us" a boy a few years older than her was at the man's side partially hiding behind him actually holding a rabbit.

Sakura's eyes widened "I am definitely not an orphan thank you very much" the little Haruno Princess crossed her arms over her chest even if she was still being held upside down by one foot, she definitely didn't want the duo thinking she had no parents when she did.

"Oh really in that case what are you doing all the way out here by yourself wearing a blindfold no less" the person revealed as Zabuza snorted, he'd been surprised when the brat had lunged at him suddenly and had grabbed her on reflex.

Emerald orbs glanced around warily either Shisui was to far away or he hadn't realized the potential danger and thought she was still looking for him "Not alone, my tutor is here with me, we were training, he was teaching me how to be stealthy hence the blindfold" she stated simply.

Zabuza gave her a disturbed look and spread out his senses only to feel nothing for miles around which made him think the little girl was lying "Come on Zabuza-sama can be nice when he wants to your obviously alone" the older boy tried to entice her to come with them again.

"Haku's right I don't feel any other chakra around except your own brat so what do you say" the raven haired male offered and Sakura gave him an unimpressed look, she knew Shisui was good but seriously the guy was an adult how was it impossible for him not to feel Shisui at all.

The girl let out a long suffering sigh before opening her mouth "Shisui-kun" the pinkette called in what Shisui liked to call her distressed voice, it was something they'd been working on in case she got in trouble and he wasn't near her.

Less than a second later Shisui was right there "Let her go if you value your life Zabuza Momochi, lower her down slow any fast moves and you're a dead man" the raven haired fifteen year old definitely cursed himself for being foolish.

Realizing that it would be wise the just turned rogue lowered the brat he'd caught to the ground and she hurriedly crawled towards Shisui "Are you uninjured" the Uchiha questioned as soon as she was within range.

"I'm alright Shisui-kun h..he didn't hurt me just kind of held me up upside down" Sakura stood and clutched tightly to the fifteen year old's shirt not terribly frightened just confused as to what was really going on at the moment.

Across from them the tall male narrowed his dark brown irises again "Shisui of Teleportation huh what are you and a little brat doing all the way here in the Land of Waves" Zabuza didn't change his stance though, he didn't want to lose his life after all.

The boy at his side let out an unhappy sigh "And here I was so looking forward to having a friend" Haku sulked clutching his bunny but other than that didn't make a move himself proving that he was obedient after all.

Jade orbs shot towards him and Sakura bit her lip holding tighter to the Uchiha's shirt "Like Sakura has already told you probably we're training, I'm her tutor, didn't expect to encounter a newly turned rogue though" Shisui stated simply.

Suddenly Sakura was tugging gently on his shirt and he lowered his gaze to the girl waiting for her to speak "Uh Shisui-kun I think we have bigger things to worry about such as the group of bandits trying to come at us from the side" the little Haruno Princess spotted them first.

"Boy take the girl and climb the tree, leave the bandits to us" the raven haired rogue detached his sword from his back after ordering his little apprentice to take the girl and stay out of the way for the time being and let the older duo handle the group of thugs.

Haku pouted lightly "We should do as he says Zabuza-sama doesn't like it when people disobey his orders" the ten year old ebony haired boy grabbed the younger girl by the hand and they scaled the tree normally, Shisui let out a sigh before activating his sharingan.

Before launching himself forward "Don't worry Sakura-chan this won't take long" he assured taking out a little frustration on the bandits and like he said less than twenty minutes later, the group of eight bandits were dead.

And once again it was just the Uchiha and newly turned rogue staring at each other waiting for the other to make a move "Hmm just what on earth have you been teaching the girl, she doesn't so much as flinch or scream at the sight of dead bodies" Zabuza attached his sword to his back.

Straightening from the crouch "That would be because they aren't her first bodies or she just doesn't care" Shisui deadpanned doing the same and sheathing his tantou, while deactivating his Sharingan before lifting his gaze to the tree only to curse and lunge.

Catching his charge deftly in his arms "You know that was kind of fun, plus I think I learned partially what you were trying to teach me Shisui-kun" Sakura chattered a mile a minute when she was set firmly on her feet.

Zabuza blinked and couldn't help but feel as if he was being underestimated by a little brat, wasn't she terrified, he was a rogue, he could kill her at a moments notice and not care in the least "Z..Zabuza-sama can she be my friend" Haku inquired timidly.

Shisui felt like throwing his hands in the air and calling it quits, not that he would but still his little charge made him work harder than he ever had in his entire life as a shinobi so far "You'd have immunity from Water Country if you befriended her" the raven haired teen said in answer.

"And just why would befriending the brat give us immunity from my country, let alone be saved from execution from the tracker nin on our heels" the raven haired rogue narrowed his dark brown eyes on the duo across from him suspiciously.

Emerald orbs lit up "Cause whatever Shisui-kun says happens, even Raikage-sama was super nice to me after whatever Shisui-kun told him" the pinkette piped in cheerfully wanting to be helpful even if she didn't know why she had gotten all that special treatment in the first place.

"Does that mean she can be my friend Zabuza-sama" the raven haired boy was slowly catching on, if they were given immunity from water country by the little girl, that meant they could do whatever they wanted and not be punished for it.

The rogue scoffed but sat down at the base of a tree choosing to believe for the time being, then started tending to his sword, Shisui sighed then turned to his charge "Now for you Sakura-chan what did you learn from your lesson" the Uchiha lifted a brow.

Sakura perked up with a grin "To always be aware of ones surroundings because you never know when someone else might be in the vicinity, plus it's not about seeing but feeling, I felt the air shift and knew someone was close, so may I please play with Haku-kun for a little while" the little Haruno Princess rattled off.

In awe and disbelief Zabuza narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Shisui sat down next to him acting for all the world like there was no danger and that he was having a simply carefree day and not sitting next to a rogue.

While the two kids chased each other back and forth "You taught the brat how to use her chakra already, what's the rush on training her" the rogue from mist caught the fluctuating chakra in the girls legs indicating she was increasing her speed with chakra.

For this he got no answer from the Uchiha "Oh wow your super fast, how are you doing that anyway" the doe brown eyes of Haku were wide and full of curiosity as the little girl who was his new found friend turned and explained the process of using her chakra to enhance her speed.

Afterwards the duo started chasing each other back and forth again until the girl realized something was missing and charged towards her tutor "Shisui-kun it's missing the kunai Fugaku-sama gave me" Sakura was outright panicky.

The Uchiha stood abruptly onyx eyes searching the ground "Hang on Sakura-chan, you just sit tight okay I'll find it" Shisui ruffled her hair gently then hurried forward into the mist hoping that the rogue didn't try anything stupid.

Sakura felt horrible she'd promised her parents to never take it off and yet somehow "What's so special about this kunai that you would freak out about loosing it, yet encountering a rogue and seeing bandits don't incite fear in your heart" Zabuza frowned deeply.

At his words she turned "And who's this Fugaku-sama, is he a nice person" Haku bounded towards them moments later his rabbit in arms, doe brown eyes still wide and full of curiosity, he was just happy to have finally made a friend for himself.

Unsure if she should say Sakura wrung her hands nervously just as Shisui returned "Sakura-chan is special so my Uncle designed this for her for her protection in the case she's kidnapped again isn't that right Sakura-chan" the fifteen year old presented the kunai.

Her eyes filled with relief and she hastily tugged it over her neck again "Must have fallen off when I was being held upside down, it's so light I didn't think to check" the little Haruno Princess smiled sheepishly.

"Fugaku Uchiha the Head of the Uchiha deems that girl worthy enough to make sure she is protected" the raven haired rogue from Mist lifted his dark brown irises to lock with onyx as the two kids moved off to find something new to do.

Shisui nodded lightly in response and focused his obsidian orbs on his charge "Ne, Ne Sakura-chan what's your favorite weapon" the jet black haired boy asked during one of the moments they were resting to catch their breath.

Though they were still near the older duo, and Shisui wished he had ear plugs "Really shouldn't have asked her that cause now she won't stop talking" the Uchiha sighed resisting the urge to slam his head against the tree repeatedly as the little girl opened her mouth.

"My favorite weapon is senbon needles their awesome and when used right could strike nerves, fake someones death by stopping their heart temporarily, used by medics and hunter nin, I learned all about anatomy to and I know how to throw them and everything" the pinkette chattered on and on.

Her new found friend just listening in confused awe while the older raven haired male shot a look to the younger once again in disbelief "The hell are you teaching that little girl anyway" the rogue from mist couldn't believe his ears at all the information coming from the girl.

Unsure what to say the fifteen year old shrugged "Anything she wants to learn which is basically everything, I'm just glad that she finally got interested in something else because the anatomy lessons and throwing lessons were about to drive me insane" Shisui deadpanned.

"You really know how to use senbon needles already wow that's awesome Sakura-chan, what else do you know how to do" Haku chattered right back eyes wide and a smile on his little face, he would definitely be heart broken when he had to leave but for the time being he was happy.

The little girl grinned "Uh-huh not only that but I can do the tree-climbing exercise, I know the transformation jutsu, a water jutsu and an earth jutsu those are my elemental natures in the future I want to learn the mystical palm" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Shisui shrugged at the disbelieving look being cast his way "Have a hard time telling her no or something" Zabuza snorted to his surprise Shisui nodded with a long suffering sigh, before rising slowly to his feet, in the next Zabuza did the same and they started towards the younger duo.

Who were just about to begin another round of chase but stopped at their approach, Haku immediately started pouting, but Sakura became worried at the look in Shisui's eyes "We need to move now or else we'll have trouble" the Uchiha explained.

Use to this Sakura allowed herself to be lifted onto her tutor's back "Go as fast as you need to Shisui-kun" the little Haruno Princess smiled getting as comfortable as she could and wrapped her arms tightly around Shisui's neck without choking him.

"G..Guess this is goodbye Sakura-chan" the doe eyed ten year old sniffled lightly as he prepared himself to run off into the distance with his master and holding tightly to his bunny, he really didn't want to leave his only friend he'd made his age.

Zabuza rolled his eyes "Quit your pouting boy, we're going with them, Uchiha did say that we'll have immunity if we befriended the girl after all and I'm holding him to it" the raven haired rogue stated as the four of them started forward at a ridiculously fast pace.

Running for what seemed like five hours but was only two until they'd left behind whoever had been getting to close for comfort and finally the quartet came to a stop again, by that point it was close to night so a camp was made and a fire was started to cook an early dinner.

The two kids were definitely winding down for the night clearly exhausted from the run "Here Sakura-chan, Haku-san you should eat before crawling into the bed roll" the raven haired fifteen year old held out a fish to the two kids.

Who took them with grateful smiles "Thank you very much Shisui-san" the ebony haired boy was just as polite as Sakura was it was uncanny and the Uchiha couldn't resist the urge to pat the boy gently on the head before grabbing up his own fish to eat.

"Yeah thank you very much Shisui-kun, Zabuza-san" the pinkette piped in after swallowing her latest bite, having known that dinner wasn't all on her tutor and that the other male had helped by catching the fish, proving that she saw more than she let on.

At her thanks Zabuza snorted lightly "Whatever brat just eat and go to bed" the rogue from mist grumbled and the girl didn't so much as flinch, she was gutsy and a had a backbone for sure and not long after that the two kids curled up in a bedroll to get some sleep.

The next morning just a little before breakfast "Shisui-kun would you teach me how to catch fish, if I'm going to be a genin someday I have to have basic survival skills don't I" Sakura requested as it occurred to her that she could learn something else while outside the village.

Her tutor turned and raised an ebony bow "Okay then Sakura-chan but I'm gonna warn you it won't be easy, plus you can't exactly catch fish with your senbon, you have to use shuriken and ninja wire" Shisui warned relenting easily to the rogue's surprise.

Sakura giggled sure that she could do "Now wait just a minute it should be that while she's practicing you catch our meal or I could" Zabuza scoffed stalking forward his apprentice hot on his heels.

"I can catch fish cause Zabuza-sama taught me awhile back" Haku exclaimed holding a couple shuriken in his little hands attached to the weapons were black ninja wire and Sakura watched critically as he tossed a kunai to make the fish jump out of the water before throwing the shuriken.

Emerald eyes narrowed in consideration, she knew for a fact that shuriken were heavier than her senbon needles, but kunai were heavier than both shuriken and senbon needles combined which meant adding more strength behind her throws.

Less than three minutes later she was certain that she understood the mechanics and grabbed the held out shuriken and kunai "Right here I go" the little Haruno Princess stated watching the fish for a moment then tossed the kunai.

Making the fish jump out of the water and without wasting another second she threw the shuriken and caught her very first fish "Good job Sakura-chan, you'll make your parents proud" the Uchiha chuckled and ruffled her free bangs.

At the praise she beamed up at her tutor "Heh not bad for a beginner I suppose" the rogue from mist nodded grudgingly it was a feat not many other little kids could claim they could do, and it made him wonder once again what made that little girl so special the Uchiha Clan tutored her.

"Yeah you were great Sakura-chan it took me about a million tries before I could catch a fish and you got it on the first try" the doe eyed boy grinned from ear to ear as four more fish were caught and they all trailed back towards their little camp to make breakfast.

Once they were finished it was time for training "Okay Shisui-kun what are you going to teach me for this morning" the pinkette questioned waiting patiently for her tutor to decide on what they would work on letting him dictate their session for the day.

Zabuza raised a brow and decided to train his own little apprentice, who popped up from the ground at a simple look from his Master "Are you gonna make us run laps" the little raven haired boy naturally thought the only girl was going to join him.

Turns out he was wrong "I know you love your senbon needles Sakura-chan, but you need to be more diverse with what weapons you can use, so you'll be learning how to wield a tantou, then we'll move up to swords and finally cleavers" the raven haired fifteen year old handed over a tantou.

His little charges emerald eyes lit up at the weapon, which was in a dark green with a dark pink hilt on the blade carved into it was a single light red cherry blossom, he knew she would love it because of the colors so he was ready for the hug she gave him.

"As for you boy work on learning how to use your chakra, you still have a long ways to go before you'll be useful in the best way" the raven haired rogue grouched out at the young boy and with that the two little kids were instructed and taught what they needed to know.

Before settling down for lunch, which afterwards was a free for all and the kids could practice whatever they wanted to practice, basically they stuck with what they'd been taught that morning wanting to perfect chakra control or wielding a tantou in the girls case.

Finally the day was once again winding down "Never thought the girl would actually be talented to the point her training progressed that quickly in a single day" Zabuza had kept his eye on the sole girl in their make-shift group and realized that with her skills she could learn anything.

The fifteen year old, who had just finished tugging his charge into her bedroll turned onyx eyes on the man "That's because Sakura-chan is very unique, you must understand that, should she wish it, all five Kage could be brought to their knee's because of what she is" Shisui sighed.

Rubbing his eyes it was hard work keeping up with the girl and he more often than not got exhausted just watching her run around sometimes, he didn't know where she got her endless energy, but wherever she went he was bound to follow.

In the early morning hours Zabuza who'd chosen to keep watch shifted his dark brown eyes onto the young girl as she sniffled quietly in her sleep "Do..Don't leave me Shisui-kun" Sakura cried out quietly and Shisui sat upright before chuckling softly and drew her close.

Whatever she was dreaming about faded and her slumber became peaceful again, at seven the little ten year old boy was the last to wake "Morning Zabuza-sama, Sakura-chan, Shisui-san" Haku greeted black hair in complete disarray and rabbit clutched in his arms still.

Amusement filled the air before the day truly got started and for a solid five days they stayed in their spot, making it a whole week they'd been out there in Water Country, until inevitably Sakura got tired of being outside the village and was ready to go home.

Shisui knew there were going to be major complications "You promised remember that we'd have immunity if we befriended the brat and we have, so we'll be going with you back to the Leaf Village" the rogue from mist stated, hand pressed down on the head of his apprentice.

Haku clutched his rabbit tightly to his chest "Cause we don't want to be separated from Sakura-chan" the little doe eyed boy still wasn't sure why befriending Sakura would make them safe from their enemies, but he didn't want to part from his friend now.

"Okay, okay just let me send a message to Hokage-sama to warn him about your presence, perhaps even find a use for you" the Uchiha snorted lightly summoning his crows and wrote a quick message that he sent off.

It made Sakura grow even more curious "Ne Shisui-kun do you think Fugaku-sama would let me sign on with crows to, their majestic creatures and mysterious, I think their beautiful and misunderstood to" the little Haruno Princess requested tugging on her tutor's shirt gently.

As they got started on their way back to Fire Country and subsequently the Leaf Village, and as much as Shisui wanted to say that Fugaku might have a problem, he didn't because anything the girl wanted she got, she truly was a spoiled little princess even if she didn't act like it.

"Just like that huh kind of makes me think the girls some kind of royalty or something with how you've acted so far" the raven haired rogue snorted and the Uchiha's spine went rigid in response, his skin paled and he shot a furtive glance at said girl, only to sigh in relief that she wasn't paying attention.

The rogue knew then that he'd just hit the proverbial nail on the head why the girl got special treatment and was given everything she wanted, dark brown eyes widened then narrowed, he could use this newest revelation perhaps.

Shisui slowed his pace allowing the two kids to get a short distance ahead of them "Exactly and I'm her guard, I made a vow to protect her even at the cost of my own life when she was only eight months old" the raven haired teen admitted.

Realizing the situation had gotten serious the rogue nodded in understanding, if he was going to make a new life for himself, he would have to keep close to the girl and a plot took form in his mind, he would speak on it when they reached the Leaf Village.

Ahead of them were the two seven year old's "And my parents are totally awesome, they even let me drop out of the academy to be tutored by Shisui-kun" the pinkette was chattering on and on about her parents.

Who Haku by that point really wanted to meet "Do you think I'll get to meet them Sakura-chan your parents I mean cause mine are dead" the black haired boy held his rabbit close waiting for the rejection that never came and he opened his eyes to see his friend nodding to his request.

Doe brown eyes lit up "Try not to get to excited Haku-san, it will be about four more days after we reach the village before you meet Mebuki-san and Kizashi-san since their off on a trip, their traveling merchants and they sell their wares all over" Shisui piped in from behind the duo.

"Really that's super cool what kinds of things do they sell Sakura-chan" Haku rounded on his friend who was a few years younger than him, the only friend he had, but there was a chance of making more once they reached the Leaf Village, a better life than he could have ever dreamed up.

Her emerald eyes widened and shot to Shisui "I actually don't know what they sell I never asked, but now I will when they get home cause I want to know" Sakura vowed reaching up to make sure she still had the kunai, it was where it was supposed to be.

Behind them the rogue kept an eye out for any trouble "Do you truly believe we'll get to walk right into your village just because we befriended her or rather she befriended us" Zabuza was dubious as they neared the Leaf Village.

Shisui nodded sagely but didn't speak another word only held up his arm as his crow summons landed on it, he took the return message and read it, not even the Hokage could deny Sakura whatever she wanted.

They continued their trek and finally reached the Leaf Village gates where the Hokage himself was waiting "Shisui-san, Sakura-san and the rogue from Mist, as I understand it you've been befriended" Minato knew it was not wise to upset the girl.

When at any moment she could awaken her true ability of temperament release like her mother "That's right and I have an offer for you and the girls parents, I'll become their guard on their travels" the raven haired rogue offered right off the bat.

Minato nearly choked as his ocean blue eyes widened and even Shisui looked pretty shocked at the casual statement "Does that mean he knows" the blonde narrowed his eyes in the next moment, their status as royalty was supposed to be kept secret.

Shisui sighed and passed a hand through his hair "Momochi-san guessed, don't worry Sakura-chan doesn't remember" the raven haired teen lowered his voice as he spoke as the two children stood a short distance off to the side waiting.

"Wow this village is even bigger than the Mist Village and we're really going to get to live here" the little jet black haired boy with the rogue was in awe of the entirely never before seen village they'd just arrived at and his friend lived there somewhere.

Sakura grinned from ear to ear "Yep, Shisui-kun and I explore it all the time and we still haven't seen everything there is" the pinkette quipped in an upbeat voice as they finally were allowed to sign in and they started forward to the Hokage Tower.

Things were settled with the rogue from mist and he was placed in the care of one of the Hokage's students, the Copy Ninja to be precise the little doe eyed boy went with his master as Shisui took Sakura to the Uchiha Compound, where they spent the rest of the day pestering Obito until it was time for bed.


	17. Tutoring Princess (Part 5)

Four or rather five days later like promised Kizashi and Mebuki returned from their trip only to find an unknown man sitting in their living room, Shisui, a little boy a few years older than their daughter and their daughter all having a late lunch.

Both of them blinked at the sight before rolling with it "Okay not that I mind you having guests over Sakura-dear but I would like it if I knew them before hand" Mebuki commented in an off-handed tone making their presence known.

"Same goes for you Shisui, are they new friends of yours or….yes what is it" Kizashi trailed off as the little boy walked up to him and peered up at him with wide doe eyes that were way to adorable and innocent looking.

It took the boy a couple of minutes of struggling to say what he wanted to say before his shoulders deflated "The boy's name is Haku, he's an orphan that I picked up, my name is Zabuza Momochi and there's something I'd like to talk to you two about" Zabuza rose to his feet carefully.

Having been warned not to piss the woman off or he would find himself slammed in the face with a furious fist, though it seems he didn't have to worry because the minute he said orphan, her emerald eyes lowered onto the boy, then the boy found himself promptly squished to her bosom.

"Mother try not to break him, Haku-kun isn't use to being hugged with bone crushing hugs" Sakura quipped in the most humorous tone ever, a certain someone was definitely rubbing off on her and it was hilarious.

The woman blinked at her daughter just as the boy found his voice "Um Ma'am I can't breathe" Haku wheezed and he was promptly lowered onto his feet, to which he quickly retreated back to the couch and his friend.

All eyes turned onto the silent teenager in the room "I have a mission for a month and a half, can't get out of it, I wanted to be here for the talk that's coming, then afterwards I have to leave" Shisui explained his presence there.

Sakura immediately started sulking a month and a half would mean that he would be gone all the way up through the next time she was supposed to stay with him at the compound but she squared her shoulders and sucked it up, she was a big girl now and couldn't keep crying.

Kizashi and Mebuki considered the request, then pointed off to a side room the four of them moved into leaving the two kids alone "Now what is it you'd like to talk to us about" the pink haired male inquired stroking his chin as he spoke.

"Indeed and how does it concern that adorable little boy in there, or my daughter" the blonde woman got straight to the point seeing no reason to beat around the bush like her husband was currently doing, she was tired and wanted to rest from her long trip after all.

Zabuza blinked "I know about your status, I guessed so the blame is on me, I have an offer for you, I would like to be your guard while on your travels going around selling your wares and a sort of compromise, you give the boy in there a chance" the older raven haired male stated simply.

Blunt and to the point and Shisui shot him a look "Haku is an orphan and Sakura-chan has gotten attached, he's a pretty good kid" the younger raven haired teen commented when blue and emerald irises rested on him for a brief second.

The offer and request were given some consideration and Mebuki even went so far as to leave the room "What's going on Mother, was Zabuza-san impolite" the pinkette frowned lightly, knowing how rough the man actually was.

Mebuki shook her head and then focused her gaze on the little boy "Is it about me, did Zabuza make the request, are you going to, I mean do you, I mean it's up to you" the little raven haired boy rambled nervously.

Her eyes softened "Is that what you want Haku, to be adopted by us, Kizashi and I and be Sakura's brother" the Haruno Matriarch questioned gently staring deep into those doe eyes until the little boy nodded his head.

With that she stood and re-entered the room the others were in "Looks like we're adopting the boy then, as for your other request a guard would be nice to have on our travels, though that depends on how strong you are" the Haruno Patriarch glanced to the two silent males.

"Pretty strong B Rank, though I warn you I am a rogue, however I'm willing to let that slide and shove that rather short part of my life away" the former Demon of the Mist commented, hoping they would give him a chance.

As Shisui stood quietly off to the side as everything was decided on, he would be their guard and they all headed back out into the living room "Thank you for giving me a chance I promise I'll be the best son or brother you and Sakura-chan could ever ask for" the doe eyed ten year old vowed.

"Do you have to go Shisui-kun, on your month and a half long mission" the little Haruno Princess resigned herself to this fact, it didn't make her feel any better though as Shisui kneeled in front of her with a chuckle falling from his lips.

Before he reached out and ruffled her pink locks gently "A mission is a mission Sakura-chan, I expect you to keep up your training and go to the library, but if you'd like to learn something new, you can ask Itachi-san or even Zabuza-san, now I have to go so see you when I get back" the Uchiha explained, then was gone.

Using his signature jutsu, leaving behind his slightly depressed charge as her parents and her new brother vanished from the house to make the adoption official leaving her with the newbie in the group, who was definitely not use to being around kids.

"You aren't seriously going to mope this whole time he's gone are you" Zabuza grimaced sitting on the opposite couch getting as comfortable as he dared which wasn't much, he was still wary that someone was going to come and slit his throat for being in the village.

She blinked at him with wide jade eyes "No what I'm going to do is train so that someday I can go on missions with him and heal him, that's my dream to become a medic in order to heal Shisui-kun" Sakura huffed leaping to the floor and heading for the door.

Just as it swung open to reveal a familiar face, who scooped her up into his arms "Hello there Sakura-chan I was looking for ah there he is, so does that mean your parents are back, Shisui-kun is gone and you've got an older brother" Kakashi crinkled his eye at the young girl.

Who was definitely not expecting him to show up out of the blue but definitely appreciating his presence all the same as her arms came up to wrap around his neck to steady herself "Do you need me for something Hatake" the former mist shinobi turned royal guard grumbled.

"Are you here to steal Zabuza-san away to Kakashi-san" the little pinkette sighed definitely not happy now, first Shisui leaves now someone else shows up to steal the other person that was the only one there with her.

Kakashi chuckled lightly "Not at all Sakura-chan first Shisui-kun asked, so Obito, Rin and I are in charge of your training until he comes back and second Darui-san and Cee-san are here" the silver haired nin whispered in a conspiratorial whisper.

Viridian orbs lit up as a quiet squeal filled the air from the seven year old girl, who was definitely ecstatic to hear that the two Cloud Shinobi were in her village "Keh well at least I won't have to handle both her and Haku and who are those two" the raven haired male scoffed.

Only to earn a slight glare "Darui-san and Cee-san are the ones who rescued me when those bandits kidnapped me, they are only the most amazing Cloud Shinobi ever and Raikage-sama tops them, they were all super nice to me" the little Haruno Princess exclaimed.

The silver haired nin shook his head in amusement "I was sent to fetch you because they wanted to see you" the Copy Ninja cleared his throat regaining the girls attention, emerald orbs focused on him again as the lone onyx peered at the man sitting on the couch.

Until he waved them off to do whatever indicating he would tell the girls parents and his little apprentice where she was whisked away to, with that and the girl in arms he hurried in the direction of the Hokage Tower where the Cloud Shinobi were waiting.

"Brought her just like you asked" Kakashi reappeared holding said girl knowing how she was going to react especially when she saw the extra that he'd purposefully not told her about or the reason they were there in the village in the first place.

So upon sighting him of all people, her eyes lit up "Raikage-sama to, you didn't tell me Raikage-sama was here to Kakashi-san, why are you here" Sakura peered up at the three men with wide emerald eyes not daring to believe for the moment.

Behind the desk the Hokage chuckled under his breath "Their here to make a treaty Sakura-san an alliance with us of the Hidden Leaf" Minato explained gently knowing the girl would be over the moon at the news.

And she was and she couldn't really help her reaction as she launched herself at the tall dark skinned white haired male "Easy there brat I'm nothing like that Uchiha" Ay caught her instinctively though he held the girl awkwardly.

"What about us Kid, Boss brought us along to" Darui piped in from off to the side fighting to keep the amusement from showing on his face, that single moment was now engraved in his mind forever, of a little girl leaping at his Kage and him catching her.

Next to him was his partner, who was finding it difficult not to chuckle outright "That's right, though unfortunately Atsui and Samui couldn't come along, maybe next time though" Cee nodded as the girl came over to them and greeted them politely.

The kid was the sweetest really "Right so we have work to do, why don't you two take the brat, go walk around the village or something" the Raikage ordered suddenly of his two escorts and Sakura found herself being carted from the office by the duo.

Minato shot his former student a look "You go as well Kakashi" the blonde ordered it's not that he didn't trust the Cloud Shinobi with the girl, it's just that if someone insulted the duo then hell was going to be raised and he didn't need pandemonium on his hands.

"Understood Min…Hokage-sama" the silver haired nin turned on his heel and was out the door in the next moment after the two Cloud Shinobi and the young seven year old girl he would be helping train and watching over with his two teammates for the next month and a half.

It didn't take very long to catch up with them only to find Sakura chattering away to the two Cloud Shinobi like no tomorrow "And then we went all the way to the Land of Waves, Shisui-kun tried to teach me how to be stealthy, though I only understood a little bit of the lesson" the pinkette chattered endlessly.

No doubt making their ears ring but they only sent her fond smiles as they walked along the streets back to the Haruno House "Momochi-san told us that you were whisked away it's good to see you again mister guards of the gates" Mebuki smiled politely when the trio were in her home.

Both Cloud Shinobi were surprised "Wait a second your the Kid's Mother" Darui glanced between the two females as the connection finally clicked into place in his mind, boy was he glad the woman hadn't unleashed anger on him or his partner.

Who was now grimacing lightly "For what it's worth I do apologize for saying all those horrible things" Cee winced as he finally apologized, when they'd told him and Darui that they'd come from Leaf, he couldn't help the insults.

Sakura in his arms was clueless "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, look there's Haku, perhaps you could go up to your room and read for a little bit" the Copy Ninja suggested sensing the light tension in the air between Mebuki and the two Cloud Shinobi.

That thankfully the seven year old girl was oblivious to as she took Haku by the hand "Can you believe it we're siblings now" Haku grinned from ear to ear and earned a smile from his brand new sister, that also meant that he was considered royalty though only adopted into the family.

When the two kids were gone "We don't hold what you said against you and it's nearly impossible to refuse Sakura-chan anything, the past is in the past and as we hear it your here to forge a treaty" Kizashi spoke up next in the resounding silence.

"Someone want to clue me in or should I just stay out of this conversation" Zabuza kept himself back towards the exit of the kitchen they were all crowded in, not wanting any of the Cloud or Leaf Shinobi to turn on him.

His statement earned him a brief glance "Probably best if we just stay out of this conversation Zabuza" Kakashi pulled out his book, sweet little Sakura-chan was upstairs in her room and couldn't ask so it was safe to read it for the time being.

Though neither of them had to worry because the tension dissipated and the two Cloud Shinobi relaxed and the two kids were called back down "Are you really going to help with my training tomorrow Kakashi-san" Sakura inquired before the guy could leave.

Kakashi nodded lightly and with Zabuza in tow, followed by the two Cloud Shinobi as they sought out their own Leader since it was hours later and it was dinner time for the Haruno's and the newly adopted member, before bath and bed time.

The next morning the Hokage's former students along with three tag-a-longs showed up to whisk the two kids away "Good Morning Sakura-chan" Rin greeted before the others could, glad that she wasn't demanding them take her somewhere beyond the training grounds, library or park.

Her teammate rolled his eyes "Brat you mean whatever come on it's time for training Yay" Obito said in fake enthusiasm, like he really wanted to babysit the brat for a month and a half it was always a pain even if she didn't actively go out of her way to annoy him.

Now there was another little kid thrown into the mix "Obito behave yourself or else" the brunette shot a warning look at Obito, who paled a little causing their last remaining teammate to chuckle and usher the lot of them down the streets to the training grounds.

"It's just like seriously that mission wasn't even a….." the raven haired Uchiha grumbled only to have a hand slapped over his mouth, Kakashi shook his head subtly, then peered over his shoulder at the two kids trailing quietly behind them, lost in their own little worlds.

Cee and Darui narrowed their eyes "So Shisui-san is off on a mission is that why she's all depressed" the dark skinned male with white shaggy hair pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the girl, who let out a sigh.

Kakashi chuckled "Unfortunately yes and he'll be gone for a month and a half on the bright side Sakura-chan when Shisui-kun comes back you can show him all your new skills" the silver haired nin offered knowing it would be just the thing to perk the little girl up.

And he was right as her jade eyes brightened with excitement and determination "Then I vow to get stronger before Shisui-kun gets back" the pinkette exclaimed, what was even better when they reached the training grounds since it was a Saturday, the two Uchiha Heirs were there.

Haku ducked his head and hid behind his master "Um Sakura-chan who are they" the little ebony haired boy questioned quietly becoming shy unlike ever before, so he wasn't quite use to all these new people yet.

"We could ask the same thing who are you and why are you here" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura looked between her friend and her new brother nervously knowing how jealous Sasuke got, but not wanting a fight to break out between them.

Until Sasuke's older brother bless that guy stepped in with a gentle smile "This must be who all the rumors are about, pardon my brothers rudeness Momochi-san, Haku-san, I am Itachi Uchiha, this is my little brother Sasuke, we are members of the main family, the heirs of the clan" Itachi said.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes before letting the comment slid "That's right and the boy here was just adopted into her family, so let's get to training" the raven haired male ordered and the two of them headed in the opposite direction.

Sakura blew out a sigh of relief "Makes me wonder Sakura-san and you said having a female friend would be more drama what was that all about" the blonde in their midst chuckled having found the moment amusing.

The boy opposite them puffed up his cheeks "Can we get to training now Sakura-chan" the little raven haired seven year old prodded knowing they were wasting time and then they wouldn't get to see Naruto or Shino afterwards.

Just like that Sakura was focused as she sat down alongside Sasuke and Itachi helped them by putting on their weights "There you two are, remember try to at least do one extra lap, push up or sit up than your use to" the Uchiha Heir reminded.

So use to being part of the lessons and instructing the two children as they got started on their exercises "Brother huh guess that's not to surprising, though it does make me worried, is she ever going to make a female friend or is that gonna be impossible" Rin frowned.

"Let it be Rin, Sakura-chan is very happy with Naruto-kun, Shino-kun, Sasuke-kun and now Haku-kun as her friends/brother" Kakashi sighed reading but at the same time keeping an eye on the three children dotting the field.

The two Cloud Shinobi shared a look "What exactly do girls dislike about her anyway, beyond yourself, her mother and maybe a couple of other females, but has she ever had a girl friend her age" Darui creased his brow.

Off to the side the taller Uchiha shook his head "Nope, the only one that really interacted with her, constantly bullied her to the point of slapping the brat, then the brat punched her and broke the other girls nose" Obito shrugged.

What he would give to see that happen again, but he wouldn't dare say that out loud, the blonde choked on air suddenly "That's quite a temper, just why did the other girl slap her anyway, perhaps she just wanted to be Sakura-san's friend" Cee prodded barely remembering the explanation from before.

"According to Sasuke, the girl in question bullied Sakura-san from the first moment they started the academy and got angry when Sakura-san ignored her, that factored in to the whole slap/punch moment between the two of them" Itachi explained easily.

Having heard the rants from his little brother for days on end, so had their mother and father and any other Uchiha that would listen speaking of both seven year old's had started on their push up and sit ups "Come on Sasuke just a few more and we'll be done" Sakura exclaimed.

Definitely raring to go for the day "Geez Sakura-chan slow down a little bit would you" Sasuke huffed and puffed struggling to finish one extra push up, then it was finally time for kata's in which the extra's joined them for.

"Figured it would be good to switch up the training every once in awhile" Zabuza shrugged as the boy joined the other to and stood on the opposite side of Sakura that Sasuke was standing on because they both wanted to stand by her.

As they were directed into different stances "This is kind of fun, much different than I'm use to though" Haku commented feeling the muscles in his body loosening up, he felt he could become much stronger this way.

Sakura flashed him a bright smile and then the three of them headed for the dummies to practice their kicking and punching before flopping down in an exhausted heap for a few minutes, it wasn't anywhere near lunch time after all.

But deciding on what she wanted to do next wasn't to difficult "Elemental jutsu training, would you teach me another water and earth jutsu Kakashi-san, then afterwards I'm gonna practice my throwing and kenjutsu skills with my senbon, shuriken, kunai and tantou" the pinkette ticked off her fingers.

Zabuza blinked at her still not really believing the girl would do all that "Okay Sakura-chan hmm let's see last time I taught you the water bubble jutsu and earth rock dagger, this time perhaps water shotgun and rock staff" the silver haired nin stepped forward.

"Yes Sasuke I'll teach you a new fire nature jutsu" the Uchiha Heir chuckled when Sasuke looked at him with hopeful obsidian orbs, this was all about training after all to learn new things, plus it was only on the weekends they trained like this.

Sasuke grinned "Awesome hey maybe in the future, Sakura-chan and I will be on the same team, with our different elements we would make a great team" the younger raven haired boy blurted out as even Haku was taught a new jutsu.

Though being taught a wind nature jutsu was definitely not in the foreseeable future "Maybe I'll be put on your team to" the ebony haired boy off to the side commented quietly, he definitely wasn't use to being around so many people at once.

But the shyness was wearing off little by little "Perhaps Sakura-chan I could also teach you a little medical ninjutsu" the older brunette offered suddenly remembering the girls various vows to become a medic for her Shisui-kun.

It was like fireworks went off in those viridian orbs as Sakura paused in trying out her new water jutsu "Of course I could also help out" the blonde cleared his throat, not wanting to be left out, hands glowing green to show that he could also use medical ninjutsu.

Her eyes widened "Absolutely cause I want to become one of the best medical ninja in the world so that I can go on missions with Shisui-kun and heal him whenever he gets hurt" Sakura exclaimed jade irises burning with her determination.

To absolutely no one's surprise "Maybe you'll even surpass the Legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju, who's currently the best medical ninja in the world" Obito snorted lightly keeping up his guard, he didn't want the girl to be snatched from the village again.

Even if she was wearing that kunai Fugaku had gifted her around her neck still as she tried her newest water jutsu, it appeared she was more in tune with her water nature than earth as immediately afterwards of trying the earth jutsu, it crumbled a few seconds later.

"If it helps Sakura-chan I suck at my new fire jutsu to" Sasuke grinned from ear to ear, so long as they practiced, they would get better, Sakura smiled brightly and dragged Haku into a group hug between the three of them.

Which generated a little awkwardness "You mentioned practicing your throwing and kenjutsu skills, better get started on that, if you want to learn a bit about medical ninjutsu before it's lunch time" Darui commented ending the hug.

Sakura straightened and pulled out her senbon needles "Guess you really weren't kidding about being an expert on throwing needles" Haku whistled as he got started on his own throwing lessons, he still had a long ways to go.

"Course not Haku-ni, Shisui-kun taught me everything about anatomy and my throwing needles, to the point where I have to exert very little strength in my throws to hit the target every single time" the little Haruno Princess chattered on endlessly.

While Itachi grimaced "Yes and you very nearly drove Shisui-san insane" the Uchiha Heir chuckled and the young girl smiled innocently, but continued with her practicing as she moved up to shuriken, then finally kunai.

Before switching to the tantou Shisui had given her "Whoa where did you get that beautiful short sword from Sakura-chan" Kakashi eyed the hilt, took in the blade and then saw the engraving of the light red cherry blossom.

Zabuza chuckled expecting the outburst since he'd been there when Shisui had given it to her "Shisui-kun of course, he said I needed to be more diverse with weapons and know how to wield several efficiently" the pinkette recited what her tutor had told her.

Kakashi blinked "Yeah she's a bit attached to Shisui" Obito rolled his lone onyx eye in response, everything that came out of that girl's mouth was either something Shisui had taught her, told her or showed her.

This earned him a smack on the back of the head "I told you behave or else Obito, we still have to get through a month a week, six days and the rest of today" Rin hissed under her breath, knowing that it would be quite a stressful period.

"Just why is that Uchiha training her anyway, I get that she's you know special, but shouldn't she be in the academy" Cee questioned not judging just curious, considering they were going to be allies it was better to get along now more than ever.

"Her parents let her drop out after the incident of being slapped and punching Himekari-san and I have to say she's a lot happier being tutored by Shisui-san and Sasuke-otouto has benefited from these lessons as well" Itachi directed his ebony gaze onto his little brother.

Who was trying his best, alongside Haku to keep up with Sakura "Where are you going to take her after this once you've all eaten" Zabuza prodded roughly wanting to get the outline of the rest of the day so he could leave his apprentice to the girl.

"Library, knowledge is everything after all, it was one of her favorite places in the Hidden Cloud Village after all" Darui guessed immediately and got nods from the ones who'd been placed in charge of the girls training.

Zabuza shook his head deciding that it was better not to ask how the Cloud Shinobi even knew that, before he remembered the girls rant from the day before about how there were two Cloud Shinobi that were the greatest ever and even the Raikage was the bestest, her words not his.

Eventually Sakura got tired of practicing with her tantou, but at that point it was already lunch "Can we dedicate tomorrow to lessons in medical ninjutsu" the little pinkette pouted up at the only two medic ninja she knew with wide hopeful viridian eyes.

"Of course Sakura-san and however many days after that you wish to learn on the subject" Cee was quick to agree to her request proving just how thoroughly he was wrapped around the young girls fingers despite being warned not to let it happen.

His partner was pretty much in the same boat really and they definitely weren't going to complain "Quite because Shisui-san asked us to teach you anything you asked us to teach you" Rin nodded as well as they all started down the streets to the tea shop.

Upon arrival orders were made and they all sat "How come you didn't get any sweet Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan" Haku inquired noticing that his sister and her friend hadn't gotten any dango like the rest of them it was kind of a little weird.

Kakashi chuckled lightly "Because Sakura-san has taken to heart what Shisui-san has told her about always remaining healthy" Itachi chimed in helpfully, happily munching on his dango while the girl in question smiled innocently and chowed down on her sweet potato vegetable curry and rice.

"I'm just following Sakura-chan's lead cause I want to be healthy to" Sasuke piped in eating the same as his friend, the only female that he'd befriended that wasn't interested in being with him like all the other crazy girls in his class.

Haku blinked at the duo but didn't stop eating his dango, regardless of being completely healthy "Well I'm leaving you in the brats capable hands boy I've got things to do" the rogue turned royal guard said when lunch had been polished off.

Then he turned on his heel and vanished down the streets in the opposite direction "It's time for the library for three hours" Sakura cheered quite happily already speeding in the direction of one of her favorite buildings in the Leaf Village.

Sasuke shook his head and Itachi chuckled softly before leading his little brother away, leaving the three Leaf Jonin and two Cloud Jonin to watch after the young girl his best friend tutored and guarded when he wasn't off on missions.

"Wait for us Sakura-chan" Kakashi was the first one to catch up with the young girl, he wasn't entirely sure if she'd been using chakra but it would be interesting to see how the next day's training session went if she was.

A couple moments later the others caught up "Yeesh the library's not going anywhere brat" Obito snorted gently still practically running as were Rin, Cee and Darui in order to keep up with Sakura who really adored the library no matter the village it seemed.

Sakura had the grace to blush "Oh hush up Obito and behave or else cause if you get us and Sakura-chan kicked out the hospital…" the brunette in their midst trailed off in a warning tone and Obito gulped before nodding in understanding.

Cee eyed the woman warily "Either way what is it you'll be looking up exactly Sakura-san" the blonde inquired gently pacing along at the girls side just as they finally reached the library and headed in to the shinobi section for beginners.

"Lots of things no doubt right Kid, I bet though your main focus will be books on medical ninjutsu or procedures" the white haired, dark skinned male guessed easily and Sakura nodded her head eagerly heading straight for the books that he'd just listed.

Also among the four small books she'd gathered was a book on world history and beginner math equations, and from the pouch on her waist she pulled out a pencil and some blank scrolls to practice the equations on.

"Wow Sakura-chan your gonna be super smart even before you become a genin huh" the ten year old raven haired boy whistled as the math book was flipped open first to do the equations she'd promised Shisui she would practice no doubt.

"Course she is cause Sakura-chan has a photographic memory and learns everything she's taught at an accelerated rate" the silver haired Copy Ninja commented lightly wishing he could read his own book but didn't want to cause trouble for the little girl.

As she was focusing on her work and probably didn't want to be disturbed so the rest of them found books to read leaving her to herself for a good long while as she switched to general information on their world and the some history behind each land.

Then onto the medical textbooks she'd pulled from the shelves, it was half past 2, not long before it was time to go meet Naruto, Shino and Sasuke again to hang out for a couple hours, when she realized that she was being watched.

Sakura looked up and straight into the onyx eyes of an unfamiliar person, by his side was a boy her age "Kind of advanced for your age isn't it, books on medical ninjutsu I mean" the older male asked lightly seating himself at the table she was sat at and the boy with him followed.

"I'm gonna learn some medical ninjutsu tomorrow so I wanted to be prepared" the pinkette responded in a polite respectful whisper not wanting to be kicked out before it was time or not be allowed back in, cause she liked reading all she could.

The man blinked in surprise "How come you dropped out of the academy program and Himekari punching you isn't a good enough excuse, you probably don't remember me, I'm Shikamaru Nara, this is my old man" Shikamaru reintroduced himself.

Just as it clicked in the girls brain who he was "I remember you and because I don't do sitting still very well, plus Shisui-kun who's tutoring me has taught me much more than Iruka-sensei ever did in the time I was in the academy, don't get me wrong he's nice, the academy just wasn't for me" the Haruno Princess stated matter of factly.

Shikamaru leaned back in surprise "Like what, I notice you have a basic math equation book out, did he assign you equations or something, my names Shikaku, I'm the Patriarch of the Nara Clan" Shikaku gave his own name to the young girl after asking another question.

"Yes I finished awhile ago and even learned some history about the other lands from the world history book that he told me to read cause when he gets back he'll give me a test, here these all the ones I did" the little fuscia haired seven year old pushed the formerly blank scroll over.

Filled with math equation after math equation, Shikaku's coal colored eyes scanned the equations before his brows drew upwards even Shikamaru looked surprise making her feel a little self conscious, had she messed up that horribly.

In the next moment she had her answer "And here I thought I was the only one with a brain in my head out of most of our classmates, hey have you ever played shogi" the young Nara Heir prodded carefully as Shikaku returned the scroll filled with equations.

"No but I'm interesting in learning sometime, can't be today cause I hang out with Naruto-kun, Shino-kun and Sasuke-kun at the park every day of the week and train during academy hours, though once I get the hang of medical ninjutsu I might be able to fit in learning shogi" Sakura chattered.

To Shikaku's amusement "Make a day to come to the Nara Compound you can go a round in our living room, anyway we just came to check out a couple of books for Yoshino my wife but now it's time to go" then both Nara's were gone.

Just as Obito appeared around the corner "Okay brat time to go to the park to visit your friends for a couple hours and then back to your house to leave us alone for the rest of the day" the Uchiha snorted lightly.

Sakura only kept two books to check out, the ones on medical ninjutsu and procedures before the lot of them were heading down the streets to the park, only arriving at exactly 3:15 "Were the math equations to hard Sakura-san" Cee questioned suddenly.

Remembering the girl doing math "I thought they were easy maybe when Shisui-kun comes back I'll ask if I can start doing harder equations" Sakura chirped flipping open one of her newest checked out books to read until her friends arrived.

The second Uchiha Heir got to the park first "Guess Naruto and Shino aren't here yet huh" Sasuke panted flopping down next to his friend and leaning to the side in order to see what kind of stuff she as reading only to pull away in the next moment as he found it to difficult to understand.

"Not yet Sasuke-kun but probably within the next couple of minutes" Kakashi offered leaned against a post on a constant look out for danger, he didn't want the girl getting snatched again after all she was such a sweetheart.

His teammates and friends wanted to groan "Yeah and two hours after that we'll all get to go home and repeat the next day" Rin cheered in semi fake enthusiasm, she couldn't wait until Shisui got back from his mission.

Obito was the only one who didn't say anything for about a minute anyway "Look I think I see them coming" Obito pointed out looking in a specific direction and sure enough less than a moment later both Naruto and Shino skidded to a halt before the bench their friend was sitting on.

Who closed her book nice and neatly then put both books she'd checked out from the library in her pouch just as her adopted older brother latched onto her "Who's he Sakura-chan" Naruto immediately started glaring only because he wanted to hug his best friend.

But couldn't because some kid he didn't even know was in the way "Indeed because I've never seen him around" Shino narrowed his hazel eyes behind his sunglasses looking a little put out that some older kid was clinging on to his only female friend.

"I'm Haku Haruno just adopted into the family the other day so I'm Sakura-chan's big brother now nice to meet you" Haku greeted shyly with a small wave and forced himself to move away from the seven year old girl so her friends could greet her.

Almost immediately Naruto launched himself "Hi Naruto-kun and yes it's true Haku's now my big brother" the little rose haired princess grinned wrapping her arms around the blonde and hugging him for all he was worth.

Next was Shino, his hug was much more politer and respectable "Good to see you again to Shino-kun" her smile grew wider as she returned the hug before the now five kids started wandering about the park going on adventures or playing tag.

Until it was time to go "Gah you always win at tag, not even Haku can beat you" the younger raven haired boy who was the second Uchiha Heir threw his hands up in exasperation, not angry or jealous or anything just confused.

Sakura smiled innocently but Haku knew as realization lit up his chocolate brown irises "You should know by now Sasuke-san, that Sakura-san is leaps and bounds ahead of those of us in the academy so of course she's going to always win, why because of that reason" the Aburame Heir stated simply.

Knowing it was the truth and not feeling jealous in the least "Well see you tomorrow Sakura-chan, Haku" the blonde waved and with that the three boys scattered in three separate direction to get home in time for dinner.

"Guess it's our turn huh Sakura-chan" the ten year old raven haired boy linked hands with the girl who'd only become family to him yesterday as they all started down the streets in the direction of the Haruno House.

At the door the three Leaf Jonin vanished in direction directions themselves to return home "Right guess we'll see you tomorrow Kid, have a good night" the dark skinned white haired male waved and with his partner on his heels who waved as well they to vanished down the streets to find their Kage.

Leaving Sakura and Haku to enter the house, eat dinner with their parents adoptive or otherwise, then take individual baths, dress in their pajamas, bid each other good night, before finally crawling into the to big bed, sharing because Haku's room hadn't been set up yet, to fall asleep.

The next morning was pretty much a repeat until around ten when Sakura decided it was time to learn medical ninjutsu for the last remaining two hours of her physical lessons "Okay Rin-chan, Cee-san I'm ready to learn some medical ninjutsu" Sakura stood before the duo.

Eager yet patient and ears perked up because she didn't want to miss a single thing the duo told her "Right okay, first the most important lesson is knowing how much chakra to use so you don't harm your patient or completely fail at healing him" Rin began.

Reaching into her pouch and pulling out a scroll to unseal a melon "For this lesson you'll practice using medical chakra and establishing a proper flow in order to heal the rind of the melon" Cee finished holding out his hands.

Only seconds later the blue chakra that surrounded them turned green and Sakura watched before the glow faded, then she was handed the melon a gash already made in the rind "I just will my chakra to heal something right" the pinkette questioned.

Both medics nodded as she settled on the ground melon set in her lap and hands held out to focus chakra in them until they were coated in the familiar blue color, then she concentrated on turning her chakra into medical chakra.

It was a slow process at first and soon enough after a great struggle the blue turned green, Sakura smiled in triumph sweat beaded on her brow and dripping down her neck as she pressed her hands to the gash on the melon.

Nothing happened at first until she remembered that this was to help her establish a proper flow and amount of chakra and since nothing was happening she needed to add more chakra, so she did until the gashed started slowly mending.

Until there was nothing left "As you get use to it Sakura-chan the easier it will be to use medical chakra and instinctively know the amount of chakra needed to heal a patient, for now and the rest of the week I think we'll practice the melon" the brunette before her smiled.

Though inwardly she was extremely surprised the young girl had managed that much in only a couple of hours, it was then she realized "Yes Sakura-san it's lunch time" the blonde announced as Sakura returned the melon and hopped up from the ground.

Where they all traipsed to the tea house for lunch, then it was to the library for three hours and finally to the park to meet up with Naruto, Sasuke and Shino again to play or go on adventures under the adult's watchful eyes, then to home for the rest of the night.


	18. Tutoring Princess Part 6

Two weeks later Sakura had finally grasped the main concept of medical ninjutsu, and decided to give her instructors a break "I made a promise to Shikamaru that I'd make a day to come to the Nara Compound and learn how to play shogi" Sakura said.

On a Saturday of all days after the Cloud Shinobi and Raikage had left leaving her with just Kakashi, Obito and Rin "Gonna take the boy off teach him some new things" Zabuza was quick to grab up his apprentice for some one on one time.

"Guess I'll see you later Sakura-chan maybe after lunch or when it's time to meet up with Sasuke-san, Naruto-san and Shino-san" Haku waved as he was dragged off until they were completely out of sight probably to the training grounds.

Sakura rounded on the remaining adults "Don't see a problem with it, but when did you have time to make a promise like that anyway" Kakashi was confused, he hadn't even known the girl had befriended the Nara Heir let alone have any contact with him.

In response the young girl blinked "When we were in the library on the first day you guys showed up to teach me, his Father was there to" she answered easily remembering like it was yesterday that she'd made the promise.

Kakashi shook his head lightly in amusement "Fine, fine maybe it will give us a break for a few hours since you'll be in a secured building" Obito groaned, nothing was ever simple with the girl it seemed and she switched things up constantly.

"To the Nara Compound I guess Head of the Clan's House" Rin muttered under her breath as they changed directions and headed in the direction of one of the various clan compounds that filled the village, almost immediately they were let through.

And led to the Main Family House, though neither male of the Main Family answered the door instead the Matriarch of the Clan did "Oh my what a cute little girl, are you lost sweetie" the woman was positively smitten with the young girl already because of her pink hair.

Sakura smiled widely "Nope I kind of promised Shikamaru-kun that I'd come learn how to play shogi sometime and this is me making good on that promise, I'm Sakura Haruno" the pinkette greeted and introduced herself with a polite little curtsy.

Remembering to mind her manners lest be sat down and given a lecture by her mother on the importance of such things "Well Sakura-chan your in luck my son happens to be in so just take off your shoes and I'll lead the way to the living room, I'm Yoshino Nara" Yoshino stepped aside.

Letting the little girl into her home and focusing her gaze on the Jonin who were with her, before nodding, Obito, Rin and Kakashi hurried off to do their own thing for a few hours as Yoshino shut the door behind her.

Once her shoes were neatly put to the side Sakura was led down the halls of the massive house to what had been deemed the living room "Who was at the door Yoshino" Shikaku asked without even opening his eyes.

Yoshino rolled her eyes and snorted "Sakura what are you doing here" Shikamaru answered his question in the next moment as the boy shot up from the couch and then to his mother's amusement vanished to collect his shogi board.

While Shikaku sat up "Finally decided to give them a break huh" the Nara Patriarch chuckled and Sakura giggled behind her hand quietly and nodded at the same time, her current babysitters were probably exhausted and ready to be free of her again for awhile.

"Hey sorry it took so long forgot where I put it, anyway just come over here and we'll get started on teaching you shogi" the Nara Heir gestured the girl forward, Sakura didn't hesitate and was sitting opposite Shikamaru in the next moment.

As he set up the shogi board "I'll go get snacks and refreshments, is there anything specific you like such as dango or brownies how about any specific kind of tea" Yoshino paused in hurrying off to fetch the snacks and drinks.

"Uh ah um no sweets thank you, and I'll drink any kind of tea" Sakura ducked her head feeling stupid especially when the boy across from her gave her this look one that said she was crazy for rejecting sweets.

But she wasn't going to change her habit of always eating healthy and so she sat up a little straighter and held her head up high not allowing anyone to judge her for not liking sweets, Yoshino nodded in understanding then vanished from the living room.

Fifteen minutes later with Shikamaru halfway through explaining what shogi was all about she returned and set down two large glasses of raspberry green tea, a sweet for her son and a small bowl of salad for the adorable little girl sitting in her living room.

Viridian orbs lit up at the sight of the salad and Yoshino knew she'd made the right call "How can you eat that stuff" Shikamaru was shocked when Sakura immediately dug in to the salad, eating politely with her mouth closed.

Just as a proper young lady should "Leave her be Shikamaru, girls don't make sense sometimes, anyway doubt those three will leave her alone with us for long so I suggest you get started on teaching her how to play" Shikaku yawned.

Shikamaru blinked, took a sip of his tea, a small bite of his cake then launched into a long winded explanation such as what each piece on the board meant, how to place each piece, the multiple ways to win or lose before finally starting a game.

He even let her go first, by the time it was nearly noon, she'd eaten another small bowl of salad and had one refill on her tea, "Thanks for teaching me Shikamaru-kun and I promise to come back and play again sometime" the pinkette popped up from the floor.

While Shikamaru stared at the board "You can come back anytime Sakura-chan, you're a joy to have around especially if you can tie with my son as many times as you did practically all morning" the Nara Matriarch giggled lightly.

Eyeing her son with a large amount of amusement "Just don't get it how can we be nearly evenly matched on shogi" the Nara Heir shook his head dragging himself out of his own world to see his new found friend and shogi partner off.

"See ya around kid, keep working on those math equations and like Yoshino offered you can come back anytime" the Nara Patriarch waved lazily from the couch not even getting up as she was shown to the door.

Just as she was strapping her sandals on a knock came and the door was opened to reveal her current babysitters "Did you have fun Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin questioned earning a nod from the seven year old girl.

Her stomach chose to rumble in hunger and Rin smiled "Tea shop….no guess it's the Korean BBQ restaurant right" the brunette asked first only for Sakura to shake her head, at the second attempt was a smile.

"Okay let's go then if you want to cram your head with knowledge afterwards" the Uchiha didn't wait scooped the girl into his arms and was halfway down the street before his teammates could realize what had happened.

Sakura giggled quietly "The Nara's are nice, maybe next Saturday after training for an hour or so I can go back to play with Shikamaru again, oh shoot I forgot to ask him if he wanted to come to the hang outs with Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Shino-kun, Haku-ni and I" the pinkette chattered.

The man carrying her was tempted to roll his eye "Don't worry Sakura-chan if you want I can go back and tell him for you" Kakashi offered, the little girl practically beamed at him in response so the Copy Ninja vanished for about five minutes and returned with confirmation the Nara Heir would be there.

"Great another brat to babysit for two whole hours, seriously brat why can't you get a girl friend to do girly stuff with at her house and let us be those couple of hours…ow Rin that hurt" Obito snorted only to wince as his crush dug her elbow into his side.

With an unimpressive look "Really Obito I told you to behave and that's what happens when you don't, right here we are, order what you usually order then we'll head for the library" Rin clapped her hands as the girl was lowered onto her feet.

And led them to her usual booth "I'd like…." Sakura ticked off her fingers getting what she liked and knew what was healthy for her because she'd drilled Shisui a long time ago, before sitting back in her seat to wait while the others ordered as well.

It wasn't long before their drinks and food arrived to cook over the grill that was at their table, Rin called it and she swiped all of her meat smothered in her preferred honey BBQ sauce then chowed down until she couldn't eat another bite.

The meal was payed for and then it was off to the library and finally the park to hang out with her friends, new friend and brother, the other boys were surprised at Shikamaru's appearance but he was included in their game until it was time to go home for each of them.

For two more weeks things stayed a constant, learning the occasional new jutsu, practicing with her weapons, i.e. tantou and throwing needles as they were her favorites, cramming her head with math equations or playing shogi on the weekends for a couple of hours with Shikamaru.

Before hanging out with all the friends she'd made at the park at the end of the day, but that day was different, it marked the day that she was meant to go and stay with Shisui for two weeks, only problem Shisui wasn't there and Obito had to go off for a week with Rin on a mission.

Kakashi's place didn't have any spare room since Haku was taking the spare so her parents were at a loss as to where or rather who to leave their daughter with "I could ask Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun's mom" Sakura piped in the morning off as they convened as a family.

"Yes we all know Mikoto-san adores you Sakura sweetie, however Itachi-san will also be going off on a mission and they won't have much time to watch you because they'll be busy with work around the compound during the week" Mebuki stated simply.

Sakura slumped her shoulders "We've already asked Kushina-san, however Naruto caught a cold and he was adamant that you stay away because he doesn't want you getting sick" Kizashi added before the red haired woman's name was mentioned by his daughter.

Her shoulders drooped even more at that "Tsume Inuzuka offered, she has a son your age Sakura-san and an older child that's a female you might like her and befriend her" Minato decided to pop by to end the conversation, knowing the duo had to get going or they'd be late in returning home.

"Er I guess that's okay I kind of remember Kiba and his ninken Akamaru" the pinkette pouted to the adult's amusement as she headed off to her bedroom to pack for a week, and hoping Obito made it back sooner rather than later because she wasn't sure how well this whole staying where she'd never stayed before thing was going to go.

Mebuki shook her head with a quiet laugh "That girl sure is spirited it's a wonder how Shisui-san can manage her as much as he can" the emerald eyed blonde smiled polishing off her breakfast like her daughter already had before vanishing down the hall to help said daughter pack.

Kizashi chuckled with Minato "It's a wonder how my former students can even keep up with her considering all the complaining Rin and Obito have done, though they pretty much jumped at the chance to go on a mission" the blue eyed blonde rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes those three have done wonders to help Sakura-chan though, I'm pretty sure those two mentioned adore her, it's a long time a month and a half I mean so I understand they want a break" the pink haired blue eyed male admitted.

Understanding in his gaze as the two female's came back, and only moments after that a knock came on the door, it opened to reveal the missing ten year old and Kakashi "First to the Inuzuka Compound introduce you to Tsume-sama, Sakura-chan then training" Kakashi greeted.

Hugging the young girl when she darted towards him and her adopted brother "Though it's gonna suck being separated this whole week, even if we are sticking together during the day" Haku pouted latching on to his little sister.

"I know Haku-ni but soon we'll be back together during the nights and a week later Shisui will be back as well as Mom and Dad" Sakura chattered clutching onto her brother even more, this was going to be a trying week she was sure of it.

Kakashi grimaced behind his mask, saluted to Sakura and Haku's parents, the Hokage and then he ushered the two kids down the stairs and into the street leading the way to the Inuzuka Compound "Now I'm sure you've been told but Tsume-sama has two children" the silver haired nin began.

Earning a nod from Sakura "Yep Kiba, he was in the academy and an older child a daughter" the pinkette recited what she'd been told by the Hokage, hoping that she got along with the older girl because they would be literal strangers to her.

"Lucky I wish I could stay with them to Sakura-chan" the little raven haired boy piped in with a large pout, he'd really gotten attached to the Haruno's that had taken him in, given him a family and a home without arguing about it in the least.

Just a few steps ahead of them Kakashi shook his head lightly in amusement the two kids were adorable "Good, good but I bet Hokage-sama didn't mention that Tsume-sama's daughter, Hana-san also knows medical ninjutsu" Kakashi said.

For all of five seconds there was utter silence before the girl was literally attached to his hip wide green eyes peering up at him hopefully "Really, really Kakashi-san" Sakura pleaded wanting what he'd said to be completely true.

He nodded and there it went that little squeal she gave off when she was excited "Wow Sakura-chan I bet Shisui-san is gonna be really proud of you when he comes back to find out you have learned the mechanics of medical ninjutsu" Haku grinned.

Knowing that she was super excited now to meet with this Hana person "Before we go in, what do you say to learning under Hana-san for this week and pick up regular training once Obito and Rin return" the silver haired nin paused at the gates of the Inuzuka Compound.

Sakura thought the idea over before glancing to her adopted brother "I'm okay with just hanging out with Kakashi-san for a few hours, we can have lunch, study and hang out with the others together though right" the doe eyed ten year old offered.

"Do you think Hana-san would really teach me though" the little fuscia haired Haruno Princess prodded as they were finally let through the gates and they started towards a house in the distance, it seemed the Inuzuka Compound was completely different than either the Nara or Uchiha Compounds.

And it completely fascinated her as her emerald eyes flitted around in curiosity taking in all she could until they were stood before a house and the Copy Ninja was knocking on the door "Hold your damn horses" came a rough woman's voice.

Then the door was swung open to reveal the wildest looking woman either children had ever seen before "I thought I was only looking after one brat, not two, by the way I'm Tsume Inuzuka you brats" Tsume introduced herself while directing a glare at the man with the kids.

"Only Sakura-chan, Haku-kun will be staying with me and taking up his mentors room for the week, however there is a question I'd like to ask you" Kakashi pointed off to the side indicating he didn't want the kids to hear whatever it was he was going to ask.

Tsume figured she could indulge the man considering the brats were actually behaving themselves unlike her youngest son "Alright Hatake what is it you want to ask" the Inuzuka Matriarch put a hand on her hip waiting impatiently.

Kakashi cleared his throat "Sakura-chan is an aspiring medic and if it isn't to much to ask of Hana-san, Sakura-chan would love to learn underneath her just for a few hours during this week in the mornings" the silver haired nin said carefully.

His idea was considered before the wild woman nodded in agreement, it would keep the brat out of her hair in the morning "Okay then let's introduce you to my older pup, pink stray" Tsume clapped her hand and pointed.

"I'll see you later Haku-ni for lunch" Sakura hugged her adopted brother in a bone crushing hug that she might or might not have added chakra to, she wasn't really sure, "And you to Kakashi-san" she hugged the Copy Ninja next.

Earning a small wave and his signature eye crinkle "Right later Sakura-chan" Haku pouted wishing he could stay with her, but knowing that some kind of problem would pop up if he tried to argue that he wanted to stay.

"Come on Haku-kun, time for training, Zabuza has left a training schedule for you" Kakashi ushered the boy in the direction of the gates leaving behind little Sakura Haruno to be looked after by the Inuzuka's.

Sakura gulped quietly, toed off her sandals and put them neatly to the side out of the way before following the scary woman down the hall to the living room "You must be Sakura-san, we're pleased to have you here, I'm Hana Inuzuka" a brunette hopped up from the couch introducing herself.

Viridian irises widened in surprise not at the older girl but the four large ninken crowded in the living room "Don't be nervous stray they won't hurt you, Hana, kitchen now" the brown haired woman ordered.

Hana frowned wondering what she'd done wrong "Behave you three" the brunette ordered her own ninken before following her mother into the kitchen and leaned against the counter waiting for what she thought was a scolding.

"Relax Hana, seems the pink stray in there is an aspiring medic and Hatake thought it might be a good idea to have her learn under you during the week only in the mornings" Tsume stated simply wondering at that moment just what the hell the man was teaching the girl anyway.

A little bit surprised but not to horribly put out at getting to spend time with the cute little girl now sitting in her living room because she'd always wanted a little sister "Okay that would be fine, I can teach her" Hana shrugged.

Decision decided on the two Inuzuka females traipsed back into the living room where the Haruno Princess was sat on the floor surrounded by the Haimaru triplets, emerald orbs lit up with happiness as she pet each of them and gave them equal attention so none of them were jealous.

While Kuromaru was sat off to the side in his bed eyeing the newcomer a little warily "Sorry Tsume-sama, Hana-san they wouldn't relent until I pet them" the pinkette apologized sheepishly not feeling as uncomfortable as she thought she would.

Both females laughed softly "All be a stray that has manners something I haven't seen in a long time" Kuromaru snorted speaking up for the first time in the girl's presence, who faced him with intrigue in her peridot irises.

"Cause my Mom raised me with manners, plus if I forget them she sits me down and lectures me on the importance of being a polite, respectable young lady" Sakura recited from heart her mother's teachings.

Kuromaru was a little surprised himself "Barring that guess what stray, you get to learn under Hana how to be a medic and use medical ninjutsu" Tsume interrupted before her ninken could interrogate the girl that would be staying for a week in their house.

"So what do you say Sakura-san is that something you really want to do, learn medical ninjutsu" Hana asked gently knowing that it was ridiculously difficult if one didn't have very good chakra control to be a medic.

Sakura grinned widely "Cee-san and Rin-chan taught me medical ninjutsu already, been practicing all month long on healing the gash in a melon, the next step was learning how to heal the fish but Rin-chan had to leave and go on a mission with Obito-san" the pinkette chattered lightly.

Hana blinked in surprise "Really, well guess that's the next step then, let me go get a fish real quick and we can practice outside for an hour or so" the brunette smiled, before vanishing out the door to acquire what was needed.

Leaving Sakura alone with four ninken and Tsume "Just what the hell have those three been teaching you anyway stray" the Inuzuka Matriarch was shocked, the girl was only seven for kami's sake and she already knew medical ninjutsu.

"Lots and lots of things Tsume-sama, elemental jutsu mostly and regular jutsu such as the clone jutsu and escape jutsu, some genjutsu to, but I also practice with weapons, my favorite weapon is throwing needles, but I can throw kunai and shuriken as well and I can use a tantou" Sakura listed.

Obsidian irises stared down at her in shock "Elemental jutsu, genjutsu kami stray your still a brat you should be only just learning about the clone jutsu and escape jutsu in theory not practical application yet, I knew Iruka was crazy having jonin teaching little brats" Tsume shook her head.

At that Sakura creased her brow in confusion did Tsume not know that she wasn't in the academy, apparently not "Um Tsume-sama, I'm not in the academy Shisui-kun from the Uchiha Clan is my tutor, but he's been off on a mission all month and these next two weeks" the pinkette explained.

Gently of course not wanting to set the woman off "Kami well that's a relief I guess, but what's an Uchiha doing tutoring you anyway stray" the Inuzuka Matriarch questioned, for this she got no answer as the girl shrugged looking confused herself as she didn't know why Shisui was with her anymore or did everything she asked of him.

Just then Hana returned "Okay I've got the fish, let's go out back Sakura-san and practice healing something living for the first time" Hana smiled feeling giddy about getting to spend time with an adorable pink haired girl.

Who perked up and was stood before her seconds later causing both women to blink at how quick Sakura was "This way" the younger brunette gestured at the door then led the way and soon they were on private training grounds.

The fuscia haired seven year old was in awe until her attention was captured by the fish as a large gash was made on his side and it tore at her soul "I understand that the amount of chakra is crucial to healing but is it different practicing on a fish instead of the melon" Sakura asked confused.

"Pretty much the same process really, only the fish is alive and the melon is not, the point of the exercise is to be able to heal without accidentally harming your patient by overusing to much chakra or to little which would result in not healing them at all" Hana instructed.

Tsume nodded and left her daughter to the young girl for the time being, Sakura took in all she was just told then decided to try "What will happen to him afterwards if I manage to heal him properly" the pinkette questioned.

Hana considered the question before answering "Then we'll release him back into the river that I caught him from if not we'll have him for dinner" the brunette said lightly, it must have been the right answer as Sakura focused on the fish again.

This time holding out her hands and focusing on concentrating chakra into the palms, before the blue turned a soft green, not bright quite yet, then pressed her hands to the injured fish, and pulled away seconds later as burnt flesh filled the air.

Sakura winced feeling awful, evaluated how much chakra she'd just used and relented with more than half of it and tried again, the fish flopped about in pain once again, still to much "Guess this is more about trial and error at first huh Hana-san" Sakura wiped her forehead free of sweat.

After nearly twenty minutes had passed and the sun started baring down on her "Quite but I'm sure before the end of the week you'll understand how to heal living creatures and soon you'll move on to healing people" Hana smiled at the sweet little girl.

By the time one hour had passed little progress had been made and the poor fish was practically burnt beyond recognition, Sakura pouted as he was thrown in the trash but knew that until she got better that probably would happen more than once throughout the week.

Now that the lesson was over though she had no idea what to do since Kakashi wouldn't be back until a little before lunch with Haku "May I use the training grounds to practice my throwing and kenjutsu" the little Haruno Princess requested politely of Hana.

Who was surprised "Uh sure do you want help being directed into proper throwing stances cause my otouto sucks at throwing and I have to help him all the time to" the brunette offered but the girl shook her head this time.

Then headed towards a wood dummy and from her pouch pulled out her kunai first since they were the heaviest, stood back about twenty two feet really pushing herself, shifted into her stance, considered the weight of her kunai, raised her hand and then flicked her wrist.

Remembering the lesson Shisui had given her the first time he taught her how to throw, how it was all about control first, then power, Hana was immensely surprised when the kunai nearly hit dead center, even Tsume was shocked as she came out to check on the two girls.

"Kami she wasn't kidding Shisui Uchiha really has taught that girl" Tsume whistled quietly watching as the girl threw four more kunai with her left hand each one hitting the target but not center, then switched to her right hand to practice being ambidextrous.

For twenty minutes Sakura practiced with the kunai switching between both of her hands until she got five dead center hits, three with her right hand and two with her left "Wait a second what's she doing being taught by jonin anyway" Hana was confused.

"Apparently the stray doesn't know why, it was really weird though how Hokage-sama practically begged me to watch after her, saying something about how she couldn't be left with just Kakashi as her only protection" the Inuzuka Matriarch frowned.

Looking to Sakura as she switched to shuriken now and restarted the process like she had with the kunai "Pretty smart girl though, I've no doubt Sakura-san will be a most sought after medic nin when she gets older she has potential and a lot of talent" the brunette commented.

Watching the little girl again now that another twenty minutes had passed, so that meant another switch in weapons, throwing needles were next and the change was instant as Sakura went further back, nearly thirty three feet to be precise.

Shifted into a stance holding her senbon needles precariously between her fingers then flicked her wrist to send the ones she held sailing to hit dead center, after collecting them the girl went two more feet away from the target at thirty five feet now.

Then tried again, this time there was a slight difference, the throwing needles didn't hit dead center so the process of the other weapons was repeated until she eventually tired and collected all her thrown weapons putting them away neatly in her pouches.

Before pulling the child size tantou from her back to practice her kenjutsu for a bit, then moved on to doing laps, push ups and sit ups before tiring and flopping back on the ground to stare up at the sky to rest for a bit.

"You alright pink stray" Tsume snorted lightly earning a wave, it was weird most kids that age demanded a lot of attention but it seemed that girl had herself all sorted out, then again it was probably a routine she'd been on and did it as habit now.

Wearing herself out essentially, her son would probably learn a lot by being friends with the girl and couldn't wait for the two to meet "I'm okay Tsume-sama, that's not even half of the stuff I usually do" Sakura popped up in the next moment emerald orbs sparkling in excitement.

Apparently she still had a lot of energy to burn through but to Tsume's surprise walked calmly towards them clearly done with being outside for the time being "Is there anything you like to do besides train Sakura-chan" Hana shifted to a looser more friendlier suffix for the young girl.

Viridian orbs brightened and shifted in her direction before Sakura nodded "Go on pink stray tell her and maybe Hana would play a game with you or something" the wild ebony haired woman gave a throaty laugh and vanished into the kitchen to get started on lunch.

"Lots of things Hana-chan, I love to play shogi with Shikamaru-kun and read books on math equations and world history, plus medical ninjutsu and procedures, of course I love to learn about insects with Shino-kun and fuinjutsu with Naruto-kun, then elemental jutsu's with Sasuke-kun" the pinkette listed for effect.

Hana creased her brow in confusion, not at all the stuff the little girl liked to do but at all the names she listed not a single one of them was a girl name "How about a nice game of Go" the younger brunette offered and the girl nodded her head eagerly.

So the game was pulled out and started up, and right at 11:45 a knock came on the door "Come on stray that's probably Hatake come to pick you up until it's time for dinner" Tsume appeared, Sakura smiled brightly at Hana and followed after the woman.

"See you later then Sakura-chan" Hana waved setting their unfinished game to the side, the girl was smart that was for sure and she wondered if she should try and teach the girl the chakra scalpel since she had the talent for it.

As for the girl she was eager to see her adopted brother again and Kakashi of course, so when the door opened she merely lunged "Missed you Haku-ni and see you later Tsume-sama, a little after five probably cause I spend time with my friends at the park" Sakura chattered.

Completely wrapping herself around her brother nearly four hours was the longest she'd ever gone without seeing him after all, Tsume snorted waved and shut the door "Geez what about me Sakura-chan didn't you miss me at all" Kakashi pouted faking hurt at being ignored.

Only to get a cheeky smile complete with innocent giggle before the girl finally hugged him "I missed you to Sakura-chan" Haku was just as latched onto her as she was to him as they walked down the streets to a restaurant of their choosing to eat lunch.

Then head to the library "So did you learn anything today Sakura-chan from Hana-san" the silver haired nin questioned as they all sat at the usual round table in the library about four or five books scattered about chosen by both children.

"Yeah and did you get to do anything else were they nice to you Sakura-chan" the ten year old raven haired boy prodded softly not wanting to get in trouble, but wanting to know if the Inuzuka's were being kind to his little sister.

Sakura smiled brightly "Hana-chan had me start practicing on a fish, completely failed though, then afterwards I practiced my throwing with weapons, kenjutsu and did some exercise, and then we started a game of Go" the pinkette reeled off quickly.

Chattering a mile a minute in a whisper to the two males that were sat at the table with her as she practiced her math equations on a blank scroll before switching to the world history book that she'd nearly finished only reading a couple chapters everyday.

Then finally reading from whatever other book had peaked her interest that particular day, both males were surprised it wasn't another medical text, instead on the various clans around the Hidden Leaf Village.

When it was time to go, only one book was checked out by Sakura and two by Haku, who wanted to learn more about the history of the Leaf Village and previous Hokage's "Ready to go see Naruto-kun, Shino-kun, Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru-kun you two" Kakashi questioned.

The young girl perked up instantly "Oh absolutely Kakashi-san, though I thought Naruto-kun had a cold so what's he doing out and about" Sakura frowned, Kakashi's brow rose up in response now that he thought about it, that was weird what was the boy doing out and about.

Perhaps he was wrong and the boy wouldn't show, he'd merely assumed that Naruto would be at the park like usual "If he is sick he should stay in bed" Haku commented as they reached park just as Sasuke and Shino skidded to a halt before them.

On their heels was Shikamaru, Naruto noticeably absent "The Dope's got a cold so he won't be coming, he wasn't even in class today" Sasuke confirmed their suspicions and Sakura was relieved that Naruto was staying in bed and resting as he should be.

"Maybe we should send him some get well flowers or something, bet Uzumaki would like that" Shikamaru suggested knowing they probably wouldn't get to see Naruto, but it would be the thought that would count and make him feel less miserable about not getting to see them.

Sakura's eyes lit up and not even the Aburame Heir could refuse "What does Naruto even like in regards to flowers" Shino was confused as the five of them gathered round to come up with some kind of flower to give to their sick friend.

Haku smiled "Perhaps a few flowers that have various meanings of get well, though I wouldn't know which ones mean what" the doe eyed boy slumped his shoulders in the next moment only to turn his attention on Shikamaru when the boy shifted uncomfortably.

He wasn't the only one as Sakura noticed the shifting "Do you have another idea Shikamaru-kun" the pinkette prodded and Kakashi stood back watching on in amusement as he realized where this all would be heading, them going to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Yeah but your not gonna like it Sakura, cause Ami the demon goes there as well to play with Ino for an hour after academy gets out, the Yamanaka Flower Shop" the Nara Heir grimaced glaring at the ground because he didn't want his friend to get upset.

She'd never cried in his presence but he was sure it was just as awful when Ino cried around him, Sasuke groaned at the two girls that were mentioned "Ugh maybe Sakura-chan and I can sit this one out while you three go get the flowers" the second Uchiha Heir suggested in a hopeful tone.

"And then afterwards we can all deliver the flowers together" the Aburame Heir decided earning nods from each of his friends, though the main one was missing, it had all started with just him, Naruto and Sakura after all.

Kakashi cleared his throat and made his own suggestion "Since two of you won't be going, perhaps Sakura-chan can be the one to pay with the ryo Mebuki-san left you" the silver haired nin stated "Just saying" Kakashi held up his hands.

"That's a good idea, here you go Haku-ni" Sakura held out only two hundred of the ryo she'd been given to use during the next two weeks to her brother, who took it carefully in his hands and placed it in his pouch so none of it would be dropped.

Before he turned to Shino and Shikamaru "Right lead the way cause I don't know where the flower shop is" Haku flushed in embarrassment, neither boy laughed and then the three of them vanished down the streets to said shop.

Nearly twenty minutes later the three boys returned in Shino's hands was a small bouquet of about four different flowers, two of each arranged in a pretty eye catching way that would no doubt lift Naruto's spirits since he was stuck in bed.

Once they were all gathered again, Haku held out a blank card that featured a sick puppy on it cause the blonde was kind of like a puppy anyway and they all signed their name and told him to get well soon before it was time to go to the Uzumaki Home to deliver their flowers and card.

"What on earth goodness did you do all this for my Naruto-kun" Kushina was the one to answer the door after Kakashi had knocked, only to stare down at the five little kids, one of which who was holding a bouquet of flowers, the only little girl actually.

Sakura nodded her head eagerly "It was Shikamaru-kun's idea, but I payed for the flowers, while Haku got the card and went with Shikamaru-kun and Shino-kun to get the flowers, where we all signed our name on the card with well wishes" the pinkette chattered holding out the bouquet.

Kushina nearly crushed the flowers to her chest "We really do hope he gets better soon cause it's not the same without him around" the second Uchiha Heir scuffed his shoe in the dirt hands shoved in his pockets as he spoke and eyes focused on the ground.

"It's alright Sasuke to admit you miss Naruto, anyway we should probably go before he tries to get out of bed to see us when he should be resting" the Nara Heir cleared his throat, wanting to laze about for the rest of the time they had before dinner.

With a smile Kushina nodded her head in understanding "Of course, right well I'll just give these to Naruto-kun and you'll see him when this cold runs it's course" the ruby haired woman waved then shut the door.

Done with their self assigned task it was back to the park for the lot of them "Glad that we managed to get that done in enough time to still hang out for an hour without interruption" the Aburame Heir commented as they lay back to cloud watch for once.

Haku nodded in agreement "Yeah but I really do hope Naruto-san gets better, like Sasuke-san said it's not the same having someone missing from our group" the doe eyed ten year old commented exhausted from the long day.

They'd all nearly fallen asleep when the jonin watching them declared it was time to go home "Right it's time to return to the Inuzuka Compound for you Sakura-chan and then to mine for you and I, Haku-kun" Kakashi stated.

Leading the way back down the streets and through the gates of the Inuzuka Compound all the way to the Main Family House, where Tsume answered the door yet again having no doubt smelt them coming.

Here Sakura waved with a sigh to Haku and Kakashi before the door was shut "Come on stray no doubt your hungry and want to finish that game of Go with Hana right before bath and bed time" Tsume raised a mahogany brow at the young girl.

"Of course Tsume-sama" Sakura chirped mustering up as much excitement as she could, Tsume snorted and led her through the living room, kitchen and into the dining room where her own children were waiting.

Almost immediately her youngest turned and his onyx eyes widened "Wait a second your that Sakura girl that Himekari slapped and then you broke her nose before dropping out two weeks ago last year what are you doing in my house" Kiba blurted in a loud voice.

Before getting scuffed over the side of the head by his mother "Enough otouto, Hokage-sama asked us to watch over her while her parents and usual babysitters are gone, it's only for this week though" Hana scolded.

Kiba reeled back, but Tsume was curious "Why'd Himekari slap you anyway pink stray" the Inuzuka Matriarch sat the little girl in a chair between her and Hana, because her youngest got pretty rowdy at the table sometimes.

"She didn't like that I ignored her attempts at bullying me, then afterwards I was given the option of being tutored if I decided to drop out by Shisui-kun" the pinkette explained eating politely when no more questions were asked.

For the moment anyway "He's the guy who would always sit with you, Uzumaki and Aburame right" the Inuzuka Heir was the next to ask earning a nod "Lucky, wish I could be tutored" the brunette sulked and got whacked again.

Hana shook her head "Did you have fun with your friends at the park, by the way what else did you do before they got let out of the academy" the younger Inuzuka female at the table inquired gently waiting patiently until the girl had swallowed her latest bite before getting an answer.

Viridian irises lit up "Well Shikamaru-kun, Sasuke-kun and Shino-kun showed up, but we all decided it didn't feel right that Naruto-kun wasn't there so we went and got him get well flowers before clouding watching and we went to the library for three hours to study" Sakura answered.

"Keep cramming knowledge in your head stray it will explode one of these days" Tsume teased lightly and Sakura blushed "Relax I don't think it's possible unless water is concentrated in the brain via jutsu" the wild mahogany haired woman shook her head in amusement.

Sakura relaxed in the next moment and polished the rest of her dinner off then stood and collected her dishes to wash "You know you don't have to do that Sakura, Ma will do it" Kiba was instantly confused as the girl climbed onto a step stool to wash her dishes.

"If Sakura-chan wants to we don't mind, at least she has manners unlike you otouto" Hana collected her own dishes to wash as well, Kiba sulked before deciding to do the same and wash his own dishes so he wasn't picked on anymore.

Less than two hours of knowing Sakura and the girl was already a good influence on her son, Tsume wanted to clap but didn't want to interrupt as she took her turn "May we finish our game of Go from earlier Hana-chan" the pinkette asked once they'd all gathered in the living room.

The fifteen year old in question smiled sweetly "Course we can Sakura-chan" the mahogany haired chunin pulled out the unfinished game and sat it between her and the young girl so that they could finish their game from that afternoon.

Kiba flopped down on his stomach, Akamaru resting on his head "You kind of remind me of Nara, come to think of it you mentioned his name earlier but I wasn't aware he hung out with any other girl except for Yamanaka so how did you two meet and become friends" the Inuzuka Heir questioned.

Tsume rolled her eyes "Give her a break with the questions pup or this weekend you'll be going double time on training with no break" the Inuzuka Matriarch said in a warning tone, her only son gulped and wisely kept his mouth shut.

Until it was time for bath time and then finally bed time, where Sakura was shone to her own guest room right next to Kiba's room and across the hall was Hana's in case something happened during the night, once the door was shut Sakura crawled into the to large bed and fell asleep.

The next morning was vastly different instead of waking up to Haku and her parents, Kiba was the one rousing her from sleep "Wake up Sakura or else you'll miss breakfast" Kiba stood back once he noticed her waking up.

"K, be right there just let me get dressed" Sakura croaked out wanting to bury her head beneath her pillow for a little while longer but didn't dare do it because she wasn't sure how the woman watching her would take it and she didn't want to get in trouble.

At her statement Kiba fled leaving her to dress in peace and soon after struggling a bit with her wraps to hide her weights because she didn't have Itachi, Shisui or Kakashi to do it for her that morning Sakura headed out of the room and towards the dining room for breakfast.

"Bout time stray what did you do lounge in bed for a few minutes longer" Tsume snorted knowing that her son had woken the girl up way to early as it was only six and she wouldn't have cared if the girl had stayed in bed for another hour before getting up to eat.

Her breakfast would have been cold sure but Sakura could have warmed it up herself with the oven if she knew how to cook anyway "Honestly Otouto it's not like Sakura-chan goes to the academy, you didn't have to wake her up at such an ungodly hour" Hana frowned.

Noting the still glazed over eyes indicating Sakura hadn't fully woken up "Oops sorry I forgot, just didn't want her to miss breakfast, hey would you mind if I came to hang out you guys after academy gets out" the Inuzuka Heir apologized sheepishly.

Before asking if he could join in on the fun, Sakura blinked "Sure Kiba-kun just come with Shikamaru-kun, Shino-kun and Sasuke-kun, my brother and I will meet you at the park" the pinkette yawned forcing herself to wake up a little quicker.

Thankfully the smell of eggs, sausage and hash-browns were helping her on that front and soon she was fully awake "So what's on the agenda for this morning, you gonna practice medical ninjutsu again pink stray" the Inuzuka Matriarch questioned.

Who nodded her head eagerly before glancing to Hana "That was the plan and since we have a little extra time I might fit teaching you the chakra scalpel for something new to challenge you" the brunette female offered.

Viridian irises widened in excitement as a soft squeal filled the air "Medical ninjutsu, kami your only seven Sakura, shouldn't you just be learning academy level things right now" Kiba gaped eggs, sausage and hash-browns dripping off the end of his spoon as he forgot to eat in his shock.

This earned another blush "Shisui-kun's already taught me academy level stuff, besides I want to be a medical ninja to be able to go on missions with him someday and heal him if he gets injured" Sakura turned beet red as she announced her desire to the Inuzuka's.

"Looks like pink stray has a crush on a certain Uchiha" Tsume whistled under her breath quietly not wanting to embarrass the girl any further since it was such a obvious delicate subject and she didn't know if she was right on her assumption anyway.

Her daughter however looked extremely amused "It's good you have a goal Sakura-chan" Hana smiled instead of commenting on the blush that covered the girls entire face as they all finished up breakfast, washed their dishes before splitting up in opposite directions.

Kiba to the academy, Tsume to do some paperwork, and Hana with Sakura in tow to practice medical ninjutsu on the fish before learning how to use the chakra scalpel, before Sakura did exercises and worked on her throwing and kenjutsu skills like the day before.

Until it was time to head off to have lunch "This kind of sucks we have to go nearly all day without seeing each other" Haku pouted as they sat in the library again picking out their book of the day since the other ones had been read in their entirety.

"On the bright side after today there will only be five more days left Obito and Rin return from their mission" Kakashi offered as the two kids latched onto each other and didn't let go even as they read or practiced math equations before it was time to go to the park.

Where they got an unexpected extra "Who invited dog boy" Sasuke grunted out not happy in the least until he caught sight of his only female friend's hurt expression "Oops sorry Sakura-chan didn't know" the second Uchiha Heir apologized to rectify his mistake.

He was forgiven easily by the girl "The more the merrier I guess" Shino shrugged before he got curious "What's it like having her stay with you" the Aburame Heir turned his attention on Kiba, who looked shocked the question had come from the anti-social boy of his class.

Or who he'd thought was completely anti-social until that moment "Er it was weird at first when she walked into the dining room with my Ma, but afterwards it's just like having a friend stay over I guess" the Inuzuka Heir shrugged and Akamaru let out a yip of agreement.

"Good because we don't need Sakura getting upset or hurt while there, plus I don't want anything happening to the only person who can tie continuously on shogi with me" Shikamaru snorted "What its the truth" the Nara Heir huffed.

Earning a laugh "Either way I'm glad to have another friend since I'm still kind of new here in the Leaf Village and my own tutor is gone with my adoptive parents, my name's Haku Haruno by the way" the little raven haired ten year old introduced himself to Kiba.

Who nodded "Great now lets play" the pinkette cheered linking arms with Shino and Sasuke and dragging the two boys forward to embark on another adventure around the park, while Kakashi sat on the bench to keep an eye on the group of children.

Before it was inevitably once again time to go home "Alright kids that's time scurry home so your not late for dinner" the silver haired jonin clapped his hands leading the way to the Inuzuka Compound for the second day in a row.

Then both Sakura and Kiba were gone to the Main Family house, he watched until he couldn't see them anymore before with Haku in tow they returned to his own house for dinner, like Sakura and Kiba had done, then played a game of Go between themselves, bath and finally bed time.

The rest of the week was an adventure needless to say and by Monday rolled around Sakura had finally grasped the concept of healing the fish and could do so without harming the scaly creature and she partially understood the chakra scalpel.

When she saw Obito and Rin though when they did return Kakashi having taken her to greet them at the gates, her peridot eyes widened in horror before filling with tears "The hell did you bring the brat for Bakakashi, do you think we wanted her to see us injured" Obito freaked out.

"Not a good decision Kakashi-kun, sorry Sakura-chan minor injuries and we'll be okay after a quick visit to the hospital to be healed by a medic properly since we're currently out of chakra" Rin shook her head with a sigh feeling a headache forming behind her eyes.

Sakura sniffled "Come now Sakura-chan you heard Rin-chan they'll both be okay" Kakashi kneeled to pull the young girl into a hug as her adopted brother stood somewhat uselessly off to the side since he'd never seen his adoptive sister cry in all the time they'd known each other.

"Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan and then afterwards maybe you can show Obito-san and Rin-san all you've learned in the last week" Haku said hastily wanting to put a stop to the tears that really jerked at his heart strings.

Obito rolled his eyes and started forward until he was before the girl then dropped his pack and held open his arms "Promise Obito-kun, Rin-chan" Sakura sniffled one last time and then dried her tears as she was lifted into his arms.

A half smile formed on the man's lips "Definitely just scratches mostly from running into a couple of troubles, we're just low on chakra and need some rest" the Uchiha nodded before placing Sakura on her feet.

Who turned to Rin and gave the kunoichi a hug "And think about it Sakura-chan this is the last week you have to go before you get to see Shisui-san again and show him everything you've learned as well" the brunette stated.

Then both she and her crush were gone down the streets to be healed properly, eat and then finally show up at the training grounds, needless to say they were both a little shocked at the advancement the girl had made on her medical ninjutsu training before they all headed home.

This time though Sakura went with Obito after collecting her things from the Inuzuka's and that's where she stayed for the rest of the week until Shisui, her parents and Zabuza came trailing through the gates.

"And there she is did ya miss me Sakura-chan" Shisui to Mebuki's chagrin was the first one to reach the pinkette and crush her to his chest, Sakura nodded her head eagerly "Course you did" the ebony haired sixteen year old chuckled lightly.

Before she was inevitably snatched away by her mother "Did you miss us as well Sakura my little angel, how about you Haku-kun" Mebuki dragged her adopted son over and squished both children into her chest in a bone crushing hug before they could answer.

When she did pull away both children hugged her again "Hope you didn't forget your old man though" Kizashi felt a little left out causing his daughter to giggle before lunging at him to give him a hug as well.

While Haku merely gave the man a side hug before staring at his master "Expect to get back into training boy and yes I'm glad to be back" Zabuza snorted still trying to adjust really but at least his apprentice wasn't all teary eyed.

"I learned lots and lots and can't wait to show you Shisui-kun" Sakura latched onto her guard again as they all headed down the streets towards the Haruno House, even Zabuza for the moment until he realized what he was doing.

His apprentice understood "See you tomorrow for training Zabuza-sama" Haku waved quietly knowing that his belongings were already back at the house in his room thanks to Kakashi, they spent the rest of the day lounging about doing nothing before eating dinner and going to bed.


	19. Unexpected Escapades for Princess Part 2

When he'd returned from his month and a half long mission Shisui definitely hadn't expected the advancement his little charge had made on everything and before they all knew it another year had come and gone, little Sakura Haruno was now a whopping eight years old and he sixteen.

And as Shisui had come to expect nothing was simple with his little charge "If I'm going to be a genin that means knowing how to live off the land while on a mission, so Shisui-kun I'd like you to teach me survival training" Sakura grinned.

Knowing he'd relent and they'd soon be on their way "Okay Sakura-chan, but here's an even better idea, since those boys have a few weeks off from the academy why don't we see if we can get Rin, Kakashi and Obito to come along with us and have them go to, to learn" Shisui offered.

Sakura's emerald orbs lit up in excitement and Shisui knew he'd said the right thing "Absolutely Shisui-kun so that way Naruto-kun can stop pouting at me whenever I bring out my books that I got from the Cloud Village" the pinkette giggled lightly.

Her guard chuckled in response "Right then off we go first to Kiba-kun's, then Shino-kun's, then Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun and lastly Naruto, because I'm sure if we mention going outside the village to Zabuza, he'll come along and bring Haku anyway, maybe Itachi-chan will tag along to" the Uchiha mused.

Furthering his little charges excitement as they marched all the way across the village to a now frequently visited Compound, the guards at the gate immediately let them through and then they were both on their way to the Inuzuka Main Family House.

Because it was a Sunday the family was in finishing up breakfast but the moment the youngest member of the family caught wind of a familiar cherry blossom scent he was up out of his seat after inhaling the last of his food and flying down the hall to answer the door.

Right as his friend's tutor was lifting his hand to knock "Whatcha doing here Sakura-chan, did you want to hang out, I'm cool with it, Akamaru to" Kiba chattered not letting the duo get a word in edgewise to his friend's amusement.

Causing the little girl to giggle softly and for him to blush "Wait a second what about those other guys I thought they'd be with you to since we never hang out on our own" the little eight year old brunette frowned noting the absence of their other friends.

"We came to see if Tsume-sama would allow you to accompany us on a trip outside the village for the few weeks you have off from the academy for survival training, gonna ask the others to, but you were first on the list" Sakura answered his questions.

The boy before her blinked "That's right Kiba-chan, so if…ah Tsume-sama I'm sure you heard and I intend on asking a few jonin to accompany us on the trip as well, so they'll have experience before they become genin now in just four years time" Shisui explained.

Upon spotting the woman rounding the corner, onyx eyes narrowed in contemplation "Guess so, might keep the pup occupied and out of my hair for awhile so Hana and I can actually get work done around the Compound" Tsume snorted.

Her youngest pouted "Anyway good luck keeping him in line stray he's been downright unmanageable for a few days now" then the wild mahogany haired woman vanished to go pack some things for her son.

"It'll do you some good otouto, I'm guessing you'll be back soon, so we'll make sure he's ready when you do return" Hana appeared waving at the little girl who she adored and earned a light wave back from Sakura.

Who looked more excitable than usual "Hello Hana-chan and don't worry I'm still practicing my medical ninjutsu and chakra scalpel everyday, in fact yesterday I healed a birds wing when he fell out of his nest" the pinkette chattered.

"Very good Sakura-chan and keep up the good work, no doubt someday your efforts will pay off and you'll be recognized as a notable medical shinobi right alongside Tsunade Senju" the brunette smiled lightly relieved that the girl was still taking it easy.

Shisui chuckled "Alright next is Shino-chan, we'll be back after awhile Kiba-chan" the Uchiha ushered his little charge forward and together they left the Inuzuka Compound behind, only to head straight for the Aburame Compound.

And once again all the way to the main family house to explain their idea "Intriguing perhaps Shino could take along some books and take notes on what insects he finds out there, sort of like a scavenger hunt for creatures and insects" Shibi was all for the idea.

To have his son prepared for being a genin "No doubt you'll be back so I'll just go pack, why because with permission from not just one Clan Head but two the idea will go through" Shino turned on his heel and vanished to his room.

Shibi shook his head at his son "We'll be waiting" the Aburame Patriarch tilted his head in acceptance before the duo who'd really helped his son come out of his shell and make friends turned and headed towards probably another compound.

The Uchiha Compound to be precise "Really well I guess I shouldn't be to surprised so long as you behave for your brother, who will be going along" Mikoto relented though made it a point to mention her oldest son in the equation.

While her youngest nodded his head "Of course Mother, wouldn't dream of causing Itachi-ni or Shisui-san any trouble while off on this survival training trip" Sasuke saluted looking to his brother with a pleading look in his ebony orbs.

For a moment the Uchiha Heir was quiet until his Father nodded agreeing to the idea as well anything to make his youngest child improve after all "Very well but know we'll be keeping a big eye on you kids" Itachi made a big show of sighing as if he was reluctant.

But really he was incredibly amused and it seemed like the young girl his best friend guarded and tutored could tell because she pressed her hands over her mouth and giggled quietly "It's settled then you better go pack Sasuke" Fugaku ordered.

"Got it Father" the second Uchiha Heir scrambled for the stairs and disappeared from sight, Shisui was all for ushering his charge out the door and to the Nara Compound when Sakura paused suddenly remembering something it seemed.

Since she turned towards Fugaku looking the most nervous he'd ever seen her "Fugaku-sama would you mind it terribly if Shisui-kun taught me the Crow Summons" the little Haruno Princess inquired politely.

Fugaku blinked, then directed his gaze to his oldest son, who shrugged lightly before focusing his irises on the little princess again "Be aware they might not accept you as a potential summoner, on that note I do not mind anything that pleases you Sakura-san" the Uchiha Patriarch nodded.

Emerald orbs lit up in excitement "Oh thank you very much Fugaku-sama and yes I understand Shisui-kun explained it to me a long time ago, anyway we're gonna go and see if we can get Shikamaru on the trip as well so see you in a bit" Sakura waved.

Now five times more excited now that she had physical permission to hopefully sign on with the Crows and Shisui shook his head in amusement as they headed for the Nara Compound, only to be turned down "Sorry Sakura-chan, but Shikamaru-kun has clan training" Yoshino apologized.

Both males missing and off on one of the training grounds in the Compound "I'll tell him you dropped by and that it might be awhile before you two get to play shogi again" the Nara Matriarch patted the slightly pouting girl on the head, then shut the door.

Shisui hugged his little charge for all he was worth "Don't worry Sakura-chan, let's go see about Haku-kun and Zabuza-san" the ebony haired sixteen year old grinned leading the way to the training grounds that the duo frequented when they wanted to train separately from the others.

Only to be turned away yet again "Brat's got enough survival training, don't need no more, besides just started him on working with his kekkeigenkai and he needs to focus on that in order to be ready for next year" Zabuza stated in a gruff voice.

"If it's any consolation Sakura-chan I promise to help keep an eye on Mom and Dad and not let anything happen to them with Zabuza-sama" Haku smiled sadly knowing that soon he'd be a genin and wouldn't get to see his adorable little sister all that often anymore cause of missions.

Sakura sighed softly "Okay just take care of yourself Haku-ni, Zabuza-san, now we're gonna go talk to Hokage-sama and see if we can go and take Naruto-kun, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun and Sasuke-kun with us" the little pinkette ticked off her fingers.

Just a little tiny bit subdued because she'd hoped to have all of her friends and brother with her on the trip but now she couldn't "Cheer up Sakura-chan it will be an adventure none of you will forget and we can take pictures to put in an album when we come back" Shisui offered.

And then once again his little charge was all smiles again "Really, really Shisui-kun" Sakura gripped tightly onto his sleeve peering up at him with her large viridian irises, Shisui nodded and she let out a loud squeal.

Then they finally reached the Hokage Tower and climbed the steps, Minato was kind of prepared for them, having received a missive from Fugaku, courtesy of one of Itachi's crows, that he'd sent on behalf of his father.

"Survival training trip for three weeks right, with my son and several others correct, which means you'll need a couple of extra escorts" Minato pulled out a scroll and started writing things down, then called out to a Chunin milling about to deliver the message.

Shisui nodded "Yes, unfortunately though Shikamaru-chan has clan training and Zabuza-san is training Haku-kun in his kekkeigenkai so those three won't be with us, Itachi-chan will be coming along so that just leaves like you said a couple extra escorts" he listed.

Minato didn't dare laugh when Sakura let out a quiet sigh but she perked up "I already have Kushina packing a pack for Naruto-kun, so you have your permission, Obito and Rin are gone on a mission again so Kakashi will do is that alright" the blonde raised a brow.

Right as his former student poofed into the room via transportation jutsu and lifted Sakura into his arms "Kakashi-san" Sakura squealed softly being mindful of the fact that she was in the Hokage's office and didn't want to disturb anyone else.

"Hello Sakura-chan been awhile hasn't it, I've already been told and packed so all that's left is to pick up the others right" Kakashi squished the eight year old to his chest for a moment then set Sakura on her feet all good and proper.

While her guard nodded "Good I'll handle Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun, you two get Shino-kun and Sasuke-kun" the silver haired nin saluted then disappeared in a puff of smoke to collect the two children for the trip they'd be going on.

It was as they were halfway down the street that Shisui realized that his little charge still had to pack and before Sakura realized it they were back at her house "Nearly forgot you have to pack to Sakura-chan and tell your parents" Shisui reminded.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise that she'd nearly forgotten her parents herself "Roger that Shisui-kun" the little Haruno Princess grinned then charged inside to alert her parents of the sudden survival training trip.

Got help packing a pack and then she was out the door, protective kunai hanging around her neck and dagger sheathed inside her boot as she headed for the gates where Kakashi alongside Naruto and Kiba were already waiting.

"Can't believe I get to go outside and do this with you, you know" Naruto peered outside the gates warily as he latched onto his very first friend in the entire village, Sakura knew how he felt somewhat, though her first trip outside the village hadn't been fun in the least.

Kakashi must have remembered himself because the mask around his mouth crinkled down signaling he was either frowning or grimacing "At least you weren't kidnapped by horrible people who wanted to sell you Naruto-kun" Sakura patted her friend on the back.

The Inuzuka Heir whirled "Wait a minute when did that happen, you've never mentioned that before" Kiba frowned deeply, Akamaru atop his head like usual, but the ninken was mostly subdued because of his partners anxiousness.

Sakura blinked "I was seven, just a few months before Shisui-kun went off on that month and a half mission where I had to stay with you for a week, that's why I wear this, so in the case I do get kidnapped again I can be brought to safety real quick" the pinkette answered.

"Indeed because chasing you across the land and finding you with Cloud Shinobi, regardless of whether we have a treaty with them now was still slightly terrifying anything could have happened" Kakashi interrupted.

And the little girl nodded sagely in understanding while Naruto shuddered "Kind of scary, will we really be alright" the blonde gulped and clutched onto his friend even tighter and Kiba did the same thing to Kakashi's amusement.

"How many of us are going anyway" the Inuzuka Heir questioned of the Jonin that was already stood with them, while they waited for whoever else would be coming along on the trip with them, which was totally awesome but kind of scary like the blonde had said.

Kakashi raised a brow "You three, myself, Shisui-kun, Itachi-kun, Shino-kun and Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun had clan training, while Zabuza just put Haku-kun on a new training regimen" the silver haired male stated.

Just as the others came trailing down the streets "There you are Sakura-chan" Shisui could have rolled his eyes but didn't, he had been worried, but now that he'd seen her with his own eyes again, he knew he'd kind of worried for nothing.

His little charge giggled "This is so cool, so since your the only one of us who's been outside, except for the adult's, what's it like out there" the youngest ebony haired boy asked of his only female friend as they all signed out and started down the path leading away from the safety of their village.

"Big Sasuke-kun and I'm talking like huge, you couldn't even begin to imagine all the different terrains and weather changes, villages and wildlife" the eight year old girl exclaimed getting excited again even if a couple people hadn't gotten to come along.

Itachi chuckled "Indeed, that's why my Father lent us these, their insect nets to capture and study insects, gloves for picking flowers and books, along with pens and scrolls to write our notes on" the Aburame Heir piped in.

"Good and I've got a camera since Shisui-san asked so that we can take photo's to put in an album to remember this trip for years to come and all you learned while on it" the Uchiha Heir held up a camera and soon all the little kids were buzzing with excitement.

Until they realized that it was quite a distance to wherever they were going and a few hours had passed since they'd all started walking and were starting to get tired, that's when Shisui called it "We can take a quick break here get started on your survival training" Shisui said.

Almost instantly all five children were stood before him staring up at him with wide eyes "First is learning how to build a fire, watch closely and next time you can help out, by the end of these three weeks you'll be an expert hopefully" he began with a little chuckle.

Making a couple of the kids pout, while he went around gathering sticks, twigs, dry grass and leaves and rocks before digging a pit and arranging everything he'd gathered properly, taking care to be slow, then the old fashioned way got a fire started.

"There you go that's how you make a fire out in the wild, of course that was the old fashioned way, starting a fire without use of fire elemental jutsu, since I know most of you don't have fire nature chakra except for Sasuke-chan" the Uchiha explained.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Shino all stared at the fire in awe, before Sakura had never even expressed an interest in learning how to make a fire "Next is hunting right Shisui-kun, I know how to do that cause I can catch a fish" Sakura burst out suddenly remembering.

His best friend shot him a look and Shisui grinned sheepishly "Why don't I teach you lot how to hunt something different like rabbits for stew or meat, also how to find herbs to enhance the flavor of your meal while outside" Itachi offered.

"Yeah, yeah Itachi-ni that would be like totally awesome" Sasuke nodded his little head eagerly impatient as the five of them were led towards the forest to begin their first lesson in hunting wild animals, not even Sakura knew this so at least he didn't feel left behind.

Itachi smiled just a quirk of his lips "Alright then first rule to hunting is being quiet, see there underneath the brush, take your kunai, shuriken or throwing needles and with careful aim take out your target" the ebony haired teen tossed a shuriken.

A quiet thud sounded followed by a sound of an animal in pain before it abruptly cut off, Sakura bit her lip a little harshly knowing that they had to eat in order to survive and animals died all the time, after shoving her personal feelings to the side.

She really got into the lesson as Itachi led them around tracking other rabbits and taking them out quick and easy until they had in all eleven rabbits "Now for gathering herbs and berries, take this one for instance, it's wild basil, easy to find or lemongrass over there" Itachi explained.

Picking handfuls and throwing them in a basket, before reaching high and picking berries "Though just to remind you some berries are poisonous so you always want to make sure you aren't picking the wrong berries" the Uchiha heir warned.

Earning nods of understanding from the five children as he led them back to camp "Guess it's my turn huh, so cooking your rabbits and stuff, well you have to cut them open and skin them, while trying to remove as many bones as possible" Kakashi took over last.

Leading the kids to a stream to prepare the rabbits, Shino looked a little sick "Is it always necessary to do that" Shino asked and Kakashi nodded sagely, Shino grimaced but kept his eyes glued onto the Jonin who was teaching them.

"Yikes that was kind of gross poor rabbits" Naruto sniffled feeling sorry for the creatures but he didn't complain any further as the cleaned catches were gathered along with a pail of water to drink something before they headed back to camp.

Where Kakashi once again took over "So to use the herbs Itachi-kun gathered, we grind them up like this between two rocks or with a mortar and pestle, then slather the rabbits with the herbs, before spearing them and setting them up over the fire to cook" the silver haired nin finished.

As they all settled on the ground to wait "How do you know when it's done, will it have a certain scent" Kiba questioned getting a couple of nods from Shisui and Kakashi, with that they all fell silent for a short time until lunch was deemed ready and they all dug in to eat.

Soon enough the fire was put out "Okay now Shibi-sama had an interesting idea, he proposed a scavenger hunt of sorts for insects, flowers and creatures that you can only find out here in the wild, I borrowed a couple books from the library on local wildlife for this specific reason" Shisui started again.

Holding out the book "And with the area we're in right now some of these things can be found, we'll split up in teams of three for an hour to search before regrouping to share what we found" the ebony haired teen explained.

"So this is really gonna be like a scavenger hunt huh Shisui-kun, who's gonna be paired with who and what are all looking for is it individual things or just one thing per group" the pinkette asked emerald orbs sparkling in excitement yet again.

Shisui chuckled "Three things per group, an insect, a flower and a creature, you must write down at least two things, can range from description of the items, to possible uses of them, and lastly behavioral patterns" the Uchiha relented.

"Now for groups, we thought we'd have of course Sakura-san with myself, while Sasuke-otouto and Shino-san went with Kakashi-san, leaving Naruto-san and Kiba-san to go with Shisui-san" Itachi cut in wanting to be part of the conversation.

The complaining he expected to come from Sakura didn't come nor did his little brother kick up a fuss "Right then we'll meet up in an hour" Kakashi waved leading the two boys he was in charge of, off into the forest opposite the others.

While Shisui and Itachi did the same with their charges for the hour "Okay Itachi-san what flower, insect and creature am I looking for" Sakura asked after nearly five minutes of silence in which they walked through the forest away from camp.

Itachi glanced down at the young girl "Let me see I think Shisui chose for you a sexton beetle, a boar and the wood avens flower" the Uchiha Heir read off the list, then handed over a picture of what each item looked like.

Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement and set off at a faster pace, though was mindful not to leave her current companion to far behind as she started looking dead animals "I remember Shibi-sama giving a lecture on Sexton Beetles once, they bury decaying animals for their larvae" the pinkette announced.

Reciting the knowledge off the top of her head to her companions surprise, he should have known though "And how long have you been sitting in on lectures with Shino-san and Shibi-sama" Itachi inquired keeping a careful eye out for any sort of trouble.

"Long time since maybe a couple months after I decided to be tutored instead back when I was still six" Sakura grinned before pausing and after shoving gloves onto her hand carefully lifted the decayed and rotting animal to look for her insect.

There they were digging a hole and Sakura returned the animal to it's death spot, before going a short distance away and sat leaning against a tree to write down the description of the beetle and what it was doing since it didn't really have any uses.

Itachi nodded "Very good Sakura-san, shall we go after the flower next or the boar" the ebony haired teen questioned as they left the beetles to their task and got started on the search for the remaining two items that were needed to be found.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in consideration "Boar first then flower last cause I love flowers and I want to sit and stare at it for a few minutes without feeling rushed before we have to go back to the camp" the little Haruno Princess pouted.

Now he knew how Shisui felt whenever the little girl gave him those sorts of looks "Of course Sakura-san" Itachi let his lips quirk upwards in a small smile, let her take the lead again and soon they were searching the forest again.

Didn't take very long just ten minutes which still left them with plenty of time to search for the wood avens flower "Ooh she's feeding him her milk Itachi-san" Sakura's eyes were bright again as she quickly wrote down a description and what the creatures were doing.

They'd stumbled across a mother boar who was in the midst of feeding her young from her tit, her words were said quietly though and soon they left the two boars to their business not wanting to disturb them and cause panic.

"All that's left is the flower and yes Sakura-san we still have plenty of time" the Uchiha Heir chuckled lightly following along his current charge, at least she didn't try to ask him tons of questions and could mostly handle herself.

Then again what could he really teach her that Shisui hadn't already "On the bank there Itachi-san is that the flower" the pinkette piped in suddenly drawing the teenager from his thoughts, he looked to where she was pointing before nodding.

She definitely had a keen eye for detail because they were still a distance away, though they dutifully made their way forward to look at the flower after the description and uses were written down, soon enough though it was time to head back to camp.

He'd probably never understand her fascinations with flowers as the eight year old pouted slightly as they left the flower behind "Do not fret Sakura-san there are plenty more flowers you'll get to see out here in the wild" Itachi assured.

Once again she was all smiles "I know, love flowers though" Sakura giggled and then they were breaking through the brush to camp, they were the first ones there since they hadn't gone to far, about four minutes later at the thirty minute mark the others returned.

The children shared what they'd found and what each creature, insect had been doing, before it was time to hunt for dinner, the kids helping out in moderation since the adults wanted to ease them into the whole building a fire, hunting things for themselves.

Before they all knew it, it was time to bed down for the night and get some shut eye, Sakura slept closest to Shisui as she was use to though she had her own sleeping bag courtesy of her mother packing one for once since it had been awhile since she'd been on any sort of trip.

Night passed by quickly and morning was upon them, the day repeated as they moved forward to find a different spot "When you said it was big out here you really meant it huh Sakura-chan" Sasuke couldn't help but comment as they wandered through a forest.

He wasn't sure if it was the same one as before or not cause of all the tree's they'd seen over the past three days "Yeah no kidding but still it's fun getting to be out here and learning all about survival and stuff" Kiba yawned the morning of the fourth day being on the trip.

"Indeed, why because no doubt this knowledge will be beneficial to us later down the road when we become genin" Shino nodded in agreement stoking the fire hesitantly with a stick, they took turns each morning as they got use to being outdoors.

Even the only blonde couldn't help but agree "Exactly and this wouldn't have been possible if it hadn't been for Sakura-chan you know" Naruto grinned from ear to ear waiting for the hug only to frown when he realized his friend wasn't even awake yet.

For that matter she kind of looked a little pale "Shisui-san I think you should feel her forehead" Kakashi warned seeing the sweat beaded on the girls forehead, this wasn't turning out to be a good situation since they were practically four days away from the village.

"Damn and don't ever repeat that you kids" Shisui cursed as he realized his little charge had a fever, she must have worn herself out to the point of literally getting sick, that's what happened when she got to excited.

Shisui sighed "Right then I'll try and go find some feverfew herbs and bring back a pail of water to help lower her temperature" Itachi stood and vanished into the forest, twenty minutes later he was back.

Wicker basket in one hand and pail of water in the other to boil the herbs to help bring down the little Haruno Princess's fever "S..Sui-kun" Sakura coughed as she was gently nudged awake, though as much as she wanted to complain about wanting to sleep more.

A flask that was filled with the boiled feverfew herbs was lifted to her lips and she drank without fuss until the whole thing was gone "There, there Sakura-chan you'll feel better in a couple days I promise" the Uchiha that was her protector assured.

Hugging her to his chest and settling her into his lap to keep her warm and help break her fever that way as well "Is Sakura-chan gonna be okay" the only blonde remembered his stint of being sick and he didn't want his best friend to ever have to go through that.

This earned him a small smile "A couple of days and Sakura-chan will be right as rain Naruto-kun, she most likely just wore herself down from all the excitement and got a fever" the silver haired nin answered the little boys question.

Making the other children let out sighs of relief, it really was quite adorable how much they all cared about each other "Good, why because I promised Shikamaru-san that we'd bring her back unharmed" the Aburame Heir admitted sheepishly.

Shisui chuckled lightly still keeping his charge close even as they packed up camp and started forward "Yeah we'd be terrible friends if we did that, plus I don't want to see Sakura-chan in the hospital ever" the Inuzuka Heir nodded.

"Me either, cause if it hadn't been for her none of this wouldn't have been possible and I wouldn't know so many cool things" the second Uchiha Heir piped in not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

He knew though that there was nothing he could do to help his friend feel better except be there for her "Very wise Otouto and your learning even more" Itachi ruffled his little brothers hair as they continued on their path.

Getting further and further away from the Leaf Village, just wandering around in the forest, it was a couple days later when Sakura was finally feeling well again, energy levels up and fever gone, that the second incident happened.

A Stone Shinobi came out of nowhere "Gonna have to borrow the girl for a moment" snatched Sakura right off her feet, the necklace with the kunai on it slinging off her neck as the chain chose the worst moment to break, then was gone.

Panic ensued as Shisui gave chase "I wish I would have realized that we're nearly at the border of Earth Country" the ebony haired sixteen year old groaned when he returned empty handed, that few precious seconds he'd stood frozen had been his downfall.

"Don't worry Shisui-san we'll get her back and that's a promise" the silver haired copy nin snapped his book shut onyx eye narrowed in determination, he wouldn't let anything happen to that girl who was going to be the prodigy of the century.

The four little boys nodded their head "I'll stay here with them you two go" the Uchiha Heir took charge knowing that it was less likely the Stone Shinobi would come back for the four remaining children, who started pouting when the two adults vanished in plumes of smoke.

~Meanwhile~

Sakura was panicking herself and staring warily at her captor, she was unbound and not gagged, but that didn't make her trust the man in the least "Relax I'm not going to hurt you, someone wishes to speak to you and then you'll be returned to your guardians" the man assured.

Only to get another wary look "Leaf and Stone aren't on good terms, I can't trust you or anything you say so what do you really want are you going to try and sell me to someone for my hair I know it's unusual and it's sought after" the pinkette narrowed her emerald eyes.

Kitsuchi was stunned speechless, though he couldn't help but chuckle, the girl was spirited that was for sure "Nothing like that I promise, the Tsuchikage wants to ask you why your so special that the Raikage himself wouldn't throw you immediately out of his village" he explained.

The little girl blinked at him "Dunno, Shisui-kun said something after he covered my ears, I couldn't hear what was said and then Raikage-sama was super nice to me, plus his shinobi saved me from kidnappers when I was seven, what's your name" the little Haruno Princess asked.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't have been so hasty and it's Kitsuchi, do you trust me at least a little bit now" Kitsuchi inquired lightly chuckling inwardly when all he got for his question was another slightly wary look.

And for the girl to cross her arms over her chest from where she sat in his arms "No" Sakura huffed lightly prepared to fight for her life until Shisui could get to her, but not kicking up a fuss for the moment since all the guy was doing was carrying her.

Kitsuchi shook his head in amusement, the kid was one cautious kid that was for sure, though he supposed that would be expected since the girl was being trained by Shisui Uchiha, he'd been tailing them for a couple of days after all.

He also knew that if he didn't hurry and return to the Stone Village that they wouldn't have any time to ask her any more questions because he could feel two of the jonin from the group on his tail and with that he sped up.

The little girl jolted as they went even faster, practically sailing across the land on a rock, if she weren't so wary she would be asking him a ton of questions "Curious aren't you kid, I can answer any question you like once we reach my village" the raven haired male offered.

Emerald green eyes narrowed on him "I'm not" the little fuscia haired girl turned her head away stubbornly earning a quiet chuckle "Really I just want to be with Shisui-kun" she scowled not liking that he was making fun of her in the least.

"You will be again, I promise you kid that no harm will befall you" Kitsuchi sighed, she really was way to wary and cautious, and he wondered just what the hell was Shisui Uchiha teaching her to the point where she didn't trust strangers.

Another look was shot his way but the girl settled down in his arms still tense though and they went the remaining distance to his village practically flying through the gates, which would slow down the jonin for a bit as they'd become wary no doubt.

Then he took the little girl all the way across the village to the Tsuchikage Tower "Is there a reason you had me kidnapped Tsuchikage-sama" Sakura asked politely, at least she had manners and she even threw in a little curtsy.

Kitsuchi blinked at her in surprise "Kidnapped is that what you think all this is, heavens child no, I merely wish to know why the Raikage was so kind to you after a visit to his village, not only that went so far as to make a treaty with Leaf a few months afterwards" Ohnoki floated forward.

Until he was before the young girl, who took a couple careful steps backwards "Then why didn't you have Shisui-kun come with me, he's the one to ask all those questions you know" the pinkette sulked, cause she didn't know either.

"According to her, Uchiha-san covered her ears said something and then afterwards Raikage-san was nice to her" Kitsuchi reiterated what the girl had told him on the way there which had taken at the most two hours.

It would only be a matter of time before the two Leaf Jonin were trying to sneak their way into the village to retrieve the little pink haired girl, Ohnoki at the information groaned, yet again he'd been hasty "I assume they pursued you when you took the girl" the Tsuchikage questioned.

His son nodded "Would you like me to wait at the gates to allow them entrance into the village then Father" the raven haired male asked earning a nod, before he left though, the two males turned their attention on the girl.

"Do you wish to play at the park for awhile, there are other children your age, my daughter for one and her friend, their names are Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, I'm sure they'd play with you" Kitsuchi offered hoping to make the girl feel comfortable in a village not her own.

She looked at him for any deception "May I train on the training grounds instead, girls don't like me" the little pinkette looked to her toes in the next moment, still being as polite as possible, though this was more like to scared to be anything other than polite.

Ohnoki frowned and shot a look to his son, who nodded then vanished "Come along child to the training grounds then" the short white haired elder said leaving behind an earth clone as they left behind his office and headed to the training grounds.

Upon arrival the little girl got straight to it and started training in moderation, using a couple earth jutsu to warm herself up before moving onto her regular physical exercise, partway through two more kids came flying onto the training grounds.

"That the kid Dad said to be friends with Gramps" Kurotsuchi panted as she skidded to a halt while simultaneously eyeing the young girl who clearly knew what she was doing with kunai as she took aim at a target and tossed her weapons.

Only three out of five not bad for a kid actually "Yes Kurotsuchi, she's wary and hesitant your Father kind of kidnapped her in a sense" Ohnoki snorted with a shake of his head, his plan was probably shot now if the Leaf Jonin didn't accept his apology or answered his questions.

Kurotsuchi winced in response "Right let's do this then" Akatsuchi took charge for the moment leading the way forward towards the younger child, who looked like a literal doll, she was good though with weapons.

Soon enough the two of them were stood there waiting to be noticed, what they didn't know was that the girl had known they were there the entire time and so after finishing off her throwing practice turned to eye the newcomers a little warily.

Before waving shyly "Hello" Sakura greeted quietly keeping a small distance between her and them just in case cause she definitely didn't want to be slapped for absolutely no reason again, that moment had scarred her a little bit after all.

"We get it kid your wary and scared but you don't have to be, I'm Kurotsuchi, sorry my Dad is so weird" Kurotsuchi introduced herself and held out her hand as manners dictated not wanting the kid to be hesitant around them.

Next to her, her friend did the same thing "And I'm Akatsuchi we'd really like to be your friend Sakura-san" Akatsuchi grinned hoping to warm the kid up to them since it would be easier to help her adjust to the situation.

For a moment both older kids thought the younger one was going to bolt until she finally reached out and shook their hands "Sakura Haruno is my name" Sakura smiled a little smile and then they were off to the park as she forgot all about training.

Ohnoki was relieved as he headed back to his office making a note to himself as to where the girl was so he didn't forget, now all that was left was to wait until Kitsuchi returned with the two Leaf Jonin so that he might ask his questions and hopefully apology for the misunderstanding.

It wasn't more than two hours later, four since his son had technically kidnapped the young girl, that Kitsuchi returned, Shisui Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake in tow "Where's Sakura" Shisui demanded immediately onyx eyes filled with anger that someone dared take his little princess.

"Yeah he's a little protective like a mother hen I am as well and we ask that you return her to us Tsuchikage-sama, she's very important" Kakashi was a little more level headed than Shisui, since he could feel Sakura's chakra not to far away and filled with happiness.

Kitsuchi grimaced, he'd really messed up it seemed "All in good time, the girl is fine, currently playing with my granddaughter and her friend, before I have her brought here, there is a question I'd like to ask you, why is she important that the Raikage would relax his strict standards" Ohnoki inquired.

Knowing that demanding an answer wouldn't get him anyway "That's what this is all about, you want to know why Sakura-chan is so special that Raikage-sama didn't throw us out of his village when she wanted to thank him and his shinobi" the silver haired male asked in disbelief.

Earning a light nod, Kakashi nearly slapped his forehead and chanced a glance to Shisui, who grimaced before deciding to wing it, he'd have to explain later anyway "Because Sakura-chan is the Haruno Princess, true royalty to this world and I'm her guard" the Uchiha stated simply.

"Your joking right….your not, your being serious that little girl is royalty kami" Kitsuchi groaned when the two Leaf Jonin nodded in answer and he felt like a complete and utter idiot, of course why else would one of the best Jonin be tutoring a little girl.

That besides her exotic hair didn't look all that special in the least "Well guess we got our answer then, she's at the park Kitsuchi with Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi" Ohnoki revealed the location of Sakura and sent his son out to fetch her.

Kitsuchi saluted then vanished and only moments later he was back girl in arms, when she saw her protector she lunged "Shisui-kun, Kakashi-san" Sakura wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck and held tightly relaxing like never before.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan, you didn't get hurt or anything, how do you feel, I know you were just recovering from a fever and all that" Shisui checked his little charge over to assure himself that she was fine.

When she nodded all the tension whooshed out of him in a great big sigh of relief "Good I suppose we should get going, those boys and Itachi-kun are no doubt worried" Kakashi took his turn to hug the little girl, thanking the kami that nothing bad had happened.

Ohnoki and Kitsuchi watched them leave until the door shut behind them "I want to send a formal letter of apology to the Hokage and request a treaty if he'll take it" Ohnoki turned knowing that now his granddaughter would pester him until she got to see Sakura again.

So he was doing all of this ahead of time "Very well then Father" Kitsuchi nodded his head, turned and looked all around the office for everything that was needed and soon Ohnoki was scribbling away on a scroll.

~Meanwhile~

Going as fast as they were it only took a couple hours before they returned to camp "Sakura-chan your alright, your alright" Naruto was the first one to spot the three missing returning with his friend in arms and lunged unable to help himself.

Tackling the girl to the ground gently of course "I'm okay I promise they didn't hurt me" Sakura hummed returning the hug until her second best friend managed to slid himself between her and Naruto and give her a hug as well.

"Good because I would have gone myself to retrieve you" Shino looked her over carefully to assure himself that she really was alright and not injured, then again she could have healed herself so they wouldn't even know.

But another boy suspected "You didn't heal yourself did you Sakura-chan, since you can use that fancy medical ninjutsu that my Sis can" Kiba narrowed his onyx eyes and Akamaru focused his attention on her as well.

Sakura shook her head and neither dog or boy sensed deception "Well I'm glad your back so what's going to happen now" Sasuke asked not wanting their trip to end because of this incident as the five of them all looked to the adults.

Kakashi and Shisui shared a look considering the question "Seems like we have no choice but to continue with survival training, but we'll start making our way back to the village" Itachi finally answered as they packed up camp after eating a late lunch.

And started making their way back to the Leaf Village, when they returned there was only a few days left before the four boys had to return to the academy "Okay Sakura-chan, let's see if we can't get you signed on with the crows" Shisui said once everyone had gone home.

And it was just them again "K Shisui-kun" Sakura grasped his sleeve and held tightly to her necklace just glad to have it back again as she was led to the training grounds, when the scroll was unraveled and the crow was summoned Sakura was as happy as can be.

That was until the crow shook his head and in a puff of smoke returned to the world he was summoned from "There, there Sakura-chan, we'll just have to find a summons that will suit you" the raven haired teen pat his charge gently on the back.

Sakura sighed before shoving the hurt of rejection to the side "Really Shisui-kun" the pinkette asked as she was led home, tired from the trip which meant no training that day even if it was morning to where she lounged about at home for the rest of the day.

Until her brother returned "Sakura-chan when did you get home, how was the trip, Mom and Dad nearly went berserk a couple weeks ago what happened" Haku was a regular ole chatter box as he shot a look to his adoptive parents.

Who laughed lightly "Ah this morning was to tired to do any training, it was great, though Kitsuchi-san from the Stone Village technically kidnapped me nothing really happened except for the fact they wanted to ask me a question that I didn't have an answer to" Sakura explained.

Haku blew out a breath of relief "Well I'm glad your back and I wish I could have gone on the trip to" the little raven haired eleven year old pouted hugging his adoptive sister just glad to have her home and not getting into trouble.

He would never know that she was happy to be back to as they were called in for supper and then afterwards they took their individual baths before bidding each other and their parents goodnight and crawling into their to large beds.


	20. Flowers & Summons for Princess Part 1

Another year passed by and now his little princess was nine, during the past year she'd learned a lot from survival to a couple genin level elemental jutsu, also this included a couple trips to both Cloud and Stone to visit her friends and Shisui was ever so glad when she asked to learn something new.

Which was basically more towards being a medical shinobi "If I'm gonna be a proper medical shinobi then I need to learn the properties of medicinal flowers, herbs and plants and I still want to find a summons that will work for me" Sakura pleaded at her tutor.

There was just a few more years that they had to spend unlimited amount of time together and she wanted to make the most of it before she became a genin and he wasn't allowed to be with her practically twenty four seven.

"Right then why don't we start with flowers, we'll go to the Library and look up books on medicinal flowers and while your doing that I'll go looking for different summons scrolls for you and see which one sticks" Shisui patted his little princess on the head gently.

Her peridot irises brightened like usual as they skipped towards the library completely forgoing that morning's training, since she'd requested a few months off to learn all she wanted on medicinal flowers, herbs and plants.

Once she was all settled in "Go on Shisui-kun I'll be fine for awhile" the pinkette waved her guard off knowing she'd be okay in the library plus she had her special teleportation kunai in which the chain had been exchanged for a strip of leather that was tied tightly and no longer able to come undone.

Shisui crinkled his nose then body flickered from the library to the one place guaranteed to have summoning scrolls that nobody used anymore "Oh hey Shisui-san" coincidentally Haku, who was now a genin and Zabuza were there as well.

"Did the brat send you away or something" Zabuza raised a nonexistent eyebrow keeping an eye on his student who'd he'd been assigned as sensei over as Haku continued his D Rank Mission which was cleaning out the archives and reorganizing them.

At their voices he turned "Kind of, Sakura-chan is currently in the library studying medicinal flowers, left one of my crows to keep an eye on her, but she's on the wanting a summons of her own path again, so came here to find one that might work for her" the Uchiha stated.

Pulling a couple boxes down and searching through them super quick, grabbing the few summoning scrolls that were within before returning the boxes to their spot, then found two more in the row below "Right good luck then and tell her I miss" the raven haired preteen waved.

Zabuza snorted lightly "You always miss the brat boy even when your less than a few feet away from her" the raven haired male rolled his eyes as the Uchiha body flickered from the archives no doubt to return to his little charge.

Where she was still intensively studying the books he'd found for her "Is she really reading that or pretending" an obnoxious little voice came from beside him suddenly since it was a Saturday, of course academy children would be roaming around the village.

Glancing down he noticed who had spoken "Ino-chan that was rude apologize this instance, I'm sorry her manners are sorely lacking Uchiha-san" Aiko Yamanaka was right behind her daughter, demanding the girl to apologize.

"Sorry Mister but really don't you think it's a bit advanced for her, why is she studying books on flowers anyway" Ino sulked not liking that she'd gotten scolded but wanting an answer to her question regardless of her mother glaring at her.

With a quiet chuckle "Because Sakura-chan is very advanced and she wants to become a world renowned medical ninja someday, in fact she already knows medical ninjutsu and can heal small injured animals" Shisui explained.

Aiko's light brown eyes widened in response "Good heavens what on earth is that sensei of yours teaching you Ino" the Yamanaka Matriarch rounded on her daughter, who backed up into Shisui in response because she'd never seen her mom angry.

Ino shook her head "Iruka-sensei doesn't hardly teach us anything, besides I've never seen her in class before, I've heard the name Sakura though from Ami, but that was a long time ago" the little blonde held up her hands.

Shisui sighed "Excuse me Mrs. Yamanaka, I didn't mean to alarm you, see the reason Sakura is so advanced is because I've been tutoring her the last three years" the raven haired seventeen year old explained easily.

The Yamanaka Matriarch frowned deeply "Where on earth did she get the idea of becoming a medical shinobi so young though and Ami is hardly your friend anymore Ino because of you both liking Sasuke-san" Aiko stated simply, yet bluntly.

"My fault as well, you see I've been with her since before she ever turned one, you could say I'm her babysitter and tutor for all intents and purposes, it was one of the times I went on a mission, she was scared I'd get hurt so vowed to become one in order to heal me someday" Shisui said.

Earning a couple of stares "Sounds kind of cool, but you know Mister wouldn't it be better if she participated in a physical lecture of medicinal flowers, our shop has lots of them" Ino piped in wanting to find out if the girl was as bad as Ami had always said she was for herself.

Now that she didn't have any female friends anyway so long as the girl didn't suddenly gain a crush on Sasuke they'd be good friends hopefully, Aiko tilted her head to the side in consideration "It's definitely a thought, it would get her hands on experience" the Yamanaka Matriarch offered.

Waiting patiently as the teenager thought the idea over "Give me thirty minutes to help Sakura-chan find the perfect summons for her, then we'll be by Yamanaka Flower Shop" the Uchiha nodded in acceptance.

Knowing that his little charge needed a female friend that wasn't days away even if Kurotsuchi was an awesome friend to have "Good we'll be waiting then" the little Yamanaka Heiress clapped her hands as she and her mother left to return to their shop.

And he dutifully headed towards his little princess to tell her the news "Did you find any summons scrolls Shisui-kun" Sakura asked without taking her attention away from her book, sensing her protector near.

She'd been working on further developing her sensory skills with Cee anytime they went to visit Cloud and kenjutsu skills with Darui "Sure did Sakura-chan, but I have an awesome idea to, how would you like to sit in on a lecture for medical flowers get hands on experience" Shisui announced.

Her eyes flew up to meet his wide and full of excitement just as he'd known they'd be "Really, really Shisui-kun, where at who's giving the lecture" the pinkette was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement, though kept her voice lowered as she didn't want to be kicked out of the library.

This earned a chuckle "Yamanaka Flower Shop, don't give me that look Sakura-chan, according to Mrs. Yamanaka, Ami no longer comes around the shop and you'd have a female friend that you can visit all the time" the raven haired teen stated lightly.

As he saw the wary look his little charge was sporting at even mentioning that shop name, "How sure are you Shisui-kun that it wasn't a trick to get me to go there so Ami could hit me again" the fuscia haired nine year old inquired hesitantly.

"They seemed genuine Sakura-chan so I wouldn't worry to much, now before we go sit in on the lecture, lets go to the training grounds and find you a summons that will work for you" the Uchiha held out the five scrolls he'd found.

With that and because unless it was something she really wanted, Sakura didn't argue, all the books were put away except for a couple which were checked out and then they were on their way to the training grounds.

Where they met up with Haku and Zabuza in the midst of a training session, though the duo paused at the sight of the familiar duo "Sakura-chan I didn't know you were going to train today" Haku ducked low when his sensei continued the training session.

"Indeed or are you merely here to sign on with a summons" Zabuza guessed easily seeing the scrolls in the seventeen year old's hand, his question earned a nod and then he was focused on helping his genin brat improve.

Moments later the younger duo were settled on the ground "Okay Shisui-kun what scroll is first" Sakura waited patiently until a scroll was set down on her, this one had a sketch of an owl on the inside, she knew just what to do.

Bit her thumb, swiped blood down her palm, formed the hand signs and summoned an owl, who shook his head after getting one good look at her, then vanishing in a plume of smoke, her protector winced in response.

"Never fear Sakura-chan we still have four more to get through such as this one a hawk summoning scroll" Shisui held out the second scroll, but when a hawk was summoned it garnered the same results as the first two tries, crows, owls and hawks were out then.

Sakura's shoulders slumped "Don't give up Sakura-imouto, one of them is bound to accept you" her adopted brother called from off to the side flipping over a foot backwards and landing neatly on his hands before righting himself and going into attack mode.

With his kekkeigenkai "Yeah don't let a few rejects get you down brat" the raven haired former rogue grouched out not wanting to see the brat cry, cause in his eyes that was the worst thing ever and he hated crying brats.

At their encouragement, Sakura wiped her eyes dry "K, next one please Sui-kun" the little Haruno Princess shortened his name like she use to earning a smile as she was handed the next scroll, this one being a summoning scroll of bats.

Though as Shisui was coming to suspect "Maybe they sense something in you, I don't think their doing it to hurt you Sakura-chan, just trying to protect you" the raven haired teen offered when she was rejected yet again by a flying creature.

Leaving only two scrolls left "Right" Sakura sulked shoulders drooping yet again, but she was determined to get through this even if she didn't sign on with anything because she just had this feeling all of them would reject her.

"Okay this one is a bear summoning contract, lets see how ground creatures go" Shisui wrinkled his nose, took note of the time still more than twenty minutes left before they had to be at the Flower Shop and focused his attention on his charge again.

Emerald orbs widened in surprise when the plume of smoke was much larger than usual and out came a large brown bear that had her scrambling back into Shisui "Um hello would you like to be my summons" the pinkette asked shyly.

The bear stared at her for all of five minutes "You'd really be doing her a favor" the Uchiha said knowing that it wasn't wise to interfere, in the next moment the bear shook his head, patted the young girl on the head.

"There is a much better summons in store for you young one, you merely have to find it" and then he was gone with those rather cryptic words confusing everyone on the field, to the point where Zabuza stopped the training session with his student/apprentice all together.

And wandered towards the younger duo Haku on his heels "What do you think he meant Shisui-san" Haku inquired gently pulling his little sister into a comforting hug, knowing that she was feeling a little depressed.

Considering the four consecutive rejections by summons, five if their being technical since the crows had rejected her a year before hand as well "No idea, but this is the last one, don't know what it is, but here's hoping" Shisui held out the last scroll for his little charge.

Everyone held their breath as she went through the hand signs needed "Good luck brat" Zabuza nodded as she paused, then pressed her hand on the ground after saying the necessary words to summon whatever creature belonged to the scroll she'd been handed.

In less than a moment there was a rather large plume of smoke that filled the air "What's going on Shisui-kun, how come there's so much smoke" Sakura coughed waving her hands to dispel the smoke until it dissipated to reveal a mid sized salamander.

He was brown with bumps on his back like all salamanders had and brown eyes "Are you the one that summoned me young miss" he spoke startling those in the clearing, Sakura nodded hesitantly waiting for the rejection.

When he looked her over for a long moment scanning her from head to toe "Forgive me for being blunt, but would you consider signing on with us, it's been so long since we've had a summoner, I am Tokage the current leader of the Salamanders" Tokage introduced himself.

Sakura blinked then blinked again before coming alive with excitement "Oh absolutely Tokage-kun I'd love to have you as my summons" the pinkette squealed softly wrapping her arms around the salamander who was surprised at being hugged.

But accepting it in the next moment as he instructed her to sign her name on the scroll in blood and print her fingerprints before the scroll was rolled up "We'll come to your aide whenever you call for us Sakura-san" Tokage nodded then vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Can we go sit in on that lecture for medicinal flowers now Shisui-kun" the fuscia haired nine year old hugged her summons scroll to her chest, not wanting to let it out of her sight ever cause she finally had a summons of her own.

Shisui chuckled "Of course Sakura-chan shall we go" the raven haired teen held out his hand and she latched on, as they started away from the training grounds his little charge paused before sprinting back to her adopted brother.

Practically tackling the boy as she let a squeal of happiness out "Well done Sakura-imouto now all that's left is training with them isn't that right" the raven haired preteen smiled lightly as he was allowed up and he ruffled her bangs gently.

Her hair was getting super long so it was always up in an intricate hairdo nowadays "Indeed because their depending on you brat to make sure their fit for a fight with you if you summon them" the former rogue turned Leaf Shinobi snorted lightly.

Nudging the girl off towards her guard and then they disappeared from sight on a straight path for the Yamanaka Flower Shop to sit in on that lecture, when they appeared in the shop, Inoichi's brows raised "Hello there Shisui-san" Inoichi greeted.

Missing the young girl with the Uchiha since she quickly hid behind him, since she was still a little wary that this was all a trick planned up by Ami the demon as everyone called the purple haired bully at the academy.

"Inoichi-san, pardon our intrusion but Mrs. Yamanaka has offered to let us sit in on a lecture about medicinal flowers" Shisui chuckled shifting just enough to allow Inoichi to see the girl that was using him to hide.

"Ah so that's why my lovely wife and daughter are in a buzz, have fun then and perhaps you two could stay for lunch afterwards if you have any questions" the the blonde offered as the nine year old peeked around her guardian to peer at him warily.

Shisui was seriously amused "Relax Sakura-chan you'll be learning a lot about flowers, just go on through and I'll be along in a moment" the Uchiha ushered his little princess forward towards the back after shooting him a look she hurried off.

Only then did he break down in quiet laughter not wanting to hurt her feelings "I take it she's not use to being around children her age, since your tutoring her and all" the Yamanaka Patriarch knew because he met with Fugaku regularly.

"Quite the opposite actually, though she's afraid that this is a trick to get her alone with Ami Himekari, who slapped Sakura-chan for ignoring her back before I started tutoring her" the raven haired teen explained gently.

Understanding filled the older man as the Uchiha bounded off to find where the young girl had gone and found the three females sitting in the living room the oldest one preparing to launch into a lecture on medicinal flowers.

Though at his appearance "Sure took your time didn't you" Sakura huffed a little put out knowing that he was somehow laughing at her because she was afraid of Ami and anyone Ami had deemed a friend regardless of whether they were no longer friends.

Off to the side the other girl in the room giggled quietly at the exasperation that formed on Shisui's face "Can we start now Mother" Ino asked, she was excited to, cause none of the female friends she'd ever had, had ever been interested in flowers like herself.

"Very well, lets start with this flower, the Angelica Flower, it has a number of uses such as treating one for digestive problems, colds and coughs" Aiko held up a flower, it looked like a little white bush, but upon closer inspection.

Both girls found it had five petals "Interesting, maybe next time Naruto-chan has a cold we can get some of that and give it to him or rather Kushina-san as a get well gift" Shisui suggested suddenly, Sakura eyes lit up in contemplation.

Aiko smiled so the girl was friends with the Hokage's son that's one thing she hadn't known "Yeah all those boys even Sasuke-kun" the pinkette giggled knowing that her friends ran themselves ragged sometimes.

Ino though froze at the mention of her crushes name and Aiko wanted to groan as she realized what was coming "Sasuke-kun great more competition, listen up Sakura you can't have him, he's mine I liked him first" the little blonde point blank said.

Shisui blinked then directed his gaze to Aiko who sighed "Well that's an interesting development, I didn't know Sasuke-chan belonged to anyone but himself" the raven haired teen pressed his lips together waiting for the blow up.

But it never came "I don't think she understands Ino-chan, what are you confused about Sakura-chan" the Yamanaka Matriarch came to the rescue as the young girl just continued staring at her daughter as if she was an alien.

Though at the question Sakura turned "What do you mean by more competition and Sasuke-kun's just my friend, we train together on Sundays with Itachi-san to and a few others when they join us and hang out everyday after academy lets out" the fuscia haired nine year old frowned.

Poor girl really was confused and her tutor shook his head in amusement "If you don't like Sasuke-kun then who do you like" Ino was just as confused because she didn't understand how someone didn't have an interest in anyone.

No answer came forth, the rose haired princess simply turned red and didn't dare look in his direction, which was enough of an answer "Okay I think maybe we should get back to the lecture" Aiko called ending the girl's suffering.

"Indeed and then after lunch we can go back to the library or training grounds to train with your summons" Shisui piped in with a suggestion, he knew immediately what she was thinking when her viridian orbs lit up.

And she faced him fully for a moment "Training grounds I want to find out who else I'm able to summon and train with them" Sakura clapped her hands giddily, then faced Aiko who easily resumed the lecture on various medicinal flowers and their various uses.

Until it was lunch time "Ugh my brain hurts, I don't think I'll remember all those flowers not unless you repeat the lecture like five more times" the little Yamanaka Heiress groaned holding her head as it pounded from all the information she'd taken in.

Sakura giggled quietly as they gathered around the kitchen table as Aiko cooked up a quick lunch for them "Did you at least enjoy the lecture Sakura-chan" Inoichi turned his attention on the quiet girl who would no doubt be a great influence on his daughter.

"Mhm Mr. Yamanaka, I loved it cause I really love flowers and I really want to be a renowned medical ninja someday so that I can go on missions with Shisui-kun and heal him if he ever gets injured" the little Haruno Princess chattered on endlessly.

Inoichi chuckled "Very good Sakura-chan in which case you should come back more often when your able to sit in on another lecture isn't that right Shisui-san" the Yamanaka Patriarch switched his attention to Shisui.

Who nodded lightly "Correct though I don't think it will be very difficult to get her to come back so long as she doesn't switch her focus onto something else for awhile" the Uchiha quipped in amusement earning a sheepish smile from his charge.

Soon enough lunch was dished up and they all dug in, though Aiko was surprised at the young girl's manners "Did you Mother teach you that Sakura-chan" the Yamanaka Matriarch inquired gently, the girl paused swallowed her food, then nodded lightly.

"Yikes, anyway so I was wondering do you think I could come to the training grounds with you and hang out with everyone you hang out with afterwards" Ino asked suddenly, not because she wanted to see her crush, but to hang out with her new friend.

It took a couple of moments "Sure Ino-chan the more the merrier as Kakashi-san always says, so long as you don't bug Sasuke-kun to much cause I don't want him to stop hanging out with me suddenly either, he's one of my best friends, like Naruto-kun and Shino-kun" Sakura announced.

Ino nodded her head eagerly, plus that had been her plan from the start anyway "Best friends with the Aburame Heir how on earth did that happen" Aiko was rather amused at all she'd learned so far about the young girl who was being tutored.

"Ah when she was really young only about two, though they didn't start hanging out a lot until they were about three" Shisui explained easily remembering those moments and Sakura blushed a dark red color in remembrance herself.

The constant chanting of the word bug and how she use to drive everyone crazy when she did it "Interesting and when did you become friends with young Sasuke-san" Inoichi questioned lightly not sure who else hung out with the girl.

Sakura perked up in excitement "You know come to think of it I see Shikamaru and that dog boy leaving with Sasuke-kun, Naruto and bug boy all the time to, do you hang out with them as well" the little blonde heiress piped in before Sakura could answer.

Though Sakura did nod at her question "I think Sasuke-kun and I started hanging out when I was six then at seven Shikamaru-kun, we play shogi, then Kiba cause I had to stay with him for a week, Hana-chan his big sister taught me the chakra scalpel and how to heal small animals" the pinkette grinned proud of herself.

"Goodness your going to be quite the genin when it's time to take the graduation exams aren't you Sakura-chan" the Yamanaka Matriarch smiled lightly and the girl returned her smile with a bright one because she was proud of that fact.

Especially as she nodded "What all have you learned Sakura-chan" the Yamanaka Patriarch asked carefully knowing the young had to be advanced especially if she was able to go toe-to-toe in shogi with his friend's son.

"A lot that's all I'll say, ranging from using several different weapons, kenjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, elemental jutsu and plenty of other things like survival training, Sakura-chan is efficient at living off the land" the Uchiha winced with a small chuckle.

Which earned several stares "Now you have a summons to that is so cool, hey Dad would it be alright if I start training with Sakura-chan on the weekends please" Ino pouted at her Father, who looked to her mother his wife.

For a long moment the woman was silent "You may Ino-chan it will also help teach you restrain and patience" Aiko nodded her acceptance of the request and Ino grinned from ear to ear pleased with herself and hardly able to wait until they got to the training grounds.

"So long as Shisui-san doesn't mind it" Inoichi cut in bursting his daughter's bubble, Ino turned and pouted at the Uchiha, who made a great show of acting as if he was contemplating the idea, while his little charge rolled her eyes.

And like Zabuza was fond of doing snorted lightly "Don't act as if your going to say no Shisui-kun, you always say yes and it's not like it would be the first time someone else has joined my taijutsu training" Sakura pointed out matter of factly to his frustration.

Before he shook his head in amusement "Of course Ino-chan your welcome to join us anytime you'd like and like Sakura-chan said we're use to having the random kid join in on our lessons i.e Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and even Shikamaru" Shisui relented.

Happy that she was getting her wish Ino was all to eager to polish off her lunch with manners and soon enough the dishes were being cleared away and it was time to head back to the training grounds, though of course as she was beginning to understand.

Her new friend was way to polite "Thank you Mrs. Yamanaka for allowing me to sit in on a lecture and Mr. Yamanaka for offering us to eat lunch with you" the pinkette curtsied like a proper young lady should as her Mother had taught her.

"No thank you Sakura-chan it was joy to have you, mellow Ino-chan out a bit and your welcome to come back anytime even if Ino is in the academy to hear another lecture" the brown haired woman smiled softly.

While Inoichi nodded his head "And your welcome to have lunch with us any time you'd like as well" the older blonde admitted loving guests and now his daughter had a good friend that would teach her some essential skills.

"Come on if we're going to go we should go before those boys show up at the park right" the younger blonde heiress prodded wanting to get her first real training session underway, cause there was only a few years left to train properly.

The little Haruno Princess grinned ear from ear "Very well we're off to the training grounds" the raven haired seventeen year old clapped his hands, then pressed his hands to either girl's shoulders and body flickered them to the training grounds.

Zabuza and Haku were missing which meant they were either still eating or off on another D Rank Mission "Now what how do you even summon things cause Iruka-sensei hasn't taught us that" Ino questioned in confusion lost on what to do.

"Well to summon creatures you have to have their summoning scroll every person is different and I very nearly gave up on finding a summons, plus you have to use hand signs, Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu" Sakura bit her thumb and swiped blood down her palm before weaving signs.

Ino stared in awe as Sakura slapped her hand on the ground followed by a plume of smoke and out of the smoke came a pink salamander with pupilless green eyes "Interesting" Shisui was surprised himself at the sight of the bumpy creature.

Who chose that moment to introduce himself "Hello Sakura-sama, I am Ryoseirui and yes I know my appearance is shocking, but you summoned me which means you want to train with me, what would you like me to do, poison someone or what" Ryoseirui rambled.

This being his first time ever being summoned by someone and Sakura stared at him in surprise "No not yet at least on poisoning people, but you could help us work on our evasion skills, Ino-chan and I Ryoseirui-kun" the pinkette suggested.

Ino nodded "Yeah sounds like a good idea because I'm not very good at taijutsu" the little blonde admitted quietly ashamed of herself because she focused to much on her looks nowadays instead of training in order to impress Sasuke.

Which if she was being honest with herself wasn't working in the least "Just try not to go overboard girls, Ryoseirui-san, Ino-chan is a beginner and needs to take it slow at first" the raven haired teen warned lightly from behind them.

"Very well shall we begin Sakura-sama, Ino-san" the pink male salamander readied himself as the girls settled into stances, he immediately knew that the blonde was no where near ready for a higher level of training so as suggested started off slow.

By shooting his tongue from his mouth at a hopefully beginner level speed pupilless blue eyes widened and then she was being dragged out of the way of that long tongue "When you meant dodging you meant it huh Sakura-chan" Ino gasped as they ducked low in the next moment.

As that tongue came at them again "Yep also Ryoseirui-kun I'm going to throw the odd weapon so you try to dodge to" Sakura called out slinging a shuriken taking care not to add to much strength behind her throw as to avoid hurting her summons to badly.

Ryoseirui understood that in order to fight together they had to practice together so he leaped over the weapons and while spinning in mid air shot his tongue towards the girls again, one of which leaped back and the other dropped to the ground to avoid being hit.

"This is an interesting method of training" Zabuza commented as he and his apprentice/student reappeared to train more themselves and found two young girls ducking and dodging a tongue of all things and Shisui watching them closely.

Even Haku was surprised "Who is that by the way" Haku couldn't help but ask, since he hardly ever saw his adoptive sister hang out with girls considering most except for adult females didn't like her.

Shisui tilted his head "Evasion training, though Ino-chan is knew, she's the heiress of the Yamanaka Clan, Sakura-chan just sat in on an extensive lecture of medicinal flowers with the Yamanaka's so their friends now" the Uchiha explained.

"Well we won't bother them come Haku time to get back to training until they find you two teammates your going to train and take on as many D Rank Missions as your able" the former rogue ordered.

Haku nodded waved at the Uchiha "I'll see you once Zabuza-sensei releases me for the day" the raven haired preteen called at his sister before hurrying after Zabuza so that they could start their own form of training.

Meanwhile on the other side of the field the two girls were still trying to keep themselves from getting hit with the salamanders tongue "Should I speed up a little or keep at the current speed" Ryoseirui asked in the midst of another mild attack.

Dodging the weapons that were thrown carefully at him from his summoner, Sakura considered this for a moment then glanced to Ino, who was already sweating horribly and looked as if she was about to collapse in a heap of limbs "We're good on current speed" the pinkette said.

The salamander also noted the same thing his summoner had "Perhaps you should take a break regain your breaths" the pink male salamander offered and Ino flopped to the ground to Sakura's amusement and Shisui's.

"Kami don't know you can even keep up with him it felt like he was going way to fast" the little blonde pouted though knew she was making a mountain out of a molehill because she hadn't trained properly for awhile.

Sakura sighed "Looks like you need lots of stamina training, maybe you can join Sasuke-kun and I tomorrow for laps, push ups, sit ups, kicking and punching a dummy, kata's and finally meditation" the fuscia haired nine year old offered.

"Remember though you'll have to start off slower than those two since they've been doing all that and more with weights on" Shisui interjected and the blonde's pupilless blue eyes widened in horror before shooting in her new friends direction.

Then the rose haired girl rolled her sleeves and pant legs up to reveal the bandages beneath that had weights strapped to her body "How much do they weigh" Ino asked warily cause she didn't know if she liked the idea of weights.

"At the moment ten pounds 2.5oz for each weight which total ten pounds and I carefully, very carefully enhance my strength with chakra, while Sasuke-kun still only has eight pound weights" Sakura answered rolling her sleeves and pants leg down again hiding her bandages.

Before to long the salamander she'd summoned announced that the time limit for his summoning was wearing off "You can summon me again after a moment, if you'd like but for now I have to go" Ryoseirui explained then vanished in a plume of smoke.

It appeared though that neither girl was inclined to train anymore for the moment well that's what Shisui thought until Ino hopped up "I want to find out my current limit before tomorrow so how many laps, push ups and sit ups should I start with" the Yamanaka Heiress announced.

"Start with five each, then I'll help you with kata's and finding your fighting stance to punch and kick a dummy before meditation for the last little bit of time we have, Sakura-chan you should practice more with your summons, find your current speed limit and his" the Uchiha took charge.

His little charge nodded "Got it Shisui-kun" the little Haruno Princess saluted biting her thumb again and swiping the blood down her palm before weaving the necessary hand signs to her summons "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu" she called out slamming her hand on the ground again.

Yet again there was a large plume of smoke and Ryoseirui reappeared for the second time before her "Let us start again then Sakura-sama" the pink male salamander sensing her seriousness and went a little faster than before.

Though to his surprise she was able to dodge his tongue still even with the change in speed so he kept going increasing his speed until finally he got a hit in on his summoner, he wasn't without an injury himself.

For embedded in his body were two senbon needles, she had good aim, though they barely felt like pinpricks "You alright brat" Zabuza asked when the girl rose to her feet gingerly with a small wince then settled into another stance before nodding at him.

"Just be careful imouto-chan" Haku shook his head, if anything she was more reckless than his sensei/master, but he knew she'd be okay in the end, Sakura had always been strong, though cautious which was a good thing somewhat.

Ryoseirui winced "Seems we've found our limits we'll practice at that speed until we can effectively dodge each other" the salamander said then launched into another attack again, even burrowing underground for something new.

Viridian irises widened and she spread out her senses feeling her summons chakra just barely just as he tried to eat her, she didn't think he would really truly hurt her, but it was slightly scary as the ground caved in beneath her feet and all she saw was his open mouth.

As she back flipped, failed at landing on her feet and rolled several meters until she managed to roll to her feet and sling a small handful of her needles carefully of course "Good job Ryoseirui-kun you surprised me" Sakura grinned knowing she'd improve now no matter what.

Zabuza couldn't help but clap "Nice work brat, though you need to work on back flipping and sticking the landing on your feet, otherwise you'll always be sent rolling" the former Mist Shinobi rattled off and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Yeah Sakura-chan and if you'd like I could help you practice back-flipping any time you'd like" the raven haired preteen that was her adopted brother offered and Sakura looked excited at the idea, because she really did need to practice that.

Then her attention was focused on her summons again as he lunged at her and she had to quickly duck low and send a careful kick at his underbelly before flipping back onto her feet and tossing one of her kunai, which completely missed.

As he vanished from sight again, she knew what was coming and hastily spread out her senses, Sakura whipped around in the next moment just as a bumpy tail was wrapped around her stomach and she was lifted into the air.

That's when Shisui freaked out because he thought the salamander was getting ready to throw the girl "Enough" he cut in abandoning Ino for a moment who paused in her own training eyes wide in shock and surprise at how quickly the teenager had vanished.

In his worry his sharingan had activated "My apologies I didn't mean to startle you" Ryoseirui apologized to the Uchiha lowering his summoner to her feet as he'd planned to do so they could continue their training.

Sakura however was quiet as she stared into those pinwheel shaped blood colored eyes, the infamous dojutsu of the Uchiha Clan, the Sharingan, this was only the second time she'd ever seen Shisui's and both time's he'd been angry.

Which made her scared to the point where she thought she'd done something that she wasn't supposed to have "Cool it Uchiha your scaring her" Zabuza noticed the wary look immediately coming to stand before the brat.

"Are you okay Imouto-chan" Haku was right behind him and took his adoptive sister into his arms to hug her because it was no doubt a shock that her constant companion had literally lost his cool in front of her.

At his question Sakura nodded her head "Did I do something wrong Shisui-kun is that why your angry with me" she mistook his anger and Shisui wanted to hit himself, he'd scared her, like really scared her and he felt like a complete and utter idiot for it.

Finally calming down Shisui closed his eyes and deactivated his sharingan "No Sakura-chan you haven't done anything at all and I'm not angry with you, but you, what were you thinking when you picked her up like that" the Uchiha turned his attention on the salamander.

Ryoseirui understood what the teenager had thought "I wasn't going to throw her if that's what your insinuating Uchiha-san, my intentions were to place Sakura-sama on her feet again so that we could begin again after returning to our starting position" the pink salamander explained.

And now he felt like an even bigger idiot because he'd totally lost his cool for nothing "Remind me not to get on your bad side Shisui-san cause that was kind of scary" Ino quipped from behind them still in the same spot he'd left her.

Causing his cheeks to flare in embarrassment and for his little princess to giggle at him mercilessly for several long seconds "Idiot" even the former rogue turned Leaf Shinobi was unrepentant of the Uchiha's current plight.

No doubt he'd be teased relentlessly for awhile whenever the little brat told her parents "Right we should get back to training we still have an hour" the raven haired preteen hid his smile gave his adoptive sister one last hug before resuming his training session.

Ino tapped her foot "Can we get back to stamina training now" the little blonde questioned and Shisui hugged his little princess for a moment then hurried forward where the lesson was resumed leaving Sakura and Ryoseirui.

"Let me heal you of those injuries that I caused, I think I'm just gonna read this last hour anyway Ryoseirui-kun" the rose haired nine year old offered pulling her senbon needles and a couple of shuriken out of her summons body.

Ryoseirui was surprised yet pleased at the development "If you insist" the bubblegum colored male salamander relented to her request as her hands glowed a soft green, not quite bright but soon enough and then all his injuries were going away.

Soon enough he was healed and then he was returning to the place of his summoning while his new summoner sat down with a book on medicinal plants and started reading it while waiting for the hour to pass so they could go to the park.

Before she knew it, it was time to go "See you tomorrow for more D Rank brat" Zabuza waved releasing his student/apprentice for the day, hardly able to wait to get two more little brats so his team could be complete and disappeared.

"Ready to go to the park Sakura-chan and tell Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru all about your day" Haku held out his hand and his adoptive sister latched on because she did so adore her adopted brother.

Naturally this scene brought a smile to the Uchiha's face "Come along Ino-chan those boys are no doubt already waiting" Shisui led the way forward to the park but found it empty to his surprise, maybe they were just running a little late.

"Do you do this every day the hanging out thing" Ino questioned as she sat on the bench next to Sakura, who pulled out her book from earlier to read until her friends showed up, only to share the book in the next moment so Ino could read it to.

But Ino did get her answer "Yep every day since I dropped out and started being tutored by Shisui-kun" Sakura quipped taking in the information she was reading at a slower rate than usual so she wasn't flipping pages quicker than Ino was ready for her to.

It didn't take long more than fifteen minutes later than the usual hang out time that the five boys appeared "Sorry we're late Saku….what the hell is Yamanaka doing here for" Sasuke immediately paused in explaining why they were late and narrowed his eyes on Ino.

Not liking that she was there or the fact that she was sitting very close to his friend, Sakura opened her mouth as did Ino but they were both cut off "Perhaps they made friends with each other you know as well as I that Himekari no longer hangs out with Yamanaka" Kiba said wisely.

"Yeah, yeah and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have another girl around cause poor Sakura-chan is always outnumbered seven to one" Naruto jumped to his best friends defense not wanting any potential friend for her to run away even if said friend would be annoying.

Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the others to chime in "I'm sure Ino won't bother you to much while we're hanging out, why because it seems as if she's had a revelation" Shino ever the observant one piped in.

And Ino nodded her head eagerly waiting patiently for the last boy to speak "She's tamed down quite a bit in the last few weeks I say we let her join the daily hangout sessions, though no way are you stealing my shogi partner, it would be to troublesome to find another" Shikamaru said bluntly.

Shisui rolled his eyes and Haku laughed lightly while Sakura blushed beet red in response while stowing away her book to greet her various friends "You don't have to worry Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan is cool and I don't think you have to worry either Shikamaru-kun" the pinkette sighed.

"I won't bother you Sasuke-kun I really just want to hang out with Sakura-chan" the little blonde heiress admitted because she just wanted to have a friend that wouldn't turn on her because they liked the same boy, which wasn't the case with Sakura in the least.

"At least none of you have to go on missions yet, those D Rank ones are the worst and I still don't have a complete team yet" the preteen in their midst flopped down on the ground exhausted, obviously that day would be a day of cloud watching.

One of Shikamaru's favorite days "So what did you do all day today Sakura, anything interesting happen beyond befriending Ino" the Nara Heir yawned as they all settled on the ground together to talk about their day.

Sakura grinned widely "Well I got to sit in on a lecture about medicinal flowers with Mrs. Yamanaka and Ino-chan, before that I finally signed on with a summons and been training with him the last few hours" the rose haired nine year old ticked off her fingers.

To give truth to her statement her brother nodded "Awesome you are so lucky Sakura-chan I want to sign on with a summons to, the Toad Summons to be exact, but my Mom says not until I'm older" the younger blonde pouted to the others amusement.

Sasuke grimaced "Not sure if I'll ever sign on with any sort of summons, cause crows peck your face and ninneko scratch it, hawks have talons and I don't know what else there is out there" the Uchiha Heir shuddered.

Causing the two girls to laugh in response to his fear of having his face either scratched, pecked or clawed "I'm satisfied with Akamaru so we're all cool on that front" the Inuzuka Heir piped in scratching his ninken behind the ears when Akamaru let out a soft yip.

Shino was quiet for a moment "My kikaichu are kind of like a summons, though I host them inside my body I have to call them out almost like a summons" the Aburame Heir explained with a little shrug just enjoying the down time.

And Shisui was perfectly content to sit on the bench to keep an eye on them until it was time to go home, "Got a question how come you boys were late anyway" the Uchiha remembered suddenly and wanted to find out what was going on.

His baby cousin sat up "Well we were all on our way here and stuff and these scary adults came out of literally no where, they had masks on and everything and started threatening this dude, we hide until they left with that guy bound in ropes" Sasuke admitted.

Ebony irises narrowed in response "Kind of sounds like the anbu black ops, hmm I'll have to ask around later see if I can't find out what's going on and no none of you kids can know" Shisui warned them away from asking.

He didn't have to worry about his little charge any as she merely settled back on the ground "You still coming to taijutsu training tomorrow Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked suddenly and Sasuke nodded "Ino-chan is coming to so I wanted to warn you" she announced.

Sasuke sighed "Hey, hey Sakura-chan maybe next weekend, Saturday you can come over and learn more fuinjutsu from my mom with me" Naruto offered not wanting to be left out, they took turns and hardly ever argued.

"And play shogi at mine afterwards" Shikamaru joined the conversation, knowing that they'd all try to fit everything in a single day, it usually worked out since time limits were set for each activity but he wasn't complaining.

Sakura giggled but nodded then looked to the remaining boys "I already promised to help you practice back flipping properly so you can stick your landings better and not go rolling" Haku offered again.

While the remaining two boys shared a look "Guess I can see if I can get Hana to let you help out with puppies at the Vet Clinic and I'll be there to help to, for an hour or so" Kiba shrugged knowing his sister would agree.

"Then I'll ask my Father if you might sit in for another lecture on insects with us" Shino nodded knowing that she enjoyed listening to the lessons on the different types of bugs around the world, many of which they'd gotten to actually study during their survival training.

Now all that was left was Ino "You can come listen to another lecture on flowers at mine to Sakura-chan" Ino offered knowing that her mom and dad wouldn't care and with that the lot of them settled back on the ground to cloud watch.

Until it was time to go home for dinner, then to take baths at the appropriate time, dress in their pajamas and finally crawl into their beds to get some shut eye before the next morning was to come and they'd repeat their day somewhat.


	21. Flowers & Summons For Princess Part 2

The next morning when he showed up to collect his little charge for taijutsu training as Sunday had been decreed the official physical fitness day, he immediately sensed a change in the air, by that he meant it was full of amusement.

And he knew instantly that his little spoiled princess had told her parents about how he'd wigged out on her summons "Good Morning Shisui-san" Mebuki greeted with a smile fighting down the laughter that was bubbling within her chest.

Her husband however had no such feelings and quickly burst out laughing especially when the teenager let out a long suffering sigh to his daughters amusement "Indeed, Sakura-chan told us something interesting last night at dinner, how you went overboard with worry" Kizashi chuckled.

"Yes I did and I felt kind of like an idiot afterwards, I should have realized that her summons wouldn't do something like that merely reacted, however if we don't hurry we'll be late on time, Ino-chan is joining us today remember" Shisui accepted the teasing and raised a brow at his charge.

Who hastily washed her dishes before attaching her hand to his sleeve so they could body flicker to the Yamanaka Flower Shop "Be back for dinner Mother, Father have a good day" Sakura waved and then they were gone.

Across town to her new friend's house, who was waiting out front for her "My Dad found some one pound weights for me and helped me put them on this morning so we didn't waste any extra time" Ino explained the bandages on her arms.

Dressed in a similar outfit to Sakura's, only her's was a pale yellow tank top and black thigh length shorts since it was warm out that particular "By the way where was Haku-kun this morning" the Uchiha questioned suddenly.

Preparing to body flicker them to the usual training grounds "Oh that, Zabuza-san picked up Haku-ni an hour before hand something about a potential teammate, she showed up at the gates this morning, deserted her village" the Haruno Princess said.

Ino blinked in surprise "You know Ami always said that you were an only child and didn't have any sibling so how did having an older brother come about" the Yamanaka Heiress questioned in confusion as they arrived ahead of time on the training grounds.

"Haku was adopted into her family and he's totally awesome cause he helps teach us whenever he can" Sasuke, with Itachi in tow appeared on the training grounds ready to work on their taijutsu skills and whatever else they could before it was time to go.

Moments later the duo skidded to a halt before the trio "I see you've invited someone new to your training session, hello I am Sasuke's older brother Itachi, Ino-san correct" Itachi introduced himself but the girl stared up at him in surprise, then nodded in answer.

Before their attention was taken by Sasuke "And guess what Sakura-chan, Itachi-ni finally let me upgrade to ten pound weights so we're at the same level again" the second Uchiha Heir exclaimed before leading the way to the track, the newest member of their group on their heels.

Itachi shook his head in amusement like his friend was fond of doing "Those kids are something else, well at least this is all helping to shape them into proper shinobi" the Uchiha Heir said quietly keeping his eyes glued to the three nine year old's.

Obviously though the new child on the field had a long ways to go and only managed six laps, six push ups and five sit ups before it was time for kata's "What exactly are kata's for anyway" the little blonde asked already completely out of breath but willing to work towards getting better.

Like Sakura, "Loosening our muscles so we don't hurt ourselves while practicing on the dummy and meditation is for concentration, increasing our chakra reserves and expanding our senses" the pinkette announced directing herself into different stances.

Earning a wide eyed look from her new friend "Yeah cause those things are important if we're going to be proper genin" the raven haired boy piped in doing his best to keep up with his new weights which were getting to him finally.

"Very good Sasuke-otouto your learning, of course you've learned a lot over the last couple of years and I'm proud of you as are Mother and Father" the ebony haired fourteen year old pat his brother lightly on the head helping into another stance.

Before it was time to move onto practicing their kicks and punches "Now just follow their lead Ino-chan and afterwards while those two work on their evasion skills, we'll work on your throwing and kenjutsu skills" the raven haired seventeen year old clapped his hands.

Then the three nine year old's started attacking the dummy, though the newcomer still had a sloppy stance since she was definitely not use this sort of training which was different than the type of stamina or taijutsu training Iruka-sensei put them through.

Nearly thirty minutes later in which she'd exhausted herself the two teenagers called time and allowed them to take a quick breather "Oh hey Sakura-imouto, finally got a teammate, her name is Ivy Yutakana" Haku, with Zabuza and a preteen girl appeared on the training grounds.

All eyes turned to the newcomer and the little fuscia haired girl took in her brothers teammate, from her dark lime green colored hair, light green eyes and outfit, with a tantou strapped across her back with the standard weapon and storage pouches fitted to her body.

She didn't speak a single word at first "You can speak girl, make it quick though since we need to get you started on your first training session" Zabuza barked out an order just as impatient as usual, but everyone was use to it.

Light green eyes shot in her new sensei's direction "Nice to meetcha" Ivy gruffed out then turned on her heel and headed after Zabuza and Haku so they could get started on their first training session together as a newly slightly enlarged team.

"Right then time for evasion training and you get to learn how to throw properly Ino-chan" Shisui clapped his hands again leading his charge's new friend towards the targets and handed her some shuriken to start off with.

"Okay first I have to find my throwing stance right, Iruka-sensei has started teaching us after all, then control before power or was it the other way around I wasn't paying attention before" Ino shifted trying to find the right stance.

Thankfully someone did answer her question "Control before power and don't worry Ino-san everyone gets confused or forgets something sometime" Itachi assured before focusing his attention on his little brother and the little girl again.

Who was weaving hand signs "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu" Sakura called pressing her hand to the ground and backing up a few steps dragging her current partner with her as a plume of smoke filled the air and out came "Ryoseirui-kun hello again ready to train some more" she asked.

The salamander nodded "Indeed and I see you have a new partner with you today Sakura-sama, did the other one Ino-san not wish to participate in evasion training" Ryoseirui questioned lightly preparing himself when he got the order to begin.

"I'm Sasuke and nope Ino's over there getting taught how to throw weapons and wield a tantou properly, though try to take it easy on me" Sasuke gulped as Sakura settled into a defensive stance and he did the same.

Ryoseirui glanced to the silent teenager behind the two children and out of range from any stray attack and got a nod to begin, then his tongue was flying towards the duo at a rapid rate, Sakura ducked and Sasuke fell sideways to avoid getting hit.

Before both nine year old's were on their feet again, even Itachi was surprised at the speed in which the salamander went "Why Salamanders anyway Shisui-san" the Uchiha Heir inquired of his best friend while Ino practiced with her shuriken on her own for a moment.

Shisui glanced to him "Don't know every other summons rejected her and the bear summons said something cryptic, however I think the Salamanders fit Sakura-chan" the older Uchiha commented eyeing the training children.

Who were mostly just trying to avoid getting whacked carefully by the tongue of Ryoseirui, with the odd weapon from Sakura being thrown "Urgh this is frustrating I keep missing" the Yamanaka Heiress sulked as she had to go retrieve her shuriken yet again.

For what felt like the millionth time, this earned her a small pat on the shoulder as encouragement to keep trying, so Ino scared her shoulders shifted into another throwing stance and let lose only to try again and again not giving up no matter how frustrated she got.

Meanwhile "Kami Sakura-chan this is a little insane don't you think" the second Uchiha Heir panted a little out of breath as the salamander launched himself at them again and they had to separate to avoid getting tackled carefully of course.

Sakura grinned "Maybe but it's fun and it will help us improve our dodging skills, plus Ryoseirui-kun needs the practice as well so that we can fight together someday" the little Haruno Princess quipped throwing in a mild water jutsu suddenly to get her elemental training in to.

"Very smart to keep your distance from me Sakura-sama, however you two still have a long ways to go as does myself" the pink male salamander vanished from sight and Sakura knew what was coming as she spread out her senses.

And felt her summons coming up from underneath them, she only had a few split seconds to grab Sasuke and haul them out of the way as the ground broke beneath their feet and they rolled across the ground and then onto their feet again.

Then when the salamander lunged again she used an earth jutsu to stop her summons in his tracks "Nice one Imouto-chan" the raven haired preteen clapped having seen his adoptive sister weaving the hand signs to one of her few elemental jutsu.

"Quite and soon you'll be pulling off even more complicated maneuvers than that once your finally a genin" the former rogue grudgingly complimented the young girl who he kind of owed a life debt to, which was working off as being her parents official guard when they traveled.

Now that he was a sensei though that meant Haku and his genin brats would be going with him "Eh she could have done better, like instead of rolling you could have tried to back flip" the dark lime green haired preteen stated simply.

Sakura didn't let her feelings be hurt because she knew the older girl was right "Sakura-chan doesn't know how to back flip properly yet so the tackle, roll was her best option" the raven haired seventeen year old narrowed his eyes coming to his charges defense.

Earning a stare "That's okay Ivy-san I understand what you mean though" the little pinkette assured because she didn't want the older girl to dislike her because of her protector, it didn't seem Ivy really cared though.

As she simply turned and threw herself back into the training session with her teammate and sensei "We should practice some more Sakura-chan" the raven haired nine year old suggested not wanting their time to end so soon.

"Yeah cause I want to at least have this down before lunch time" the blonde heiress piped in having continued practicing throwing the shuriken during the slight distraction of the teenagers and, her new friend and partial crush, she would have to make a choice on that one soon.

Shisui sighed and chanced a glance at his little princess, who was dodging her summons again and throwing the odd weapon here and there, whether it be a kunai, shuriken or senbon needle most missed except for the throwing needles, they always hit their mark.

Then returned his attention on the little girl who joined them starting that day "Well done you three, yes you to Ino-san because you all worked hard now it's time for meditation" the ebony haired fourteen year old called it just when it turned eleven.

All three nine year old's were completely out of breath and utterly exhausted, however that didn't stop them from settling into comfortable seiza positions on the ground to meditate for the last hour they had before it was lunch time.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Sakura-sama" the pink male salamander called as he felt the summoning wear off, he got no response, thankfully she'd healed him beforehand and then he was gone in a plume of smoke.

An hour later the five of them split up for lunch, Itachi and Sasuke to the Uchiha Compound, Ino to the Flower Shop and Shisui with Sakura in tow to the Korean Barbecue restaurant because she was super hungry from all the exercise she'd done that day.

Before they headed to the library to read more on medicinal plants and herbs, leaving out the flowers since they'd be sitting in on another lecture by Aiko Yamanaka the coming Saturday, followed by hanging out with all the friends she had and doing some activity with them.

Practically three hours later the duo were headed to the park "I showed up a little to early" Ino laughed sheepishly when her new friend showed up at exactly 3 o'clock in the afternoon "So what did you do after you ate" she asked as they settled on the benches to wait for the others.

"Read, we go to the library to study world history, practice genin level math equations and study medicinal herbs and plants" Sakura ticked off her fingers, knowing that soon she'd be having another test to determine where her intelligence levels were sat and what they needed to do to help her improve some more.

Ino blinked in surprise "And remind me that soon we need to test you again, see if you need to be challenged a little more" Shisui stated simply confirming Sakura's previous thoughts on the manner while Ino stared at them like they were aliens from another planet.

Then their attention was stolen "Sorry, Zabuza-sensei's in a foul mood and he gave us both a scolding, Ivy-san and I because she didn't listen to him when we got assigned a D Rank Mission after lunch" Haku skidded to a halt at 3:04 before the three on the bench.

Next was Sasuke "My mom's in a mood, ranting and raving at my Dad about something or another, didn't stick around to find out what" Sasuke looked around warily just to make sure the woman hadn't followed him.

"Hilarious, though I do understand Mom's are scary, my Ma takes the cake though, when she's mad, everyone in the compound avoids her even Sis" Kiba was on Sasuke's heels, and at the statement Akamaru whimpered in remembrance of the last episode the Matriarch had, had.

Frightening in and off itself "Totally understandable you know my Mum has the nickname the Red Hot Habanero and when she was in the academy she beat all the boys up cause they made fun of her beautiful red hair" Naruto slid to a stop a couple moments later.

By 3:10 Shikamaru showed up "Had clan training up until 3 so that's why I'm a little late" Shikamaru explained why he'd taken so long, and now all they were waiting on was Shino, their group wasn't the same without him.

And at 3:15 he was wandering towards them slowly looking a little forlorn "My apologies for being late, the Elders had me meet with potential future wives, none of which interested me as we're still children" Shino admitted looking exhausted for once.

Poor Shino was the collective thought running through everyone's head "Come on Shino-kun let's go on bug hunting adventure around the park" the little pinkette knew exactly what to say in order to lift her bug obsessed friend's spirits again.

"Indeed who knows what we'll find, why because nothing is concrete" the brunette perked up and then he was being dragged along by the arm around the park on the search for bugs that they could look at and study.

The others on their heels "Is this a usual occurrence with them" the slightly older blonde female questioned of the preteen boy in their midst, Haku nodded a small smile on his lips as he kept an eye out for any trouble.

Since he was a shinobi after all it was his duty to look after the younger generation a Leaf Village philosophy as he'd been told, the Will of Fire essentially "Quite, however it's all in good fun" the raven haired preteen laughed when there were exclaims of excitement.

Which meant the children must have found some sort of insect in the bushes "Ew it stinks why does it stink" the younger blue eyed blonde pulled back in the next moment hand held over his nose and trying to get away from the offensive smell.

"That's cause it's a dung beetle Dope, even I know that, you should know it to cause we studied it when we had that survival training trip last year" the ebony haired nine year old snorted lightly not daring to breathe through his nose since the smell was rather disgusting.

In the next moment the bush was righted and they were on the search for another insect that hopefully didn't stink "Ooh look a moth" the Nara Heir commented suddenly pointing to a black and red moth flying over head.

Every eye turned to see it and they stared for several seconds until it was gone, "Wasn't that the er Cinnabar Moth Shino" the mahogany haired boy turned his attention on Shino who nodded, then they were searching yet again for even more insects.

By the time it was time to go home to eat dinner even Ino had found a bug, a caterpillar though, "Alright you kids see you tomorrow after academy lets out" the ebony haired seventeen year old signaled leading his charge and her brother home.

Where they ate dinner with their parents during dinner though they had a conversation "So we've been thinking and this is in no way you fault Haku-kun, that we should add another week to our usual trips selling our wares, so instead of every month it would be every three weeks" Mebuki started.

Keeping her gaze on her daughter and adopted son, who paused in eating, then lowered their forks to focus their attention on her, minding their manners to a T "Which means next week we'll be leaving instead of two weeks from now" Kizashi continued where his wife stopped.

A little concerned since the two kids were quiet "Okay I'm fine with it, that means an extra week I get to spend at Shisui-kun's and hanging out with Obito-san, Rin-san and Kakashi-san when those two come around" Sakura accepted the new development with ease.

"That's an extra week I'll be separated from you though imouto-chan" Haku said knowing that since he was a genin he'd be able to go on the trips and Zabuza would have him and his new teammate going regardless of their feelings.

Sakura's emerald orbs widened in remembrance "Yes the only downside but we promise to bring you back a souvenir Sakura-chan, one from each of us" the emerald eyed blonde offered knowing her daughter adored gifts from other villages.

"Also a plus side this time we'll be making a trip to the Hidden Stone Village, so if you have any letters for Kurotsuchi-chan and Akatsuchi-kun, we'd gladly deliver them for you" the pale pink haired blue eyed male said.

Once again his daughter was all smiles "Very well if you insist, could you find me some unique weapons that's all I want and here's the letters I meant to send but I've been really busy" the pinkette announced handing over about four scrolls two letters each.

Haku couldn't resist hugging his adoptive sister "Don't worry imouto-chan we'll be back before you know it, with your souvenirs" the preteen smiled and with that dinner resumed before they took their baths and headed to bed.

The entirety of the week before Saturday was vastly different than any week before as Sakura focused all of her attention on improving her dodging skills with her summons, though during the week she did manage to summon another salamander.

A girl this time by the name of Era, she was coal black with red eyes, at the end of each day though she was utterly exhausted to everyone's amusement and then before she and everyone else realized it, it was Saturday.

Only downside was that Shisui had a mission outside the village for the entire day with Itachi, leaving Sakura to her own devices for the most part "Come on Imouto-chan I promised to help you work on your back flip remember" Haku kindly reminded her of his promise.

"Right and then it'll be off to Shikamaru-kun's for shogi, afterwards Fuinjutsu with Naruto, helping Hana-chan and Kiba-kun at the Vet Clinic, listening in on a new lecture on insects with Shino-kun and Ino-chan's for another lecture on medicinal flowers and lastly a little elemental jutsu training with Sasuke-kun" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

As they headed to the training grounds together and got to work on a light training session "First off when your learning to back flip you want to use your hands to push yourself up off the ground to land on your feet afterwards like so" the raven haired preteen instructed.

Demonstrating for Sakura so she could see the maneuver in action, Sakura watched with keen eyes, neither of them knowing they were being watched by an adult, Zabuza to be precise, he had his chakra blocked to avoid being found.

Sakura let her brother show off for several moments "I think I understand" the pinkette finally interrupted and the preteen righted himself even helping her back flip until she could stick her landings a little better.

"Now that you got the basics down, why don't you try it while avoiding a weapon" Haku pulled out a few of his senbon needles and without waiting to see if she was ready simply threw them, viridian irises widened.

And then she was back flipping only to fail and mess up completely before rolling to her feet again "You did it to fast Haku-ni" Sakura pouted, Haku smiled lightly then threw some more throwing needles at her.

She had to move quick and back flip again, this time though she nearly had it but at the last second she messed up "Practice by physically doing it, that's the only way Sakura-chan" the raven haired preteen explained his reasoning for doing it so fast in the next moment.

Sakura immediately understood "Got it Haku-ni so keep going I will get this down no matter what before our hour is up" the little Haruno Princess huffed rising to her feet only to repeat her previous actions of back flipping.

Like she'd promised by the end of their hour they had together she could successfully back flip and land properly on her feet "Nicely done Imouto, but now I have a D Rank Mission with Zabuza-sensei and Ivy-san so have fun with your friends" Haku collected his weapons.

Returning them to their pouch and headed off to the gates to find a lost cat "Your not alone Sakura-chan, Shisui-san asked me to walk you around until he got finished with his mission" Kakashi appeared in the next moment as she started towards the Nara Compound.

He must have startled her because the girl jolted in response "I really need to work on developing my senses even more cause you always spook me when you appear out of nowhere like that" Sakura sulked at him.

Getting her hair ruffled in response until they were there at the Main Family House in the Nara Compound courtesy of Kakashi, "Welcome Sakura-chan, raspberry tea and salad, plus shogi board all set up" Yoshino Nara answered the door as usual.

Letting the adorable pink haired girl take off her sandals and set them neatly out of the way before leading her to the living room where her son and husband were waiting "How did your back flipping training go Sakura" Shikamaru asked.

Before she could answer his Dad cut in "Is there even such a thing as that" Shikaku chuckled brow creased though cause he'd never heard of something so ridiculous as back flipping training, never mind why the girl needed it in the first place.

Yoshino rolled her eyes at her husband and settled on the couch to sew for a bit and keep an eye on the shogi match "It went well and yes though Haku-ni had me practice until I could get it right by throwing his needles at me" the pinkette explained pushing the first piece forward to start the game.

Then took a sip of her tea and a bite of her salad "Goodness and there's even been talk that you have a summons, Shikamaru-kun said they were salamanders right" the Nara Matriarch prodded earning a nod from the girl.

Who focused her attention on the game "That's right Mom and she's been training with them all week to improve her dodging skills, evasion training and he has to go through it with her, find their limit and all that before working on getting even faster" the Nara Heir answered.

"Why Salamanders though, surely slugs would have been a better choice since your gonna be a medical shinobi" the Nara Patriarch sat up to eye the young girl who could always tie with his son no matter what and that hadn't changed in the last year or so.

Sakura paused for a moment since it was Shikamaru's turn "Cause Shisui-kun didn't have a slug summoning scroll, only a salamander one, plus I like them, their totally awesome, even if we're only working on our evasion skills for the time being" the Haruno Princess exclaimed.

Things were quiet in the living room for about fifteen minutes before another question was asked "So is there anything else you plan on doing today" Yoshino inquired when she stood to collect the glasses and empty bowls to refill the snacks.

"Oh yeah lots of things isn't that right Sakura" Shikamaru grinned knowing that her entire day was booked up right up until the time they all hung out and she'd no doubt be utterly exhausted as she had been all day that week because of her evasion training.

His dad sat up at that while his mom vanished to replenish their snacks "Like what Sakura-san" Shikaku questioned focusing his gaze on the girl, only when Yoshino returned did the little girl answer their questions.

She took a deep breath "Fuinjutsu training with Naruto, working on my medical ninjutsu with Hana and Kiba at the Vet Clinic, then a lecture on insects with Shino, lunch, then a lecture on medicinal flowers at Ino-chan's and finally elemental jutsu training with Sasuke" Sakura announced again.

"Quite the big day you have planned then do you do this every Saturday or did they all ask and your trying to accommodate them so none of them feel left out before you all hang out at 3ish" the Nara Matriarch prodded.

Earning first a nod then a shake of her head, so a yes on the big day and a no for second question, which meant all her friends had asked to do some sort of activity with her that day for some reason "Ugh why do we always tie, this is to troublesome" the Nara Heir complained.

Forty five minutes and another game later in which they'd tied as they always did on both games, Sakura shrugged "She's a smart little cookie Shikamaru don't underestimate her" the Nara Patriarch chuckled just a knock came on the door.

"That's Kakashi-san, he's escorting me around since Shisui-kun is busy" the pinkette popped up from the ground finishing off the last of her raspberry tea and second bowl of salad, both small and she'd be hungry again soon.

Then she waved to the Nara's and vanished down the hall knowing the way by heart, slid her feet into her sandals, opened the door, then shut it behind her politely "Ready to go see Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin held out his hand.

Once she took it they vanished in a plume of smoke all the way to the Hokage's residence "Hello Sakura-chan are you ready for a lesson on writing seals with Naruto-kun" Kushina answered the door and Sakura nodded her head eagerly.

"Good because he's been pouting up a storm all morning about something or another, probably that he has to do this as well and your basically the only one who can get him interested in his Uzumaki training" the red head stated simply.

Sakura gulped not daring to argue "Don't worry Kushina-san I'll straighten him out for you" the fuscia haired girl saluted, took off her sandals again, waved to her current escort then vanished into the house.

Where Naruto was indeed pouting though at the sight of her "I really thought you weren't going to come since everyone asked you to do an activity or lesson with them" Naruto perked up apparently he'd been worried she wouldn't show and that's what had made him pout.

"Either way are you ready to learn more fuinjutsu with me" the little blonde became a little more excitable now that his friend really was there and they could begin writing seals in neat kanji before practicing the more milder ones.

Like the storage seal or chakra suppression tag or the camouflage seal, but for now was literally the hard part "Naruto-kun tells me you have a big day hanging out with everyone how are you going to manage Sakura-chan" Kushina asked mid lesson.

When the duo were writing on the blank tags in as neat as kanji as they could, her son still had a long ways to go on his calligraphy while his friend had better skills no doubt because she worked with her hands a lot.

"Yeah that's right and I have no idea, I'll probably be super exhausted at the end of the day, but it will be worth it to do something with everyone" Sakura chattered keeping her focus on the seal so she didn't mess up again.

Next to her ink splattered across the newspaper covered table, nearly getting on her "Oops the bristles on the brush snagged on something and slung ink everywhere" Naruto apologized not wanting to get scolded but apparently his Mum was in a good mood as she merely smiled at him.

And ruffled his hair in exasperation "Just keep practicing Naruto-kun, you'll get writing seals down eventually, I'm not expecting you to be perfect right now anyway" the crimson haired woman giggled lightly.

Making him flash her his signature whiskered grin "Right like I won't always be so bad at cooking" the pinkette giggled as well twisting her hand in the way she'd been taught a couple years before hand to finish off the seal and set it off to the side to dry.

"Right have you asked your Mum if she'd teach you how to cook Sakura-chan" the blonde asked but his friend shook her head because she didn't want to be laughed at for failing at something her mom was very good at.

Even the ruby haired woman was amused "Why not Chitsu Akimichi, your friends with Shikamaru-kun right, well he's friends with Choji-kun, and Chitsu-san is Choji-kun's mother, though have you ever hung out with Choji-kun" Kushina asked.

"No but that's definitely something to ask Shikamaru-kun when we all group together at three to hang out for a couple hours" Sakura perked up, just hoping that this new woman that had been mentioned wouldn't make fun of her for her poor cooking skills.

Beside her "Aha got it Mum I finally got the storage seal done" Naruto jumped up all excited, knocking over the ink well, which thankfully didn't get on anything else but newspaper, but his eyes widened in horror expecting a scolding for sure this time.

Kushina sighed and rubbed her face "Be more careful Naruto-kun, what if you'd spilled the ink on Sakura-chan" the red head scolded lightly knowing that her son had only been excited, since he'd finally managed to pull off a legible storage seal.

"It's okay Kushina-san, Naruto-kun can't help it sometimes, he's like a hyperactive puppy in that regard" the pinkette giggled teasing her friend mercilessly and Naruto turned four shades of red in response at the ribbing.

He knew he'd goofed and he smiled sheepishly cheeks still flushed red "Right I promise to be more careful next time" the blonde fidgeted and then a new ink well was placed before him and they got started on writing another seal in ink.

Before it was time to practice them "As you know the storage seal is the most popular, they sell storage scrolls down at the market, it allows you to seal things inside of it, a large number of things, but today we'll start with just one" Kushina began.

Weaving a few hand signs then placed her seal on an object to seal it within the seal both children stared in awe and then it was their turn "Okay so like this right Ninja Art: Sealing Jutsu" Sakura weaved the hand signs then placed her tag on an object to seal it away.

A small plume of smoke signaled that it had worked and then the object was simply gone "My turn, my turn" Naruto cheered in moderation doing the same as his friend and mother had and getting it right on the first try for once.

Kushina smiled then had the kids unseal their objects, then they moved onto the chakra suppression seal and lastly the camouflage seals all of which they got to keep in case they wanted to practice them on their own time before releasing Sakura to head off for another activity.

"Did you learn anything new Sakura-chan" Kakashi inquired as they headed for the Inuzuka Compound where they were immediately through so they could head for the Inuzuka Vet Clinic that she'd be helping at for an hour healing puppies.

Sakura perked up "Yep, the storage, chakra suppression and camouflage seals and Kushina-san let us keep them in case we wanted to practice them in our own time until she decided to give Naruto another lesson on fuinjutsu" the Haruno Princess chattered.

Kakashi chuckled "Well here we are Sakura-chan and have fun, I'll be back within the hour to pick you to take you to Shino-kun's" the Copy Ninja waved and disappeared in a poof of smoke as she headed into the Clinic.

Everyone stared at her "Hello Sakura-chan thank goodness your here, someone brought in their ninken, he's still a puppy, but he sprained his paw, you know how to heal sprains right" Hana came to the rescue leading the little girl towards one of the rooms.

"Course I do Hana-chan and hello Kiba-kun this is so exciting isn't it" Sakura could hardly contain her excitement since this was the activity she'd been looking forward to the most if she was being honest.

Her friend seemed to sense that "Totally still don't know how your going to manage the entire day doing an activity with everyone but eh that's your prerogative, it's good to see you though" Kiba greeted as did Akamaru, though his greeting was in the form of a yip.

Before they got started on carefully healing the small ninken of his sprained paw "Very good you've improved recently, perhaps it's time to start having you heal scratches, sprains and headaches for people" the mahogany haired teen admitted.

Realizing that the young girl had indeed improved a lot in recent months "That's cause I've been practicing healing scratches or puncture wounds on my summons when one my weapons make their mark, we're doing evasion training together" the pinkette explained.

"A salamander by the name of Ryoseirui isn't that right Sakura-chan" the tawny haired boy announced knowing the name because it had come up a lot in this past weeks conversations, "Also a Era and a Tokage, though you've only summoned those two once" he finished.

Sakura nodded lightly "Salamanders huh I suppose their a good match for you Sakura-chan" Hana mused aloud as another puppy was brought in, this one was sick and had an infection so she prepared the syringe and hypodermic needle with medicine inside.

Then went slowly so that the girl could watch how it was done "Now we heal him of the scratch he has on his belly right Hana-chan" Sakura asked once the syringe had been emptied and both items were thrown away since they couldn't be used again.

"Wow I didn't even notice that scratch you have good eyes Sakura-chan" Kiba whistled softly knowing better than to be loud or be kicked out and miss the rest of what his Sis and friend did for the hour they had, even if he wasn't doing much except for sitting there really.

Occasionally he did get his chance like for instance the next puppy that was brought in, his leg was broken, there wasn't much Hana could do for the moment except give him some pain medicine then turn her attention on her brother.

"Why don't you show Sakura-chan how to wrap his leg with a splint otouto" the mahogany haired teen suggested, Kiba jumped from his stool, got the wraps and splint then carefully went through the process slowly so Sakura could see him do it.

And be able to do it herself next time "Any questions Sakura-chan" the Inuzuka Heir asked once he was done and the medicine had been prescribed and the Inuzuka left with his puppy in tow and now they were waiting on the next patient.

Though it seemed like it would be a little bit "Nope not at the moment anyway" the little Haruno Princess quipped settling on a stool to wait like the others until it was time go, and by that time she'd helped two more puppies by herself to.

Now it was off to Shino's "Gonna ask you again did you learn something new Sakura-chan, it seemed like you had a lot of fun to" the silver haired nin was right there to cart off to the Aburame's, who were awaiting her arrival in the usual lecture room.

"Definitely Kakashi-san, I know how to wrap a broken paw/arm with a splint to and you know what Hana-chan said that soon I'll be able to move on to healing people cause I've improved so much" the pinkette chattered on endlessly.

Until they reached their destination and she was left in the Aburame's care for the next hour "You'll stay for lunch won't you Sakura-san" Shibi offered knowing that the girl had a few more things planned for the day and would probably feel exhausted after this lecture.

Her peridot eyes widened in excitement and she shot a look to her escort before he could leave, the jonin nodded before disappearing in a plume of smoke "Right shall we get started on the lecture I believe this one is about three different types of butterflies" Shino garnered her attention.

Then they sat as they usually did, the only person missing nowadays was Torune, but he'd been gone for a long while since after the first lecture to be precise "Really Shibi-sama" Sakura turned her attention on Shibi who nodded.

And began his usual lecture "Now as you can see I have three different butterflies, each in a glass case preserved for all time, the first one is a common butterfly a black swallowtail to be exact, this one happens to be a male" the Aburame Patriarch began.

"Males of this species was often known to be seen perched on vegetation waiting for females to pass by so they could mate with them, ah and this one an uncommon butterfly, a blue morpho butterfly, they fly in groups to scare off predators with the blue that diffracts off their wings" he continued easily rattling off information.

Drawing his son and his friend into the lecture "And finally a rare butterfly the banded peacock, most notable for its lime green and dark black colors, are there any questions" he finished waiting for the various question.

But this time it seemed as if he would get none "Do you have any more, just to look at you don't have to lecture us or anything Father" the brown haired nine year old asked, just as Shibi had known his son would and vanished to retrieve the others.

All set up neat and proper on a table with wheel "Ooh pretty, now are all of them common, uncommon or rare" the pinkette questioned quietly with a soft squeal as she looked at the different cases of mummified butterflies.

"There's a variety, my own personal collection to be exact" Shibi answered, keeping his surprise a surprise for the time being since he'd accidentally caught a butterfly he already had and intended to give it to her for being a good friend to his son.

Viridian irises widened in awe "Interesting, why because I didn't know you had something like this hidden away" Shino mused surprised that he'd just learned something about his Father that he hadn't known in the least.

Shibi chuckled quietly "Hush Shino-kun I'm not complaining cause their pretty" Sakura huffed lightly in amusement and nudged her friend so they could continue looking at the different cases, which there were many, asking the odd question here and there.

Until the time limit ended "Before we lunch, this is for you Sakura-san, consider it a gift for befriending my son and helping him find his confidence to come out of his shell and make many other great friends" the Aburame Patriarch lifted a case from a shelf that was to high for her to see on.

Then handed it to her, within was the prettiest butterfly "Must be rare" the Aburame Heir was doubly surprised first his Father's sudden butterfly collection and he was giving her one as a gift just for being his friend.

Though at the statement his Father nodded "Let me guess it's a challenge I have to figure out for myself what kind of butterfly it is" the Haruno Princess gently held the case to her chest earning another nod as they headed to the dining hall for lunch.

Before it was time for her to go sit in on another lecture, by that point she was getting exhausted "What's that Sakura-chan" Kakashi immediately noticed the case she was clutching in her arms as they headed towards the gates of the Aburame Compound.

And straight to the Yamanaka Flower Shop "Shibi-sama gave it to me as a gift and a challenge, it's some sort of rare butterfly but I have to find out what type" the pinkette exclaimed managing to muster up some excitement.

Kakashi chuckled "Just like Shibi-sama I suppose to give you a gift yet a challenge all in a single little case" the silver haired nin shook his head dropping the girl off at the Flower Shop so he could wait for another hour before taking her to the Uchiha Compound and finally the park.

With that the fuscia haired nine year old skipped into the shop "Well hello there Sakura-chan I see your back for another lecture" Inoichi was there manning the counter since his wife and daughter would be partaking in or giving the lecture.

His greeting was met with a grin and a quick wave before she vanished towards the back of the shop "Ino-chan I'm here again" Sakura called softly taking off her shoes and putting her butterfly case on them so she didn't forget.

"Good I wondered if you'd be able to handle hanging out with all of us individually then all together" Ino greeted from the couch as Sakura seated herself all neat and proper, which was really weird but she'd get over it someday.

Her mother shook her head "Honestly, anyway we're glad to have you again, now how shall we start, hmm perhaps with the Butterfly Weed" Aiko held up another bush flower, this one colored red allowing the two girls to look at it before explaining it was used for.

"Now this flower has many uses, it can be used if you ingest it for internal cleansing and pain relief, external use you can use it as a poultice a paste if you will, for wounds and to reduce swelling of muscles" the woman continued waiting for any questions.

Her daughter held up her hand and she waited patiently "Doesn't it also help with respiratory and lung issues" the blonde tilted her head to the side in confusion, Aiko blinked in surprise but the answer came surprisingly.

From Sakura "Yeah I read about it before you offered since I'd been sitting in the library for a little while" the pinkette grinned mustering up some more excitement for the lecture, because she really loved flowers and stuff.

Aiko nodded her head in acceptance to the two girls, then rifled through the box full of medicinal herbs that she'd brought out to lecture them on "Now this one is a Gardenia flower known for many uses much like the butterfly weed" the brown haired woman continued.

"Such as cleansing the blood and bladder issues, it also works on physical injuries, there's more it also helps mental issues depression, stress, insomnia and anxiety" she listed for effect holding up a white flower with many petals to their awe.

No questions were forth coming "What's next Mom" the Yamanaka Heiress was practically bouncing in place with excitement, though she didn't doubt for a second that she'd be able to remember everything that was said.

Her friend was a whole other matter though "I know that one it's a Hyssop flower, though I don't remember if I read it's uses yet" the little Haruno Princess chirped when the woman held up a third flower, her eyes wide in excitement.

This flower was purple and had many little blooms on a large stalk "Very good Sakura-chan as for it's uses they are good for sore throats, bronchitis, congested chests, rheumatism, arthritis and it can also be used to cleanse the blood" the Yamanaka Matriarch explained.

Everything was going good until her daughter sighed "A flower for old people then" Ino rolled her eyes and her mother wanted to groan, and just as she was gearing up to scold her, the little girl off to the side frowned.

"That's not nice Ino-chan, the elderly can teach us things that may have been forgotten through the ages and if your mean to them they won't be nice to you" Sakura scolded, knowing several nice elders that were very kind to her sometimes, when she was nice to them.

Ino's eyes widened in horror "She's right Ino-chan now are you ready for the fourth and final flower before I let you look at the rest of them and lecture you again sometime whenever Sakura-chan comes round again" Aiko cleared her throat.

Suddenly glad for Sakura as Ino lowered her head and made an apology towards all the old people that lived in their village and resolved herself to be better and help them out if she ever saw one struggling from now on.

Relieved Aiko continued the lesson "This last flower a Dandelion is very special, it may just be a weed to you girls, but it can do many things, such as turning into into oil for muscle tension and stiff joints, or drink it as a tea for stomach aches or cramps" the brunette woman finished.

Pulling out several other flowers so the girls could look their fill for the remaining twenty minutes they had "I can't wait to take the test to get my medical license" the pinkette sighed wishing that day would come soon, but Hana nor Rin had given her the go ahead.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and those medics that have been training you will give you the go ahead soon Sakura-chan" the blonde heiress pat her friend on the back as they headed for the front, her lifting her case and sliding her sandals onto her feet before vanishing for one last hoorah before they all grouped together.

"See you around Sakura-chan" the Yamanaka Patriarch waved at the little girl earning a wave back before she was gone from sight, Kakashi's chakra flared in his senses before he was gone to taking the girl wherever she wished to go.

Which was the Uchiha Compound "Yikes you look a sight, anyway since Ni-san isn't here, my Dad is gonna supervise us" Sasuke noticed the now more pronounced tiredness on his friend's face as she set a case of some sort off to the side so it didn't get broken.

Perhaps they'd all asked a little to much of her and they should stick with taking turns every Saturday instead of doing everything all at once "Indeed are you sure your up to elemental jutsu training Sakura-san" Fugaku raised a mahogany brow at the young princess.

Who jolted into an alert state "Pretty sure Fugaku-sama so let's get started, I'll start with Suiton: Raging Waves" Sakura weaved the hand signs to her most popular jutsu and blew out a wave of water at Sasuke.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu" the second Uchiha Heir was quick though and blew out a small ball of fire, not as large as his Ni-san's of course, he was getting there though, the two jutsu's collided and created a cover of mist.

Fugaku was impressed as his youngest managed to set off a second fire jutsu consecutively after the first "Doton: Mud wall" the Haruno Princess called from within the mist and a medium sized wall of mud rose from the earth stopping the fire ball in it's tracks.

"Nicely done, try to do a different fire jutsu Sasuke, and different earth and water jutsu for you Sakura-san" the Uchiha Patriarch instructed knowing their current limits and wanting to push them just a little bit.

In that regard his oldest was to soft on the children "Right understood Father" Sasuke nodded whipping through some hand signs to a new jutsu that his brother must have taught him when he wasn't looking.

"Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" five blobs of fire and within those blobs were shuriken, his friend stared at them in surprise before quickly weaving hand signs of her own waiting until the very last second because she could see the ninja wire.

Then let loose "Suiton: Water Wall" another offensive/defensive water elemental jutsu, which put out the fire and knocked the shuriken off course, all of them sailed over, just as Sasuke yanked on the ninja wire to wrap around his friend.

She ducked low and swung out with her tantou charging the blade with a little bit of chakra to cut through the wires "Doton: Earth Spike Wave" Sakura called weaving through the second set of hand signs, knowing she still had a long ways to go on this particular jutsu.

Because it didn't even come close to Sasuke, with that she was done with practice "Time for meditation I suppose" Fugaku was amused at the two children as they settled on the ground to meditate and regain their chakra.

For the rest of the hour they were quiet and then it was time to head to the park to hang out with everyone before going home to eat dinner, bathe and sleep, though that Sunday signaled the departure of Sakura's parents, Zabuza and her adopted brother.

Before she went with Shisui to the Uchiha Compound to Sasuke and Ino's chagrin she skipped physical lessons and stayed cooped up the entire day just reading books on the living room floor until it was time for bed after eating a late dinner and taking a bath.


	22. Flowers & Summons for Princess Part 3

On Monday a full day after her parents and adopted brother had left with his sensei and teammate in tow Sakura felt rested enough to resume her training sessions "If you were that tired brat, tell them that you can't do it all in one day" Obito snorted.

As they sat down to eat breakfast before heading off to wherever "Obito you know very well that Sakura-chan didn't want to hurt their feelings" Shisui shot right back, he knew his charge the best besides her family after all.

The girl in question was silent listening to the conversation flowing around her as she ate her food before piping in "Though I think that it's probably best if we stuck to the take turns deal we had going on" Sakura said softly.

Shisui's lips curved upwards and Obito rolled his lone eye "Kudos to you brat, little Uchiha was put out that you didn't show up yesterday for training" the older Uchiha pointed out matter of factly and Sakura winced.

"Watch it Obito, Sakura-chan was tired yesterday, they should have expected it after all" the seventeen year old stated simply in a blunt tone, Sakura sighed and hurriedly polished off the rest of her food.

Before washing her dishes like usual "Alright Shisui-kun I'm ready for training now" the Haruno Princess called knowing that her protector had been done for awhile and had just been waiting for her to finish as well.

To her surprise and the seventeen year's, the older Uchiha popped up as well "Rin and Kakashi said they'd meet us on the field, if you'd like to work on your medical ninjutsu this week" Obito explained knowing she loved learning how to be a medical shinobi.

Like usual her peridot eyes lit up in excitement "You sly dog" Shisui whistled softly pressing his hand to his little princess's shoulder to body flicker them to their usual training grounds, where waiting for them were Rin and Kakashi just as Obito had said.

"Rin-chan, Kakashi-san are you here to help with training again" Sakura launched herself at the duo, though it was Kakashi who caught her in his arms, since Rin wouldn't chance it in case she missed, her words to a t.

Moments later she was placed on her feet again "That we are Sakura-chan and I hear you get to take another step forward in your medical ninjutsu training" Kakashi hinted only to wince as an elbow was jabbed into his side.

Courtesy his female teammate "Honestly Kakashi at least let me tell her, Hana-san told me that she thought you might be ready to start healing people, just promise me you won't freak out when I scratch myself with a kunai" Rin grimaced.

Knowing the little girl had a problem with seeing people who were important to her injured, Sakura's emerald orbs widened, it would for sure be difficult not to be upset, but she did want to get better so that someday she could get her medical license.

So seconds after the question was asked Sakura nodded as seriously as she could steeling her nerves so she could get through that day's training session "I swear the brats gonna turn into a mini Tsunade Senju one of these days" the older Uchiha in their midst snorted suddenly.

As curious as she was Sakura stayed focused on Rin as the older kunoichi made a thin scratch on her arm with a kunai "Okay Sakura-chan like your use to" the brunette instructed gently watching with expert brown eyes as the girls hands glowed a soft green.

Then held out her arm to be healed, a slow process at first until a little more chakra was added to the healing chakra, and before they knew it the small thin scratch was healed "And soon she'll be healing sprains, broken bones and headaches" the younger Uchiha shook his head.

In awe at all his little charge had accomplished since he'd started tutoring her "Yeah I bet Cee will be surprised the next time we go visit and he realizes that she's nearly ready to take the medical license exam" the silver haired nin chuckled lightly.

Keeping watch over the two girls as another scratch was made, this one longer and a little deeper to find where Sakura's limit was at and for the next hour Sakura practiced with her medical ninjutsu until it was time for hopefully two more elemental jutsu's.

Because she focused her emerald orbs on the Copy Ninja, her main source of learning elemental jutsu's "I think she wants you to teach her something to Bakakashi" Obito smirked at the deer in headlights look the man was giving the girl.

"What about your evasion training Sakura-chan" Kakashi raised a brow but she shook her head indicating that, that training would be after "Alright then" the Copy Ninja shrugged going through the list of jutsu's he'd already taught her.

And picking out two more, one earth and one water, for Earth he taught her the rock staff and for Water it was the water shot gun jutsu, then he sent her off to practice "She really is something else huh Shisui-san" Rin shook her head in amusement.

Especially when she didn't give up even when her rock staff kept falling apart, before switching to the water shot gun jutsu "Definitely but I wouldn't trade her for any other little girl in the world" Shisui commented onyx eyes focused on his charge.

Not to much longer she abandoned her elemental training "Gonna do my evasion training now Shisui-kun" Sakura waved going just a bit further away, then bit her thumb, swiped blood down her palm, weaved the hand signs and summoned one of her summons.

Today it seemed she'd get to meet another one of the Salamanders "Hello pleased to meet you Sakura-sama I am the one they call Kame" out of the smoke came a green salamander with orange eyes and introduced herself as Kame.

"Just how many of them do you think there are Shisui or that she can summon" the silver haired nin was the one to ask as Sakura began enthusiastically explaining what she and the salamander were about to do before starting off by throwing a couple of shuriken.

Kame proved to be even quicker at dodging than Ryoseirui and a faster lunging because in the next moment Sakura tripped and the salamander went sailing over head "You alright Sakura-chan" the brunette kunoichi asked in concern.

Getting a thumbs up "Maybe you should go a little slow Kame-san and no idea Kakashi" the ebony haired seventeen year old called not wanting Sakura to get hurt before shrugging at Kakashi, he only knew of the four now, Tokage, Era, Ryoseirui and now Kame.

"Understood Uchiha-san I didn't realize Sakura-sama still has a long way to go on increasing her speed, I shall adjust mine so we're evenly matched then we'll go from there together" the green female salamander nodded.

Definitely not wanting to be banned from training with her summoner ever again because she accidentally hurt the young girl, Obito blew out a breath of relief when the salamander did slow down "Is that how you felt when the other one lifted her in the air" the older Uchiha asked.

Feeling his stomach untwisting itself of the knots that had formed because for a few split seconds he'd thought the two had collided, his cousin nodded sagely in answer as they all focused their gazes on the girl who was practicing.

"Come on Kame-chan don't just let my senbon needles hit you" the little pinkette giggled enjoying herself, she couldn't help it really that she never missed with her throwing needles, because she'd trained the longest with that weapon.

Unbeknownst to all of them there was a fifth set of eyes watching the little Haruno Princess, soft brown were narrowed in contemplation and so when the session was coming to an end the woman made her move.

Lunged, snatched and vanished in a poof of smoke before anyone could react especially the salamander, everyone stood frozen then hastily hurried after the potential kidnapper, it had happened so fast that they hadn't realized that it was one of their own that had been curious about the fuscia haired nine year old.

Who was currently very not happy as she was placed in a room on a chair and not allowed to get up by the crazy looking woman who'd taken her from the others "Okay Pinky there's a couple questions I want to ask you" the purple haired special jonin announced.

Plopping down in a chair backwards, arms resting on the back of the chair and munching on a stick of dango "Isn't it rude to demand something of someone without even introducing yourself, especially after you kidnapped me" the girl huffed eyes narrowed on the woman.

In the next moment she held up her hands "Smart kid aren't you, alright, alright the names Anko Mitarashi, a special jonin if you will, now want to tell me why those four, the Hokage's former students and an Uchiha are training you, shouldn't you be in the academy" Anko asked.

Earning a look, like seriously did people still not know that she was being tutored "Shisui-kun is tutoring me and when my parents leave on their trips to sell their wares I stay with him and Obito-san, so sometimes those three, Rin-chan, Kakashi-san and Obito-san help train me to" Sakura answered.

"Hey, hey, hey hold up kid you didn't introduce yourself tsk, tsk naughty little kid aren't you" the purple haired woman grinned grabbing another dango stick to eat while interrogating the little girl she'd snatched right out from beneath four jonin's noses.

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms "My name is Sakura Haruno is that all can I go eat lunch now" the pinkette sulked, cause she was hungry and definitely wanted to eat so that afterwards they could go to the library and she could read like usual.

Soft brown orbs widened "Knew I'd heard that name somewhere so your the girl then Nara talks about being able to constantly tie with his son at shogi and here if your hungry" Anko held out one of her sticks of dango because she had way to much.

Only for it to be rejected "I don't eat sweets" Sakura pouted even more making her look outright adorable and Anko couldn't help herself she was laughing like a loon and Sakura was staring at her warily during her laughing fit.

"Relax kid I'm not gonna hurt ya geez, anyway I guess I should probably return you to those four before a village wide man hunt is put in place to find you" the purple haired special jonin stood and Sakura did the same.

Then they were stood before the others again "Kami Sakura-chan are you alright, you why the hell did you take her like that I very nearly went on a rampage outside the village" Shisui grabbed her and crushed her to his chest in the next moment.

"I'm okay Shisui-kun really Anko-san only wanted to ask me why you trained me that's all" the pinkette mumbled into his dark blue shirt, not able to see anything but that since she was squished to his chest for the moment.

Seconds later she was pulled back and looked over in her entirety "That was not wise Anko-san" Kakashi grimaced glad that nothing had truly happened or how else would he be able to explain to the girl's parents they let something happen to her.

"Like I've been saying for years, you brat are a little trouble magnet" Obito groaned rubbing a hand down his face, just as relieved as the others that the brat really was okay and not injured in some way shape or form.

Anko was honestly surprised "You guys like really care for Pinky then, why, and why do you have to tutor her, why not just put her in the academy like the rest of those brats" Anko questioned in a suspicious tone.

But it didn't seem like any of the jonin before her were inclined to tell her "Because Sakura-chan decided to be tutored that's why and yes we care about her" Rin answered looking to the sky and thanking the kami that it wasn't a real kidnapper.

"Can we go eat lunch now" Sakura huffed as her stomach rumbled in hunger, lightening the tension until it dissipated all together, but to her surprise Shisui didn't let her down instead carried her like he use to in his arms which was really weird all the way to the usual restaurant.

Leaving behind Anko, who vowed to get to the bottom of whatever secret the four jonin were hiding from the rest of the village, because besides her looks the girl didn't look that special which shouldn't warrant special attention from four jonin class shinobi.

Meanwhile the girl in question was all to happy to chow down on her usual sweet potato-vegetable curry and rice with green tea "Tell us the truth Sakura-chan did Anko-san hurt you any" the younger Uchiha was definitely worried.

Since now his little princess could heal herself of any injuries she sustained "I'm sure Shisui-kun, all she wanted to know was why you guys trained me and why I wasn't in the academy" the pinkette explained after swallowing her latest bite.

Rin sat back in the booth "Perfect now no doubt that woman is gonna try and figure out why we do since you're a pr….." a hand was pressed over her mouth and her brown eyes widened as she spied the culprit her crush.

Who shook his head "Don't Rin, you know we can't reveal that to her" the older Uchiha lowered his voice and whispered in her ear, making sure the girl couldn't hear what he said before pulling away the nine year old none the wiser to the conversation.

"It's probably best if we switch training grounds every few days keep her off our tail for a bit and tell Hokage-sama" the silver haired nin suggested confusing the fuscia haired child because she didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

But she didn't ask knowing instinctively she wouldn't get an answer, before she remembered "Oh no I didn't heal Kame-chan and I didn't get to collect my weapons" Sakura felt horrible for neglecting her summons and important weapons.

This caused the four jonin to smile "Never fear Sakura-chan, Rin-san healed Kame-san and I collected your weapons" Shisui ruffled her bangs gently, before they all finished up and started towards the library.

Partway there Minato appeared before them "We've got a situation at the gates, gonna have to borrow these four Sakura-san you can handle reading for a bit on your own right" Minato grimaced knowing because of how much his son talked about the little girl.

Sakura blinked up at him "Okay Hokage-sama I'll be fine cause sometimes they leave me on my own anyway" the pinkette nodded relenting to Minato's request and then started continued her way forward alone.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile "I'll be right behind you just let me summon Pakkun so she's not quite alone" the silver haired nin bit his thumb then summoned one of his ninken, the pug he had under his command to be precise then gave Pakkun orders to follow Sakura.

"Roger that Kakashi" Pakkun saluted then hurried after the little girl he'd been tasked with keeping an eye on, it wasn't as if it would be hard to watch her since all she'd be doing is reading hopefully while the others were busy.

Minato blew out a breath a relief "Like a said there's a situation, a boy has collapsed heavily injured by right before he passed out he mumbled something about escaping from Orochimaru" the blonde apprised the jonin of the situation.

Rin's eyes widened and a gasp flew from her mouth "Don't worry Hokage-sama I'll heal him and then do you want us to take him to T&I" the brunette straightened taking this whole thing very seriously considering Orochimaru was a very large threat.

It was Shisui who frowned "He's a child surely Hokage-sama we won't have him tortured" the younger Uchiha questioned carefully, the blonde shook his head lightly and he knew in the next moment their task would be to get the boy to the hospital.

"Undetected to the hospital that's the plan then is a room waiting for him" the older Uchiha guessed the plan in the next moment earning a nod as they continued down the streets to take care of the situation.

Meanwhile Sakura had finally reached the library and started pulling a few books down from shelves to read until those four returned the first twenty minutes was silent as she worked on her genin level math equations before moving onto world history.

When she was getting ready to start reading about the medicinal herbs and plants someone sat down at her table "Bit advanced for you don't you think sweetie" a man she'd never met before asked and she looked up into the brown eyes of a brown haired man.

And immediately shrunk back upon seeing the needle in his mouth before she remembered his question "No and it's rude to not introduce yourself" Sakura huffed keeping her distance, this was twice in one day she'd been approached by a stranger.

Genma was surprised at the wariness "Genma Shiranui little lady and you don't have to be afraid I won't use it on you" Genma pointed to his weapon that he was chewing on lightly being careful not to poke his tongue as he didn't want to end up in the hospital again.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and like I said before no this isn't to advanced for me cause just today I finally learned how to heal scratches on people" the pinkette pointed out matter of factly as she shifted her gaze to her book again to continue reading.

"Well how about that your gonna be a mini Tsunade Senju, so Sakura-chan can you use chakra enhanced strength as well" the brunette scooted closer now that it seemed like she was losing her wariness towards him.

How wrong he was when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she gave him a fearful look "That's not wise Genma-san, the girl has been kidnapped twice and just this morning Anko-san snatched her off her feet" Pakkun came out of the shadows revealing himself.

Emerald orbs lit up "Pakkun-san" the fuscia haired nine year old exclaimed quietly reaching out to pick the pug up and settle him into her lap after scooting over even more in hopes the man would get the hint and not try to touch her again.

"Okay, okay I didn't know Sakura-chan so why are one of Kakashi's ninken watching you" Genma questioned wanting to find out more about the girl since he was bored/curious it didn't matter he supposed.

She glanced to him "Cause Kakashi-san helps train me sometimes and teaches me elemental jutsu" Sakura announced in a soft tone trying to focus her attention on her reading before it was time to go hang out with everyone and she could apologize to Ino and Sasuke for skipping training Sunday.

Genma blinked "That means your in contact with Rin as well that's how you know medical ninjutsu already, but your just a little girl shouldn't you be in the academy" the brunette raised a mahogany brow.

A flat look was shot his way like seriously did everyone not know "I'm being tutored by Shisui-kun" the pinkette huffed hoping that was the end of the questions "And he's tutoring me cause my parents asked" she said when she saw his mouth opening yet again.

Sensing that the girl was getting somewhat annoyed with him, Genma fell silent, deciding to wait until his fellow jonin appeared to pick up the girl but also kept up his guard because the kid was adorable and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

But when three hours passed by and none of them showed up even Sakura was worried "The last person that saw them was Hokage-sama" Sakura explained as she headed towards the park, the technical stranger on her heels.

He followed her without her mission, though she wouldn't dare admit that she felt a little safer knowing that an adult was still there "Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll keep an eye out for them" Genma saluted as they settled on benches to wait even more.

Just fifteen minutes and then her bunch of friends were there "Sakura-chan we're sorry" Sasuke was the first one to apologize and Sakura blinked in confusion because it should be her apologizing and not them.

Next was the Yamanaka Heiress "Yeah we should have realized that you'd be super tired to do anything the following day, that's why we all got together and decided to just stick with the taking turns every Saturday idea you guys had going on before I joined the group" Ino nodded.

Viridian irises lit up "I'm sorry to Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan I really did want to go but I was tired and a little bit depressed to" the pinkette admitted quietly still feeling a little depressed because she was so use to having her brother around.

"Ah I get it your depressed cause Haku had to go off with that Zabuza guy and his new teammate to protect your parents on their travels" Kiba understood immediately, that's how he use to get to when his Sis started going off on missions outside the village.

Sakura nodded quietly "They'll be back in two weeks right….no that's right they changed it three yikes poor Sakura-chan" Naruto hugged his best friend during that moment he eyed the stranger sitting on the bench with wary blue eyes.

"By the way Sakura who is he, why because we've never seen him before" Shino had also noticed the new jonin that none of them were really familiar with and technically those other four should be there not this new person.

Genma raised his hand in greeting "Genma Shiranui, those four are busy with a mission from Hokage-sama and haven't gotten back yet" the brunette introduced himself letting out an inward sigh of relief when the boys stopped glaring at him.

It seemed like they were possessive of the little pink haired girl in their midst "Oh which reminds me Shikamaru-kun you have a friend named Choji right" Sakura rounded on the lazy smart boy that she'd befriended.

"That's right Sakura, though he's never expressed in interest in coming to the park with me, something about to many kids that could pick on him about his weight, why you asking" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

And Sakura held up her hands in response "Well Kushina-san, Naruto's mom suggested that since I suck at cooking and because I don't want to be laughed at by mom, that Choji's mom was the person to ask for cooking lessons" the Haruno Princess explained gently.

"Plus it wouldn't be so bad to have him come around and join us here at the park either, it would do him some good to have friends that won't pick on him" the Yamanaka Heiress pointed out, also knowing the boy in question since they often trained together.

Sasuke considered this idea himself "Perhaps we could all do with some cooking lessons, since we all kind of failed during the survival training" the second Uchiha was the one to suggest the next idea which was a lot better than the original idea.

"Yeah, yeah so long as my Mum agrees and Choji's Mum agrees then that would be totally cool you know" the younger blonde in the group of children piped in practically bouncing up and down in excitement since he was another person who'd failed.

Now there was a buzz of excitement in the air that was quickly growing "Okay, okay geez I'll talk to him about it tomorrow" the Nara Heir huffed with a laugh, knowing that it really would do Choji some good to be friends with this particular lot.

"Good, why because he needs to be more confident in himself and by hanging around us that will help him" the Aburame Heir nodded pushing his sunglasses up his nose until they were in the right position again.

Thankfully he wasn't ignored "Alright now let's get to playing" the Inuzuka Heir hollered and Akamaru let out a yip of agreement as they all started chasing each other playing a game of tag until it was time for them to go home.

And still Kakashi, Shisui, Obito and Rin were no where in sight "If you see them just tell them I….." Sakura trailed off feeling suddenly very alone and the jonin grimaced and scratched his cheek having no idea what to do or handle her sudden tears.

When they started dripping down her cheeks "Don't cry little lady, you have to be strong, now shall we get you home" Genma bent and carefully pat her on the back in a soothing motion in hopes to help her calm down.

It didn't work in the least "You suck Genma at cheering up girls, here brat, we finally got done sorry it took so long" Obito appeared to squish the little girl into a side hug and immediately the tears vanished.

Genma straightened "Is everything alright Obito-san" the pinkette peered up at Obito while clinging tightly to his sleeve, not wanting to let go until she was with Shisui again, who must have went on ahead to the house in the compound.

Obito's lips quirked upwards into a tiny smile "Peachy keen brat, that Haku kid might be getting his final teammate when he returns with your parents, now come on Shisui's waiting, I promised to pick you up from the park" the Uchiha announced.

All the tension whooshed out of her in a great big rush of relief "Now hold on just a minute why are you and Shisui babysitting her and not a civilian" the brunette cut in not wanting to be ignored as the two started away from him and in the direction of the Uchiha Compound.

That was a difficult question to answer "Can't tell you Genma just leave it be" Obito shook his head and because he wanted to avoid having anymore questions thrown at him, gripped the girl a little tighter and body flickered in a plume of smoke to his shared house with Shisui.

Who was waiting for them in the kitchen cooking dinner "Hello Sakura-chan sorry but I don't think you wanted to see me covered in blood, no I wasn't injured, someone else was and very badly, Rin-san had to heal him" Shisui paused then gave his charge a hug.

"I understand Shisui-kun and guess what I might be getting another friend" Sakura cheered softly as she sat at the kitchen table to wait until dinner was finished and they could all eat before taking baths and reading for a bit, then finally bed time.

Shisui nodded in understanding "That means you asked Shikamaru-chan if he'd bring Choji and if all works out you'll be cooking lessons with Chitsu-san" the seventeen year old chuckled, Sakura really was the oddest child he'd ever met.

Like seriously who wanted to go through cooking lessons, Obito rolled his eyes and snorted but didn't say anything "Not just me all of them even Sasuke-kun" the pinkette snickered quietly which prompted laughter from the two males.

Since they both knew how horrible Sasuke was at even cooking a fish over an open fire "To bad I'll probably have to miss that and his first few failed attempts" the older Uchiha chuckled finally knowing it was better if he wasn't there so as to avoid distracting the children.

"You'd just laugh at him Obito, anyway eat up Sakura-chan then go take your bath and then afterwards you'll get a new test" Shisui chuckled himself plating up the food finally and pouring raspberry tea into cups so they could all eat.

His little princess was one hundred percent her mother as she put her hands together "Thank you for the meal" Sakura prayed lightly then dug in with the manners that had been drilled into her since the very beginning when she'd been old enough to understand.

All was silent for a bit as they ate to hungry to chatter like usual until Sakura headed off to take her bath "Goodnight I have a solo mission for the day tomorrow" Obito was gone in the next moment to get some shut eye.

Less than twenty minutes later Sakura returned dressed in her sleeping yukata and long waist length hair dripping wet, Shisui quickly and expertly braided Sakura's hair to shorten it before handing her, her newest test, then a couple hours after reading they to went to bed.

The next morning after breakfast "See you later Obito-san" the pinkette waved as she and Shisui headed towards a different training grounds, ones that she wasn't use to but because of Anko now couldn't go to the other one for awhile.

"Right brat and good luck on your training" the ebony haired man grumbled situating the pack more comfortably on his shoulders as they came upon the gates and he stopped to sign out before vanishing into the forest.

Shisui smiled lightly "Don't worry Sakura-chan he'll be back before you know it, now lets go meet up with Kakashi and Rin" the raven haired teenager grinned hugging his charge close to body flicker them to the new training grounds.

Two of the Jonin she was most familiar with were there already and waiting "What did you stop to eat a sweet or something" the brunette huffed clearly in a mood that morning and earned a wary look "It's not your fault Sakura-chan, just tired" she apologized with a wince.

"It took a lot out of her to heal the injured person that we had to help yesterday" the silver haired nin explained and peridot irises widened in understanding of the kunoichi's plight, chakra exhaustion was the devil in disguise.

And so what did the little Haruno Princess do "You should get some rest Rin-chan to regain your chakra some more, I can just work on my evasion training" Sakura waved the older kunoichi off to get some obviously much needed sleep.

Brown orbs widened "Are you sure…." the mahogany haired woman asked earning nod "Thank you Sakura-chan I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow by teaching you how to heal a sprain on a person" Rin couldn't resist hugging the girl before vanishing from the training field.

"Just as selfless as usual aren't you Sakura-chan" Kakashi crinkled his eye at the nine year old he'd been helping to train since she was old enough to understand the mechanics of jutsu's and whatnot she really was adorable.

"Guess elemental training is out then" Shisui leaned against a rock as Sakura went through the now usual ritual of summoning one of her various summons, thankfully today the salamander that came out of the smoke.

Was a familiar one "Sakura-sama, Shisui-san, Kakashi-san" Ryoseirui greeted waiting for his summoner to get into her stance before starting their session by lunging carefully to which Sakura dodged to the right and threw a couple of her shuriken.

Being extremely careful "Hey Ryoseirui-kun I was wondering the first time I summoned you, you said something about poison does that mean you can use poison attacks" the pinkette was curious, merely asking but not wanting to experience just yet.

"That is correct, it is a light green poison, I create it with my glands, there's a poison sack within all of us, however we are trained from a young age on how to prevent an accident in case we found a summoner that was suited to us" the pink male salamander explained.

Emerald orbs lit up "Perhaps when you get to tired you can practice on one of my clones with your poison" the ebony haired seventeen year old offered knowing that she was very interested in seeing what else her summons was capable of.

"And did you know that you can combine your elemental nature with your summons, like your water element, though that might take a bit of time to practice at first before your able to share nature chakra" the silver haired nin piped in.

Drawing a surprised look before the girl had to duck "Maybe tomorrow instead of evasion training we can do that instead, practice sharing my nature chakra and work on your poison attacks" Sakura offered wanting to see more from her summons.

The salamander nodded in acquiesce "Very well Sakura-sama if that is what you wish" Ryoseirui said knowing that it was highly likely he'd be summoned again except when it was the one off and one of his siblings were summoned.

"Great, it's always good to have a variety of skills after all because then an enemy will never know exactly what you can do" Shisui announced imparting some knowledge to his little princess, because he could never prepare her enough.

Sakura glanced to him in the next moment taking in the statement before nodding "Nice back flip there Sakura-chan" Kakashi whistled when she in the next moment flipped backwards and once she was straightened on her feet again flew through some hand signs.

To get in some elemental jutsu training, this one was her newest water jutsu, she didn't add enough chakra, not only that but it sailed of Ryoseirui's head, since it was mostly an offensive jutsu and she still hadn't quite gotten the jutsu down.

By the end of her training session she looked tired but not exhausted which meant she was improving, she wasn't the only one that looked banged up, her summons had various scratches all over his body, her senbon needles sticking out of random places.

"Here Ryoseirui-kun I'll heal you" the pinkette offered gently pulling her weapons from his body, to heal him of the injuries he'd sustained while training with her, they would both improve together that was the deal they'd made after all.

Ryoseirui felt relief fill him as the pain went away "Seems as if you've improved on your medical ninjutsu in the last day" the pink male salamander commented watching the glow, it was a little brighter that day it seemed to him.

Kakashi and Shisui also took notice "Indeed and perhaps within the next couple of weeks you'll be ready to take your medical license exam" the silver haired nin said lightly, he knew it wasn't up to him though but Rin for the most part since she was a medical shinobi as well.

"Quite but for now we'll keep you practicing until your able" the ebony haired teen stated simply as his little charge finished healing her summons and he disappeared in a poof of smoke, before going around to collect the rest of her weapons.

And then it was off to the Korean Barbecue Restaurant "Kakashi what brings you here today" unfortunately inside were two more Jonin that Sakura had never met before and she was wary from the last two incidents of being randomly approached or snatched off her feet.

"Yeah and what's up with the little girl, she wasn't skipping was she" the other one, another raven haired male pointed directly at the fuscia haired nine year old that was practically hiding behind her guardian/tutor/babysitter.

Who sighed softly "Come on Sakura-chan just climb into the booth and we can get food, this is Sakura Haruno, I'm watching after her, tutoring her as well, hence why she's not in the academy and Kakashi-san helps train her on occasion" Shisui explained so she didn't have to.

Both Jonin shared a look "Well that's oddly adorable I suppose what clan is she from, I'm Asuma Sarutobi by the way, the Third Hokage's my old man" Asuma introduced himself glancing to the young girl situated between his classmate and the Uchiha.

"No clan really but Sakura-chan is very unique, she has the potential to blow a lot of people away" Kakashi chuckled ordering what he knew was her favorite and raspberry tea, ever since she'd started hanging out with Shikamaru that's what she'd been obsessed with.

Said girl chose that moment to speak "I meant the Third Hokage once, when Shisui-kun taught me about summons, he summoned one of his summons for me" Sakura chattered lightly keeping close to those that were familiar to her.

Still a bit wary they'd do what Anko had "Well that was nice of Third-sama and I'm Kurenai Yuhi by the way" Kurenai gave her own introduction smiling kindly at the young girl, who looked a little frightened as they waited for their meals to come.

Didn't take very long and soon the meat was being cooked over the grill while they all sipped on their drink of choice "Usually kids love sweets, so why didn't you get one" the raven haired male questioned realizing the girl hadn't gotten any sort of sweet.

Neither had Shisui which was odd because most Uchiha's had a large sweet tooth "Because I want to be a healthy shinobi" the pinkette quipped as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Kurenai bit back her giggle.

"Sakura-san it's good you want to be healthy and all that, but sweets can help you to, in the case your low on chakra, sugary foods can help you regain that back just a bit faster, you can still be healthy but eat sweets to in moderation" the beautiful raven haired woman explained.

Earning a wide eyed look and Shisui wanted to sigh "Just give me a moment, lets see how about this citrus cake, I bet you'd like that" the Uchiha glanced down at the menu, waved a waiter over, ordered the sweet then sat back.

All when his little charge gave him a pleading look "At least your getting interested in sweets now" the silver haired nin chuckled lightly, glad to see her at least acting like a normal little kid now as the wariness passed.

Being taken three times had made her really wary towards strangers "Got a question if your helping to train her what all can she do beyond the standard academy level jutsu's and taijutsu" Asuma asked suddenly.

"Many things such as elemental jutsu's, she can wield at least four different types of weapons, has a summons and can do genin level math equations, not only that but she can tie every single time on shogi with Shikaku's son" Kakashi admitted.

Brown eyes widened "She's just a little girl Kakashi, why on earth are you making her do such difficult things" Kurenai was the one to comment on the advanced abilities, she was only nine for kami sake and here she could already use jutsu's and had a summons.

The girl in question frowned "We're not making her do anything she doesn't want to, mainly I've let her dictate what she wanted to learn and trust me she can handle all that and more" Shisui interjected.

His little princess relaxed "Yeah cause I love learning stuff and being challenged on a day to day basis" Sakura piped in snagging her meat off the grill once it was deemed ready to eat and hopefully then afterwards they could head to the library so she could read and study.

For the rest of the time they sat there in the booth eating the adults were quiet and once they were done they all split up in different directions, her, Kakashi and Shisui to the library and Kurenai and Asuma to wherever.

When they got to the library though, who would be waiting but the woman who'd snatched her off her feet yesterday "Can't believe you lot gave me the slip, now I want to know why is that kid so special that four Jonin Class Shinobi are training/tutoring her" Anko demanded.

But got no answer "You go on back, I'll bring the books by" the silver haired nin suggested knowing they'd get no peace in the library that day and knowing which books were necessary to help the little girl get better.

Shisui nodded "Right let's go Sakura-chan and then afterwards you can play with your friends" the Uchiha held his little charge close and they body flickered away to the Uchiha Compound, the place Anko wouldn't dare tread because of the last time.

Anko cursed under her breath "Nothing will stop me from finding out Hatake, mark my words you can hide and hide but I'll dig up the information" the purple haired special jonin snapped stalking off down the streets to wherever.

While he headed in, checked out the books that Sakura favored and body flickered to the Uchiha Compound "Thank you Kakashi-san" the pinkette exclaimed softly settled on the living room floor to begin reading until the books were taken back and it was time to head off to the park.

For once the others were already there, but today there was someone new in the large group of academy children "Your like really being tutored then" Choji asked as if he hadn't really believed it until they'd met.

"That's right Choji-kun, though I did go to the academy for a bit until Ami slapped me for no reason beyond ignoring her which I was entitled to do by the way since she wasn't the boss of me" the pinkette chattered.

Pulling Choji into the conversation and usual game of go on a bug hunting adventure around the park "It's true, you guys probably never really noticed her until that day and then two weeks later she was gone" Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

It was the other girl in the group that frowned "Guess I never realized how horrible Ami really was until this point and I'm sorry for what she did to you Sakura-chan" Ino grimaced feeling terrible because Ami had been her friend for a long time.

Sakura faced her "Don't worry Ino-chan, you shouldn't feel responsible for her actions, she's just a spoiled, obnoxious bully and one of these days she's gonna mouth off to the wrong person and her attitude is gonna get her in trouble" the fuscia haired nine year old explained.

Making her only other female friend, besides Kurotsuchi feel marginally better about the whole situation "Before you ask Choji, yes Sakura is always like this" Shikamaru saw the confusion on his food obsessed friend's face.

Choji smiled sheepishly "Yeah cause Sakura-chan is selfless and all that, it was just last Saturday that she hung out with all of us individually as to avoid hurting our feelings cause we all asked at the same time" Kiba admitted and Akamaru let out a bark of agreement.

Onyx eyes widened in surprise "Kind of a little crazy but we all agreed that it's better if we take turns, though if your gonna join us Choji, you have to offer up some activity for us all to do as well" Sasuke grinned.

"Relax, why because we already know what we wish to do, if you could ask your mother if she'd teach us how to cook that would be nice and an activity we can all participate in" Shino finally spoke up and all eyes turned to him.

Because it was him who'd asked surprisingly "Wow I had no idea you all were friends anyway, but yeah I can totally ask my Mom about that and have you over Saturday for a cooking lesson probably, I'll talk to her when I get home" the light brown haired boy nodded.

Just happy to have so many awesome friends now that hadn't once since he'd showed up picked on him for his weight or constant eating habits "That would be great, now lets commence with another bug hunting expedition" the Haruno Princess cheered.

Latching on to Naruto and Shino as she was use to, to drag them forward "Slow down Sakura-chan the bugs aren't going anywhere" the little blonde sniggered causing his friend to laugh as they searched through the bushes.

Shikamaru sighed "Is this a usual occurrence bug hunting expeditions" the Akimichi Heir questioned earning a nod from who had been his best friend for years, but now he had so many new ones it was unbelievable.

"Unfortunately, though it's not all so bad, there are some pretty interesting insects, like just last week we found…." the Nara Heir drew his friend into his explanation on the kind of insects they'd found the week before.

Choji was in awe again "Better keep up you two or they'll really leave us behind" the Yamanaka Heiress piped in urging the two slackers to pick up the pace or the other kids would completely forget about those lagging behind.

Enjoying the peace really "Right cause those three have been friends for, forever" the Inuzuka Heir pointed at the trio ahead of them expertly searching the bushes for insects proving just how long they'd been hanging out in order to be able to do that.

Sasuke nodded sagely in agreement "Yeah, though we're all pretty enthusiastic about hunting for bugs, ever since we went on that survival training trip last year" the second Uchiha Heir quipped with a grin lifting up a stick to see if anything was beneath it.

In the end no bugs were found "Hmm must be hiding, anyway it's time for you lot to go home to eat dinner" Shisui clapped his hands signaling the end of their play time, which would no doubt be different the next day.

With that all the kids scattered in all different directions to return home "See you tomorrow for training Sakura-chan" Kakashi waved disappearing in a plume of smoke to get to his own house and read while he ate.

Shisui shook his head in amusement, pressed his hand down on his charge's shoulder and body flickered them home to the Compound "Welcome back brat, Shisui, got take out so you wouldn't have to cook" Obito was there and with the promised take out.

They all ate, took baths, did some activity before bed and then finally went to bed, the next day was pretty much repeat except Rin taught Sakura what she'd promised which was healing sprains before more evasion training went on.

Reading in the library went well after eating lunch at the tea shop in which Sakura got one stick of dango to Obito's and Rin's surprise since they hadn't been there when she'd eaten a slice of citrus cake at the Korean BBQ Restaurant.

Afterwards it was off to the park again where the Akimichi Heir had the best news of the day "My Mom's agreed to give us a cooking lesson this Saturday" Choji announced as they lay on the ground cloud watching that day before heading home when it was time.


	23. Cooking & Kenjutsu Lessons for Princess

Before they all knew it, it was Saturday and by that point four of the children were unable to make it to cooking lessons with Chitsu Akimichi, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino and Kiba, which left Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura the only ones participating in the lessons alongside Choji.

So only four of the children "Just makes me wonder why is she so keen on this anyway" Rin was seriously amused as she watched three of the usual kids march into the Akimichi Compound on the Heir's heels.

Leaving them to wander until the lesson was over at 1 in the afternoon "No idea, but the reason she didn't ask her own mother is because she fears being laughed at, it's no joke Mebuki-san can cook some pretty amazing things" Shisui chuckled lightly.

"Well either way it will help them brats even if a few of them are missing improve upon their cooking skills so they don't starve out in the wild" Obito snorted carefully keeping an eye out since Anko was still stalking around.

Trying to dig up information that she would no doubt not find unless she went straight to the Hokage, who wouldn't tell her either "Quite since those kids failed during their survival training" Kakashi shook his head in amusement.

~Meanwhile~

The four kids had reached the Main Family House and ever the polite one Sakura had taken off her sandals and put them neatly out of the way unlike those two boys who merely threw them wherever even Choji.

"You should be neat and mind your manners in another person's house Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun" Sakura sighed her scolding practically falling on deaf ears, which left her to pick up after them and put their sandals neatly together and out of the way so no one tripped over them.

Neither boy paid her any attention in the least "This is so cool, I had no idea that you lived in such a big house" Naruto was just in awe as they were led down the halls, through a living room and finally into a kitchen where Choji's mother was waiting for them.

Sakura sighed yet again when her friends didn't even say hello as was tradition when entering, thankfully Sasuke caught sight of her disapproving looks "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and thank you for letting us come here and take a cooking lesson with you" Sasuke said with a little bow.

"My what a sweet little boy you are Sasuke-kun and what manners you have to, I am Chitsu Akimichi, Choji's mother as you well know and you two are" Chitsu took her cue glad that at least one of the children so far had manners.

The little fuscia haired girl cleared her throat softly "Sakura Haruno Ma'am and thank you for agreeing to teach us how to cook as it's an essential skill everyone should know" Sakura gave a little curtsy and smiled sweetly.

Chitsu blinked "Yeah she's super polite Mom" Choji explained as his mother continued staring at his new friend like she was strange for being extremely polite when most little girls that were trying to become kunoichi had a rough exterior.

Realizing it was his turn "Naruto Uzumaki ya know" Naruto burst out and Sakura sighed softly yet again and shook her head, there was just no helping the blonde it seemed, he was just as oblivious as ever.

Naruto smiled sheepishly in the next moment and did a quick bow as he'd seen Sasuke do "Now are you lot ready for your first lesson" the Akimichi Matriarch inquired pulling out stools for the children to stand on.

Especially when they all nodded and carefully clambered onto the stools to see what was laid out on the counter "Are you gonna teach us how to cook eggs or scrambled eggs" the second Uchiha Heir was the first one to ask.

And Chitsu nodded "Scrambled eggs because their the easiest" the Akimichi Heir admitted since he'd been there watching his mom when she'd started pulling out the ingredients that were needed to make the dish.

"What a relief cause anything beyond that I'm probably gonna fail at cooking" the pinkette winced remembering her several failed attempts at cooking a fish or even a rabbit and turning it into a stew, to complicated for her.

Chitsu smiled "Yeah we all kind of failed at the survival training trip last year during the cooking over an open flame part" the little blonde gulped as the woman came to stand before them to instruct them on what to do.

First she took a bowl in her arms and grabbed an egg "Now to start you crack your egg like so, then sprinkle some salt and pepper into the bowl before whisking like this" Chitsu demonstrated going slow so they didn't get confused.

That part was all to easy to repeat and soon each child, even her son had a bowl with a whisked up egg in it in front of them "Once your done with that we turn on our portable fire pits to heat up the oil in the little frying pans" the ebony haired woman instructed.

Carefully showing them what to do in order to turn on the portable fire pits and add oil to the little frying pans she'd dragged out just for them "Finally you pour your mixture into the pan and stir it until all the egg is cooked, if it turns brown just a bit that's fine" the Akimichi Matriarch explained.

Once a few minutes had gone by allowing the frying pans and oil to heat up before pouring her egg into the pan, and with her chopsticks gave the egg a stir until it was all cooked, fit her hand into a heat resistant glove and flipped her scrambled eggs out onto a paper plate.

"Wow that really was easy Chitsu-san" Sakura, who realized that it was easier to cook over a stove or something similar and not an open flame, was the first one to get it down, without even having her eggs get a little brown in the least.

"Nice one Sakura-chan see all you have to do is ask your Mom to and maybe it will be easier that way and we can come have a day at yours sometime" Sasuke grinned transferring his cooked egg to the paper plate though it was a bit brown.

Poor Naruto though had the worst "Ugh I'm never gonna get this down it's like cooking just doesn't agree with me ya know" Naruto sighed feeling a little depressed as he flipped his scrambled egg from the frying pan.

To reveal a severely browned scrambled egg "Just takes time and practice Naruto, so don't give up before the going gets tough" Choji recited something he'd no doubt heard from someone, that they probably hadn't met.

"Choji-kun is right Naruto-kun and well done for your first try, it's okay as we go along you'll get better and better, now let's move on to making something else, perhaps something a little harder, sausage patties" Chitsu announced.

Knowing she had some meat in the fridge so headed towards it to collect what was needed, cut them into five equal pieces one for each of them, then stood in front of the counter again to instruct them on how to make the patties.

It was a lot easier "Simply mold the sausage into a patty, add a little oil to your frying pan, carefully use the chopsticks to put the patty into the oil, let it cook for 4-5 minutes and that's about it" the Akimichi Matriarch explained.

Sakura poked her tongue out as she molded her sausage into a near perfect circle then added a little more oil to her frying pan, while she was waiting for it to heat up she chanced a look to Naruto "What on earth are you doing" the pinkette asked.

Brows raised "Making a square patty, it doesn't have to be round all the time does it" the blonde said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, this started the laughter and he flushed a spectacular shade of red in response.

"Then I'll make mine square to" the ebony haired boy exclaimed in moderation remolding his sausage meat before they all added them to the frying pans taking care as the oil popped and nearly hit them when the meat hit it.

Choji didn't so much as jump at the noise "I admit this isn't my first cooking lesson with Mom, but it is fun to always do it again cause practice makes perfect" the light brown haired boy explained when he was the first one to pull his sausage patty from the frying pan.

And when cut to make sure the meat had been cooked all the way through found it to be perfect, next was Sakura, who had to cook hers for another minute, followed by Naruto, who found it to not be as hard as the eggs and lastly Sasuke, his had to cook for like two more minutes.

Only downside it was practically rubber when he finished and hard to cut "Well I think I'll have you try one more thing, hash browns, their slightly more complicated" Chitsu announced handing over four little potatoes, already washed so they didn't have to.

Took hers and carefully grated it signaling the importance not to go to fast or accidentally cut themselves, then squeezed the excess water from shredded potatoes, added some salt and pepper before putting them in the frying pan after adding oil to heat up again.

Even her son watched on as the shredded potatoes cooked before they all set to work on grating their potatoes as well "Owww owie, owie, ow, ow, ow" Choji who went a little to fast was the first to get hurt.

Making Chitsu panic "Here Choji-kun let me see" Sakura took charge sending an apologetic look at their current instructor and led Choji over to the sink to wash away the blood to see the injury a half inch scrape, then to Chitsu's awe, her hands glowed a soft green.

Before Choji's injury was all together gone where the left over blood was washed away, even Choji was mystified at how quickly he'd gotten healed "Guess you really have improved during this last week" Sasuke whistled softly.

"Yeah, yeah and soon you'll be healing broken bones and afterwards getting your medical license" Naruto nodded his head in agreement finishing up grating his potato extra carefully after Choji's little incident and squeezing the excess water out.

Chitsu was relieved "Goodness your quite talented Sakura-chan and thank you for healing Choji-kun" the Akimichi Matriarch thanked the little girl resuming the lesson clear up past lunch in which they all ate what they'd cooked.

Sasuke however realized that it was no fun eating sausage meat that was rubbery "Yuck guess I'll just have to work on that, the rest however turned out pretty good" the second Uchiha Heir grimaced yet he polished off his plate.

"Now before you children go I went ahead and made beginner cook books for each of you, even the ones that couldn't make it today" the raven haired woman held out several thin cook books that had been hand made.

Sakura smiled widely "And we'll make sure they get them Mrs. Akimichi" the little Haruno Princess exclaimed softly taking the rest of the books into her arms knowing they'd all be meeting up in a couple of hours so she could hand them out.

"Right guess we'll see you next time we decide we want to learn more Mrs. Akimichi, Choji" the little Uzumaki boy saluted then hurried towards the doorway that led into the living room, only to trip over his feet in his haste.

Choji laughed lightly "Your meeting up at the park at 3 right…I'll be there" the Akimichi Heir waved after he'd gotten a nod from the lone girl that hadn't once made fun of him for his eating habits, nor had any of the other children.

Then the three children were gone from his house and on their way to the gates of the Akimichi Compound "Guess it's time to read then" Shisui was right there waiting when they exited the gates, while Naruto and Sasuke headed off for home to rest for a bit.

Surprisingly she shook her head "Training then figures your so weird you know that brat" Obito rolled his eye lightly as they headed for yet another training grounds, to keep Anko off their tail still since she was watching the library like a hawk yet again.

"Maybe Obito-san but then again I like being weird it makes me unique and different to everyone else" Sakura quipped with a giggle as they arrived on the training grounds, these were different yet again to what she was use to.

But she didn't start training right away, instead sat down and pulled out her storage seal tag that she'd made during the fuinjutsu lesson with Naruto and Kushina last Saturday and sealed away all the little cookbooks so she didn't lose them.

Obito blinked, then blinked again before throwing his hands in the air "Did she really just use fuinjutsu, did you buy that tag for her" Rin was shocked herself at the sudden use of fuinjutsu because it was odd.

"No, that's the tag she made last Saturday when she tried hanging out and doing some sort of activity with all those other kids" Kakashi explained mask bunched up at the corners, show that girl something once and she'd remember it for all time.

Shisui chuckled watching his charge as she went through the summoning jutsu hand signs to summon one of the salamanders under her command, today was another day it seemed they'd meet yet another one.

From out of the smoke came a purple salamander with black eyes "Odd yet interesting pleased to meet you Sakura-sama, I am known as Kubo" Kubo introduced himself tilting his head this way and that as he stared at the outside world for the first time in his entire life.

He was a lot smaller than his brothers and sisters, coming to Sakura's midsection while the others had height over their summoner "Kubo-kun your so cute" the pinkette couldn't resist squealing as she hugged the newest salamander that she'd summoned.

Kubo blinked slowly in response "Yeah she's affectionate, it's not a problem is it" the younger Uchiha questioned seeing the surprise in the salamanders onyx irises, though at the question Kubo shook his head in response.

"It has been a long time since we've had a summoner that cared about us like she does, she can hug us anytime she wishes" the purple male salamander answered letting his summoner do as she pleased until she finally pulled away.

And settled into a stance he'd heard stories of from Ryoseirui, it was the signal that meant it was time to start training so taking care not to go to fast at first swung his tail at his summoner, he cartwheeled over it and threw a couple shuriken which missed.

"The brat gets any better and soon she'll be giving us a run for our money" the older Uchiha watching the training session groaned leaning against a rock so he wasn't just standing there gawking like an idiot.

Rin nodded in agreement "I still can't believe how advanced she's getting with her medical ninjutsu, kami it feels like it was forever ago that we started training her" the brunette shook her head hardly able to belief it but knowing that for Shisui, Sakura would do anything.

Kakashi chuckled and settled back to watch like the others, it wasn't more than twenty minutes in that someone came trailing onto the training grounds "Crap it's Genma" the silver haired nin cursed under his breath.

As the man came to a stop, eyes focused on the girl dodging a salamander of all things "So…" Genma trailed off hoping to get an explanation, but none were forthcoming as they all stood around awkwardly.

"You gonna tell me or not, why are you training her and not shoving her in the academy like all little kids should be" the brunette questioned when no one spoke in the least and it was silent for way to long in his mind.

For several more moments the four jonin were silent yet again "Can't tell you Genma so just leave it at that, we're training her cause she asked and her parents are traveling merchants" Rin so badly wanted to blurt out the truth.

But knew better than to or risk someone of the wrong sort coming after the girl "Plus she's learns at a faster rate than what Iruka was teaching them, being tutored is better for the brat anyway" Obito contributed to the conversation.

Earning a look before the special jonin focused his gaze on the little girl again, who was now throwing senbon needles all of which made their mark "Yes she's rather good at that" Kakashi chuckled trying to dispel the tension.

Thankfully it worked "Right I only taught her the mechanics of the throwing needles for like five bloody months" Shisui snorted remembering the multiple lessons on the weapon because they were used by medics.

And now look at the girl she could use medical ninjutsu, knew various medicinal plants, herbs and flowers and could successfully dodge low level attacks "Seriously that's a little crazy" Genma shook his head getting comfortable against a rock to keep watching.

Until the girl came trailing towards them "Genma-san and Shisui-kun would you make a few clones so that Kubo-kun can practice his poison on them" Sakura requested politely waiting patiently for a few clones to be made before taking them towards her salamander summons.

Where Kubo blew out a blob of purple poison, for each salamander it was different mostly based on their body color and each poison had different effects, his for example caused muscle spasms, nausea and finally convulsions before the clones popped out of existence.

It took about thirty minutes for the poison to truly take affect proving how young he really was "If I were but several years older I would be able to increase the potency and have the wait time reduced by half" Kubo sighed when their time came to an end.

And Sakura was there pulling her weapons gently from his body then healing him, moments later he vanished in a poof of smoke to go back to where he'd been summoned from as she went around collecting the rest of her weapons and neatly placing them in her pouch again.

"Does she know how to use the tantou on her back yet" the brunette who'd showed up started following them to the park and saw the small blade strapped across Sakura's back, which was dark green and had a dark pink hilt.

Then he spotted the bandages wrapped around her legs and arms funny how he didn't notice them earlier "Yes Sakura-chan knows how to use her tantou and before you ask there's weights beneath the bandages" the younger Uchiha explained simply.

Before the man could ask "Though you should really think about getting her a short sword, like you always say Shisui-san variety is good for her" the silver haired nin suggested and Shisui contemplated the idea before realizing the truth.

"Honestly you guys, poor Sakura-chan and though I know she asks you to teach her whatever, still that poor girl is already weighted down enough don't you think" the brunette kunoichi frowned sending the two males a disapproving glare.

Obito wisely stayed out of that particular conversation "Is there a reason your following us Genma" the older Uchiha narrowed his onyx eye on the man who'd followed them across the village and nearly to the park.

Where only four of the kids were waiting, which meant that Choji, Sasuke and Naruto must have gotten dragged into some kind of lesson with their parents "We're so sorry Sakura-chan, we really did want to be there for the cooking lesson was it fun" Ino asked first.

"Yeah kind of sucks that my Ma decided last minute that because I failed on my recent math test I needed to train" Kiba sulked and Akamaru let out a soft whine in response, the scolding had been awful to say the least.

Causing Sakura to wince "Why not next Saturday we all get together and study in the library with Sakura, on math and world history, even history about our village" Shikamaru was the one to suggest next Saturday's activity.

"Then perhaps we can all go on a bug hunting expedition the rest of the day, in the Aburame Forest" Shino offered knowing that Sakura only studied for a few hours, they'd just have to figure out which activity would come first.

Sakura shot a look at Shisui who nodded in acceptance "Sounds great Shikamaru-kun, Shino-kun, studying first then fun afterwards" the pinkette grinned from ear to ear then spun on her heel, gently patted Ino on the shoulder and darted away "Tag your it" she called with a laugh.

Ino blinked "Guess it's tag today sometimes I wonder how anyone keeps up with her" the Yamanaka Heiress groaned softly chasing after Shino, who'd been closest and managing to gently tag the brown haired bug obsessed boy.

"Your not the only one Ino, why because I've wondered as well, it's a wonder that I've never gained an answer on either" the Aburame Heir chased after the two girls but found the to fast so quickly switched his attention on Shikamaru.

His eyes widened and the boy had to really kick it into high gear but alas he wasn't as fast as the others "Oh bother this is troublesome" the Nara Heir sighed as he eyed his friends scattered across the park in all different directions.

Before choosing Kiba "Hey that's kind of cheating" the Inuzuka Heir realized what the Nara had done as he was caught in a shadow and tagged, it didn't seem like any of them really cared though because they were having such great fun anyway.

While the adults watched over them "You know Anko's been trying to dig up some kind of information on the girl right" Genma felt as if he should inform the quartet of Jonin who was tasked with watching a little girl.

"Oh we know but she won't find anything not in Anbu archives or regular anything special regarding that girl is locked away within our minds, Hokage-sama's and her parents" Shisui stated matter of factly.

"And no we aren't telling you because it's forbidden, learned that lesson the hard way" Obito saw the questioning stare and immediately shot down Genma's hopes of learning the truth about the little pink haired brat that he really cared about.

The other two nodded in agreement "Shisui-san and Obito-kun are telling the truth we can't tell you so please don't ask anyone and Sakura-chan doesn't know either" Rin reminded because if someone was curious enough they'd snatch the girl right off her feet.

Like Anko had which had made Sakura really wary this past week "And don't tell Anko any of that" Kakashi pleaded suddenly because sometimes Genma could be a blabbermouth and Sakura-chan would pay the price.

Genma narrowed his eyes in response "What would you be willing to do for me in return to keep my mouth shut" the mahogany haired special jonin asked scratching his chin in thought, he already knew what he wanted, but he'd wait to see what they would offer.

In response to this Shisui straightened "If your thinking what I think your thinking Genma-san you better put it out of your mind right now" the younger Uchiha started in a harsh tone and finished by crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

To the point where his sharingan activated, the only time he lost his cool was when it had to do with Sakura "Calm down all I'm thinking is maybe taking her off your hands for a couple hours a couple days next week, help her with her kenjutsu training, give you lot a break" Genma held up his hands.

Rin, Obito and Kakashi stared at him in surprise "Shiranui's right it would also give the brat a break from her evasion training, allow her to work on her throwing skills with shuriken and kunai as well" the older Uchiha nodded his agreement.

Earning another glower "Perhaps it won't be so bad and we could even send Pakkun to keep an eye on the training session, besides he said only for a couple hours" the silver haired nin commented carefully.

Appealing to the seventeen year old's protective instincts "Kami your impossible sometimes Shisui-san" the lone kunoichi shook her head in amusement as the Uchiha finally relented to the idea knowing his little charge would enjoy a different lesson for once.

Since she'd been working on improving her dodging and medical ninjutsu for the last couple of weeks "Fine, but please Genma don't let a single thing happen to her" Shisui stressed, before body flickering off to get his act together and by a short sword for his little princess.

"Geez overprotective much isn't he" Genma winced glad that the Uchiha was gone for the time being and taking with him all the tension, all he'd wanted to do was help the girl improve on her kenjutsu a bit, it wasn't as if he'd asked for the world.

Though apparently to Shisui that little girl was pretty much his world "Yeah he's been like that since she was super little to, over the years it's only gotten worse especially after she got kidnapped right from out of her own home when she was seven" Obito grimaced.

Clearly Genma hadn't known that and he quickly shot a look to the girl who was still playing tag with the other four children "Not only that a long time ago he took her on a mission with him when she was only three a bandit tried to take off with her….." Kakashi trailed off with a shudder.

Leaving everyone to imagine the limitless possibilities of what had happened to that bandit "Hey where did Shisui-kun go" Sakura chose that moment to notice the absence of her usual guardian and come running over.

"I saw him leave a bit ago is something going on" Shikamaru was right there at her side in the next moment, he was better suited there since they were both short range users for the moment since he couldn't make his shadow go very far.

Next to appear was one of the brunette "He looked rather angry" Shino piped in matter of factly to the adults horror, because none of them wanted the children to feel as if it was their fault they got angry when it was anything but.

"Kind of looked like you guys were having some kind of argument over here, Akamaru could literally smell the anger from where we were stood on the other side of the park" Kiba jumped in not wanting to be left out.

Neither did Akamaru because the white ninken with brown ears let out a yip of agreement "So are you gonna tell us or do we have to guess" Ino was last as she realized that the game of tag was pretty much over and soon it would be time to go.

Thankfully Shisui returned in the nick of time "Nothing you kids did, however Sakura-chan, Genma has offered to help you work on your kenjutsu skills and I've decided it's time to switch you over to a short sword so I got you this" the seventeen year old held up a new weapon.

Of course in her favorite colors of dark green and dark pink, the opposite of her tantou and Sakura's emerald orbs lit up, never mind that someone other than Shisui would be helping her train, she was just excited to finally upgrade to a longer weapon.

She loved her tantou sure but that was only good for short range, with the short sword it would give her a little more range for enemies allowing her to stand a further distance away than she normally would have to.

Genma's brows rose in response "Aren't you just an odd child getting excited over weapons" the brunette shook his head lightly, not making fun of her, but still it was very strange, though he supposed that might be Shisui's fault.

In the next moment his guess proved true "You can blame Shisui for that, plus those are her favorite colors, always guaranteed to get her excited if those colors are incorporated into the weapon" the brown haired woman giggled lightly.

Having seen it happen on more than one occasion such as the custom made shuriken, kunai and more throwing needles and ninja wire, also makibishi spikes to complete the set, now she had a short sword, which was strapped to her waist.

The tip nearly touched the ground at first until a couple of adjustments were made "Looking like a little warrior there Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin was the first one to crack a smile at the sight of the little girl and all her various weapons.

"Indeed maybe someday you'll meet a samurai, they have a code they live by and your pretty much the physical representation of that code" the older Uchiha snorted lightly hoping to kami that day didn't come any time soon.

Because he definitely didn't want to go traipsing off to the Land of Iron which was frigid just to meet with samurai that hated shinobi, in fact he hoped she never got interested in the samurai despite what he'd just said.

Sakura blinked shifted a couple times to adjust to the sword on her hip, then suddenly remembered "Oh right Chitsu-san made us all cookbooks so that when we got another chance to take another cooking lesson with her we'd have something to use to help us" the pinkette spun suddenly.

Pulling out her storage seal tag and unsealed it, making a mental note to herself to get Shisui to buy her a couple of storage scrolls and a few more tags so that she could make more and practice her calligraphy so that Kushina would deem her ready to learn a new seal.

The four kids before her were surprised when out of the smoke came five thin beginner level cookbooks all written and made by hand, one was kept by the Haruno Princess, the rest was handed out "And now I wish I could have gone" the blonde heiress pouted.

"Me to Ino cause I know for sure that I'm gonna suck at cooking" the Nara Heir grimaced, he and Haku were the only ones who hadn't gotten to go on that survival training trip after all, though Haku already had those sorts of skills it still sucked.

Kiba nodded his head agreement "Next time we see those three we'll tell them what we came up with for next Saturday or you can do it tomorrow since we all meet up at three anyway" the Inuzuka Heir suddenly remembering making the fuscia haired girl giggle lightly in response.

"On that note I suppose it's time for us to all go home until tomorrow, why because it's five minutes pass five" the Aburame Heir was the one to remind them all of the time and so quickly they all scattered in different directions to get home and eat, then bath and head to bed for the night.

The next morning Sunday was pretty normal as the normal physical fitness training went underway with Ino a now usual participant and she even did a little evasion training as Sakura summoned yet another new salamander by the name of Chuku, she was pure white and had white eyes.

Monday was the usual elemental jutsu/evasion training but when they got to Tuesday that when everything changed as he showed up "Right kenjutsu training with Genma" Shisui grimaced realizing that today of all days he chose to come take his charge off for a couple hours.

It was only ten in the morning, they'd been training since eight "Yo Sakura-chan ready to learn some awesome moves with that new sword of yours" Genma grinned as he came to a stop before the four jonin and one child.

"Just bring her back unharmed Shiranui and I mean that, the brat's important not just to Shisui, but us to" Obito gruffed out feeling conflicted, he'd spent a week and five days babysitting that brat by himself for the most part at nights anyway.

Genma gave him a surprised look "Yeah she kind of grows on a person even after all the complaining you did about her being a little terror" Rin snickered at her crush as the girl smiled sheepishly and looked to her toes in embarrassment.

Remembering all she'd done to Obito before she'd calmed down somewhat "She was still young and practically just a toddler so don't pick on Sakura-chan about that, now go on and have fun" Kakashi nudged her forward.

Until she was stood before Genma "See you at lunch Rin-chan, Shisui-kun, Obito-san, Kakashi-san" Sakura waved letting Genma settle his hand on her shoulder and then they were gone off to different training grounds yet again.

But to her surprise there was another person on these training grounds and she sent the new brunette a wary look "This the girl you asked me to help with teaching her a few swings with her short sword, Hayate Gekko by the way kid" Hayate introduced himself.

"That's right Hayate, don't worry Sakura-chan he's a friend of mine and really good at using swords so I asked him to help out a bit before we moved on to working on your throwing" the brunette with brown eyes explained.

Sakura considered this before realizing it was a good idea to work with different people that knew the particular weapon she was trying to learn inside out "Okay I'm ready any time Genma-san, Hayate-san" the pinkette nodded.

Hayate was just a little bit shocked at how quickly she'd agreed "I'll warn you now this training isn't easy but lets get you started by doing a few quick stretches, kata's so that you don't pull a muscle or anything" the brunette with onyx eyes instructed.

Leading the young girl carefully into various kata's to loosen her muscles, he was surprised at how quick she got them "Nearly forgot that, Sakura-chan's been doing kata's with Shisui for a long time" Genma snapped his fingers in remembrance.

"Not just me but Sasuke-kun and Ino-chan do kata's with me to" Sakura grinned as the tension dissipated from her shoulders and body allowing her to relax enough to move on with the lesson and hopefully understand a bit of what she'd have to do in order to wield her short sword.

Which was still hung at her waist "Well that was quick, anyway take your sword in hand and match your stance with mine, then I'll lead you into a few quick swings that you can practice until you feel comfortable learning more" Hayate instructed yet again.

Pulling his own sword from his back while she pulled hers from the sheath on her waist and held it before her, mimicking his stance nearly to perfection "Hold on, shift your left foot forward just an inch and widen your grip a bit" the mahogany haired brown eyed man corrected her stance a bit.

Until it was matching his friends "Oh that feels better thank you Genma-san" the fuscia haired nine year old chirped finding the difference in stance exactly what she'd been missing all this time while she'd been training with Shisui.

Hayate nodded "And now just follow my lead" the brown haired onyx eyed man drew her attention back onto him then gave a slow swing, horizontal, diagonal and vertical before pulling back and glancing to her indicating it was now her turn.

The little Haruno Princess gripped her sword a bit more then tried the swings herself, almost immediately she realized what was so different about the short sword, it was heavier than her tantou and had a larger hilt.

So she added just a tiny bit of chakra to her arms loosened her grip a bit and for the third time went through the swings, adjusted for a second time and tried yet again "Interesting I thought she would have asked for help by now since that's a little heavier than her tantou" Genma mused.

As he and his friend watched from a short distance away as the girl went through the few swings that she'd just been taught "Me to and she's getting better after every swing to which is even stranger" Hayate commented with a quiet cough.

Eventually the young girl had nearly gotten the first set of swings down and wanting to work on her throwing skills sheathed her sword "May we practice throwing now Genma-san" Sakura inquired politely not demanding just asking.

Knowing they only had about an hour left before it was time for lunch "Sure little lady, see ya around Hayate" the brunette waved at his friend as Hayate headed off the field, he'd probably be back the next day to help out again.

"See you for the next lesson whenever" the onyx eyed brunette saluted then was gone off the field leaving his friend and the young girl alone to practice whatever it was they were gonna practice, he just didn't want to stand there for another hour.

The fuscia haired nine year old waiting patiently to be led to a target "Right if you want to get better you have to practice on a moving target which will be me and don't worry Sakura-chan I'll take it easy on you, just throw your weapons while I run around" Genma instructed.

Finding no other better way to say what he wanted "Just remember Genma-san you did ask for this" Sakura drew six of her senbon needles out of the custom made pouch and held them expertly in her hands.

In the next moment Genma was running around and after timing her throw perfectly, all six of her throwing needles made their marks in his flesh, even hitting a couple of nerves "Alright seems I underestimated you a bit, forgo the senbon, use shuriken and kunai only" the mahogany haired male rectified.

Carefully pulling the needles from his flesh and handing them back to her "Got it Genma-san" the pinkette smiled cheekily putting her needles away and grasping her shuriken next to work on her aim on a moving target.

She must have gotten better recently because every once in awhile one of her shuriken would make their mark and leave a long thin scratch wherever it hit, that went on for twenty minutes before she switched over to kunai since they were her least favorite weapons.

Yet again she found it just a bit easier to hit her current training partner until the session came to an end "Ugh your good I'll give you that" Genma winced staring down at the various scratches he'd sustained during the last hour.

"Here Genma-san let me heal you and don't worry I am pretty proficient at healing scratches, Rin-chan told me I was, I can even heal deeper scratches and a sprain, not broken bones or headaches yet though" Sakura chattered, hands already growing a brighter green than the other days.

Apparently healing her summons and Rin nearly every day had helped her to improve yet again, Genma eyed the color then chanced it and sat down so she could reach, soon enough all the scratches and puncture wounds were going away.

Literally shocking him to the core "Right time to get you back to those four, for lunch" the mahogany haired male stood still looking himself over and not finding any remaining injuries proving how good the girl was going to be in the future as a medical shinobi.

Sakura grinned from ear to ear "I learned for Shisui-kun so that someday I can go on missions with him and heal him whenever he gets injured" the pinkette admitted that was her dream to be with Shisui forever and ever and make sure he can never get hurt while out in the field.

Moments later they were stood before Obito, Rin, Kakashi and Shisui again "Sakura-chan did you have fun" the seventeen year old scooped her up into his arms, sue him he'd been worried, and he didn't want anything happening to his little princess ever.

"Mhm I did, I did Shisui-kun" Sakura nodded her head eagerly wrapping her arms around Shisui's neck to return his sudden hug before she was placed down on her feet again, though she still clung to her guardian.

"Was there any trouble, she didn't injure herself any did she" Obito narrowed his eye hoping to kami that nothing had happened while the brat had been training but with her it was always a possibility cause she was a trouble magnet.

The brunette before them shook his head "I'll see you again on Thursday for more kenjutsu and throwing practice, by the way she's good with senbon needles, those suckers hurt" Genma poofed away after saying that.

It was Rin who lost it first "He had you practice your throwing on himself, karma in its purest form" Rin snickered unsympathetically of course Sakura was good with her senbon needles considering she'd been working with the needles for longer than any other weapon.

Even the Copy Ninja was chuckling "Come on it's lunch time so which restaurant will it be today" Kakashi directed his lone eye onto the younger girl, who chose the Tea Shop almost immediately because the new training had taken it out of her.

She even went so far as to get a dango again, she didn't do it every single time, just when she felt she really deserved a treat, then it was off to the library to work on her math equations and learn more history of the Leaf Village.

Partway in to reading her medicinal herbs and plants book the Hokage appeared again "Shisui-san there is a request I'd like to ask of you" Minato pulled the Uchiha off to the side away from prying ears and set up a sound proofing tag in the library.

Shisui waited after nodded "The boy Kimimaro-san, we've just learned Orochimaru is looking for him extensively, he needs somewhere to stay under the radar, Fugaku suggested keeping him at yours" the blonde continued.

"Very well if Fugaku-sama and you both ask then I'll set him up in the spar….oops looks like Sakura-chan will have to move back into my room, bet she'll be happy about that" the ebony haired seventeen year old chuckled.

With that the tag was taken down and they body flickered from the library and to the hospital to collect Kimimaro and take him to the Uchiha Compound, Shisui's house "Just make yourself comfortable on the couch for now" Shisui winced.

Not wanting to leave Sakura alone with the others for to long "I understand and you don't have to worry I'm not going to try anything" Kimimaro sat as comfortably as he dared on the couch and lifted a book from a table to read.

In the next moment he was alone yet again as Shisui body flickered back to the library "What's going on Shisui" the older Uchiha prodded since Rin and Kakashi had left leaving him alone with the brat for once.

"Gonna have another guest in our house for awhile that Kimimaro boy we helped last week and now I have the lovely job of telling Sakura-chan she gets to move back into my room" the younger Uchiha crinkled his nose.

Clearly a little uncomfortable, when she'd been younger that had been fine to have her constantly in his room but she was gonna be ten soon "Or I could go home real quick and clear out that storage room upstairs, with its own personal bathroom" Obito offered suddenly.

Obviously that was a better deal and his cousin nodded and so he was off to home to do as he'd offered, Kimimaro was still seated on the couch, reading quietly looking small probably trying to keep himself out of trouble as much as possible.

Quickly headed up the stairs and went for the room across Shisui's to start clearing it out by use of storage scrolls, then moved all Sakura's belongings and the bed into that room so Shisui didn't have to before realizing that now Kimimaro didn't have a bed.

He wanted to groan thankfully Itachi chose that moment to show up "I've decided to lend my old bed and some clothing without the clan mark on them to Kaguya-san along with my old dresser" Itachi held out a scroll with said belongings.

"Thanks Itachi this helps a lot" the older Uchiha nodded his thanks, took the scroll, Itachi nodded his head in acceptance and now it was time to do more rearranging and soon both rooms were ready to be slept in.

Exhausted now he headed to his own room to wait for the brat and his cousin to arrive, currently Sakura was now playing with her friends at the park with what remained of her time until Shisui called it "Time to go home Sakura-chan" Shisui announced.

Knowing she was going to love the surprise they had waiting back at his place "See you all tomorrow" Sakura waved taking Shisui's held out hand and soon they were back at the house heading through the door.

When something occurred to her "Hey Shisui-kun would you teach me the body flicker technique sometime, not right now of course, but after I've improved a little more on my medical ninjutsu and dodging skills, alongside kenjutsu skills" the pinkette asked suddenly.

Shisui blinked down at her before a smile spread across his lips "Course I will Sakura-chan, we'll do that as a reward when you get better at all three of things, now I have a surprise for you, we have a guest staying here with us for awhile" the Uchiha took charge.

Leading the way to the living room where the preteen was still sitting on the couch reading, her eyes widened at the sight of him just as he noticed her as well before his green eyes shifted to the Uchiha stood behind her.

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya pardon my intrusion but Hokage-sama felt it was best that I stay here out from beneath someones radar" Kimimaro introduced himself carefully getting the feeling it wasn't wise to mention the sannin's name that he'd been practically enslaved by.

Viridian green eyes rounded even more "But where is he gonna stay in here all the rooms are filled up" Sakura frowned not liking that Kimimaro didn't have a room and she did and she was just about to offer her room up when the other Uchiha in the house appeared.

"You don't have to worry about that brat, the storage room across from Shisui's is all cleared out, it's yours now and Kaguya has your old" Obito announced and Sakura smiled in relief now everyone was happy and she had her own bathroom away from the boys.

Kimimaro frowned lightly "I could have just slept on the couch" the white haired preteen said carefully not wanting to sound ungrateful, he'd had less than that these last couple of years anyway so he didn't see what the big deal was.

Sakura pressed her lips together "Absolutely not you were injured not to long ago and besides I wouldn't have allowed it anyway" the pinkette huffed taking on a scolding tone, becoming her usual selfless self.

Obito and Shisui shook their heads "Come on brat time for dinner, then bath time, reading like usual and bed time" the older Uchiha snorted heading towards the kitchen where take out was already waiting knowing that Shisui wouldn't want to cook that night.

"You as well Kimimaro-chan, there's plenty for everyone" the younger Uchiha called realizing that his guest hadn't followed them, it only took a couple seconds before Kimimaro was there sitting awkwardly at the table and eating quietly with the others.

Before it was bath time and Sakura reappeared dressed in a sleeping yukata, this one a little thicker than usual since it was starting to get chilly out, then she read for a couple of hours before bidding everyone goodnight and headed into her new bedroom in Shisui's house to get some shut eye.


End file.
